el guerrero definitivo dxd
by jair d
Summary: Despues de la derrota de majin buu vegito es llevado a otro mundo con la mision de pretegerlo, se enfrentara a seres sobrenaturales y vivira aventuras que jamas espero vivir. vegitoxharem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como esta todo el mundo aquí los sañuda su amigo jaird con un nuevo fanfic y este tiene como protagonista a uno de los guerreros mas poderos de dragon ball z y ese es vegito señores.**

 **Se preguntaran ¿Por qué vegito? La verdad es simple he visto muchas historias sobre high school dxd que tienen a goku, gohan, broly,goten y trunks así que me aventure en colocar un personaje que no se ha visto mucho en estas historias así que espero que les guste.**

 **Bueno dejemos esto y vamos con la historia**

"Humano"

" _Recuerdos, pensamientos, sueños y flashbacks"_

" **Seres superiores o de gran poder y espíritus"**

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: NO POSEO DRAGON BALL Z O HIGH SCHOOL DXD O CUALQUIERA DE SUS PERSONAJES ESTOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **advertencia: los personajes pueden ser un poco ooc y las historias de dragon ball o de high school dxd pueden variar a mi conveniencia.**

 **LUCES, CAMARA...ACCION**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: el guerrero definitivo aparece, una nueva vida comienza.**

 _Sueño_

 _Estaba oscuro, no había nada, no se escuchaba nada, no se sentía una sola presencia, solo un infinito vacío negro infinito._

" _Donde me encuentro"-dijo el joven con voz doble._

" _ **Guerrero"-**_ _se escucho una voz que venia de todas las direcciones, el hombre no perdió tiempo y se puso en guardia._

" _Quien eres"-pregunto._

" _ **Tu debes proteger este mundo guerrero"-**_ _dijo la misma voz._

" _Quien demonios eres respóndeme"-pregunto ahora algo molesto._

" _ **mi tiempo en este mundo a terminado guerrero y ya no podrehacer nada por el por favor**_ _ **protege este mundo en mi lugar guerrero por favor"-**_ _dijo la voz._

" _No se porque me estas pidiendo esto, pero si este mundo esta en peligro cuenta conmigo"-dijo el joven._

" _ **Muchas gracias guerrero, se que con tu poder este mundo sera salvado de su destruccion"-**_ _dijo la voz_

 _De pronto toda la zona empezo volverce completamente blanca y el cuerpo del joven empezo a desaparecer._

" _ **Este fue mi ultimo acto en este mundo guerrero, protege a este mundo y todos sus seres"-**_ _dijo la voz pero ahora se escuchaba como si estuviera muriendo._

" _Espera, quien eres"-pregunto el joven._

" _ **Yo**_ _ **soy**_ _….."-al escuchar el nombre de la persona abrió los ojos en la incredulidad para después despertar._

 _Fin del sueño_

* * *

"Que demonios"-dijo un joven de pelo negro alborotado, ojos negros con un gi de combate azul y naranja, tenia pendientes en ambas orejas, guantes blancos y botas blancas este hombre era nada mas ni nada menos que vegito la fusión definitiva entre los 2 saiyan mas fuertes de su mundo son goku y vegeta.

El fue el guerrero definitivo creado para derrotar a la amenaza de majin buu un ser increíblemente poderoso, durante su batalla vegito lo había dominado fácilmente sin necesidad de usar la mayor parte de su poder, el ideo un plan que consistía en dejarse absorber para así rescatar a sus amigos pero algo salió mal, al hacer enfadar a buu el libero todo su poder provocando que su dimensión empezara a destruirse, vegito al no tener mas opciones se resigno a destruir a majin buu con un poderoso kamehameha, majin buu fue exterminado de una vez por todas.

"' _el' me dijo que protegiera este mundo y lo hare, no dejare que nadie muera esta vez, pero ahora donde estoy lo ultimo que recuerdo es que acabe con buu, tampoco detecto el ki de alguien conocido que esta pasando"-_ pensó el saiyan desconcertado el vio que estava acostado en un sofá en una habitación extraña, pero de pronto sintió algo extraño, se sentia mas pequeño el miro su cuerpo y vio que era mas joven.

"¿Pero que rayos es esto?"-dijo vegito en estado de shock al ver que su cuerpo era como el de un adolecente.

"Ara ya despertaste"-dijo una voz entrando por la puerta vegetto volteo y vio a un grupo de personas entrar la puerta.

La primera era una hermosa chica de cabello largo rojo, ojos asules y muy buena figura ella traía lo que parecía un uniforme de escuela.

La segunda figura era una hermosa chica de pelo negro amarrado en una cola de caballo con un listón naranja, ojos violetas, su cuerpo parecía ser aun mas voluptuoso que la chica anterior y traía el mismo uniforme.

La tercera figura era un chico rubio de ojos grises y de complexión delgada, traía lo que parecia el mismo uniforme de las chicas solo que versión masculina.

La ultima figura era una niña de baja esta estatura de cabello blanco corto, tenia ojos dorados parecidos a los de un gato y traía el mismo uniforme que las chicas.

Todos los recién llegados podían sentir el inmenso poder del joven ya que este era superior al del mismo maou pero al verlo las chicas inmediatamente se sonrojaron y tuvieron un pensamiento colectivo.

" _Que guapo"-pensaron todas las chicas al verlo._

Vegito entrecerró los ojos el nivel de poder de estos chicos era un poco mayor al de los demás que había sentido en este lugar, pero aun así no estaban ni siquiera cerca de todo su poder pero al verlos detenidamente pudo ver que no tenían malas intenciones así que se relajo un poco.

"Me alegra ver que despertaste, estas bien"-pregunto la pelirroja

"si gracias chica bonita"-respondió dándoles una sonrisa al mas puro estilo son goku haciendo que las chicas se ruboricen aun mas.

"Etto le pasa algo a tu voz"-pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

"No, no ocurre nada esta es mi voz"-respondió. "Por cierto ¿donde estoy y como llegue aquí?"-pregunto el saiyan.

"Estas en la ciudad de kuoh en Japón, esta es la habitación de nuestro club y en cuanto a como llegaste tu literalmente caíste del cielo y te estrellaste en la parte trasera de nuestro club"-respondió la pelinegra.

" _¿Kuoh? Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar ¿Dónde rayos estoy?_ "-entonces recordó algo, después de que buu fuera destruido un extraño portal se formo después de la explosión y este lo absorbió, al parecer ese portal lo trajo a otra lugar.

" _no_ _puedo_ _detectar_ _el_ _ki de dende o de kaisama es como si ninguno de ellos estuviera aquí_ _ese portal debió transportarme a un lugar mas allá de mi universo porque si aun estuviera en el podría sentir su ki por muy bajo que este y al parecer también me rejuveneció creo que tengo la edad de gohan"-_ pensó vegetto pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pelirroja _._

"Por cierto nos gustaría preguntarte quien y que eres, puedo decir que no eres un humano ordinario por el inmenso poder que tienes si no tienes problemas con eso"-interrogo la pelirroja respetuosamente ya que no quería ofender a la persona que podía destruirla en un parpadeo.

"De acuerdo no veo problema en contarles pero también quiero saber que son ustedes ya que puedo sentir que tampoco son humanos si no les molesta"-respondió vegitp ensanchando los ojos de todos ya que no se esperaban que el supiera que no son humanos.

"Ara ara como sabes que no somos humanos"-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

"Puedo sentir la presencia y poder de todos los seres así puedo identificar si son humanas o algo mas"- respondió sorprendiendo a todos por tener esa capacidad.

"De acuerdo me parece un trato justo"-dijo la pelirroja.

"Bueno para empezar mi nombre es vegito y soy la fusión de los dos guerreros saiyan mas fuertes de donde vengo"-esto hizo que todos levantaran una ceja por curiosidad.

"¿Fusión?"-dijo la peliblanca y el saiyan asintió.

"Si originalmente yo era dos seres separados uno se llamaba son goku que era el guerrero mas fuerte de mi lugar de origen y el otro era vegeta su gran rival que era casi tan poderoso como el"-dijo vegito ensanchando los ojos de todos.

"¿Que son los saiyan?, ¿como es que nunca se a oído hablar de ellos? y ¿como es que estos dos se fusionaron para formarte?"-pregunto con curiosidad la pelirroja.

"Bueno esto será un poco extraño pero creo que no soy de este mundo"-respondió rascándose la mejilla.

"QUE"-gritaron todos.

"Bueno creo que será mejor explicarlo todo desde el principio, ¿tienen tiempo?"-pregunto y todos solo se limitaron a asentir.

Vegito empezó a contarles la versión resumida de la historia de como los saiyan eran de una raza guerrera de otro planeta, su exterminio a manos de freezer, la llegada de goku a la tierra y sus aventuras buscando las esferas del dragón que podían cumplir cualquier deseo, luego paso a la llegada de raditz y los demás saiyan incluido vegeta y de como murieron los guerreros z, luego vino el viaje a namekusei pera encontrar las esferas del dragón mas poderosas y pedir que sus amigos revivan, la batalla de goku contra freezer y el escape de goku antes de que el planeta explotara, luego vino la parte donde el hijo de vegeta del futuro llego a advertir sobre la amenaza de los androides 17 y 18 , la llegada de cell y de como goku sacrifico su vida para salvar a su mundo nuevamente y de como el hijo de goku, gohan, destrullo a cell y al final vino la parte de como majin buu despertó y su batalla contra el.

"Majin buu se había vuelto demasiado poderoso al absolver a piccoro, goten, trunks y gohan la única esperanza era que goku y vegeta se fusionaran y así fui creado para derrotar a majin buu"-termino de relatar vegetto.

Sin palabras, los chicos estaban en completo estado de shock por lo que acaban de escuchar pero seamos honestos ¡como no estarlo! Acaban de escuchar como existía un mundo donde habían seres tan poderosos como para destruir planetas sin el mínimo esfuerzo y frente a ellos estaba el que posiblemente era el mas poderoso de ellos francamente estaban aterrados.

"E-e-esto es increíble, nunca hubiera imaginado tal cosa, pero como estas aquí entonces"-pregunto la pelirroja.

"Bueno durante mi batalla contra majin buu el libero la mayor parte de se poder y literalmente empezó a desgarrar mi dimencion y no tuve otra opción mas que destruirlo pero al parecer la energía de la explosión era tan fuerte como para abrir una especie de portal y me mando a este lugar"-respondió dejando aun mas estupefactos a los que estaban en la sala.

"Bueno suficiente de mi ahora que hay de ustedes"-pregunto vegetto todos salieron de siñu asombro y la pelirroja empezó a hablar.

"Bueno vegetto-kun mi nombre es rías gremory,yo y todos los que estamos aquí somos demonios"-dijo la ahora conocida como rias haciendo vegetto levantar una ceja.

"En serio, no me lo tomen a mal pero ustedes no se ven como demonios, al menos no como los que están en mi mundo"-dijo vegetto y todos se intrigaron.

"¿Cómo se ven los demonios en tu mundo?"-pregunto el chico rubio.

"Bueno goku vio 2 uno llamado devilman y el otro era dabura que era el gobernante de estos y ambos tenían cuernos y eran feos, ustedes parecen humanos ademas las chicas son demasiado bonitas para ser demonios jijiji"-dijo vegetto sonrojando a las chicas.

"Ara vegetto-kun es un conquistador"-dijo la pelinegra.

"¿conquistador?"-dijo vegetto inclinando la cabeza con verdadera inocencia ya que no entendía lo que dijo lo cual fue notado por las chicas y todas ellas ganaron miradas algo picaras al ver lo inocente que era.

"Ejem,como venia diciendo los demonios…"-entonces empezó a contar sobre la guerra de las tres facciones demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, como llegaron a un punto neutro y de como ninguna de las facciones ataca a otra para evitar otra guerra y de como los demonios inventaron un sistema para convertir a otros en demonios para reponer los que perdieron en la guerra y de como estos tienen juegos donde enfrentan las noblezas de los demonios por mera diversión.

"b-Bueno vegetto-kun ahora que has escuchado esto ¿te gustaría ser parte de mi nobleza?"-pregunto rias con nerviosismo pensando que la rechazaría.

Vegito se cruzo brazos y se puso a pensar por un lado su orgullo como saiyan le hacia querer negarse a ser el sirviente de otro, por el otro lado seria emocionante combatir contra otros demonios y otros seres poderosos en este mundo.

"De acuerdo acepto"-dijo vegetto.

"En serio"-pregunto rias esperanzada y este solo asintió.

"Yai"-rias salto un poco y luego abrazo a vegetto poniendo un tanto celosas a la pelingra y peliblanca.

"Ejem"-la pelinegra tosido recordándole a rias como debe actuar, al instante ella se separo con su cara toda roja de la vergüenza.

"L-lo siento"-dijo rias tan roja como su cabello.

"No te preocupes, pero antes tengo una condición"-dijo levantando un dedo intrigando a todos.

"No recibiré ordenes, tu puedes aconsejarme y dar ideas o sugerencias pero no ordenes si estas bien con eso seré parte de tu nobleza"-dijo vegetto con un rostro serio e intimidante y rias analizo los pros y contras de esa condición después de unos pocos segundos ella asintió y vegito le sonrió sonrojándola.

"Bueno ahora veamos que pieza serás por favor ponte de pie vegito-kun"-dijo rias y el se puso de pie ella primero Provo con el caballo y no sucedió nada.

" _Entonces eso descarta al alfil tambien"-_ despues probo con la torre pero no funciono tampoco.

" _Solo queda una opción por favor que funcione"-_ pensócon desesperación entonces rias uso las piezas de los peones uno a uno hasta completar los 8 las piezas empezaron a reaccionar con vegetto para felicidad de rias.

Luego empezó a recitar una especie de canto una luz roja empezó a rodear a vegetto, al terminar el canto la luz desapareció.

"Ahora con esto eres un demonio y parte de mi titulo nobiliario vegito-kun"-dijo rias chasqueo los dedos y a todos en la sala les salieron alas de murciélago en la espalda incluido a vegito pero el tenia 6 pares de alas sorprendiendo a todos.

"B-bueno creo que es hora de las presentaciones"-dijo rias

"Ara ara mi nombre es akeno himejima un placer"-dijo akeno con una mirada picara.

"Soy kiba yuuto un gusto conocerte"-dijo kiba de forma amistosa.

"Koneko touji un gusto"-dijo koneko con un lijero rubor en sus mejillas.

"y yo soy rias gremori un gusto vegetto-kun"-dijo rias

"creo que todos lo saben pero soy vegito espero que trabajemos bien juntos y seamos amigos"-dijo dando la típica sonrisa de goku haciendo ruborizar a las chicas nuevamente.

"Lindo"-menciono koneko al darse cuenta de lo que dijo bajo la cabeza para que no vieran su rubor y salió del club rápidamente.

"¿Ella esta bien?"-pregunto vegetto preocupado.

"No te preocupes vegetto-kun no le ocurre nada malo"-dijo akeno. _" ara ara parece que koneko-chan le tomo gusto a vegetto-kun pero yo no daré marcha atrás tampoco"-_ penso ella.

Mientras tanto rias observaba a su reina y analizaba el comportamiento de su torre y solo pudo pensar una cosa.

" _Oh no, eso no, el es mi lindo y nuevo siervo y no voy a entregárselo a nadie"-_ pensó rias con un puchero.

Mientras tanto kiba y vegetto veían a las chicas uno con una risa nerviosa y el otro estaba como si no entendiera nada.

"Buena suerte amigo la vas a necesitar"-dijo kiba poniendo una mano en el hombro a vegetto y este solo se quedo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

" _Estoy tan perdido en este momento"-_ pensó vegito que no entendía lo que pasaba.

* * *

Una semana ha pasado desde que vegetto llego a este mundo y se unió a la nobleza de rias, gracias a su influencia vegito pudo entrar en la academia kuoh como estudiante de segundo año y consiguió una casa de dos pisos para el con un refrigerador lleno de comida para un mes pero como hablamos de un saiyan la comida durara al menos una semana.

Ahora vemos caminando a vegito desde su casa a la academia usando el uniforme masculino que consistía en una camisa blanca , pantalones negros y unos tenis. Al pasar sin querer llamaba la atención de las chicas ya sea de su edad o mayores.

"Ne ne ya viste a ese chico"-

"Mira esos músculos"-

"¿Tendrá novia?"-

Cosas como esas se escuchaban de la población femenina.

Vegito no entendía de lo que hablaban así que simplemente les sonrió y las chicas se sonrojaron y chillaros de alegría.

Unos minutos después tenemos a vegito frente a su nuevo salón de clases presentandoce ante los alumnos.

"Hola soy son vegito mucho gusto en conocerlos jejeje"-dijo sonriendo al mas puro estilo de goku y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-gritaron la mayoría de las chicas del salon al ver a vegetto.

"Míralo se ve tan inocente"-

"Mira esa sonrisa, dan ganas de comértelo"-

"pero mira esos músculos"-

"Me encantaría quitarle esa inocencia"-

Cosas como esas mencionaban las chicas, mientras que en el lado de los chicos….

"Oh no un guapo entro a esta escuela"-

"Se quiere llevar a todas las chicas"-

"los guapos deberían morir"-

Eso y mas cosas mencionaban los alumnos sacándole una gota de sudor a vegetto para luego suspirar y dar una sonrisa.

" _Bueno veamos a donde me llevara esta aventura"-p_ ensó nuestro protagonista con una sonrisa.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

* * *

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el siguiente capitulo empezara el canon y tendrá mas acción así que espérenlo. ahora haré unas aclaraciones, a pesar de que vegito rejuveneció su poder sigue siendo el mismo, buu si puede abrir portales dimensionales tal y como se vio cuando salio de la habitación del tiempo por si mismo, también aparecerán personages de dragon ball z y super pero eso sera mas adelante.

niveles de poder:

vegito estado base: 50.000.000

vegito ssj:200.000.000.

rias:200

maous: 1000-2000

ophis: ?

great red: ?

Les gusto , lo amaron, lo odiaron dejen sus reviews, comentarios o preguntad y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por responderlas con eso me despido chicos JANE-dijo el autor desapareciendo en una nube de humo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como esta todo el mundo espero que bien, he venido a traerles el siguiente capitulo de "el guerrero definitivo dxd" pero antes quiero decir algo.**

 **La verdad es que estaba confundido con el aspecto de vegito en el universo dxd, me explico si bien vegito puede cargarce un planeta sin esfuerzos, en la novela y el anime explican que great red y ophis poseen habilidades que lo pueden poner en problemas(ophis=poder infinito y great red=crear todo lo que se imagine) por eso le di a vegito el boosted gear creyendo que con eso seria mas equilibrado pero me equivoque,con su poder le basta y le sobra para destruir a casi todos los personages del universo dxd sin esfuerzo asi que he corregido el primer capitulo y espero que me disculpen por ese error y quiero agradecer a gabrielgamer27 por señalarme esto.**

 **Bueno vamos con los comentarios**

 **Gabrielgamer27:** gracias por señalarme ese error, ya lo he corregido y gracias por el apoyo.

 **Maxigianpieri2012:** vegito no se dejara mandar con nadie aunque si tendra uno que otro momento con las chicas que lo aterrara y ellas estaran en el harem, gracias por el comentario.

 **Alucard77:** gracias por el apoyo amigo y si el cambiara la vida de las chicas pata mejor, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Spartansilver:** gracias por el apoyo

 **Kitsuneblue:** amigo entiendo que no te agraden este tipo de historias pero esta idea la he tenido desde hace tiempo y quería hacerla, si no te gusta aun tengo mis historias de naruto, para gustos colores amigo pero yo seguiré con este fic y con los de naruto.

 **Bueno dejemos esto y vamos con la historia**

"Humano"

" _Recuerdos, pensamientos, sueños y flashbacks"_

" **Seres superiores o de gran poder y espíritus"**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no poseo dragon ball z o high school dxd o sus personages eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

LUCES, CAMARA …..ACCION

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: cita con un ángel caído y celos**

Vegito se despertó y vio en su reloj que eran las 5:00 am, aun faltaban 3 horas para ir a la academia así que se dedicaría a entrenar un poco, el se puso su traje de combate, bajo a la sala y después bajo al sótano donde había un pequeño centro de entrenamiento.

Vegito le había pedido a rias que quería un lugar para poder entrenar a gusto sin tener que destruir nada y ella le cumplió haciéndole un sótano con la capacidad de resistir ataques de demonios de clase suprema, el estaba tan agradecido que le dio un gran abrazo poniéndola como su cabello poniendo celosas a akeno y koneko.

"Bien vamos a empezar"-vegito se concentro y unos momentos despues 4 copias identicas de el mismo aparecieron frente a el y se pusieron en posición de combate el estaba agradecido de aprender la tecnica de multi-imágenes de tenshinhan, la verdad es que para estos momentos era muy util.

"Vengan con todo"-los invito a pelear y ellos atacaron

Esta ya era una mañana habitual para nuestro guerrero.

* * *

Después de su habitual entrenamiento vegito se puso su uniforme y fue a la academia y como el primer dia vegito era observado por la población femenina con lujuria y odio por la población masculina, ha pasado un mes desde que vegito llego a este mundo y francamente le gustaba aun extrañaba su mundo pero aun así no era malo disfrutar de el. Al principio vegito tuvo muchas dificultades dado que vegito nunca ha pisado una escuela en toda su vida, digo goku y vegeta eran peleadores al 100% nunca tuvieron que pisar una escuela en toda su vida, pero nuevamente gracias a nuestro grupo de demonios favorito vegito adquirió conocimientos básicos sobre todo y no estaba tan perdido en las clases como al principio aunque aun se le dificultaba cosas como las matematicas y otras areas.

También el había ganado reputación como "el príncipe guardián de kuoh" dado que el se encargaba de los busca problemas que estaban en la escuela ganando admiradoras de todos los años incluyendo maestras.

Ahora su vida de diablo era bastante buena también, rias le explico que había que entregar folletos y de estos la gente los llamaba para hacer cosas para ellos, vegito entrego los folletos ya que no veía problema con eso pero se negó rotundamente a lo otro, el no es era el sirviente de nadie y eso lo dejo muy claro cuando se conocieron, rias le explico que esa era una forma para ascender a un demonio de clase alta y así tener su nobleza, el dejo claro que a el no le interesaba nada de eso, ni sirvientes, ni territorios, ni títulos el solo quería vivir en su nuevo mundo y hacerse mas fuerte para defenderlo, rias suspiro, ella ya se esperaba esto, ella no podia cambiar la mentalidad de vegito aunque quisiera, ahora vegito se sentía mal por las cosas que dijo así que como compensación de no hacer esos estúpidos trabajos el entrenaría a la nobleza de rias, vegito veía mucho potencial en ellos y bien entrenados ellos se convertirían en seres muy poderosos, rias y los demás aceptaron gustosamente esto.

Hablando de rias y su grupo, su relación con ellos había mejorado dada su naguraleza amistosa del saiyan.

Kiba se había convertido rápidamente en su amigo y en un buen compañero de entrenamiento, ambos querían ser mas fuertes para proteger a sus seres queridos y era una de los pocos hombres por no decir el unico en la escuela que no lo queria matar por su popularidad con las mujeres aunque el no lo entendiera del todo.

Rias era en extremo cariñosa con el, siempre que estaba con rias ella lo abrazaba o lo tomaba de la mano incluso besaba su mejilla cada vez que estaban juntos, no es que a el le molestara claro de hecho le gustaba.

Akeno era un poco mas directa que rias por asi decirlo, siempre pegándose a el para que sienta sus "encantos" o diciéndole cosas muy sugerentes a nuestro afortunado saiyan, pero ya que el es inocente no entendía porque hacia esto pero aun así la dejaba hacerlo.

Koneko era amable con el incluso hasta el punto de compartir sus dulces con el lo cual sorprendió a los otros ya que ella nunca comparte sus dulces con nadie, ella sonríe mas cuando vegito esta cerca de ella sin mencionar que tomo el extraño habito de sentarse en su regazo cada vez que esta en el club para molestia de rias y akeno.

Vegito apreciaba mucho la amistad de todos y el los protegería a todos, aunque el se sentía extraño cada vez que estaba con las chicas, no entendía porque pero le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellas y verlas felices y sonrientes, el sabia que era similar a lo que goku sentia por milk y vegeta con bulma y tendría que explorar este sentimiento para ver si era

Actualmente vegito caminaba a clases y como siempre el atraía las miradas hacia el, aunque este no lo quiera.

"Mira es vegito-kun"-dijo una chica.

"Kya, es tan guapo"-dijo otra chillando.

"Maldito vegito quiere acaparar a todas las chicas"-dijo un chico molesto.

"Maldito, es tan malo como ese niño bonito de kiba"-dijo otro chico frustrado.

Vegito podia oír lo que decían pero no le tomo mucha importancia y solo siguió su camino como siempre saludando a la gente amablemente

* * *

Vegito caminaba a casa tranquilamente, hasta que sintió una energía acercándose a el, era un mas fuerte que la de un humano pero no tanto como la de rias o su nobleza, el volteo y vio a una chica con un uniforme escolar, un cuerpo bastante atractivo, ojos violetas y cabello negro.

"H-hola perdón ¿tu eres vegito verdad?"-pregunto ella.

"Si lo soy ¿como me conoces?"-pregunto el con sospecha.

"Mi nombre es yuuma amano y quisiera preguntarte si saldrías conmigo"-dijo ella con un rubor y algo de tartamudeo.

Vegito ensancho un poco los ojos, el había que una vez bulma le explico que una cita es cuando un chico y una chica se divierten , vegito pensó por un momento y al final tomo una decisión.

"Acepto"-dijo vegito con su sonrisa marca goku sonrojando mas a la chica.

"D-de acuerdo el domingo a las dos, no llegues tarde"-dijo ella se fue.

Vegito se quedo hay, esa chica no lo había invitado por casualidad, ella sabia sobre el de alguna forma, el no detecto malas intenciones pero aun así tenia que investigar,asi que decidio aceptar para saber de ella un poco mas y de como se entero de el.

"Tal vez deberia decirle de esto a rias"-murmuro el ,digo no es como si se molestara por esto.

* * *

Parece que se equivoco en grande.

Vemos a rias con los ojos ensombrecidos y un aura de poder de la destrucción alrededor de ella, akeno tenia una sonrisa demaciado dulce en su rostro con un aura de rayos a su alrededor y koneko mantenía un rostro estoico pero se podia ver apretando sus puños con gran furia y celos.

Por primera vez desde su nacimiento vegito estaba algo asustado.

"Así que me puedes explicar porque aceptaste salir en una cita con esa perr-digo chica vegito-kun"-pregunto rias con una voz dulce y algo aterradora.

"Ara ara vegito-kun no sabia que te encantaba jugar con el corazón de las mujeres"-dijo akeno en el mismo tono que rias.

"Vegito-sempai mujeriego"-dijo koneko.

"Oigan al menos quieren escuchar toda la historia antes de sacar conclusiones"-exclamo vegito sudando a mares. Si vegito era muy poderoso pero ni todo el poder que tiene lo salvara de la ira de una mujer molesta y celosa.

"De acuerdo y mas te vale que sea buena"-dijo ella y vegito asintió y comenzó a explicarle, sobre que la chica no era humana y que al parecer sabia de su existencia aquí y quería averiguar como lo hizo, rias pensó y tubo que admitir que era buena idea pero aun así no le gustaba que su lindo Peón tuviera que ir a una cita con otra chica.

"Ya veo, lo permitiré"-dijo ella y vegito suspiro.

"Pero si vuelves a hacer esto te quitare te reduciré la cantidad de comida que te envió"-dijo con una sonrisa macabra poniendo a vegito pálido.

"De acuerdo"-dijo el rápidamente y rias y las demás le dieron una sonrisa.

" _Verdaderamente son demonios"-_ pensó vegito con una risa nerviosa y una gota en la nuca.

* * *

Ya en el punto de encuentro Vegito esperaba a yuma para su cita, el vestía una chaqueta negra con naranja, camisa blanca debajo un pantalón caqui y unos tenis tambien tenia algo de dinero que rias le habia dado para comprar cosas en este mundo. El sintió la energía de yuuma acercarse y vio que yuma venia corriendo y se veia algo agitada, ella se detuvo frente a el y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Lo siento esperaste mucho"-dijo ella entre jadeos.

"No para nada y dime a donde quieres ir"-pregunto el.

"Eh"-es lo que pudo decir yuma.

"La verdad no tengo experiencia en estas cosas, así que pensé que podríamos ir a los lugares que te gustan"-dijo vegito rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo entonces vamos vegito-kun"-dijo ella tomando a vegito de la mano y arrastrándolo a varios lugares divertidos.

Fueron al árcade donde vegito le gano un peluche a yumma, luego fueron a una cafetería donde tuvieron que salir porque vegito casi se come toda la despensa del restaurante, mientras caminaban charlaban un poco para conocerse mejor, yuuma dijo que estaba algo sedienta y vegito fue a comprarle una bebida, yumma aprovecho este momento para reflexionar su plan.

" _¿Porque me estoy divirtiendo?, se supone que solo debo fingir para después matarlo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz cuando estoy con el, no, no debo pensar de ese modo, todos los humanos son iguales, son egoístas y solo piensan en si mismos"-_ pensó ella con el seño fruncido inicialmente su misión era vigilar a vegito pero la orden repentinamente cambio a acecinarlo porque kokabiel-sama dijo que causaría problemas en el futuro, ella no tendría problemas con eso normalmente pero mientras mas lo conocía le resultaba mas difícil hacerlo.

"¿Hey preciosa estas sola?"-yuuma escucho una voz desagradable y vio a tres sujetos con pinta de matones.

"Ven ¿Por qué no bienes con nosotros y nos divertimos?"-dijo el otro.

"No gracias estoy en una cita"-respondió ella. _"Lo sabia todos los humanos son asquerosos"-_ pensó ella con asco.

"Ah si y ¿donde esta tu noviecito?"-pregunto uno de ellos con burla.

"Estoy aquí"-escucharon los matones y vieron que vegito estaba hay con una cara de pocos amigos.

"Voy a contar hasta 3 para que se vayan o no respondo"-dijo vegito

"A si pues que vas a hacernos eh"-uno de ellos le lanzo un puño al rostro, yuuma se preocupo pero cuando su puño impacto contra el rostro de vegito este no se movió ni un centímetro mientras que el matón.

"AHHH"-se sobaba la mano que se había roto.

"Maldito fenómeno ahora veras"-el otro cargo hacia el, vegito simplemente lo esquivo agarro su cabeza y estampo su rostro en el pavimento.

El ultimo de ellos estaba aterrado y de pronto saco un arma asustando a todos los transeúntes, vegito solo se quedo hay viéndolo con diversión.

"Con esto te eliminare monstruo"-disparo varias veces pero vegito cogió todas las balas con su mano desnuda sorprendiendo a yumma y a los que veían esto.

"Eso es todo que pena me dan"-dijo vegito con burla tronándose los nudillos.

"Espera por favor deja que nos vayamos, no volveremos a molestar a nadie lo prometemos"-rogo el que tenia la mano lastimada.

"Eso no va a salvarlos"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa.

 _PAM_

 _PUM_

 _CRASH_

 _POW_

 _BOOM_

"Listo eso esta mejor, ¿Estas bien yuuma?"-pregunto vegito y yumma solo pudo asentir ya que aun no salía del asombro y se pregunto si vegito realmente era humano

"Me alegra mucho, sigamos con nuestra cita"-dijo el saiyan jalando a la chica.

Mientras tanto los transeúntes veían a los matones uno de ellos tenia la cabeza enterrada en el piso, otro estaba prácticamente molido a golpes y el ultimo atravesó una pared por uno de los golpes de vegito.

* * *

Vegito y yumma caminaban en un parque con e sol a punto de meterse y ellos caminaban en silencio , vegito con una sonrisa y yumma venia con una expresión de profunda reflexión.

" _Es mi deber ,debo hacerlo es solo un humano, pero el no es como los otros, el no se aprovecho de mi o trato de hacerme nada indebido y cuando sonríe es tan malditamente adorable-_ pensó ella ya que no sabe que hacer y eso la frustra.

"Hoy me divertí mucho yumma, aunque lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso"-dijo el con una sonrisa sonrojándola mucho.

"No te preocupes, yo debería agradecerte por eso"-dijo ella.

"No fue nada no quería que le hicieran nada malo a una chica tan bonita como tu"-dijo vegito.

" _Entonces solo lo hizo por ser bonita, lo sabia, todos los humanos son inguales"-penso ella._

"¿Ano, vegito-kun podras hacer algo por mi?-pregunto ella y vegito asintió.

"¿podrias mor-

"Espera"-la interrumpio vegito.

¿Que pasa?-pregunto ella.

"Ten se me había olvidado"-entonces vegito saco una caja dentro de ella habia un hermozo collar con los símbolos del sol y la luna, vegito lo puso frente a yumma que estaba sin palabras en este momento.

"Se que no es mucho pero quiero que lo tengas ya que te obligaron a hacer esto conmigo"-dijo vegito sorprendiéndola.

"¿Que?"-fue lo que alcanzo a decir.

"Se que no me invitaste por casualidad y que seguramente era para investigarme o algo así, pero de todas maneras quería que te divirtieras"-dijo el haciendo que ella ensanche los ojos.

¿Como lo sabes?-alcanzo a decir.

"Se que desde el principio supe que no me invitaste por casualidad, que te mandaron a hacer algo contra mi"-dijo el y en este punto las lagrimas se reunian en los ojos de yumma. "Pero quiero que sepas que me diverti mucho contigo y espero que tu también lo hayas hecho, eres una chica muy dulce y atenta así que espero que podamos ser amigos"-dijo vegito sonriendo mientras una suabe brisa pasaba por el parque, yumma estaba en la perdida de sus palabras, las lagrimas corrian por sus ojos libremente.

" _No puedo, no puedo hacerlo, como puedo matar a alguien como el, alguien que me ve con esos ojos sinceros, a pesar que sabe que lo engañe no se molesto y se preocupo por mi, alguien que no me ve solo por mi aspecto, no hay forma de que pudiera matar a alguien como el"-_ pensó ella con las manos cubriendo su rostro para que no la viera llorar.

"E-eh dije algo malo, por favor no llores"-dijo vegito de pronto ella lo abrazo sorprecivamente, vegito no sabia que hacer así que simplemente la abrazo de vuelta.

"Gracias"-dijo ella con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos y vegito le sonrió, fue un momento muy tierno hasta que…

"Que demonios"-vegito vio que el cielo se ennegrecio completamente.

"Una barrera"-dijo ella.

Vegito entonces sintió algo dirigido hacia el, cargo a yuuma al estilo novia y los esquivo fácilmente y vio que esto se clavo en el suelo.

"¿una lanza?"-dijo vegito y vio en el cielo a un hombre de mediana edad con sombrero, gabardina y unas alas negras.

"Tch, falle"-dijo el hombre.

¿Dohnaseek que haces aquí?-pregunto yuuma furiosa.

¿Te tomo demaciado tiempo así que decidí hacerlo por ti, además vi que estabas dudando?-dijo dohnaseek.

No le harás nada a el no lo permitiré-dijo ella poniéndose en posición frente a vegito.

"No eras tu la que decía que los humanos no eran mas que seres asquerosos y la peor plaga comparado con los ángeles caídos"-dijo dohnaseek.

"¿ángeles caídos?"-pregunto vegito entonces dohnaseek se rio.

"Ho, por lo que el chico no lo sabe, eso es divertido, mira niño nosotros somos una existencia superior a los humanos, a ella se le ordeno matarte"-dijo dohnaseek.

"¿matarme?"-dijo vegito mirando a yumma.

No, vegito-kun no lo escuches yo-pero fue interrumpida.

"Su verdadero nombre es reynere y ella te tenia que matar porque tu serias un peligro para nuestra facción"-dijo dohnaseek divertido por lo que pasaba haciendo que la voluntad de yumma se rompa mas y mas.

"No me odies, por favor no me odies"-decía yumma/reynere llorando en el suelo.

"Um así que era eso"-dijo vegito y ambos lo miraron con duda y algo de sorpresa.

"Yo ya sabia que no eras humana, pero no sabia de que raza eras, puede que te hayan ordenado matarme, pero puedo ver que no lo hiciste, lo que significa que tienes buen corazón"-dijo vegito quitándose su chaqueta y colocándosela a reynere.

"Vegito-kun"-decia ella temblando.

"Además, estoy mu cabreado con este tipo que te ha hecho llorar y eso no te lo perdonare insecto"-dijo vegito.

"Ho, esas son palabras grandes paPUAH"-pero fue interrumpido por un potente golpe en el estomago y vio a vegito mirándolo con una cara seria.

"Solo eres un cuervo muerto"-dijo vegito, dohnaseek se alejo ignorando el dolor y le lanzo dos lanzas de luz a vegito, el simplemente las tomo con las manos y las destruyo como si nada.

"Eso es todo que pena me das"-dij vegito con burla.

"MALDITO"-grito dohnaseek y cargo hacia el para golpearlo pero vegito esquivo todos los golpes con aburrimiento.

 _PUM_

le dio una patada en el rostro mandándolo lejos, vegito desapareció y reapareció para interceptarlo.

 _PUM_

 _BOOM_

Le dio un potente golpe y lo mando al suelo creando un enorme cráter en el parque. dohnaseek mal herido levanto la cabeza y vio vegito frente a el.

¿Q-que clase de monstruo eres?-dijo el temblando de miedo.

"Yo soy son vegito y tu"-vegito levanto la palma."eres un cuervo muerto"-de su mano salió un rayo de energía.

"AAAAH"-el grito de dolor de dohnaseek fue lo ultimo que se escucho ya que fue literalmente desintegrado por el ataque.

"Listo"-dijo vegito sacudiéndose el polvo.

Reynare miraba todo esto con asombro, incredulidad y algo de temor, vegito se acercaba a ella corrió hacia vegito, lo abrazo y empezó a hablar frenéticamente.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?, ¿Cómo puedes volar sin alas?, ¿Qué fue esa luz?"-ella seguía preguntando hasta que se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y se alejo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Lo siento"-dijo ella un poco avergonzada

"No te preocupes te contare luego pero mas importante ¿Qué harás ahora?"-pregunto vegito y ella bajo la cabeza.

"No lo se probablemente no pueda volver por fallar mi misión, así que no tengo lugar a donde ir"-dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

"Entonces te quedaras conmigo en mi casa"-dijo vegito sorprendiendo a la chica.

¿en serio?-pregunto ella y vegito asintió y ella lo abrazo gritando gracias muchas veces, de pronto un circulo mágico aparecio revelando a rias gremory, ella veía toda la destrucción en el parque pero rápidamente paso a los celos al ver que SU vegito era abrazado por un ángel caído.

"¿vegito me puedes explicar que fue lo que sucedió aquí?"-pregunto rias con una sonrisa dulce y un aura de muerte alrededor de ella.

Vegito se rio de forma nerviosa y supo que de esta no saldrá tan fácil.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo.**

 **Bueno chicos así termina este capitulo, para los que se preguntan si issei aparecerá en el fic, si, el si aparecerá en el próximo capitulo, y en el próximo capitulo aparecerá cierta monja rubia y las cosas se saldrán de control en mas de una forma así que espérenlo.**

 **Les gusto , lo amaron, lo odiaron dejen sus reviews, comentarios y preguntad y hare mi mejor esfuerzo por responderlas con eso me despido chicos JANE-dijo el autor desapareciendo en una nube de humo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas a todos damas y caballeros hoy les vengo a traer el siguiente capitulo de esta historia y debo decir que no esperaba que tuviera tan buena aceptación por parte de ustedes así que les agradezco a todos por ver mi historia.**

 **Bueno antes de empezar una aclaración, como saben he hecho a issei parte de la nobleza de rias como su otra torre, ¿Porqué esto? Porque he visto en las novelas que issei es mas un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo que uno que usa magia así que le he dado un pequeño impulso a eso, el tendrá su pequeño harem y no se preocupen por rosswise ya tengo grandes planes para ella.**

 **Ahora vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Guest:** ya no esperes mas amigo aquí esta el capitulo.

 **Naruto kurosaki uzumaki:** amigo esa es la maldicion de todos los saiyan y no te imaginas las cosas que les pasara a esos dos kukukuku gracias por el apoyo.

 **Alucard77:** jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado amigo y como dije antes los saiyan son incorregibles ha la hora de escoger mujeres.

 **Hellsing89:** a futuro pienso darle el ssj blue y si bills aparecera pero eso sera un poco mas tarde gracias por el apoyo.

 **Darkcrizer:** jajaja en eso tienes razon, sona y tsubaki caerán por nuestro saiyan de eso no tengas duda, no te preocupes amigo mas enfrentamientos como ese, tamiat es seguro pero jeanne no tanto, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Richard78zamo** : es por eso que precisamente lo hice, no se porque la gente no ha usado un personaje con tanto potencial como vegito así que aproveche la oportunidad y aquí estamos amigo, vegito no obedecerá a nadie dado que tiene parte de la personalidad de vegeta y en cuanto a porque acepto ser de la nobleza de rias eso se explica en este capitulo.

 **Maxigianperi2012:** reynere es un personaje que personalmente veo con mucho potencial por eso la salve y no te preocupes vegito demostrara su punto respecto a ella.

 **Bueno dejemos esto y vamos con la historia**

"Humano"

" _Recuerdos, pensamientos, sueños y flashbacks"_

" **Seres superiores o de gran poder y espíritus"**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no poseo dragon ball z , super o high school dxd o sus personajes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

LUCES, CAMARA …..ACCION

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: un pervertido, una monja y un lunático.**

Vegito y reynere caminaban en un silencio cómodo, vegito de alguna manera se libro del castgo rias y le explico lo sucedido, rias entendió todo y se alegro de que se encontraba bien, ella le informo que uno de sus compañeros de clase fue asesinado por otro ángel caído y que ella lo revivio como su torre. Vegito entendió esto se dispuso a irce con yuma pero antes de que se fuera ella le dio un beso en la mejilla poniéndolo algo rojo y dándole muchos celos a reynere.

Ahora habían llegado a casa de vegito y hay le explicaría todo, abrió la puerta y encendió las luces.

"Siéntete como en casa ya que desde ahora vivirás aquí"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa sonrojándola.

"Gracias vegito-sama"-dijo reynere.

"Deja eso, solo llámame vegito no me gustan los honoríficos"-dijo el saiyan.

"Hai vegito-kun"-respondió con las mejillas rojas y el asintió, ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

"Bien porque no me cuentas de ti"-pregunto vegito y ella asintio empezando a contarle del plan de su misión y que si completaba subiría de rango y seria reconocida por sus superiores, vegito frunció el seño, algo no encajaba, a ella le ordenaron vigilarlo por su líder mayor pero otro de sus lideres le dijo que su misión cambio a matarlo por ser una amenaza, eso sonaba a que ese tipo trabajaba por su cuenta pero ¿para que? El tendría que consultar esto con rias ya que ella debería tener un poco mas de información sobre esto.

"Eso es todo lo que se, lo siento por mentirte vegito-kun, merezco ser odiada verdad, no te puedo culpar si lo haces"-dijo ella con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro entonces sintió una mano en su cabeza y vio que vegito le sonreía cariñosamente.

"Yo no te odio yuuma ya te lo dije, ya te lo dije ¿no?,tal vez te ordenaron hacerlo pero no lo hiciste eso quiere decir que tienes buen corazón y que eres buena persona así que ya no pienses en eso-dijo vegito con su típica sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de reynere vaya mas rápido.

"Una cosa mas vegito-kun"-dijo reynere, ella se paro frente a vegito que la miraba intrigado unos segundos después ella empezó a cambiar dos alas con plumas negras crecieron en su espalda, creció un poco mas alta y se cuerpo se hizo mas voluptuoso y atractivo, sus ropas también ha cambiado drásticamente, ahora consta de correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos. Tiene guantes que llegan casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos. Tiene hombreras de color negro, una de las hombreras, la derecha tiene tres grandes picos. También tiene botas de tacón de color negro que llegan hasta los muslos.

"Esta es la verdadera yo, ya lo habías escuchado pero mi verdadero nombre es reynere"-dijo reynere con timidez, vegito la veía un poco sonrojado.

"Wow te vez muy bonita reynere"-dijo vegito sonrojando aun mas a la chica.

"Gracias vegito-kun"-dijo ella con las manos en las mejillas.

"Bueno supongo que es hora de responder a tus preguntas"-dijo vegito.

Entonces comenzó a contar la misma historia que le conto a sus compañeros de club y no hace falta decir que reynere estaba agradecida de no haberlo atacado ya que el ser que esta frente a ella podia borrarla de la faz de la tierra en un parpadeo.

"Espera vegito-kun si eres tan poderoso ¿porque le sirves a gremory?"-pregunto ella ya que no entendía como un ser tan poderoso como vegito fuera un sirviente.

"La verdad es que soy parte de su nobleza pero nunca seré su sirviente ni el de nadie, en cuanto a porque lo hice es simple, yo llegue a este mundo sin comprender mucho de el, no sabia si mi presencia en este mundo causaría problemas innecesarios, así que decidí que la mejor solución era estar en su nobleza, rias y su grupo me dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y me enseñaron muchas cosas y he podido adaptarme gracias a ellos, les estoy muy agradecido por eso los ayudare y los protegeré de cualquiera que trate de hacerles daño y también a este mundo, además de que de esta forma puedo comer mucha comida deliciosa y enfrentarme a los sujetos poderosos de este mundo jejeje"-dijo vegito con firmeza pero con diversión al final dejando sorprendida a reynere por la convicción de sus palabras.

"Bueno hare la comida y luego podremos dormir"-dijo vegito.

"Espera"-dijo ella y vegito volteo a verla.

"Yo hare la cena tu me has ayudado mucho hoy asi que aunque sea poco yo quiero hacer esto por ti"-dijo reynere.

"Estas segura"-y ella asintió en confirmación y fue directo a la cosina.

Reynere ya habia visto la cantidad de comida que vegito podia comer así que preparo una comida suficiente para un batallón de soldados hambrientos y vegito como es se lo comió todo en menos de 10 minutos.

"Uf estuvo delicioso, gracias reynere eres una gran cocinera"-dijo vegito sonrojando a la caida.

"Bueno vamos a dormir"-dijo vegito y reynere asintió.

Unas horas después vegito estaba en su cama cuando de pronto sintió a alguien entrar a su cuarto, se levanto y vio a reynere que estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Qué sucede reynere?"-pregunto el saiyan algo somnoliento.

"Ano vegito-kun puedo….dormir contigo"-pregunto ella algo sonrojada con una mirada timida, con sus brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos resaltándolos.

"Claro no tengo problema"-dijo en sin ninguna vacilación, inmediatamente la chica se metió a la cama y abrazo a vegito por la espalda sintiendo la dureza y calidez del cuerpo del saiyan, haciendo que ella tenga problemas para contralarse a si misma de tomarlo aquí y ahora pero al final logro controlarse.

"Buenas noches vegito-kun"-susurro ella.

"Buenas noches reynere"-dijo vegito y rápidamente se durmió, reynere se pego mas al cuerpo de nuestro saiyan como si no lo quisiera dejar nunca.

" _Al diablo mi facción, al diablo el respeto y la admiración de azazel-sama y kokabiel-sama, al diablo todo eso, a pesar de conocerte por poco tiempo lo único que deseo es permanecer aquí con vegito-kun y no dejare que nadie me separe de el, nadie"-_ pensó reynere y con una sonrisa de felicidad pura durmió al lado de su salvador y nuevo amado.

* * *

Al dia siguiente rias le mando un mensaje en la mañana que decía que debe recoger a su nueva torre, reynere dijo que se quedaría en casa por el momento hasta que ella pueda entrar a la escuela después de un gran desayuno preparado por reynere el salió de la casa no sin antes recibir un beso en la mejilla por reynere el cual lo puso algo rojo.

Vegito se dio cuenta de que como siempre el era victima de las miradas de lujuria de las chicas y odio y celos de los chicos en este punto ya era habitual así que simplemente siguió su camino.

Despues de sus clases vegito se dirigió al salón que le informo rias y entro de inmediato todas las miradas de los que estaban hay.

"Ne ne mira es vegito-kun"-dijo una chica.

"Kya es tan lindo"-dijo otra.

"Vegito-kun sal conmigo"-dijo otra.

"Maldito vegito desde que llego se ha robado a casi todas las chicas"-dijo un estudiante molesto.

"Es peor que kiba"-dijo otro

"Maldito casanova"-dijo uno con gafas.

Vegito simplemente saludo a la gente de forma amistosa como siempre hasta y llego a la persona que estaba buscando.

"¿Tu eres hyuodo issei verdad?"-pregunto vegito a un chico de pelo castaño, ojos color marron y algo delgado que usaba el uniforme masculino de la escuela.

Si-respondió el algo desconcertado.

"Rias me pidio que viniera a buscarte"-dijo el saiyan y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH"-gritaron todos en el salón.

"Ven sígueme"-dijo vegito y issei lo siguio.

"No, vegito-kun será pervertido por culpa de hyodou"-dijo una chica.

"Hyodou corromperá a vegito-kun"-dijo otra.

Vegito escuchaba esto sin entender nada de lo que decían, mientras que issei simplemente gruñia por lo que decían las chicas.

* * *

Unos momentos después vegito llego al salón del club junto con issei hay estaban kiba y koneko.

"Rias ya traje a issei"-dijo vegito

"Gracias vegito"-dijo rias desde la regadera del club. En ese momento kiba se acerca y se presenta amablemente.

"Mucho gusto soy kiba yuuto y ella es tojou koneko es un gusto en conocerte issei-kun"-dijo kiba y koneko se inclina en forma de saludo para después volver a sus bocadillos. Me siento junto a ella y le acaricio la cabeza y ella ronronea de felicidad sorprendiendo a issei.

"Buchou aquí esta su ropa"-dijo akeno entregando su uniforme a rias.

"Gracias akeno"-respondio ella tomando la ropa. Luego ella camina hacia issei y se presenta.

"Mucho gusto soy himejima akeno es un placer conocerte ufufufu"-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Soy h-hyodou issei es un gusto"-dijo el algo nervioso.

" _rias-sempai esta aquí y no solo ella la segunda mayor onee-sama de la escuela himejima akeno-sempai y también la mascota de primer año tojou koneko-chan este es el mejor club de todos"_ -pensó issei con una cara pervertida.

"Que cara tan lasciva"-murmuro koneko y issei le lanzo una mirada.

"Lamento la demora, no pude tomar una ducha ya que me quede en tu casa asi que tome una ahora"-dijo rias saliendo de la ducha.

"No, no hay problema"-dijo issei algo nervioso.

"Bueno hyodou issei te damos la bienvenida al club de investigación oculta…"-

"Eh, ah si"-dijo issei.

"Como demonio"-termino rias poniendo a issei algo pálido.

Después de un unos minutos akeno le sirvió a issei un poco de te para calmar sus nervios, rias le explica que todos en el club son demonios, cosa que al principio no creyó entonces rias empezó a contarle la historia de la guerra de las tres facciones y despues de la historia issei tenia una cara de "no entendí nada".

"¿has comprendido?"-pregunto rias.

"Bueno eso es algo complicado para un estudiante normal"-respondio issei.

"kala hikari"-dijo rias y de inmediato issei se tenso.

"Donde escuchaste ese nombre"-pregunto issei.

"Te puedo asegurar issei que lo paso ayer no fue un sueño"-entonces rias arroja una foto a la mesa y issei la vio y efectivamente issei estaba junto a una chica de cabello azulado y uniforme de una escuela diferente.

"Ella realmente existe y esta chica… este es un ángel caído y su misión era asesinarte"-dijo rias.

¿pero porque? Y mas importante aun si me maro ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo?-pregunto issei desconcertado.

"Sacred gear"-dijo akeno. "Son elementos de gran poder otorgados a ciertos humanos, se cuenta que las personas importantes en la historia han sido poseedores de sacred gears, en la actualidad hay personas que tienen sacred gears sellados dentro de sus cuerpos y estas juegan un papel importante en este mundo"-dijo akeno.

"La mayoria de los sacred gears solo tienen funciones en la sociedad humana, pero hay siertas excepciones las cuales puede poner en peligro a las tres facciones"-esta vez hablo kiba.

"Es hora de que averigüemos que clase de sacred gear tienes, issei levanta tu mano"-dijo ella y issei lo hace.

"Ahora imagina al ser que tu consideres el mas fuerte"-dijo rias.

"¿Cómo saitama de one puch man?"-dijo issei y este empezo a imaginarlo.

"Ahora imagínalo haciendo una pose donde particularmente luzca mas fuerte"-y issei se lo imagina dando su puñetazo serio.

"Ahora baja tu brazo lentamente y imita la pose sin perder la concentracion"-issei estaba algo avergonzado por esto pero de todas maneras lo hace, el hace una pose como si estuviera preparado para golpear.

" **Hissatsu majiziritzu: maji naguri"-** y el extiende su puño como si golpeara algo, entonces una luz roja aparece en su brazo y este poco a poco va cambiando hasta formar un guantelete metálico de color rojo con una gema verde en la parte superior y unos picos amarillos en la parte inferior del guante.

"Felicidades ese es tu sacred gear una vez que lo activas puedes usarlo cuando quieras, ese ángel caído que te ataco vio tu sacred gear como amenaza así que te mato, y tu me llamaste a travez de esto"-dijo rias mostrandole el folleto y explicando como funciona.

"Cuando te vi hay tirado supe inmediatamente que eras un poseedor de un sacred gear asi que decidí salvar tu vida y convertirte en uno de mis siervos demonios"-dijo ella.

 _PA_

Un par de alas de murciélago aparecen en su espalda y inmediatamente todos se levantan y aparecen sus alas incluido vegito que libera sus 12 alas.

"Ahora dejanos presentarnos adecuadamente yuuto"-dijo rias.

"Soy kiba yuuto como tu estoy en segundo año y soy un demonio"-dijo kiba.

"Primer año…..tojou koneko…. También demonio…un gusto"-dijo koneko.

"Ara ara himejima akeno tercer año también es un gusto ufufu"-dijo ekeno.

"Son vegito, segundo año un demonio y saiyan llevémonos bien-dijo vegito de forma amistosa aunque issei se confundio por la parte de saiyan.

"Y yo soy tu ama, un demonio de la casa gremori, rias gremori, mi casa posee el rango de duque, espero que nos llevemos bien issei"-dijo rias.

Issei lo unico que era capaz de hacer era asentir ya que estaba en una perdida de sus palabras.

* * *

Una semana ha pasado desde entonces y en ese tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, vegito seguía su vida tranquilamente, el había explicado a rias, akeno y koneko sobre la situación de reynere y que esta no era un problema para nadie, no hace falta decir que estaban extremadamente celosas por esto ya que esa ángel caído les tomo la delantera con vegito y cada una empezó a hacer planes para nivelar el juego ya que no dejarían que ella se quedara con el saiyan tan facilmente, en cuanto a reynere ella se había convertido en prácticamente en la esposa para nuestro saiyan, le lavaba la ropa, hacia la comida y entre otras cosas, vegito le dijo que no tenia que hacer esto y ella respondió que lo hacia porque ella queria incluso se puso a entrenar con el esto era por si sucedía alguna crisis ella no seria un peso muerto para nuestro saiyan y eso nunca se lo perdonaría. vegito había hecho amistad con issei rápidamente aunque este no lo acepto de inmediato por que vegito era un "casanova" en palabras de el pero la naturaleza amistosa de vegito lo ayudo a formar una buena amistad con el aunque issei trataba de llevarlo por el "camino del pervertido" cosa a lo cual vegito era inmune dada su mentalidad inocente, eso y que cada vez que lo trataba de hacer o lo golpeaban las chicas del club(en especial koneko) o lo amenazaban con castrarlo.

Otra cosa que noto vegito es que el mismo ha actuado de forma extraña, el noto que estaba actuado extrañamente posesivo con las chicas por ejemplo cuando reynere se inscribió en kuoh llego al salón de vegito ella fue el centro de atención por parte de la población masculina y casi inmediatamente le empozaron a pedir citas, que saliera con ellos o algunas cosas indecentes eso molesto a nuestro guerrero saiyan y este inconscientemente encendio su aura de poder y amenazo a los chicos que si no se detenían los eliminaría como las sabandijas que son, no hace falta decir que nadie volvió a molestar a reynere cosa que la hizo muy contenta ya que ella solo tenia ojos para nuestro saiyan. Cuando un día camino con rias a la academia muchos hombres le lanzaban miradas lascivas hacia ella y vegito les dio una mirada digna de vegeta y ellos prácticamente se orinaron en los pantalones, luego con akeno, un chico de tercer año trataba de propasarse con ella, ella podía manejarlo pero aun así vegito tomo mano en el asunto, el chico quedo con la mandíbula rota, los brazos rotos y las piernas dobladas como un pretzel, lo cual por extraño que parezca para vegito le encanto a akeno y no olvidemos la vez que unos pervertidos lolicones trataban de espiar a koneko en los vestidores y bueno digamos que tuvieron un vuelo directo a sala de urgencias del hospital de la ciudad.

Honestamente vegito entendía que el hacia eso porque el instinto de un saiyan es ser extremadamente posesivo y protector con su pareja, pero hacer eso con cuatro chicas, el se prometió que trataría de entender los sentimientos que tiene por las chicas mas a fondo.

Ahora Vemos a vegito en su traje normal entrenando como siempre esquivando los golpes de 5 de sus clones combatiendo a alta velocidad. El original esquivaba los golpes de todos con facilidad, agarro a uno de ellos y lo lanzo a otro de los clones y lanzo una esfera de ki.

 _BOOM_

Dos de los clones explotaron, los otros tres cargaron hacia el oringinal nuevamente y vegito bloque sus golpes con sus brazos y una pierna, vegito uso su otra pierna y pateo a uno de los clones.

 _PUM_

 _BOOM_

El clon se estrello contra la pared del sótano, vegito tomo a los otros dos clones de sus piernas y los lanzo hacia la pared donde estaba el otro.

 _BOOM_

Ambos se estrellaron contra la pared.

HA-grito vegito lanzando una esfera de energía azul a los clones y estos se desaparecieron.

"Uf, nada como un buen entrenamiento nocturno"-dijo vegito limpiando el sudor de su frente.

"Vegiito-kun"-dijo una voz vegito volteo y vio a reynere que vestía una camisa corta sin mangas revelando un poco de su escote y dejando expuesto su vientre y unos shorts azules cortos dejado ver sus bellas y torneadas piernas, ella tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y traia una botella de agua para nuestro saiyan.

Vegito camino hacia ella y tomo la botella de agua y se la tomo de golpe.

"Ah, gracias reynere"-dijo vegito con su sonrisa marca goku sonrojandola.

"De nada vegito-kun ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?"-dijo reynere algo tímida.

"Va bien, soy un poco mas fuerte que ayer y mañana seré mas fuerte que hoy"-dijo vegito con determinación.

"Hai vegito-kun yo tambien me me esforzare mucho y sere mas fuerte"-dijo reynere con una linda sonrisa y ambos se quedaron viéndose por unos momentos, poco a poco el silencio envolvió a ambos y sin que se dieran cuenta empezaron a acercar sus rostros.

" _Reynere"-_ penso el saiyan.

" _Vegito-kun"-_ penso la caida.

Estaban a unos pocos centímetros, podían sentir el aliento de la persona que tenian al frente y en ese momento se conectaron, un suave y algo tímido contacto de labios, reynere rodeo el cuello del saiyan con sus brazos y vegito rodeo la cintura de reynere con los suyos para acercarla aun mas, el beso comenzó a hacerse mas intenso.

* * *

" _BANG"-_ se escucho el disparo de una pistola apuntando a issei impactando en su pierna.

"Mierda"-gruño issei de dolor.

"Issei-san"-chillo una voz femenina al ver a issei herido.

"Jajaja aquí se termina todo demonio de mierda"-dijo una voz masculina y completamente desquiciada corriendo hacia issei.

* * *

La caída y el saiyan seguían besándose apasionadamente ,reynere introdujo su lengua en la boca de vegito y ambos empezaron un combate de lenguas por el dominio el cual nuestro saiyan gano, pero entonces vegito sintió una presencia conocida debilitándose y se separo de golpe de reynere.

¿Que sucede?-dijo ella con una voz algo entrecortada y excitada.

Issei esta en peligro siento su presencia debilitándose"-dijo el saiyan preocupado, puso 2 dedos en su frente y de inmediato encontró la presencia de issei.

"Lo encontre"-dijo el y antes de transportarse volteo a ver a reynere.

"Hablaremos esto cuando vuelva"-dijo vegito y ella felizmente asintió para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Comprendo esperare ahora ve"-dijo reynere con una voz amorosa y el asintió para después teletrasportarce dejando a reynere hay.

"KYAAAAA"-empezó a chillar reynere de felicidad cubriéndose su cara extremadamente roja con las manos.

* * *

"Muere demonio de mierda jajaja"-justo cuando estaba a punto de cortar a issei.

 _BOOM_

Una pequeña explosión hizo retroceder al atacante, cuando disipo el humo vieron crater en el suelo por el ataque.

"Quien fue, maldito sal de donde quiera que te escondas"-rugio un sujeto de pelo blanco con cara de recién salido del manicomio y pintas de sacerdote.

"¿Quien se esconde? Cuida tus palabras sabandija"-dijo una voz doble y vieron a una esquina de la habitación estaba vegito de brazos cruzados con una mirada que congelaría el mismo infierno y su aura de poder ardiente a su alrededor.

"Vegito"-dijo issei feliz de ver a su amigo.

"Así que es amigo tuyo, debe ser otro demonio de mierda,jajaja parece que otro demonio de mierda quiere morir lalala muere"-dijo el loco disparando varias balas venditas a vegito, este solo miro al loco con aburrimiento el esquivo las balas sin esfuerzo e inmediatamente aparecio frente al peliblanco asustándolo de muerte.

"Hablas demaciado"-dijo vegito.

 _PAM_

 _CRASH_

"AAAAAAAAAH"-grito freed de dolor por un poderoso uppercut de vegito que destruyo su mandíbula y lo mando a volar a quien sabe donde.

Issei miraba vegito con asombro, el aun con su nuevo poder tubo problemas con el loco ese y vegito lo manda a volar como si fuera una mosca , no cabe duda de que vegito era alguien de temer.

"¿Estas bien issei?"-pregunto vegito.

"Si gracias amigo"-dijo issei y vegito sonrió.

"Issei-san"-se escucho una voz femenina, isse y vegito voltean y ven a una chica de al menos 16 años de cabello rubio, un rostro tierno, ojos verdes y vistiendo un traje de monja azul verdoso.

"Asia estas bien"-dijo issei.

"Hai, pero tu estas herido issei-san enseguida te curare"-dijo la ahora nombrada asia, ella pone las manos en la pierna de issei y una luz verde aparece, poco a poco la herida de issei desaparece dejándolo totalmente curado.

"Gracias asia"-dijo issei y la chica se sonroja.

"No fue nada, issei-san me ayudo con el padre freed asi que queria ayudar, oh discúlpame no me he presentado con tu amigo, mi nombre es asia argento gracias por ayudarme y issei-san"-dijo asia inclinandose respetuosamente.

"No fue nada, soy vegito por cierto, ahora me pueden explicar que paso aquí"-pregunto el saiyan.

"Lo que paso fue.."-pero en ese momento un circulo mágico apareció y de el salieron rias, akeno, koneko y kiba.

"¿issei estas bien?"-pregunto rias.

"Hai buchou vegito me ayudo y asia también"-dijo issei de pronto vegito siente varias presencias hostiles acercándose.

"Rias siento la presencia de varios seres , son ángeles caídos acercándose, me encargare de ellos"-dijo vegito listo para pelear en ese momento un portal aparecio en la habitación.

"No vegito no podemos hacer eso, si atacamos podríamos causar un conficto entre las facciones nuevamente"-advirtió ella.

No te preocupes, nadie sabe que estoy en tu nobleza así que no hay problema, confía en mi,ademas un saiyan nunca huye de una pelea-dijo vegito con su tipica sonrisa, rias estaba un poco indecisa pero al final asintió.

"Bien vegito te veremos en el club"-dijo rias.

"Ara ara tortúralos mucho vegito-kun"-dijo akeno.

"Patéales el trasero vegito"-dijo issei.

"Gana…sempai"-dijo keneko con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ve con todo vegito"-dijo kiba.

"No tienen que decírmelo dos veces"-dijo vegito

Rias prepara el circulo de transporte y este comenza a brillar.

"Espere buchou debemos llevar a asia"-dijo issei.

"No puedo isseo mi circulo solo sirve para los de mi clan"-dijo rias.

"No te preocupes yo me la llevare los veo haya"-dijo vegito y issei le sonrie.

"Gracias vegito te lo encargo"-dijo issei.

Justo cuando dijo eso el circulo transporto a todos al salón del club dejando a vegito y asia hay.

"Asia verdad, escóndete , yo me encargare de los ángeles caídos tu escóndete en esa casa"-dijo vegito señalando la casa.

"H-hai"-dijo ella y corrio a esconderse.

Unos segundos mas tarde del portal aparecen al menos 8 ángeles caídos la mayoría trae puesto una mascara blanca y una gabardina negra los últimos 2 ángeles caídos eran una mujer voluptuosa de cabello azulado facciones finas vestía una chaqueta y falda roja, la otra era una chica de al menos 15 años vestida de lolita gótica con cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas.

"Este es el lugar kalawarner"-dijo la rubia.

"Si, ahora donde estará el sacerdote estúpido y la mocosa si algo les paso nuestro plan esta acabado-dijo la peliazul.

"Ho, estoy muy interesado en ese plan"-dijo una voz tras de ellas, ellas voltearon e inmediatamente vieron a vegito.

"¿Quién eres? Y ¿Dónde están el sacerdote y la mocosa? Si lo dices te daré una muerte rápida y indolora"-dijo la peliazul.

"Para responder a tus preguntas, soy vegito, el sacerdote debe estar ahora mismo volando a kilómetros de aquí, la chica esta a salvo y eso de morir no se podrá..."-inmediatamente el aura de vegito se hizo presente y los caídos retrocedieron las chicas tenían una cara de absoluto terror y los demás caídos con mascara empezaron a temblar.

"Porque no dejare que ninguno de ustedes deje este lugar con vida"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa digna de vegeta.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy, hoy no hubo mucha acción pero les prometo que en el próximo si habrá eso ténganlo por seguro, en el próximo capitulo se acara la saga de los ángeles caídos y entraremos a la saga de phoenix y creo que muchos de ustedes saben que ocurrirá.**

 **Estas son las chicas que integraran el harem de issei y vegito.**

 **Vegito: rias, akeno, reynere, koneko, kuroka, xenovia, sona, tsubaki,tamiat, gabriel, roswisse y ophis.**

 **Issei: assia, irina, aika, ravel y momo(nobleza de sona).**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia para el harem de ambos díganla y lo considerare.**

 **Les gusto, lo amaron, lo odiaron dejen sus reviews, criticas y opiniones amigos recuerden mi intención es mejorar nos vemos en la próxima el siguiente fic en actualizar será "naruko la orgullosa fanalis" y después "naruto la historia de un semidiós shinobi" con eso dicho me despido amigos JANE-dijo el autor desapareciendo con una bomba de humo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos como están, lamento con sinceridad dejarlos esperando pero es que la semana de parciales fue realmente dura pero por suerte la he terminado y ahora puedo volver a traerles las actualizaciones de mis historias en su forma habitual.**

 **Bueno vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Zafir09:** gracias por dar tu opinión me alegro que te guste la historia y las cosas que le he puesto sobre serafall ella estará con vegito pero no estoy segura de panemue y sobre ravel ella seguirá teniendo su rivalidad con koneko pero un poco diferente y sobre kunou ella sera la hija de vegito y tal vez a futuro la integre al harem issei.

 **Superheroes315:** 7 de 10 no esta mal gracias por el apoyo.

 **Atem92:** me alegra que te agrade mi historia amigo y gracias por la info de los personjes se fue muy util, se que en términos normales vegito no podría haber sido reencarnado pero me pareció lo mas indicado ya que el llego a un nuevo mundo sin conocer nada y rias lo quiso ayudar y bueno si a el le dan la oportunidad de pelear con sujetos fuertes, adaptarse a este mundo y tener comida era una buena oferta y si ya viste mis anteriores capítulos vegito esta en la nobleza de rias pero nunca seguirá sus ordenes ni las de nadie. Por cierto ¿Qué era lo ultimo que escribías? Me dejaste con la duda y no te preocupes la paliza de raiser sera de proporciones cataclismica

Postdata: digamos que freed tomo un vuelo solo de ida a tokyo.

 **Neopercival:** he recivido mucha critica sobre eso y gracias por apoyarme, y sobre eso voy a ver tu historia y ver que puedo decirte, gracias por seguirme.

 **Darksquall03:** gracias amigo.

 **:** gracias por tu opinión amigo es muy apreciada.

 **Loko89772:** gracias tu opinión es muy apreciada y sobre lo otro no lo sabia hasta donde yo entendía los seres normales no pueden sentir el ki de los dioses y hasta donde yo entendia vegito por muy poderoso que sea no es un dios o no posee el ki de los dioses al menos no aun en mi historia de todas maneras gracias por el dato.

 **Richard78zamo:** jajaja tienes razon amigo y la chica sae como aprovechar y pobre del que trate dd combertir a vegito en un dulce de café porque quedara mas que jodido y con un posible trauma con los dulces y no te preocupes esas chicas van porque van.

 **Alucard77:** gracias amigo y vegito seguirá demostrando algunos casos de su doble persnoladad en el futuro en especial cuando alguien trate de tocar lo que es suyo y creo que ya sabes a quien me refiero y gracias por señalarme el error.

 **Hellsing89:** gracias amigo la precensia de vegito hara varios cambios en dxd y ellas ya estan incluidas no te preocupes.

 **Darkcrizer:** de eso no tengas duda amigo vegito protege lo que es suyo y pobre el que trate de hacerle algo a ellas y de eso no te preocupes la batalla con bills va porque va.

 **THE CROW:** gracias.

 **Maxigiampieri2012:** como quien dice amigo hay que aprobechar las oportunidades que se tienen y ella si le que supo aprovechar.

 **Bueno dejemos esto y vamos con la historia**

"Humano"

" _Recuerdos, pensamientos, sueños y flashbacks"_

" **Seres superiores o de gran poder y espíritus"**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no poseo dragon ball z , super o high school dxd o sus personajes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

LUCES, CAMARA …..ACCION

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: una prueba de determinación, alcanza tu verdadero poder.**

En el club de investigación de lo oculto se encontraba la nobleza de rias esperando pacientemente la llegada de nuestro saiyan todos ellos tenían una cara de preocupación en especial las chicas, todos ellos sabían que vegito era fuerte pero aun asi eso no les quitaba la preocupación por su amigo.

"hey porque las caras largas"-se escucho e inmediatamente vegito aparecio en medio del salón del club junto con asia.

"ASIA"-grito issei feliz de ver a la chica sana y salva.

"Issei-san"-dijo la monja rubia y ella corrió y abrazo al castaño y este también le devolvió el abrazo.

"Me alegro de que estés bien asia"-dijo issei con una voz un tanto entrecortada.

"A mi también me alegra verte a salvo issei-san gracias por ayudarme"-dijo asia llorando de felizidad por estar con su nuevo amigo otra vez.

Vegito veía todo el reencuentro con una sonrisa pero después paso a una cara de ligero temor y comenzó a sudar cuando vio a rias, akeno y koneko acercándose a el cada una tenia una expresión sombría en su rostro.

"Chicas por favor no se molesten yo"-pero sus palabras murieron hay cuando rias, akeno y koneko lo abrazaron fuertemente como si quisieran comprobar que el era real y no una alucinación, vegito estaba en una perdida de sus palabras y estaba sorprendido por la accion pero después empezó a preocuparse ya que empezó a sentir algo de humedad en su ropa las tres chicas levantaron su rostro y el vio que las tres estaban llorando.

"Chicas que"-

Baka-grito rias dando ligeros golpes en su pecho mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

"Baka, baka , baka porque te tardaste tanto ,estaba tan preocupada, yo se que eres fuerte….se que podías vencer a todos esos ángeles caídos fácilmente (sob) pero eso no me quitaba ese sentimiento de miedo que tenia…. Yo no se lo que haría si te perdiera"-decía ella entre sollozos.

"Vegito-kun… si vegito-kun le llegara a pasar algo yo…yo.."-la voz de akeno fue superada por la emoción y ella se aferro mas fuerte a vegito con temor de que si lo soltaba el desaparecería.

"Vegito-sempai baka…baka"-decia koneko la cual también se aferraba fuertemente a vegito su rostro casi siempre estoico tenia una mirada de angustia y tristeza por el miedo de perder a vegito.

Vegito las veía a las tres chicas que se aferraban a el y no pudo evitar sentirse horrible por hacerlas llorar de esa forma, pero francamente no entendía porque se preocupaban por el, el era fuerte no tenían porque hacerlo, pero al ver sus rostros de preocupación no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de culpa en su pecho, el no quería verlas de ese modo.

" _Así se habrán sentido milk y bulma cada vez que fueron goku y vegeta a pelear"-_ penso repentinamente, es cierto que ellas a pesar de todo siempre los apoyaron y siempre tenían una sonrisa cada vez que regresaban de pelear pero aun así no podían evitar preocuparse por ellos y eso lo demostró milk cuando lloro desconsoladamente cuando goku murió contra cell y como bulma lloro con la muerte de vegeta, esas expresiones y lagrimas de dolor es algo que vegito no quiere ver.

"Lo siento por preocuparlas, yo no soy muy bueno en esto pero por favor no lloren mas no me gusta verlas llorar"-dijo vegito y las chicas empezaron a secarse las lagrimas.

"Puedes prometerme que no volverás a hacer esto vegito-kun"-pregunto rias en un tono vacilante, vegito al escuchar eso frunció el seño y la miro de forma seria.

"No puedo rias, no pedo prometer algo así, yo soy un saiyan rias puedo ser parte demonio y de tu nobleza ahora pero antes que eso soy un saiyan y nosotros nunca huiremos de una pelea"-dijo vegito y el rostro de las tres chicas se entristeció un poco.

"Pero si puedo prometer esto"-las chicas lo miraron expectantes y vegito les dio una calida sonrisa.

"Siempre voy a volver no importa que tan poderoso sea el enemigo que enfrente, ganare y volveré para estar con ustedes otra vez así que por favor no pongan esas caras otra vez"-dijo vegito y las tres chicas quedaron hipnotizadas , sus corazones latían rápidamente todas ellas les dieron unas hermosas sonrisas y asintieron aliviando a vegito.

"¿pero vegito porque demoraste tanto?"-pregunto rias sabiendo que vegito podia acabar con los ángeles caídos en un parpadeo.

"Bueno me tome algo de tiempo para interrogar a uno de ellos y saber que es lo que hacían aquí y que querían con asia"-dijo vegito trallendo intriga a todos.

Vegito empezó a contar que estos Ángeles caídos al igual que reynere trabajaban para ese tal kokabiel y que operaban a espaldas del gobernador de los ángeles caídos y por ultimo que ellos querían extraer el sacred gear de asia usando una especie de ritual y asi transferirlo a alguno de ellos.

"¿buchou que pasaría si el sacred gear de una persona es extraído?"-pregunto issei.

"Lo mas probable es que no sobreviva al proceso de extracción"-dijo rias y issei inconscientemente apretó el abrazo sobre asia y ella se aferro mas a issei.

"Bueno ahora solo queda saber que haremos asia-chan"-dijo el rubio.

"A-ano yo quisiera quedarme con issei-san si no es molestia"-dijo la tímida monja con un rubor y en ese momento a rias gano un brillo en sus ojos.

"Ne, asia quieres quedarte con issei verdad"-pregunto rias y ella asintió para después sacar una pieza de obispo.

"Entonces porque no te unes a mi nobleza así podrás estar con el y serás protegida por el nombre de mi casa-dijo ella y asia empezó a pensar, si se convierte en demonio podría estar con issei pero perdería la capacidad de orar a dios pero si no aceptaba existe la posibilidad de que ella no pueda estar con issei nunca mas y eso la asustaba.

"Asia si no quieres hacerlo esta bien nadie te esta obligando"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa.

"Es cierto asia no te preocupes además se te conviertes en un demonio no podrás volver a orar"-dijo issei tratando de calmar a la monja rubia, la chica miro a vegito y luego a issei para después sonreír.

"A-ano acepto unirme"-dijo ella sorprendiendo tanto a vegito como a issei.

¿Estas segura asia?-pregunto issei.

"Si, issei-san y vegito-oniisan son buenas personas y yo quiero estar con ellos por siempre, yo no quiero separarme de ellos"-dijo asia con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, vegito y issei se sorprendieron por sus palabras pero no tardaron en sonreírle a la monja y ella les devolvio el gesto.

"Muy bien asia quédate quieta"-dijo rias y ella le hizo caso, rias comenzó a recitar el canto, un circulo de la familia gremory aparecio en el suelo y la pieza entro en el cuerpo de asia completando el ritual.

"Listo con eso ahora eres mi sierva asia, mañana te inscribiremos en la escuela y seras parte del club"-dijo rias con una sonrisa.

"Hai buchou-san"-dijo asia con una sonrisa.

"Felicidades asia-chan"-dijo akeno.

"Bienvenida"-dijo koneko.

"Un placer tenerte aquí asia"-dijo kiba.

Asia tenia lagrimas en los ojos, su sueño de hacer amigos por fin se hizo realidad, ahora era un demonio pero eso no importaba siendo demonio o no sus creencias aun eran fuertes y ahora tenia a personas con las que podia ser feliz, ella miro a issei que le dio una sonrisa cálida y vegito le dio una pequeña sonrisa y el pulgar en alto.

"Minna, arigato"-dijo ella con la sonrisa mas grande que ella dio en su vida y todos se sintieron felices por la chica.

"Bueno chicos mañana celebraremos la unión de asia a nuestro grupo asi que descanzen bien esta noche"-dijo rias y todos asintieron entonces repentinamente se acerco a vegito y lo beso en la mejilla asiéndolo sonrojar un poco.

"Buenas noches vegito sueña conmigo esta noche"-dijo ella dandole un guiño.

"Ara ara no es justo buchou"-dijo akeno algo celosa y también beso a vegito en la mejilla tambien.

"Sueña conmigo vegito-kun ufufufu"-dijo akeno dándole una mirada seductora haciéndolo sonrojar nuevamente.

"Eh.."-vegito trato de hablar pero repentinamente koneko se acerco se puso en la punta de los pies y lo beso en la mejilla también.

"Buenas noches sempai"-dijo ella algo sonrojada que la hacia ver tierna y adorable.

"b-buenas noches chicas"-dijo vegito tartamudeando un poco pero antes de que pudiera irce miro a issei.

"Issei mañana entrenaras conmigo así que prepárate y no quiero discusiones"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa marca vegeta y con eso dicho salio del club.

"Fue un placer conocerte issei-kun"-dijo kiba poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Ara ara issei-kun será torturado"-dijo akeno con una sonrisa.

"issei sempai muerto"-dijo koneko de forma inexpresiva pero si se fijaban bien estaba divirtiéndose.

"Trata de sobrevivir issei"-dijo rias con una sonrisa divertida.

"I-issei-san"-dijo asia que tenia una genuina preocupación.

"Me voy a morir y aun no tengo mi harem no es justo"-dijo issei con lagrimas de anime.

* * *

Vegito aterrizo en su casa, mientras volaba trato de pensar en como hablar con reynere y despues de mucho pensar ya sabia como hablar con ella y con eso en mente tomo una profunda respiración y entro, esperando en el sofá de la sala estaba reynere la cual al ver a vegito le sonrió cálidamente y el se sonrojo un poco y se sentó junto ella.

"Reynere yo no soy bueno para esto pero yo…".-

"Te amo vegito-kun"-dijo reynere interrumpiendo a vegito el cual quedo algo aturdido por la repentina confesión de la caída.

"Yo llevo poco tiempo conociéndote se que tal vez sea algo apresurado pero yo quería confesarte estos sentimientos con todas mis fuerzas, desde que te conocí me he enamorado mas y mas de ti, eres amable, fuerte, firme y no temes enfrentarte a nada y tienes un corazón de oro, yo no podia ayudarme a mi misma he pasado los días mas felices de mi vida junto a ti y quiero seguir estando junto a ti y estar hay para ti por siempre vegito"-dijo reynere derramando cada uno de sus sentimientos en sus palabras.

"¿Me dejarías estar a tu lado?"-pregunto ella de forma tímida con sus ojos chispeantes por la anticipación.

"Yo…mentiría si dijera que no siento lo mismo por ti"-dijo vegito con sus mejillas algo rojas y un poco nervioso, al escuchar eso reynere dio una gran sonrisa y que lagrimas de felicidad bajen por sus ojos.

"Pero…"-en ese instante ella se preocupo, en su mente creyó que vegito la abandonaría.

"Así como siento esto por ti yo también lo siento por rias, akeno y koneko…yo no se, esto no es normal sentir este tipo de cosas por cuatro chicas…..yo no se que hacer, estoy confundido"-dijo vegito solemnemente y reynere se alivio, no era que no estaba atraído por ella, era que sentía lo mismo por otras cuatro chicas pero lo importante para ella es que vegito también la amaba a ella, ella dulcemente tomo el rostro de vegito con ambas manos y lo beso, vegito se sorprendió un poco pero no tardo en devolver el beso, se mantuvieron así por 5 minutos hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo demasiada ambos se separaron y estaban con sus rostros sonrojados, reynere audazmente se subió en el regazo de vegito y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le dio una mirada de amor.

"No tienes que preocuparte, nosotros y los demonios no estamos en contra de tener múltiples parejas y a mi no me importa que tengas otras mujeres, mientras tengas un lugar solo para mi en tu corazón estaré feliz"-dijo ella con una sonrisa, vegito rodeo a reynere con sus brazos.

"¿Estas segura?"-pregunto vegito y ella le dio un rápido beso.

"Eso responde a tu pregunta"-dijo reynere un poco seductora y lo volvió a besar lo cual rápidamente se convirtió en una sesión completa de besos apasionantes después de terminar ambos estaban jadeando.

"Te amo vegito"-dijo reynere.

Yo …también a ti reynere-dijo el algo sonrojado, vegito entonces vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que era tarde.

"Deberíamos ir a dormir"-dijo el y la caída asintió ambos fueron a la habitación, se despojaron de su ropa quedando en solo ropa interior y se acostaron con reynere en la parte superior de vegito.

"Buenas noches vegito te amo"-dijo reynere con una sonrisa poniendo la cabeza en su pecho musculoso.

"Yo…también te amo reynere"-dijo vegito el aun tenia que acostumbrarse a decir eso y con un ultimo beso durmieron plácidamente.

* * *

Vemos a todos los miembros del club en la parte trasera de este mientras observaban lo que se podia describir como la paliza mas unilateral que hayan visto en su vida.

 _POW_

Issei cayo al suelo lleno de moretones y heridas, frente a el estaba vegito de brazos cruzados con una mirada impasible y un poco mas alejados estaban los miembros del club de lo oculto y reynere.

"No deberiamos ayudarlo"-dijo asia temblando por ver a issei tan lastimado.

"No asia, vegito hace esto por una razón y no podemos interferir, no te preocupes estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien"-dijo rias seria aunque en el fondo ella estaba un poco preocupada por su torre, asia asintió y ambas volvieron a ver a los combatientes.

"De pie, espero que no creas que esto ha terminado"-dijo vegito, issei frustrado cargo hacia vegito con intencio de golpearlo, este esquivo el golpe fácilmente y le dio un golpe en la espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"Levantate"-dijo vegito serio.

"Cual es el sentido de hacer esto, lo único que se es que hasta ahora es que tu eres muy fuerte y no hay forma de que te gane"-grito issei frustrado, vegito entrecerró los ojos, la verdad es que el hacia esto para liberar el verdadero poder de issei, el lo podia sentir pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un impulso para liberarlo, pensó que durante un combate tal vez pudiera hacerlo pero por lo visto el necesita un impulso mas fuerte.

"Entonces vas a rendirte asi de simple y ya, eres patético"-exclamo vegito sorprendiendo a todos.

"Dime issei, que pasaría que si no hubiera llegado a ayudarte ayer, que pasaría si los demás tampoco hubieran llegado"-entonces issei ensancho los ojos en el horror, si nadie hubiera llegado el hubiera muerto y la dulce asia probablemente estaría muerta o peor usada como un juguete de ese maldito exorcista y de los ángeles caídos.

"Tomare tu silencio como que si lo sabes, entonces que pasa si eso sucede de nuevo que pasa si no llego a tiempo y los demás no pueden ayudarte y solo quedas tu, por culpa de tu debilidad todos podrían morir o peor"-sentencio vegito.

"NO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESO VUELVA A PASAR"-grito issei y uso todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

"Entonces demuéstrame que puedes, demuéstrame tu espíritu y voluntad, demuéstrame hasta que punto estas dispuesto a llegar por ellos"-dijo vegito serio.

" _Yo no quiero ser débil nunca mas"-_ pensó issei con la gema de su guantelete brillando.

" _yo no quiero ver a asia sufrir nunca mas"-_ pensó y la gema empezo a brillar mas fuerte y un aura roja estaba a su alrededor, sus ojos se convirtieron en los de un reptil y adquierieron in color verdoso, todos los demás veían a issei sorprendidos, vegito comenzó a sonreír.

" _Solo un impulso mas, vamos issei puedes hacerlo"-_ animo vegito a issei mentalmente.

" _Quiero poder, poder para no ser débil nunca mas, para proteger a mis amigos y pelear junto a ellos pero sobretodo para proteger a asia, quiero poder, quiero poder.".-_ pensó issei con furia.

"QUIERO MAS PODER"-rugió issei con su aura de poder explotando y su guantelete brillo con intencidad

 **SACRED GEAR**

 **Boost,boost,boost boost ,boost,boost, boost, boost, BOOST.**

El guantelete de issei empezó a cambiar ahora la armadura cubría completamente su antebrazo, ahora tenia la apariencia de una garra de dragón con su característica joya verde en la parte superior de su mano y dos espigas amarillas en la parte trasera del guante.

 **BOOSTED GEAR.**

Se escucho la voz del interior del guantelete sorprendiendo a todos los presentes excepto a vegito que veía a issei con una gran sonrisa.

"Imposible"-susurro rias anonada.

"Quien pensaría que de todas las personas eso terminaría en alguien así"-dijo reynere en el mismo estado.

"Ano, buchou-san que es eso"-pregunto asia confundida.

"Eso asia es una de las 13 longinous, 13 poderosos sacred gears que se cuentan en las leyendas que tienen el poder de destruir a un dios"-dijo rias aun no recuperada del shock.

"Estamos frente a nada mas ni nada menos que ante la sacred gear que aumenta al poder del usuario cada 10 segundos hasta que tenga el poder de superar a un dios, el guantelete del legendario sekiryutei( dragón emperador rojo)el boosted gear"-dijo reynere y todos los ojos volvieron inmediatamente a la pelea.

"HAAA"-rugio issei cargando hacia vegito pero este esquivo su con facilidad, issei impacto su golpe contra un árbol destruyéndolo y destruyendo un poco la zona tras de el haciendo jadear a los espectadores.

" _Su fuerza a aumentado mas, su velocidad también, aunque su estilo de combate aun es descuidado, pero puedo decir que su nivel esta al menos en el nivel de akeno en términos de poder en este momento"-_ dijo vegito un poco emocionado.

" **Boost"-** el poder de issei aumento un poco mas y nuevamente cargo hacia vegito nuevamente pero vegito esquivaba todos los golpes con facilidad, vegito estaba contento el poder de issei estaba aumentando poco a poco pero no estaba seguro de cuanto podia soportar el cuerpo de issei su nuevo poder así que decidió terminar esto.

Vegito tomo los puños de issei deteniendo su ataque sorprendiéndolo.

"Lo hiciste bien issei me had demostrado que tienes un gran potencial y espíritu de un guerrero pero…".-

 _PUM_

"PUAH"-vegito le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a issei dejandolo sin aliento y haciendolo caer al suelo sosteniendo su estomago.

"Aun estas a 200 años de poder enfrentarte a mi"-dijo vegito algo divertido y con esas palabras issei sonrió un poco y le dio la bienvenida a la inconciencia.

"Issei-san"-grito asia corriendo hacia issei para inmediatamente comenzar a sanarlo.

* * *

Issei recién comenzaba a despertar y vio que estaban de vuelta en el club y el estaba en el sofá, parpadeo un par de veces y vio que todos los del club estavan observandolo.

"Uf, alguien anoto la placa del carro que me atropello"-murmuro issei sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Issei-san me alegra que estés bien"-dijo asia abrazando al castaño y este le devolvió el abrazo.

"Me alegra verte despierto issei"-dijo rias acercandoce.

"Nos diste un buen susto amigo"-dijo kiba.

"Ara ara pero issei-kun demostró gran fuerza en su combate"-dijo akeno.

"Pervertido sempai es fuerte"-diji koneko con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Jejeje tal vez me pase un poco, me alegra que estés despierto issei lo hiciste muy bien en nuestro combate"-dijo vegito.

"Pero yo no pude atinarte ni un solo golpe"-dijo issei apretando los puños.

"No esperes que sea tan fácil tratar de ganarme issei todavía te queda un camino muy largo para que puedas golpearme"-dijo vegito con algo de arrogancia.

" **Es cierto compañero"-** se escucho una voz en el salon y todos miraron en todas direcciones para ver de donde venia.

" **Estoy aquí"-** volvio a decir y todos vieron al guantelete rojo que tenia su gema brillando.

"Eres el sekiryutei"-dijo rias sorprendida de que este hablando con el legendario dragón.

"¿sekiryutei?"-dijo issei, rias empezó a contarle lo que es su nueva sacred gear.

¿Wow asi que tu eres ese dragon?"-pregunto issei.

" **Así es compañero yo soy ddraig el sekiryutei y debo decir que estoy sorprendido eres el primero de mis portadores que me despierta tan joven y que puedas usar mi poder hasta donde lo hiciste es muy impresionante"-** alabo el dragón y issei se avergonzó un poco.

" **Pero estoy mas sorprendido por tu oponente, dijiste que te llamabas vegito verdad"-** pregunto y vegito asintio.

" **En todos mis años de existencia jamás he visto a un ser como tu, nos haces ver a mi y al blanco como si fuéramos meras pulgas comparados contigo, me atrevería a decir que tu poder es mayor que el de la mismos ophis y great red los cuales son las existencias mas poderosas de este mundo"-** dijo ddraig y issei miro a vegito en estado de shock, vegito suspiro y decidió contarle a issei de donde venia, después de la historia la mandíbula de issei estaba literalmente tocando el suelo.

"Wow si no te conociera diría que esa es la historia de un manga shounen"-dijo issei trayendo confusión al saiyan.

¿manga shonen?-vegito ladeo la cabeza en confusión.

"Bueno dejando eso de lado ahora con este poder estoy a un paso mas cerca de ser el rey del harem"-dijo issei con una mirada de determinación y a todos en la sala les salio una gota de sudor excepto a vegito y asia que francamente no entendían.

El nivel de perversión de issei-sempai también a aumentado-dijo koneko con cara de poquer.

"¿Qué es un harem?"-pregunto vegito y cuando issei estaba a punto de responder sintio la intensa intención asesina de casi todas las chicas en el salón.

"Jejeje no importa"-dijo issei tratando de salvar su pellejo, vegito se encogió de hombros y las chica dejaron de emitir la intención asesina haciendo a issei suspirar de alivio.

GROOOOOOOOOOOW

Todos escucharon ese sonido monstruoso poniéndose en guardia pero todos se calmaron cuando vieron a vegito reírse.

"Jajajaja disculpen es que me muero de hambre"-dijo vegito haciendo a todos caer al estilo anime.

"Ahora que lo mencionas también estoy hambriento"-dijo issei.

"Yo también"-dijo kiba.

"Yo también tengo un poco de hambre"-dijo asia algo sonrojada.

"Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí saliendo de escuela adelantence que las chicas y yo tenemos algo de que hablar"-dijo reynere y ellos asintieron dejando en la sala a ella, rias, akeno y koneko, reynere las miro y les dio una sonrisa de complizidad.

"Bueno chicas tenemos un asunto de que hablar y creo que esto nos concierne a todas las que estamos aquí"-dijo reynere intrigando a las tres chicas.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **bueno chicos eso es todo por este capitulo ,aquí termino la saga de los angeles caidos y ahora pasaremos a la saga de raiser así que espero ansiosamente y para despues de la saga de kokabiel tengo planeada la aparición de alguien especial ¿pueden adivinar quien es?.**

 **Aquí tengo la lista de los harenes.**

 **Vegito: reynere, rias,akeno, koneko, sona, serafall, gabriel, yasaka, tamiat, roswisse, kuroka, xenovia, ophis y grafia.**

 **Issei:asia, irina, ravel, aika, yura(torre de sona)**

 **Y para kiba le dejare a tsubaki y para saji tendra a momo y a ruruko.**

 **Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejenme sus opiniones en los comentarios y sugerencias recuerden que mi intencion es mejorar, bueno me despido chicos.**

 **JANE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey como estan chicos aquí hablandoles jaird actualizando el siguiente capitulo de este fic y debo decir me siento muy agradecido con ustedes ya que han apoyado esta y mis otras historias pero vasta de eso ustedes vienen a leer el capitulo y eso es lo que les voy a dar.**

 **Pero antes de eso vamos a los comentarios.**

 **Alucardzero:** eso seria divertido de ver voy a conciderarlo pero lo de sona con issei no lo pondre ya que habia decidido que ella y su hermana estaran con vegito lo siento y no te preocupes voy a ver tus otras historias cuando pueda ya que me encantan tus historias gracias por el apoyo amigo.

 **Zafir09:** en esa charla se armara la grande solo tienes que ver el capitulo kukuku y penemue ya esta en el harem gracias por el apoyo.

 **Atem92:** el pobre issei tendra las tor…digo senciones de entremamiento digamos mas exhaustivas de su vida(quedara medio muerto) sobre las chicas quieren proteger su inocencia para ser ellas quienes lo corrompan kukuku, vegito es inocente en muchos aspectos si bien no es tan inocente y denso como goku gracias a la parte de vegeta el no esta familiarizado con algunos terminos ya que el nunca los ha escuchado aquí entra el termino harem, sobre aika siempre me he preguntado porque no es mas vista en los fics asi que quise innovar un poco.

Como habras notado quiero hacer a los personajes mas fuertes que en el canon, issei en la primeras novelas el era una muñeca de trapo aun con el uso del boosted gear al inicio por eso es que lo estoy haciendo fuerte para que no sea un saco de boxeo como era al principio del canon para eso estaran ddraig y vegito para entrenarlo y avanzara significativamente mas rapido que en el canon haciendolo el sekiryutei mas poderoso.

Gracias por los datos amigo la verdad es que mis conocimientos solo se limitan hasta la novela donde issei revive por lo que debo ponerme al dia con eso gracias amigo.

Sobre sona si bien vegito no es el lápiz con punta mas afilado el gracias a las mentes de vegeta y goku se le puede catalogar como un "genio del combate" ademas hasta donde se hay pocos personajes que pueden derrotarla en ajedrez así que la suavice un poco

Sobre lo de ddraig, al principio tuve esa idea pero después pensé que seria un papel demaciado chico para ddraig es decir es un poderoso dragón y es rebajado a ser un simple guia aunque no sea tan poderoso como vegito el es uno de los seres mas poderosos de dxd por lo que descarte la idea además vegito rara vez utilizaría su poder.

 **Dani66670:** de eso no te preocupes esa batalla sera epica y roswisse ya esta con vegito gracias por el apoyo.

 **Neopercival:** y no tienes idea de lo que le espera con esos dos locos a cargo de su entrenamiento.

 **Superheros315:** me alegra que lo consideres de esa manera gracias por el apoyo.

 **Richard78zamo:** el sufrira mucho con su tortu…digo entrenador el pobre quedara medio muerto cada vez que entrenen pero como dicen no hay dolor no hay ganancia y sobre valerie lo pensare.

 **Alucard77:** muchas gracias por tu opinión amigo asi lo espero y esta saga si va como la planeo será aun mejor que la anterior.

 **Hellsing89:** jojojo mi amigo te garantizo que sera una paliza que nunca olvidara sera una verdadera masacre y su orgullo quedara hecho polvo y kokabiel lo mismo y sobre bills pues solo tienes que esperar a su aparicion.

 **Darkcrizer:** poco a poco se le va juntando el harem y por supuesto reynere es la principal y no te preocupes las chicas son las que se encargaran de pervertir a vegito.

 **THE CROW:** gracias amigo

 **Xmisterdarkx:** gracias por tu opinión.

 **Naruto kurosaki uzumaki:** ese momento llegara mas pronto que tarde amigo y rizer morderá el polvo.

 **Lux01:** no me gusta cuando le dan tantas vueltas a una relación por eso quiero que las relaciones en mi fic sean rápidas pero bien formadas y con razón y sobre las chicas lo voy a considerar.

 **Maxigiampieri2012:** jajaja vegito es inocente pero no despistado amigo y eso lo veras en este capitulo y ten por seguro que issei sufrirá mucho.

 **Bueno dejemos esto y vamos con la historia**

"Humano"

" _Recuerdos, pensamientos, sueños y flashbacks"_

" **Seres superiores o de gran poder y espíritus"**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no poseo dragon ball z , super o high school dxd o sus personajes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: sentimientos verdaderos y los resultados del entrenamiento.**

Nos encontramos en el club de la investigación de lo oculto la tención en el lugar se podia sentir a leguas de distancia rias, akeno y keneko miraban al ángel caído con los ojos entrecerrados esperando a ver que era lo importante que tenia que decirles.

"Bien chicas ire directo al punto ¿ustedes aman a vegito?"-dijo la caída sin rodeos inmediatamente las chicas ganaron un rubor en sus rostros, reynere se rio internamente de sus expresiones eran tan obvias que era divertido.

"¿a que viene esa pregunta?"-pregunto rias expectante.

"Solo respondan sinceramente"-dijo reynere con seriedad.

"No tienes derecho a cuestionarnos"-dijo akeno con pequeños relámpagos empezando a formarse a su alrededor.

"De acuerdo les voy a decir sin rodeos yo amo a vegito y no temo en declararlo a todo el mundo así que si los sentimientos que ustedes tienen no son verdaderos o solo es una mera atracción física aléjense de el"-sentencio la caída con una expresión seria, inmediatamente después de decir eso las chicas empezaron a expulsar un gran instinto asesino hacia la caída pero esta permanecía firme y sin intención de retroceder.

"Ara ara que boca tan grande tienes creo que me gustaría cerrártela para siempre ufufu"-dijo akeno con una sonrisa sádica y un aura de rayos a su alrededor.

Koneko se quedo hay inconscientemente sus ojos tomaron una apariencia felina y trono sus nudillos lista para atacar.

"No te quieras pasar de lista caída la única razón por la que estas viva es por la amabilidad de vegito si no fuera por el ten por seguro que te reduciría a cenizas en este momento"-dijo rias con una voz helada y su aura roja a su alrededor.

"Ahórrense sus amenazas, antes de que yo entrenara con vegito me hubieran afectado pero ahora…."-reynere empezo a liberar su aura de color purpura y desplego sus alas revelando 4 alas de ángel caído.

"No me asustan"-dijo sin una pisca de miedo en su voz las gremoy también desplegaron sus alas revelando que todas tenían 4 alas de murciélago.

"Además dudo que a vegito le agrade ver a su **novia** pelear con sus amigas"-dijo ella soltando la bomba, las tres chicas de la sorpresa al escuchar lo que dijo la caída dejaron de emitir su poder reynere también dejo de emitirlo y les dio una sonrisa de triunfo.

"¿Qué?"-la primera que alcanzo a decir algo fue koneko la cual en este momento tenia una cara shock puro.

"E-estas mintiendo"- volviendo a la realidad akeno exclamo no creyendo o negándose a creer tal cosa.

"Eso no puede ser verdad"-exclamo rias al igual que akeno negándose a creer lo que la caida decía.

"Que ganaría yo con mentir ayer en la noche, yo me confesé a vegito y el acepto mis sentimientos y dijo que también los sentía por mi"-dijo reynere y al decir eso las chicas pusieron una expresión de tristeza como si le hubieran quitado lo mas precioso para ellas.

"Y que, ahora vienes a restregarnos eso en la cara"-dijo rias con veneno en su voz, reynere rodo los ojos, ella no podia culparlas ya que si estuviera en la misma situación ella estaría igual o tal vez peor.

"Ya dejen esas caras y déjenme terminar"-dijo reynere y todas levantaron la vista esperando a ver que decía reynere empezó a contarles todas las cosas que dijo vegito de ellas y los sentimientos que tenia por ellas inmediatamente después de escuchar las expresiones de las chicas cambiaron a una de alivio y felicidad, vegito las amaba, eso era una de las mejores cosas que habían escuchado en su vida y posiblemente era la mejor de todas.

"Ya he aceptado que vegito no podrá ser solo mío y que tendrá mas mujeres en su vida, mientras yo pueda estar con el y el me ame seré feliz pero ¿Qué hay de ustedes están dispuestas a aceptarlo? ¿están dispuestas a compartir a vegito?"-dijo reynere y todas ellas adquieran una expresión de profunda reflexión, reynere con su tarea hecha estaba a punto de salir del club se volteo una vez mas.

"Si sus sentimientos hacia el son reales entonces no tienen nada que pensar, actúen, hagan que el se de cuenta de sus sentimientos y no vacilen en demostrarlos"-con eso dicho reynere salió para ponerse al día con los demás.

Rias, akeno y koneko se quedaron hay reflexionando todo lo que reynere les dijo las tres chicas se miraron cada una y sonrieron.

"Es cierto porque estamos dándole tantas vueltas al asunto yo amo a vegito y mis sentimientos por el son 100% reales y a pesar de que tenga otras chicas yo seré la primera en su corazón"-dijo rias con convicción tal vez reynere se le adelanto en ser la primera ahora pero ella ganaría al final y será la numero 1 en el corazón de vegito.

"Ara ara yo también lo amo, no dejare que te me adelantes con el rias"-dijo akeno con una sonrisa desafiante aunque personalmente a ella no le importa ser la primera en el corazón del saiyan y mientras el la ame será feliz además eso se sentía como una relación prohibida y eso la excitaba.

"Yo…amo sempai …..no perderé"-dijo koneko con determinación, aunque su cuerpo no era tan dotado como el de las dos onee-samas y el reynere ella también demostraría sus sentimientos al saiyan.

"Bueno chicas ya podremos pensar en como conquistar a nuestro hombre luego ahora debemos alcanzar a los demás antes de que vegito se acabe toda la comida del restaurante"-dijo rias con una sonrisa.

"Hai buchou"-respondieron ambas sonriendo igualmente.

Con eso en mente las chicas con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros salieron del club a reunirse con los demás ahora ellas tenían un objetivo en mente, hacer que vegito note sus sentimientos y estar con el por siempre y nada ni nadie las detendría y el pobre diablo que trate de evitarlo vería los mas profundos horrores del infierno por parte de ellas.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana y todo ha salido de maravilla vegito ha seguido entrenando intensamente en el sótano de su casa con muy buenos resultados aunque de vez en cuando vuela hacia lugares deshabitados para entrenar sus ataques mas destructivos ya que eran espacios que nadie le importaban que fueran destruidos aunque habían algunas excepciones como por ejemplo el gran cañón lo cambiaron de nombre al gran cráter y curiosamente era aun mas popular entre los turistas, su relación con reynere era aun mejor, ella no escatima esfuerzos en demostrar que ella esta con vegito ellos caminaban juntos a la escuela tomados de la mano, comen juntos en el almuerzo incluso en la clase reynere se sentaba en el regazo de nuestro saiyan para vergüenza de el ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estas manifestaciones afectuosas y cada vez que podían se besaban ya sea en publico o en privado esto reynere lo hacia para demostrar que ella era de vegito y solo de el, esto por supuesto esto trajo muchos celos a rias, akeno y koneko pero lograron controlarse afortunadamente ellas también tenían sus momentos especiales con el saiyan de hecho el ya había salido en citas con las 3 por solicitud de ellas cosa que lo sorprendió.

Con rias fue a ver una película y tubo una cena en un restaurante había unos momentos en los que algunos estúpidos quería coquetear con ella pero solo vasto una mirada de vegito para que estos huyeran, para el final de la cita vegito cargo a rias al estilo princesa y le dio un rápido viaje alrededor del mundo para deleite y diversión de rias fue recompensado con un beso directo en los labios cosa que lo sorprendió enormemente pero no se negó y lo disfruto sin rodeos.

Con akeno fue una cita en el acuario a un show acuático ambos disfrutaron enormemente, después de eso fueron a una heladería y finalmente vegito la cargo al estilo princesa y la llevo a volar sobre las nubes al final y al igual que rias ella le dio un verdadero beso pero este dado la naturaleza de akeno se volvió mas y mas sensual lo que causo que vegito casi pierda el control y la haga suya por todo lo que vale la pena pero milagrosamente logro controlarse tal vez cuando sean una pareja oficial podrían hacerlo.

La ultima fue koneko la cual disfruto de un día el parque de diversiones de kuoh vegito sabia que koneko era amante de los dulces así que le compro muchos para felicidad de ella jugaron en varios juegos donde vegito le había conseguido varios peluches y adornos de gato y al final de la cita koneko se puso en la punta de sus pies y beso a vegito, fue un pequeño beso inocente pero muy dulce de parte de koneko.

Después de eso las dudas que vegito tenia casi se habían disipado el hecho de tener mas de una mujer tal vez no era tan malo después de todo, aun no formalizaba completamente su relación con las tres chicas pero no faltaba mucho para que pasara y si alguien estaba en contra que se vayan al carajo.

Asia se mudo con la familia de issei y fue aceptada rapidamente por los padres de issei, la cjica estaba mas que feliz de poder vivir con su amigo/ interes amoroso y issei digamos que fue amenazado sutilmente por vegito de que si le hace algo malo a asia lo moleria a golpes cual sabandija y luego lo desintegraría partícula a partícula

Pero no todo fue diversión y juegos al igual que vegito los miembros del club y reynere entrenaban bajo la tutoría de vegito y hay que resaltar que el era un verdadero tirano a la hora de entrenar y mas que todo a issei ya que el tenia la condición física mas deprimente después de asia así que le exigía el doble de trabajo junto con su otro maestro ddraig que también aportaba al entrenamiento de su portador, con asia tenia que contenerse un poco pero no por eso dejaba de exigirle, el se aseguraría de convertiros en grandes guerreros que acaben con cualquier oponente, el llego a pensar que debía enseñarles como usar ki pero eso lo dejaría para después primero los entrenaría en sus aspectos físicos y habilidades naturales, luego tal vez les enseñe como usar el ki.

La ultima sorpresa es que issei trataba de disminuir sus tendencias pervertidas un poco para sorpresa de los del club, esto es porque el trataba de acercarse románticamente a nuestra dulce y tierna monja rubia y sabia que si seguía con esa actitud probablemente asia no lo llegue a ver de esa forma nunca, eso y que probablemente lo maten por tratar de corromperla en especial vegito que al parecer tomo el papel del hermano mayor de asia y si llega a propasarse con ella lo mas seguro es que sea eliminado de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

Actualmente los miembros del club se encuentran en casa de un demonio callejero los cuales eran demonios renegados que abandonan o matan a su amo por libertad y estos les encanta causar caos y muerte a donde van, rias, akeno,koneko, kiba y vegito ya habían casado varios y con la ayuda de vegito limpiaron toda la ciudad de todos ellos pero a veces estos aparecían.

"Bien issei, asia esta noche verán como cazar a los demonios callejeros así que estén atentos"-dijo rias en tono de mando.

"Hai buchou/ san"-dijeron ambos al unísono.

"Vegito se que encanta luchar pero por esta vez déjanos a este a nosotros la ultima vez tu eliminaste los últimos 10 podrías hacer eso"-pregunto rias con los ojos de cachorrito a toda potencia haciendo enrojecer a vegito por lo linda que se veía.

"D-de acuerdo rias, además no planeaba pelear hoy"-dijo el y todos lo miraron en estado de shock, vegito no quería pelear, el fin del mundo estaba cerca.

"Verán han estado entrenando bajo mi tutela por varias semanas y quisiera ver los resultados ya que así podemos pasar a la próxima fase del entrenamiento asi que no me decepcionen"-dijo vegito en un tono serio que no daba lugar a cualquier discusión y todos ellos asintieron, vegito había tomado el papel de su maestro y por nada del mundo podían decepcionarlo.

"Sniff sniff, huele a sangre"-dijo koneko y de inmediato todos se pusieron en guardia.

"Huelo algo horrible, pero también huelo algo delicioso, será dulce o será amargo"-dijo una voz siniestra en el lugar y lo siguiente que vio el grupo fue una mujer desnuda de la parte superior que salia de la oscuridad.

"Demonio callejero vizor en nombre del clan gremory serás eliminada"-declaro rias.

"Eso es un demonio callejero, para mi solo parece una exhibicionista"-dijo issei con una cara pervertida.

 _PAM_

Lo siguiente que vieron todos fue la cabeza de issei estampada en el suelo con un chichón en su cabeza y a vegito con humo saliendo de su puño y una vena en la frente.

"No te distraigas issei estas frente a un enemigo, no debes juzgar por las apariencias a veces los enemigos mas fuertes tienen apariencias que no van de acuerdo a su poder"-dijo vegito en un tono serio recordando la primera forma de majin buu, el no parecía un guerrero pero resulto ser un poderoso adversario.

"L-lo siento sensei"-dijo issei levantándose del suelo algo aturdido por el golpe.

En ese momento la figura completa del demonio se hizo presente dejando ver que su parte inferior era monstruosa.

"Te lo dije"-dijo vegito y issei asintio sin nada mas que decir.

"Yuuto"-ordeno rias.

"hai"-dijo kiba y desapareció en un parpadeo.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue que los brazos y la cola del demonio fueron cortadas en trozos.

"AAAAHHH"-el demonio aulló de dolor.

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

"Yuuto es el caballero su fuerte es la velocidad y el es un excelente espadachín"-dijo rias con orgullo.

"Eso no es todo, kiba has "eso"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa y kiba sonrió el estaba esperando para probar su nuevo poder.

 _CHASQUIDO_

Kiba chasqueo sus dedos y alrededor de diez espadas se materializaron detrás de el y estas se lanzaron como proyectiles hacia el demonio empalandolo en la pared.

 _THUNK_

 _THUNK_

 _THUNK_

AAAAAH MALDITO-grito vizor al ser apuñada por las espadas.

"Durante nuestros combates de entrenamiento descubrimos accidentalmente que kiba además de poder crear espadas el posee la capacidad de manejarlas a su antojo con ahora el puede atacar tanto a distancia como en combate cercano"-dijo vegito chocando puños con kiba.

"Koneko tu turno"-dijo rias.

"Hai"-ntonces ella se acerco a vegito.

"Mírame sempai"-dijo koneko algo timida, vegito le acaricio la cabeza haciéndola ronronear como un gato dándole un aspecto lindo.

"Destrózalo"-dijo vegito con un sonrisa y ella asintió.

El demonio se libero y cargo directamente hacia koneko.

"Cuidado koneko-chan"-dijo issei.

"No te preocupes"-dijo rias con confianza.

Justo cuando el demonio estaba por alcanzarla koneko desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

¿DONDE ESTAS?-rugió el demonio.

"Justo aquí"-dijo koneko que apareció repentinamente en la cabeza de la mujer demonio la tomo del cabello

 _BOOM_

Y la estampo contra el suelo, para después empezarla a girar en el aire cuk.

"Koneko es la torre su habilidad es simple fuerza y defensa aumentada"-informo rias mientras veia a koneko girar en el aire a vizor.

"Koneko y yo trabajamos en aumentar su fuerza natural y en aumentar su velocidad, su agilidad y también la ayude a pulir su estilo de lucha"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa pero luego se puso serio. _"Aunque no se porque se niega a usar ki puedo sentir que ella esta mas en armonía con su ki que los demás pero se niega a usarlo tal vez en algún momento le pregunte"_ -pensó vegito lo ultimo.

Koneko se canso de jugar así que arrojo a vizor a una de las columnas del lugar destruyéndola.

 _BOOM_

Vizor se estrello contra una de las paredes del lugar dejando una gran nube de humo, koneko le lanzo una mirada de aburrimiento para después regresar con el grupo

"Akeno"-ordeno rias y akeno camino hacia vizor.

"Ara ara ¿Qué debería hacer? Ufufufu"-dijo akeno con una sonrisa.

Lo que no noto nadie o mejor dicho casi nadie fue que uno de los brazos cortados de vizor se empezo a mover y este se impulso a atacar a rias, ella lo vio demasiado tarde y cerro los ojos esperando al impacto pero entonces sintió que alguien la tomo de la cintura y vio a vegito que la pego muy cerca de el sonrojándola un poco, vegito estiro la mano apuntando a la mano cortada.

"No te atrevas a tocarla sabandija"-dijo vegito disparando un rayo de energía de su mano desintegrando el brazo del monstruo.

"Estas bien"-pregunto vegito y rias asintió sintiéndose algo decepcionada de si misma no devio bajar la guardia de esa forma y como si leyera su mente vegito hablo.

"No debes descuidarte rias y no pongas esa cara de tristeza solo asegúrate de cometer ese error de nuevo así que no te preocupes"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa lo cual la hizo sonreír también y ella asintió, ella no volverá a cometer ese error de nuevo, se separo de vegito a regañadientes y se puso en guardia nuevamente.

"akeno hazlo"-ordeno rias.

"Los que se atreven a hacerle daño a buchou, merecen ser castigados"-dijo akeno con una sonrisa sadica.

BTZZ BTZZ BTZZ

Las manos de akeno se llenaron de electricidad, las levanto en el aire y disparo un poderoso rayo al demonio.

 _BOOM_

"AAAAAAH"-aullo de dolor por el ataque.

Vegito, issei y asia observaban algo sorprendidos el cambio de personalidad de akeno.

"Akeno es mi reina, ella es todo terreno, su poder es mayor al del resto de las piezas y sobre todo ella es la sadica definitiva"-explico rias haciendo estremecer un poco a issei y asia.

"Creo que nunca tratare de molestar a akeno-san"-dijo issei un poco aterrado.

"Da un poco de miedo"-dijo asia algo asustada.

"Wow"-fue lo único que pudo decir vegito que esta viendo embobado a akeno rostizar al demonio, los saiyan siempre han sido atraídos por mujeres fuertes y que disfrutan la batalla y no hace falta resaltar que akeno cumplía muy bien ese papel.

"Ara ara parece que aun tienes energía entonces que te parece esto"-dijo akeno lamiéndose los lavios, las manos de akeno generaron electricidad nuevamente, ella salto en el aire y le atino un poderozo golpe cargado de electricidad al demonio estrellandolo contra el suelo.

 _PUM_

 _CRASH_

AAAAAAAH Maldita-grito de dolor y desesperación el demonio.

"Ara ara parece que aun puedes seguir entonces veamos cuanto puedes aguantar"-dijo akeno excitada.

Luego empezó un asalto sin cuartel de akeno golpeando al demonio disfrutando de los aullidos de dolor del demonio excitándola, con un ultimo golpe akeno estampo al demonio en el suelo dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"-aullo aun mas fuerte el demonio que en este punto solo deseaba que el dolor terminara.

"Bien parece que akeno se ha adaptado también a su estilo de combate cercano ahora podra atacar tanto a distancia como en combate cercano y si usa su poder sobre el rayo para aumentar la fuerza de sus ataques puede hacer un gran daño a su oponente"-dijo vegito ya que había trabajado con akeno en esa área que era la mas débil para ella.

"Akeno es suficiente"-ordeno rias.

"¿eso es todo? Es una lastima"-dijo akeno volteándose dejando ver su cara sonrojada con una sonrisa. Rías se acerco al medio muerto demonio con una expresión inmisericorde.

"Algunas ultimas palabras"-dijo rias seria.

"Mátame"-fue lo ultimo que logro decir, rias levanto una mano creando una esfera de poder roja.

"Como desees"-dijo ella arrojando la esfera de energia a vizor y esta entro dentro de su cuerpo.

"Jaque mate"-sentención rias chasqueando los dedos.

 _BOOM_

La esfera se energía se expandió consumiendo a vizor de adentro hacia afuera desintegrandolo hasta no quedar nada.

"Increíble"-dijeron issei y asia asombrados por el poder de rias.

"El poder de rias básicamente desintegra todo al contacto, antes rias gastaba demaciado poder en sus ataques pero con mi ayuda ideamos un método que no consuma mucha energía y a la vez sea aun mas poderoso su poder"-informo vegito recordando que rias quería ejercer su poder de una forma mas efectiva así que vegito sugirió que la podia usar algo parecido a sus esferas de ki, vegito la ayudo con métodos de concentración para ayudar a moldear su energía eso claro sin descuidar su formación física.

"Y bien vegito como lo hicimos"-pregunto rias y todos esperaron la respuesta de su amigo/maestro/futuro amante(en el caso de las chicas) vegito cerro los ojos por un momento meditando el combate de hoy después de unos segundos vegito los vio de forma seria y todos se prepararon para su respuesta.

"Ustedes…pasaron"-dijo vegito y todos sonrieron felizmente rias, akeno y koneko se abrazaron a vegito felizmente sonrojándolo un poco esto antes de sentir que estaba siendo asfixiado por cierta parte de la anatomía de dos de sus chicas.

"Chicas ….no respiro"-dijo vegito que estaba siendo ahogado entre los pechos de rias y akeno y koneko le daba un abrazo tritura huesos, las chicas se separaron a regañadientes para dejarlo respirar.

"Bien como venia diciendo ustedes han aprobado, les he dado experiencia en combate, he ayudado a fortalecer sus aspectos físicos y poderes naturales asi como corregir sus debilidades, pero esto no es nada comparado con la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento espero que lo den todo porque si creyeron que era duro antes, ahora sabran lo que es el dolor ¿entendido?"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa marca vegeta y ellos sin una pisca de vacilacion asintieron.

"Hai sensei"-dijeron todos aunque por dentro estaban algo asustados, cuando vegito sonríe así es porque el entrenamiento será extremadamente duro y doloroso, entonces vegito miro a issei y asia.

"Issei, asia ustedes aun necesitan estrenar mas para que puedan ponerse al día con sus compañeros así que espero lo mismo de ustedes ¿entendido?"-dijo vegito serio y ellos asintieron.

"Hai vegito sensei/ onii-san"-dijeron ambos de forma inmediata y vegito asintió complacido con sus alumnos/amigos/futuras amantes.

"Y ahora…vamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre"-dijo vegito matando la seriedad del momento y todos cayeron al estilo anime y sonreían de forma nerviosa, un minuto es una persona seria, estricto y el maestro del infierno y al otro minuto era una persona inocente, siempre alegre y algo burlona pero bueno así era el y no lo cambiarían por nada del mundo.

* * *

Al día siguiente vemos a todo el mundo reunido en el club de lo oculto, vegito sentado en el sofa, koneko en su regazo, reynere abrazada en su brazo izquierdo y akeno a su derecho, issei conversando animadamente con asia, kiba revisando su siguiente contrato y rias en su escritorio organizando unos documentos, aunque ella deseaba estar abrazada a vegito, al terminar dio una gran sonrisa.

"Minna vamos a ir por unos familiares"—dijo rias, vegito, issei, reynere y asia se confundieron por esto.

"¿Familiares?"-preguntaron los 4 al unisono inclinando su cabeza a un lado en perfecta cincronia.

"Los familiares son bestias ayudantes que pueden ayudar a su amo ya sea en el combate o en las tareas cotidianas"-informo rias.

 _POM_

Rias tendió la mano y en una nube de humo aparecio un murciélago rojo

"Este es mi familiar"-dijo rias.

"Este es el mío"-dijo ajeno y en su mano aparecio un pequeño oni.

"Este es shiro"-dijo koneko sosteniendo un pequeño gato como un bebe.

"Y este es el mío"-dijo kiba con un halcón en el hombro.

"Son muy lindos"-dijo asia maravillada por los familiares.

"El maestro familiar solo atiende cada cierto periodo de tiempo asi que pense que seria bueno conseguirles uno"-dijo rias.

"puedo obtener uno aunque no sea demonio"-pregunto reynere.

"No hay problema"-respondió rias.

 _TOCK TOCK TOCK_

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta del club y todos voltearon a verla.

"Son 8 personas, pero no parecen tener intenciones hostiles, de seguro son los otros demonios que sentí en la escuela"-dijo vegito ya que desde que llego habia sentido unas cuantas presencias mas fuertes que las humanas a parte del grupo de rias, asi que concluyo que posiblemente eran otros demonios.

"Adelante"-dijo rias.

La puerta del club se abrió.

Como dijo vegito 8 personas entraron en el club 7 estudiantes de sexo femenino y uno masculino.

"Ah, sona es bueno verte, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"-saludo rias a una mujer de cabello negro, ojos violeta con gafas, delgada figura y ella usaba el uniforme femenino de kuoh.

"Es bueno verte también rias"-saludo sona a rias.

Issei miro a rias.

"Buchou quienes son"-pregunto issei y antes de que pudiera responder fue interrumpida por vegito.

"hey saji como estas"-pregunto vegito con una sonrisa atrayendo las miradas de todos.

"Son, también eres un demonio"-pregunto saji al ver a vegito y el asintió.

"Si ya me preguntaba cuando me lo dirías"-dijo vegito sorprendiéndolo.

"Espera lo sabias todo el tiempo y tu fuiste un demonio todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"-pregunto saji.

"Porque nunca preguntaste"- respondió vegito haciendo caer a todo el mundo por su respuesta ganando una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"¿saji lo conoces?"-pregunto sona a su peón.

"Estamos en la misma clase y el me ayudo a sacar a unos matones que acosaban a unas chicas de primer año hace tres semanas, somos amigos desde entonces"-respondio saji y sona asintió para después acercarse a vegito.

"Así que tu eres el famoso son vegito, es un placer conocerte soy sona sitri el otro demonio a cargo de este territorio y heredera del clan sitri"-se presento sona. " _es tal y como me lo dijo rias su poder es inmenso fácilmente puede superar a un maou y sospecho que tiene mas poder del que deja ver, si rias y yo nos enfrentamos en un ratim game alguna vez tengo que ser extremadamente cautelosa con el, a pesar de que parece tener una actitud despreocupada sospecho que es el tipo de persona que no quieres tener como enemigo"-_ penso sona analizando al saiyan frente a el.

"Hola soy son vegito gusto en conocerte sona"-dijo vegito dándole una cálida sonrisa al estilo goku sorpresivamente sonrojando a sona y a unas cuantas chicas de su sequito.

"I-igualmente"-respondio tartamudeando un poco, " _¿Por qué estoy sonrojada y porque tartamudeo?"-_ pensó un poco desconcertada.

"Ejem, sona no creo que hayas venido a mirar a vegito todo el dia ¿verdad?"-dijo rias con una sonrisa burlona y sona hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que lo que dijo la afecte pero dentro de su cabeza prometió que esta se la cobra.

"En realidad vine a introducir a mi nuevo siervo y parece que tu también tienes unos nuevos"-dijo ella pero entonces vegito frunció el seño molesto por ese comentario.

"En eso estas equivocada, yo no soy siervo de nadie si estoy en el grupo de rias es porque quiero no porque ella es mi amo ¿entendido?"-dijo con una voz que no daba lugar a cualquier argumento sorprendiendo al sequito de sona, sona ya sabia esto de las conversaciones que ha tenido con rias sobre el y mentalmente se reprendió a si misma por cometer un error tan tonto.

"Ya veo, lamento el malentendido vegito-san"-se disculpo sona y vegito le sonrio.

"Solo dime vegito y No hay problema siempre que no lo olviden y espero que podamos ser amigos sona"-dijo vegito tendiéndole la mano sorprendiendo a sona por el cambio de personalidad tan drástico pero no obstante tomo su mano y un rubor se formo nuevamente en sus mejillas.

"Si espero también eso vegito"-dijo sona con una pequeña sonrisa, nuevamente ella se dirigió a rias.

"El es mi nuevo peón genshiro saji"-dijo sona precentando a su peon.

"Soy genshiro saji 2 año peón de sona sitri-sama un gusto"-se inclino respetuosamente.

Después de saji la nobleza de sona empezó a presentarse igualmente.

"Tsubaki shinra 3 año reina de sona-sama es un gusto conocerlos"-dijo una chica de cabello negro largo, con lentes y una figura bastante generosa.

"Mi nombre es kusaka reya 2 año encantado de conocerlos"-dijo una chica de cabello marron amarrado en dos trensas y ojos marrones.

"Soy hanakai momo estudiante de segundo año, obispo de kaichou espero que nos llevemos bien"-dijo una chica de pelo blanco con ojos azul verdoso.

"Mi nombre es meguri tomoe, soy el caballero de kaichou espero que todos nos llevemos bien"-dijo una chica de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos marrones.

"Soy tsubasa yura torre de kaichou 2 año espero trabajar con ustedes"-dijo una chica alta de pelo azul y ojos azules.

"Mi nombre es nimura ruruko soy un peón de kaichou 1 año es un placer conocerlos a todos"-dijo una chica de cabello marrón, y de baja estatura.

Después de ellos los nuevos integrantes del grupo de rias se presentaron.

"Ano, mi nombre es asia argento 2 año soy el alfil de buchou-san es un gusto en conocerlos a todos"-se inclino respetuosamente asia aunque algo nerviosa.

"Soy hyodou issei torre de rias gremory-sama es un placer conocerlos"-se precento issei respetuosamente.

"Como ya dije antes soy son vegito el peón de rias espero que todos podamos ser amigos"-dijo vegito con voz alegre y algo despreocupada y todos sonrieron ante la actitud del saiyan.

"Yo no soy un demonio pero de todas maneras me presento soy reynere un algel caido y soy la primera novia de vegito-kun"-dijo ella abrazando a vegito por la espalda precionando sus activos haciéndolo sonrojar un poco ganando una mirada de celos de rias, akeno, koneko y increíblemente sona aunque esta y los demas de su grupo levantaron una ceja ante el titulo "primera novia"

" _Kuso, vegito me ya tiene un harem, debo trabajar mucho si yo quiero tener el mío algún día"-_ penso issei con lagrimas de anime, el estaba agradecido con su amigo por entrenarlo para ser mas fuerte pero también estaba celoso de que el tenia un harem de chicas sexys primero que el.

"Khe, puedo aceptar que son este en el grupo de rias-sama, pero no puedo aceptar que uno de los del famoso trio pervertido este en el"-dijo saji con burla, esto molesto a todos los del club y mas a issei que gano una vena en la frente.

"Dicho eso llevémonos bien asia-chan"-dijo el con una sonrisa algo pervertida pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mano, issei la atrapo.

 _CRAK_

Y la quebró

"AHHH que mier"-pero no pudo terminar porque vio que issei tenia los ojos color jade como un reptil, sus dientes se alargaron y afilaron y un aura roja salía de el.

" **Manos fuera de asia"** -dijo el con una voz mortal asustando a saji, vegito levanto una ceja ante esto el poder de issei aumento de golpe tal vez deba preguntarle mas tarde mientras que los demas del grupo miraban esto algo nerviosos.

"Issei-san detente"-dijo asia y casi al instante lo soltó y volvió a la normalidad, mientras que saji se alejo de issei con temor.

"Lo siento mucho, no se lo que me paso"-dijo issei y la tencion en el lugar se dicipo pero lo que no noto nadie es que yura miraba a issei con una mirada de interés y esta se lamia los lavios un poco.

" _¿Qué demonios me paso?"-_ pensó issei bastante estupefacto por sus acciones.

" _ **Eso se debe a mi compañero te lo explicare mas tarde"-**_ dijo ddraig en su mente y el asintio.

"Saji mas tarde me encargare de un castigarte apropiadamente mas tarde, lamento mucho los modales de mi peón"-dijo sona disculpándose mientras saji sobaba su mano posiblemente rota.

"No te preocupes sona además veo que la tienes difícil"-dijo rias con divercion.

"Parece que tu también rias, por cierto que hacen sus familiares aquí"-dijo sona al darce cuenta de la presencia de estos en el salón.

"Oh yo estaba a punto de llevar a issei,asia y vegito a ver al maestro familiar"-respondió rias.

"Que coincidencia yo pensaba hacer lo mismo"-confeso sona ensanchando los ojos.

"Eso sera un problema el maestro familiar solo atenderá a una nobleza y solo lo hace una vez al mes"-dijo rias seria para después poner una sonrisa traviesa. "Entonces ¿Qué tal si arreglamos esto con un juego?"-dijo ella con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Ho eso es un reto rias"-pregunto sona con una sonrisa y un brillo idéntico al de rias.

* * *

Después de eso rias y sona se les ocurrió resolver esto con un partido de tenis normal o al menos era normal hasta que las chicas empezaron a usar sus poderes demoniacos en el juego cosa que por increíble que parezca no les pareció extraño a la multitud vegito se pregunto por un momento si la mayoría de los humanos eran tan despistados y con este partido estaba claro que la respuesta era un rotundo si.

Al final el partido quedo en un empate asi que las chicas decidieron hacer un juego de quemados para resolver este asunto, ahora nos encontramos en el gimnasio con todos los miembros del club esperando a la llegada de sus oponentes.

"Minna vengan por favor"-dijo issei y todos se reunieron, el les estrego unas bandas para la cabeza que el mismo hizo en la noche con la ayuda de asia.

"Están muy bien hechas issei, asia"-dijo rias.

"Ara ara ahora no podemos perder"-dijo akeno.

"Gran trabajo isse-kun,asia"-dijo kiba.

"Para ser un pervertido lo hiciste muy bien"-dijo koneko con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Les quedo muy bien hecho chicos"-dijo reynere.

"Gracias chicos"-dijo vegito

"No hay porque buchou-san y los demás se están esforzando por nosotros asi que queríamos hacer algo para mostrar nuestro aprecio"-dijo asia tímidamente.

"Muchas gracias a todos"-dijo issei y todos le sonrieron y asintieron.

"Disculpen la demora ahora podemos comenzar"-se escucho la voz de sona y todos vieron que estaba junto con el resto de su nobleza en la entrada del gimnasio.

El juego comenzó, vegito simplemente se dedicaba a esquivar las pelotas, esto era un juego de niños para el, el vio que una de las pelotas se dirigía a koneko y en un parpadeo el la atrapo evitando que esta la golpeara.

"Estas bien koneko"-pregunto vegito.

"Si…muchas gracias…vegito-sempai"-dijo koneko con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas.

"Bien ahora ataquemos"-dijo vegito ella asintio con una sonrisa.

El juego continuo normalmente hasta que nuevamente las chicas empezaron a usar sus poderes mágicos nuevamente provocando que el gimnasio se convirtiera en una zona de guerra.

"Los quemados son un juego muy peligroso"-dijo asia asustada.

Ya ni siquiera se que juego estamos jugando"-dijo issei aterrado de igual forma.

"Jajaja esto es muy divertido"-dijo vegito esquivando los balones con poder magico divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

"Es cierto vegito-kun"-dijo reynere divirtiéndose igualmente lanzando un balon con poder de luz de ángel caído dándole a ruruko eliminándola del juego.

"Kaichou apunte a hyodou primero"-dijo saji con una sonrisa.

" **Estilo shitori: bola demoniaca de la muerte"** -dijo sona lanzando una bola con su poder magico dirigido a assei.

"NANI"-grito issei al ver el balón dirigido hacia el, con toda su fuerza trato de detenerlo.

" **Boost"-** el boosted gear se manifestó en su brazo y con ese impulso esta logro detener el balon, sorprendiendo a los del grupo sitri.

"Um, no esta nada mal"-murmuro yura mirando a issei nuevamente con un rubor en sus mejillas, ella se estaba interesando mas y mas en este chico.

Tsubaki aprovecho el momento de distracción del grupo gremory y lanzo el balón con poder magico hacia vegito pero este sin siquiera ver el balón lo atrapo con una mano sin esforzarse dejándola atónita.

"Minna hora del contra ataque, issei, vegito lanzen con toda su fuerza"-dijo rias con un brillo algo maligno en sus ojos, vegito y issei así lo harían tenían juego que ganar.

 **Boost-** issei lanzo el balón con toda su fuerza y es va directo hacia saji.

 _PUM_

KYAAAAAA-el balón le dio a saji justo en los bajos provocando que gritara muy masculinamente y se retuerza de dolor en el suelo mientras se sostiene sus partes.

El siguiente en lanzar fue vegito y bueno…

 _BOOM_

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

El balón paso justo al lado de sona destruyendo la pared detrás de ella dejando un ENORME agüero en el gimnasio y por los gritos de maldición que se escuchan parece que el balón en su camino destruyo muchas cosas mas.

MI AUTO-

MI COCINA-

MI VENTANA-

MI CASA-

Mis COLES-

Todos veían esto con asombro y algo de temor voltearon a ver a vegito y este solo se reía de forma nerviosa mientras se rascan la mejilla.

"Jejeje ups"-dijo vegito y a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"No- nos rendimos"-dijo sona que cayo al suelo por el shock, entonces ella vio una mano frente a ella, levanto la vista y vio que era vegito y este le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Perdón no quería asustarte"-dijo vegito, sona sonrió un poco con un rubor tomando la mano de vegito y levantase.

"No te preocupes solo estaba sorprendida"-dijo ella con un rubor tratando de sonar seria pero fallando miserablemente.

"Ya veo me alegra mucho"-dijo vegito dandole la sonrisa marca goku sonrojándola aun mas.

"D-de acuerdo"-dijo sona internamente maldiciendo su tartamudeo.

Después de una buena disculpa y de comprobar que saji aun esta vivo el partido termino con la victoria del grupo de rias lo que quiere decir que ellos irán al bosque de los familiares.

"La próxima vez no perderé"-dijo sona con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa.

"Eso lo veremos sona"-dijo rias con la misma mirada.

Y con eso ambos grupos salieron del gimnasio pero no sin antes sona robarle un par de miradas a vegito y yura le guiñara el ojo a issei los cuales vieron esto un poco extraño.

"Ve-gi-to"-dijeron reynere, rias, akeno y koneko al unísono con una voz extremadamente dulce y un aura de muerte a su alrededor.

"I-issei-san"-dijo asia con un lindo puchero y los ojos un poco llorosos.

"Les deseo suerte la van a necesitar amigos"-dijo kiba colocando sus manos en los hombros de vegito y issei dandoles el pésame.

Issei y vegito empezaron a sudar por la repentina situación y solo pudieron pensar una cosa.

" _¿Y ahora que hicimos?"-_ se preguntaron ya que francamente no entendían porque las chicas estaban así.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno chicos eso fue todo y como prometí he hecho este capitulo mas largo, el siguiente capitulo hará su aparición determinado yakitori que sufrirá de la peor manera y también aparecerá cierta Reina dragón que se encariñara con nuestro saiyan así que espérenlo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos como estan todos espero que bien ya que aquí les traigo el capitulo siguiente de el guerrero definitivo dxd asi que siéntense en el sofá, busquen una soda y disfruten del capitulo.**

 **Pero antes vamos con los comentarios**

 **Dani66670:** amigo vegito podia vencer a buu-gohan en su estado normal el ni siquiera necesita el ssj para enfrentar a raizer y la batalla sea en el siguiente capitulo.

 **Ktr215:** en el universo dxd no al menos y lo de issei bueno el chico se le tiene que dar un harem ya que la serie era originalmente suya.

 **THE CROW 88** : aquí esta el capitulo amigo.

 **Atem92:** el entrenamiento esta dando sus frutos y los verdaderos resultados se mostraran en el proximo capitulo.

Jejeje es cierto esos dos van a tener mas de un problema por los celos de sus chicas jejeje

Para aika tengo planeado algo especial pero se mostrara en la saga de excalivur ¿puedes adivinar que es?

Lamentablemente la paliza se mostrara en el próximo capitulo pero te garantizo que será épica y muy humillante para el yakitori.

 **Zafir09:** me alegro que te gustara amigo y la verdad si issei no fuera tan pervertido creo que su harem en la serie se formaría mas rápido y seria mas grande que en el canon.

 **Neopercival:** jejeje es cierto pobre saji pero bueno que se le va hacer y también pobres los afectados por el balón pero al menos no le dio a nadie, gracias por el apoyo amigo y por cierto ya deje mi opinión sobre tus fics me encanto en ascenso de los dragones mucho mas espero ver el próximo capitulo pronto.

 **James anderson:** me alegro que haya gustado amigo y tienes razón roswisse y serafall estan el harem del saiyan pero tsubaki esta con kiba y ese ya es un hecho gracias por el apoyo.

 **Alucard77:** me alegra que me entiendas amigo ya que no hay nada mas frustrante que eso ya que es típico de eso animes yo quiero ir directo al punto pero que a la vez no sea forzado gracias por el apoyo amigo.

 **Fenixrojo36** : aquí esta el capitulo.

 **Hellsing89** : jajaja no te preocupes amigo te aseguro que habrá mucho de eso solo espera y te garantizo que no te arrepentirás y si pienso que hasta Mr satan le gana a rizer con su súper ataque jajaja

 **Darkcrizer** : te lo garantizo amigo el dia que rias le llegue a ordenar a vegito el se arranca las piezas el mismo sin ningún remordimiento y no te preocupes una a una todas caerán por el saiyan y la paliza de riser esta mas que garantizada.

 **Richard78zamo** : reynere es la alpha en el harem asi que ella debe demostrar que ella es merecedora del titulo lo de freezer ya lo tengo planeando y lo del dios de la destrucción lo voy a pensar.

 **Lux01** : mas y mas caerán por el saiyan amigo, lo siento pero tsubaki no estará ella estará con kiba, sobre issei el aprenderá a no ser tan pervertido a las malas y gabriel y yasaka si estarán.

 **Maxigiampieri2012** : me alegra que te gustara amigo y tienes razón sona ya no podrá actuar tan seria alrededor de vegito, issei mejorara conforme pasan los capitulo y vali se llevara una gran sorpresa es verdad y sobre lo ultimo solo hay que esperar y ver gracias por el apoyo amigo.

 **Nico48825** : la verdad es que a mucha gente no le agrado el hecho de que vegito sea parte de la nobleza de rias pero no te preocupes ya tengo todo arreglado para eso.

 **Bueno dejemos esto y vamos con la historia**

"Humano"

" _Recuerdos, pensamientos, sueños y flashbacks"_

" **Seres superiores o de gran poder y espíritus"**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no poseo dragon ball z , super o high school dxd o sus personajes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: el bosque de los familiares y un fenix .**

El club de lo oculto fue transportado al bosque de los familiares a través de un circulo magico, reyner tuvo que sostener la mano de vegito porque ella no es un demonio.

" _Um, seguro es bastante denso este bosque_ "-pensó vegito, en ese momento el recordó algo que quería saber.

"Hey issei puedo preguntarte que paso en el club con saji tu no eres de molestarte de esa forma"-dijo vegito algo intrigado.

"Es cierto también quería saber lo mismo"-dijo rias y los demás estaban de acuerdo.

"La verdad no lo se, en ese momento solo sentía ganas incontrolables de querer aplastarlo"-respondió issei con intriga de porque raciono asi.

" **Eso se debe a tus instintos como dragón compañero"-** dijo ddraig en voz alta para que todos escucharan.

"¿instintos de dragon?"-dijo issei confuso.

" **Veras compañero los portadores de la boosted gear son sometidos a un cambio a un cambio gracias a mi poder dándoles algunos rasgos, instintos y habilidades de un dragón y eventualmente se convertirán en uno"-** dijo ddraig provocando que todos ensanchen los ojos en estado de shock.

"Eeeeeh entonces voy convertirme en un dragón"-pregunto issei muy sorprendido por este hecho.

" **Mas precisamente en un dragón humanoide vas a adquirir todos los rasgos de un dragón y eventualmente podrás tomar la forma de uno sin que afecte tu forma humana"-** dijo ddraig.

"Otros portadores lo han hecho es decir llegar a convertirse en dragones"-pregunto kiba intrigado.

" **Muy pocos los demás eran demaciado temerosos de mi poder o solo me usaban como un arma creciendo arrogantes con mi poder lo cual los llevo a una temprana muerte antes de completar el cambio y al final todos murieron"-** dijo ddraig y todos sintieron simpatía por el dragón.

"No te preocupes ddraig yo no te tratare de esa forma pero si quiero saber que es eso de los instintos y en que me afectaran"-pregunto issei.

" **Gracias compañero y sobre eso los instintos de un dragón son en si como actuamos los dragones, en eso entra que nosotros somos muy territoriales con las parejas que hemos escogido para estar con nosotros y hacerlas nuestros compañeros creo que saben a donde voy con esto verdad"-** dijo ddraig el cual si pudieran verlo tenia una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

Issei y asia repentinamente se pusieron rojos como tomates, no hay que ser genios para entender lo que quiere decir con "compañero" ambos se miraron y en un acto de audacia por parte de la monja ella tomo su mano, issei la miro sorprendido para después sonreír suavemente y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella poniéndola muy feliz.

"Vegito"-dijo reynere tomando un brazo de vegito sonriéndole, rias tomo el otro brazo sonriéndole de forma amorosa, akeno lo abrazo por a espalda y ella también le dio una mirada de amor y algo seductora y koneko lo abrazo en su pecho mirándolo tiernamente con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas.

Vegito simplemente las miro a todas con sorpresa para después sonreír y disfrutar del momento.

Kiba veía a sus amigos con una sonrisa el estaba muy feliz por ellos pero en su mente se pregunto si alguna vez encontraría a alguien que lo amara de esa forma.

Todos estaban disfrutando de un buen momento

pero era hora de la justa advertencia.

"Issei"-dijo vegito seriamente tensando a issei.

"h-hai"-respondió algo temeroso.

"Espero que no se te olvide que si le haces algo a asia no solo te matare antes te voy destrozarte de la forma mas cruel posible si te atreves a hacerle algo malo a asia ¿entendidlo?"-dijo vegito en un tono digno de vegeta con su aura de poder ardiente para darle mas peso a su punto.

"Eso va para nosotras también issei"-dijo rias con una sonrisa dulce y un aura de poder roja a su alrededor.

"Si te atrevez a hacerle algo a asia-chan…."-comenzó reynere con un aura purpura.

"Morirás"-termino estoicamente koneko chocando su puño con su palma.

"Ufufufu"-akeno solo se rio sádicamente..

"H-hai lo prometo"-dio issei, el no queria morir joven y virgen, al decir eso todos asintieron complacidos y su aura de poder desapareció.

Issei suspiro de alivio solo con vegito bastaba y sobraba para mandarlo al otro mundo de un solo golpe y ahora se suman las chicas solo aumenta el peligro así que cumpliría su promesa el no quería morir joven muchas gracias.

"Bueno ahora que hacemos"-pregunto reynere.

"Alguien se acerca"-dijo vegito sentoa una presencia débil acercarse a ellos pero este no tenia malas intenciones.

"HASTE CON TODOS"-se escucho la voz, todos levantaron la vista para ver en un atbol a un hombre joven con pinta de explorador.

"Soy satooji de la ciudad de madara mi objetivo es ser el maestro familiar conmigo pueden conseguir a cualquier familiar que quieran"-dijo zatoji.

"El es un experto en lo que a familiares se refiere"-informo akeno con una sonrisa.

"Satooji-san he venido para conseguir un familiar para estos cuatro"-informo rias y el asintio.

"Entonces ¿Qué tipo de familiar desean? Fuerte, rápido o tal vez uno venenoso"-dijo el maestro familiar.

"Entonces que tal un familiar lindo quizá una chica sexi con grandes"-

 _PUM_

Issei cayo al suelo con dos chichones en la cabeza provocados por reynere y koneko.

"Pervertido"-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

"Ano quiero uno lindo por favor"-dijo timidamente asia

"A mi también me gustaría"-dijo reynere.

"Hai no se preocupen encontraremos dos lindos familiares para dos lindas chicas"-dijo satooji con el pulgar en alto.

Vegito ni siquiera tenia que pensar el sabia lo que quería.

¿Cual es el familiar mas fuerte de aquí?-pregunto vegito sorprendiendo a satooji.

"Ese seria uno de los reyes dragón caos karma dragón tamiat su poder es tan grande que es tan poderosa como un maou y es la única hembra en los reyes dragón"-informo satooji haciendo que vegito diera una sonrisa de emocion.

"Donde esta"-pregunto emocionado.

"¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir?"-pregunto satooji muchos han intentado tomar a tamiat como familiar y todos han muerto en el intento, vegito asintió sin ninguna duda.

"De acuerdo síganme"-dijo el maestro familiar abriendo el camino.

* * *

satooji los guio a la guarida de tamiat y les dijo que se mantuvieran a una distancia segura, vegito ignoro esto y fue a la entrada de la cueva, el sentía el poder de tamiat y era muy inprecionante enfrentarla en un combate.

"TAMIAT ESTAS HAY"-grito vegito tratando de llamarla.

" **Quien se atreve a interrumpir mi sueño"-** rugió una poderosa y femenina voz en la cueva, saliendo todos vieron al imponente dragón de color azul con picos amarillos y ojos amarillos.

"Soy vegito y quiciera que pelees conmigo"-dijo vegito desafio ganando una mirada de incredulidad de satooli y un suspiro de todos los demás.

"No deberían detenerlo su amigo va a morir"-dijo satooji al resto de los demonios

"Creo que tamiat es por la que hay que preocuparnos"-dijo rias y todo los demás asintieron dejando atónito a satooji.

"Solo espero que nii-san sea amable con ella"-dijo asia preocupada por la dragona.

"Ara ara vegito va a divertirse con ella espero oir sus gritos ufufufu"-dijo akeno espearando ver algo de accion.

"500 yens a que vegito la acaba en 10 minutos"-menciono casualmente reynere.

"800 yens a que termina en 15 minutos"-dijo issei sacando dinero.

"1000 yens 5 minutos"-dijo koneko apostando igualmente.

Rápidamente todos hicieron sus apuestas dejando a satooji con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Tamiat lo miro por un segundo hasta que abrió los ojos en estado de shock al sentir poder de este sujeto el no podia ser humano y tampoco era un demonio ordinario.

 **¿Que eres tu?-** pregunto tamiat seriamente queria saber estaba interesada en este ser que sobrepasaba su propio poder.

"Yo soy un saiyajin y quiero pelear contigo"-dijo vegito y tamiat se sorprendió. Por la declaración del hombre y se confundió ¿Qué demonios es un saiyajin?

" **No has venido ha hacerme tu familiar"-** pregunto ella sospechando de vegito ella no sentía ninguna intención hostil y vegito se encogió de hombros.

"Solo si quieres lo que yo quiero es enfrentarme a seres poderosos y por lo que me dijeron tu eres la mas fuerte de los reyes dragon asi que ¿lo hacemos?"-pregunto vegito con una sonrisa desafiante.

Por segunda vez tamiat se sorprendió desde siempre ella ha sido buscada por su especie o por los demonios para tener su poder pero esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con un ser que no la quería por eso y solo quería enfrentarla por diversión no pudo detectar ninguna falsedad en sus palabras.

Este hombre

Era muy interesante

" **De acuerdo"-** dijo ella con una sonrisa salvaje y vegito sonrio con estrellitas en los ojos.

Ambos se elevaron en el aire ya que no querían dañar mucho el bosque en el combate, ambos quedaron en el aire mirándose con intensidad.

 **RAAGH-** tamiat rugió cargando hacia vegito y el solo se quedo cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa.

Tamiat dio un zarpazo con su enorme garra pero vegito la detuvo con una mano.

" **QUE"-** exclamo tamiat con sorpresa.

"Vamos eso es todo me esperaba algo mejor de la reyna dragon"-se burlo vegito.

" **Grrrr no te burles de mi"-** rugió ella con furia.

Tamiat empezó a atacar furiosamente a vegito con sus garras pero vegito los esquivaba como si nada poniéndola mas y mas furiosa.

 **Ha-** tamiat disparo una gran llamarada de su boca hacia vegito.

 _BOOOOM_

Las llamas impactaron contra vegito generando una gran explosión

" **Ja que te pareció eso"-** se jacto la dragona pero vio atónita como se dispersaba el humo y veía a vegito sin un rasguño ni siquiera su ropa se veía dañada( **para los que se preguntan vegito tiene su traje normal)** y aun tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

"Debo decir que esa llamarada estuvo muy buena, creo que ya es mi turno de atacar no te parece"-dijo vegito en posición de pelea para después desparecer en un estallido de velocidad.

 _PUM_

Tamiat recibió un golpe en la mandíbula.

 _PAM_

Vegito le dio un codazo en su estomago dejándola sin aliento.

 _POW_

Vegito le dio varios golpes en el pecho para después mandarla lejos con una patada

 _PUM_

Vegito reapareció y le dio una patada en la espalda haciéndola gruñir de dolor.

 _PAM_

 _PUM_

 _BAM_

El continuaba atacando a tamiat sin descanso y lo peor es que vegito era tan rápido que ella no sabia de donde venia el siguiente ataque así que no podia defenderse.

" **No dejare que esto termine asi"-** rugio tamiat y empezó a atacar sin cuartel a vegito con sus garras y sus poderosas llamaradas pero vegito bloqueaba todos sus zarpazos sin problemas y esquivaba sus llamaradas.

 _PAM_

Vegito le dio un golpe en su mandíbula pero esta vez logro resistirlo tamiat esta vez lo ataco con su cola pero vegito la agarro.

"Vamos a girar"-dijo vegito empezando a girar a tamiat como si no fuera nada y finalmente la lanzo hacia el suelo y la lanzo.

 _BOOM_

Tamiat se estrello contra el suelo creando una gigantesca nube de polvo al dispersarse se veia a tamiat herida en todas partes de su cuerpo en un gran cráter y esta se levantaba con dificultad.

"Parece que aun tienes energía"-dijo vegito feliz esa dragona era una buena peleadora y tenia el espiritu de una.

" **Por supuesto… aun no admitiré la derrota…espero que estés preparado porque aquí va mi mejor ataque"-** dijo tamiat elevándose en el cielo para estar al nivel de vegito ella empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de poder mágico y su aura de poder se manifestaba.

Eso es de lo que estoy hablando-dijo vegito expulsando su aura de poder, esto se ponia mas y mas emocionante.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los espectadores miraban atónitos y con la mandíbula en el suelo la batalla sabían que vegito ganaría pero al ver la batalla se notaba que la diferencia de poderes era absurda y saben que es lo peor que vegito ni siquiera se esta esforzando el solo esta jugando con tamiat.

De Repentinamente se sintió un repentino aumento de poder de tamiat.

" **Deben salir de aquí rápidamente"** -dijo ddraig con algo de preocupación en su voz.

"oi pasa ddraig"-pregunto issei.

" **Tamiat esta a punto de lanzar su mas poderoso ataque ninguno de los reyes dragones ha podido soportarlo antes deben refugiarse rápido"-** dijo ddraig y rápidamente todos se escondieron en la cueva de tamiat.

* * *

" **TOMA ESTO"-** tamiat reunió gran cantidad de poder en su boca.

 **CHAOS CANON**

Con eso una gran ráfaga de poder salió disparada de la boca de tamiat, cualquiera se hubiera aterrado hasta los mismos maou tenían cuidado y ninguno de los reyes dragones la ha podido resistir.

Pero desafortunadamente para ella no enfrentaba a ninguno de ellos.

"Eso es increíble, debo decir que me impresionaste con gran diferencia eres la persona mas fuerte a la que me he enfrentado en este mundo hasta ahora pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar asi que nos vemos cuando despiertes"-dijo vegito felicitando a la dragona el extendió su mano apuntando a tamiat y su aura creció un poco.

 **EL GRAN ATAQUE**

El ataque de tamiat estaba a solo unos metros de vegito.

 **BIG BANG**

Un poderoso rayo de energía salió disparado de la palma de vegito consumiendo el ataque de tamiat.

Tamiat jadeo ante esto su mejor ataque había sido absorbido por el ataque de vegito esto era absolutamente atónita y lo peor de todo ese ataque se había llevado todo su poder y ahora no podia esquivar el ataque de vegito.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"-grito de dolor tamiat al recibir el ataque llevandola el dolor era tan grande que creia que estaba a punto de morir con ese ultimo pensamiento la reina dragon le dio la bienvenida a la inconciencia.

* * *

Poco a poco tamiat empezó a abrir los ojos, ¿acaso estaba muerta?, no aun se encontraba en el bosque de los familiares ya que reconocía la vegetación

"Ah ya despertaste"-escucho una voz que ella reconoció, miro hacia su derecha y vio a su oponente mirándola con alivio, ¿acaso estaba preocupada por ella?.

"Lo siento mucho creo que me emocione mucho en el combate y no reduje totalmente el ataque no quise lastimarte tanto por un momento me asustaste"-dijo vegito en un tono de disculpa.

Tamiat abrió los ojos en estado de shock ese ataque era reducido estaba segura de que ese ataque la mataría .

"Como sea lamento mucho esto, pero me sorprendiste eres muy fuerte comparados a los demas en este mundo que me he enfrentado tamiat eres increíble"-dijo vegito haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

" **Siento que mis heridas han sanado en su mayor parte como paso"-** pregunto tamiat.

"Todo es gracias a asia y su poder ella pudo curar la moyoria de tus heridas-dijo vegito que señalo a asia que en este momento estaba algo cansada y junto a ella estaban los demas del cub aunque por alguna razon koneko tenia un fajo de billetes en su mano, asi estaba jadeando un poco nunca le había tocado curar a alguien tan grande como tamiat y eso la dejo muy exhausta.

" **Gracias pequeña"-** dijo tamiat a la monja.

"No fue nada tamiat-san"-dijo asia feliz de ayudar a la dragona.

Tamiat nuevamente volteo la cabeza a vegito.

" **Tu dijiste que te llamas vegito ¿verdad?"-** pregunto tamiat y el asintió.

" **He visto todo lo que tenia que ver con mucho gusto acepto ser tu familiar"-** dijo con una sonrisa y un rubor, las chicas notaron el rubor y por alguna razón no les gustaba hacia donde va esta conversación.

"En serio, es genial pero porque"-pregunto vegito confuso de porque tamiat quería ser su familiar.

" **Hasta donde he visto pareces una persona pura y noble de corazón pero también no temes derramar sangre por lo que te importa por eso pienso que no hay nadie mas que tu que aceptare como mi amo y….."-** en ese momento tamiat comenzó a brillar y su cuerpo se empezó a reducir de tamaño una luz azul temporalmente segó a todos, al disiparse todos tenían la mandíbula en el suelo excepto por issei y satooji ya que ellos quedaron inconscientes por una hemorragia nasal masiva.

Hay frente a ellos era una mujer muy bella y voluptuosa al menos de 20 años , su cabello azul llegaba hasta el final de su espalda, su piel era blanca, su rostro tenia forma de corazón, ojos dorados su cuerpo era de infarto unos pechos tamallo DD una cintura estrecha y tonificada y unas caderas bien formadas y deseables.

Y lo mejor o lo peor depende a quien le preguntes es que estaba desnuda, ella se acerco a vegito para estar frente a el.

"He decidido que tu serás mi compañero"-dijo ella con una mirada de determinación y un rubor en sus mejillas,

"¿t-t-tamiat?"-pregunto vegito con un rojo en sus mejillas y algo nervioso.

"Si ve-gi-to"-dijo ella en un tono seductor pasando su dedo por los músculos de vegito disfrutando la sensación de estos, ella acerco su rostro poco a poco a vegito para poder besarlo.

"ALTO HAY"-se escucharon cuatro voces muy molestas y con intención asesina, vegito y tamiat voltearon y vieron que reynere, rias, koneko y akeno tenian sus ojos ardiendo en furia y celos.

"No saben que no es correcto interrumpir a los amantes niñitas vayanse a jugar a otro lado y dejen a mi y a mi hombre seguir en lo nuestro-dijo la dragona con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

"Nada de eso lagartija súper desarrollada y pervertida, yo soy la novia de vegito y el va a tomar mi virginidad primero escuchaste-dijo reynere poniéndose frente a tamiat algo sorprendida por esta declaración.

"Nosotras conocimos primero a vegito lagartona no voy a permitir por ningún motivo que nos quieras adelantar"-dijo rias.

"Ara ara parece que la dragoncita quiere un castigo"-dijo akeno con una sonrisa sádica.

"Vegito-sempai ….nuestro"-dijo koneko con un rostro estoico pero con atisbos de furia en el.

Las chicas se miraron por mas tiempo y estas empezaron a liberar su aura de batalla y todos podían jurar que podían ver relámpagos cayendo detrás de ellas.

"Ano alguien mas ve los rayos"-pregunto kiba que de alguna manera se preguntaba de donde salieron los rayos.

"Issei-san tengo miedo"-dijo asia abrazando a issei temblando.

"No te preocupes asia yo te protegeré"-dijo issei que abrazaba también a asia pero el también temblaba de miedo.

Mientras tanto vegito tenia una lucha interna de si debía meterse en la conversación o no, su sentido común le decía que no ya que no podia olvidar las experiencias que tubo con 2 ciertas mujeres temperamentales en su mundo y siempre resultaba mal para goku y vegeta y su orgullo le decía que debe poner en alto esto antes de que pase a mayores y alguien salga herido, con eso en mente vegito en un acto de valor camino hacia las chicas.

"Chicas deténganse por favor"-dijo vegito y todas las chicas le dieron miradas de "no te metas en esto" acojinándolo pero con todo el valor que pudo reunir permaneció hay.

"Tamiat"-dijo vegito y ella lo miro expectante.

"Yo no estoy seguro de como hacer esto, es la primera vez que estoy en este tipo de situación, pero no puedo tener nada contigo, al menos no todavía porque no te conozco si de verdad quieres hacer esto entonces conozcámonos mejor hasta donde he visto eres una dura y orgullosa y eso me agrada pero quiero conocerte mas y tal vez después de eso podemos llegar a algo"-dijo vegito sorprendiendo tanto tamiat como a las demás.

Tamiat adopto una mirada reflexiva, una vez mas se encontro alguien que no la miraba por su poder o como un trofeo ella no podia dejar que una oportunidad así se desperdicie solo por su orgullo, ella podia esperar un poco mas y ella sabia que vegito tarde o temprano se enamoraría de ella así que conocerse mejor no sonaba como una mala idea.

"De acuerdo, esperare, pero escucha bien mis palabras vegito, hare que te enamores de mi y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá"-dijo tamiat y en un movimiento ella agarro el gi de vegito y lo beso furiosamente dejando con la mandíbula en el suelo a todos los presentes.

Vegito estaba algo sorprendido pero por instinto devolvió el beso podia sentir el calor y la ferocidad de tamiat era una sensación bastante placentera.

Tamiat gemía cuando vegito devolvió el beso, ella había estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo un hombre que la haciera sentir de esta forma y ella nunca lo dejaría ir.

Ambos rompieron el beso a regañadientes y ambos se miraron con grandes sonrisas.

"Eso es un adelanto de lo que te espera"-dijo tamiat algo seductora sonrojando a vegito.

Repentinamente se sintió un bajón en la temperatura del lugar y ambos voltearon para ver a las chicas ,estas tenían un aura de batalla y ojos rojos que exigían sangre todas estaban dispuestas a matar

 _Voy a morir-_ penso vegito con lagrimas de anime.

* * *

Después de ese problema las chicas se mantenían aferradas a vegito de alguna manera, reynere a su derecha, rias a su izquierda, akeno en su espalda y koneko montada en sus hombros todas ellas estaban tratando de alejarlo de tamiat que ahora usaba un kimono azul que transporto con magia miraba esto divertida.

Vegito suspiro, ¿Cómo rayos se mete en estos problemas?.

"Chicas no es que me moleste estar así pero se hace difícil caminar"-dijo vegito suspirando pero estas no parecían querer soltarlo.

"Escuchen bien yo….las. Las amo a ustedes y no van a ser remplazadas por nadie así que no se preocupen si no yo….nunca voy a dejarlas"-dijo vegito avergonzado por lo que acaba de decir, francamente el no era bueno para expresar sus sentimientos con palabras.

Las chicas simplemente se le quedaron viendo visiblemente mejor y muchos mas felices y cada una lo soltó y se turnaron para poder besarlo, tamiat hizo un puchero por esto pero bueno ella ya lo había besado y esto era lo justo aunque no le gustara, entonces tamiat sintió una presencia familiar ella miro a issei que caminaba junto con asia y adopto una expresión de furia, issei sintio la mirada de tamiat y se pregunto porque lo miraba asi.

" **Compañero"-** hablo ddraig en la mente de issei.

 _¿Si?-_ respondió issei.

" **Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir"-**

"De acuerdo"-

" **Quiero que te alejes lo mas que puedas y….CORRAS POR NUESTRAS VIDAS"** -grito ddraig de miedo.

¿Que porque deveria co-

" **DDRAIG"-** rugió tamiat cargando hacia issei y el corrió mas rápido que pudo tratando de huir de la dragona.

"Mierda"-issei grito al ver que tamiat lo va atacar con sus llamas y de alguna manera issei esquivaba los ataques.

" **VUELVE AQUÍ PARA QUE PUEDA MATARTE DDRAIG"-** rugió la dragona lansando sus llamas a issei.

"Vamos rápido"-dijo vegito y todos asintieron y volaron para seguirlos

"Ddraig que mierda le pasa"-pregunto issei huyendo por su vida.

" **Para decirlo sin rodeos compañero, ella me odia"-** dijo el dragon rojo.

"Y eso porque"-pregunto issei.

" **Francamente no lo recuerdo, ella cree que matando a mis portadores me mata a mi asi que…."-**

"NO ME METAS EN TUS PROBLEMAS DDRAIG DISCULPATE CON ELLA POR LO QUE HAYAA HECHO NO QUIERO MORIR"-grito issei desesperado que estaba en su limite de tanto esquivar.

" **De acuerdo no tienes que gritar"-** dijo ddraig, en ese momento el boosted gear se materializo.

" **Tamiat calmate"-** dijo ddraig a travez del guantelete.

"Así que por fin sales maldito bastardo"-gruño tamiat.

" **Escucha tamiat lo que haya hecho o dicho para que estes asi me disculpo asi que no te desquites con mi portador"-** dijo el dragon sorprendentemente tamiat se calmo un poco.

Si sirve de consuelo yo tambien lo sinto por lo que haya hecho ddraig-dijo issei.

En ese momento los demas miembros del club se acercaron y vegito puso su mano en el hombro de tamiat.

El ya se disculpo sea lo que sea que haya hecho puedo decirte que es sincero asi que no lo mates de acuerdo-dijo vegito haciendo a tamiat suspirar.

"De acuerdo pero solo porque tu lo pides"-dijo tamiat con un puchero lindo.

"A todo esto porque lo odias, digo llevo poco conociendo a ddraig pero puedo decir que es un buen sujeto"-ante la pregunta tamiat enrojeció un poco.

"El…..me…prometió….hacer…..muchos huevos"-dijo tamiat tartamudeando un poco dejando como piedra a todos los del club.

…

..

….

…

"¿DDRAIG PROMETIO QUE?"-gritaron todos los del club haciendo a tamiat asentir para después lanzarle miradas acusadoras al dragón.

" **Espera era solo por eso que asesinabas a varios de mis portadores porque no pude cumplir mi promesa"-** exclamo el dragon

"Que quieres decir con que 'solo por eso' sabes cuanto tiempo te he esperado"-exclamo furiosa la dragona y se empezó a sentir una poderosa intención asesina que provenía de vegito y del resto del club.

" **P-pero que podia hacer yo, he perdido mi cuerpo hace mucho tiempo y estar encerrado aquí durante tanto tiempo ha afectado mis recuerdos, la verdad sinceramente me disculpo por olvidar eso pero parece que ya no me necesitas ya que ahora tienes una nueva pareja"-** dijo ddraig sonrojando tanto a tamiat como a vegito.

"D-de acuerdo acepto tu disculpa ddraig"-dijo tamiat y todos se aliviaron ahora la vida de issei ya no peligraba entonces rias hablo.

"Bueno supongo que ahora con todo arreglado debemos buscar un familiar para issei, reynere y asia"-dijo rias y todos asintieron.

Un tiempo después estuvieron buscando por el bosque buscando familiares para los tres pero no encontraron uno adecuado.

Caw caw-se escucho y todos levantaron la vista y vieron un enorme cuervo aterrizar frente a ellos.

"Un rey cuervo es increíble ellos casi nunca se dejan ver"-exclamo satooji, el cuervo se acerco a reynere y empezó a acariciarla haciéndola reír.

"Jajaja es tan lindo, quieres ser mi familiar"-pregunto reynere y el rey cuervo asintio para después ser abrazado por reynere.

"Espero trabajar contigo kiss"-dijo reynere.

Kiss-preguntaron todos.

"Si es que es muy cariñosa por eso kiss"-dijo reynere, el rey cuervo grazno en confirmación, al parecer el nombre le gustaba.

"Bueno kiss protege a reynere"-dijo vegito acariciando a kiss y este asintió.

"Hey miren eso"-dijo satooji señalando un árbol, todos levantaron la vista para ver a un pequeño dragón azul.

"Que lindo"-dijo asia.

"Un sprite dragon es muy raro verlos, aconsejo que lo atrapen ahora ya que cuando sea mayor sera casi imposible atraparlo"-dijo satooji.

"issei-kun creo que deberías escogerlo ya que eres el sekiryutei la compatibilidad con el dragon debe ser buena"-dijo akeno con una sonrisa.

"Yo no contaria tanto con eso"-murmuro tamiat con una sonrisa traviesa,vegito la miro algo extrañado.

"Porque dices eso tamiat"-pregunto vegito solo para recibir una sonrisa de la dragona.

"Ya lo veras vegito, ya lo veras" -dijo ella con un tono travieso, vegito simplemente se escogio de hombros y miro a issei tratar de atrapar al dragon.

"Muy bien sprite dragon yo…"-

Kyaa-se escucho y todos voltearon a ver que fue asia la que grito porque una extraña baba verde le cayo encima y no solo a ella a todas las chicas les estaba cayendo es extraña baba verde.

 _SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH_

El extraño limo verde estaba cayendo de los arboles

"Slime"-dijo kiba sacando su espada.

"¿Es algo peligroso?"-pregunto vegito listo para atacar.

"Mi…mi ropa se derrite"-dijo asia y efectivamente su ropa y la de todas las chicas se derretían por el limo, vegito se sonrojo y se cubrió los ojos, kiba tenia un limo pegado a la cara por lo cual no podia ayudar al igual que satooji y issei…

"Que suceso mas esplendido"-dijo con una hemorragia nasal, "buchou quiero que este sea mi fa…."-

 _PAM_

Issei cayo al suelo con un chichón en la cabeza cortesía de un golpe de vegito ya que no le gustaba que mirara a su imoto, su novia y sus futuras novias de esa forma.

"No deberías estar molesto de que asia esta siendo atacada por esta creatura y esta derritiendo su ropa"-dijo vegito y esto pareció despertar el instinto de dragón de issei ya que sus ojos se volvieron los de un reptil.

"Estos limos son creaturas débiles ellos preferiblemente se alimentan de la ropa interior femenina"-informo satooji, las chicas no podian hacer nada y el limo estaba a punto de derretir su ropa interior.

"Asquerosa sabandija"-dijo vegito aun tapándose los ojos, levanto su mano disparando un rayo de energía de su dedo eliminando la mayoría de los limos de los cuerpos de las chicas y ellas también comenzaron a atacar al limo.

Kiba logro quitarce el limo de la cara y tambien empezo a atacarlo.

Caw-el rey cuervo agito sus alas creando poderosas rafagas de viento mandando a volar a varios limos.

" **El unico que puede hacer eso con asia soy yo asquerosas creaturas"-** dijo issei disparando pequeñas bolas de fuego de sus manos eliminando a los limos que estaban sobre asia sin lastimarla.

 _ZAP ZAP ZAP_

En ese momento el pequeño sprite dragon se acerco para ayudar a destruir los limos restantes. En ese momento el dragón se acerco a asia y empezó frotar su mejilla.

" que lindo"-dijo asia acariciando al dragón.

"Parece que quiere ser tu familiar asia"-dijo vegito acercándose a ella, el dragón lo miro por un momento para después volar hasta vegito y frotar su mejilla haciéndolo reír.

"Jejeje, entonces pequeño amigo serás el familiar de asia"-pregunto vegito alzando al dragón con sus dos manos y el asintió felizmente.

"Asegúrate de crecer y ser muy fuerte entonces para protegerla"-dijo vegito acariciando al dragón haciéndolo ronronear.

Todas las chicas miraban a vegito con un rubor y una mirada soñadora al ver como trataba al dragón como si fuera su hijo, las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír dulcemente ante la escena y que cierto pensamiento pasara por sus cabezas.

" _Sera un buen padre algún día"-_ pensaron al unísono imaginándose el futuro con nuestro saiyan.

"Hee, la verdad es que es muy lindo"-dijo issei acercándose para acariciar al pequeño dragon.

 _ZAP_

Pero este simplemente le lanzo un rayo que afortunadamente lo logro esquivar.

"Wow porque me ataca"-pregunto issei.

"Los sprites dragons masculinos no se llevan muy bien con los machos de otras especies en muy raros casos se les ha visto llevarce bien con estos dicen que solo las personas de corazon puro pueden hacer esto"-dijo saatoji.

"Issei es impuro"-dijeron casi todos los del club sin un rastro de duda haciendo que issei le salga una nube negra en su cabeza y empiece a hacer círculos en el suelo.

"Ano, issei-san no es mala persona-defendió asia a issei y este la abrazo sonrojándola.

"Asia realmente eres la mejor tu si me entiendes"-dijo issei llorando lagrimas de anime.

"Bueno solo queda issei por conseguir un familiar"-dijo rias reparando su ropa con magia al igual que las demás chicas, al escuchar a rias todos asintieron.

* * *

Después de unas horas buscando sin éxito todos se rindieron en encontrar un familiar pero en ese momento issei empezó a caminar en una dirección cual zombi.

¿Issei estas bien?-pregunto kiba pero el solo seguía caminando.

"Sigámoslo"-dijo rias y todos asintieron.

Después de un rato issei entro a una cueva con el resto del grupo al final de la cueva estaba lo que parecía ser un huevo de color rojo pero en medio de este tenia un símbolo extraño que era 4 triángulos, un triangulo central encerrado en un circulo y los otros 3 triángulos se conectaban a cada una de sus puntas, después de un momento issei salió del transe.

¿Eh que hago aquí?-dijo issei confundido.

"Eso queríamos preguntarte, estabas en una especie de transe y nos trajiste hasta aquí"-dijo kiba y todos los demás asintieton.

"No lo se lo ultimo que recuerdo es que escuche una voz diciéndome "te he estado esperando"-dijo issei.

"El huevo…se mueve"-dijo koneko y efectivamente el huevo empezó a moverse para después empezar a brillar haciendo que todos se cubran por la luz.

 _POM_

El huevo exploto dejando una pequeña nube de humo revelando una pequeña creatura de color rojo marcas negras, ojos dorados, con 4 patas ,una pequeña cola y 2 pequeñas alas.

El pequeño individuo observo a todos por un momento hasta que su vista se poso en issei, el salto hacia issei y empezó a lamerlo cariñosamente.

"Jajajaja me haces cosquillas"-dijo issei.

"Satoojo-san que es eso"-pregunto akeno.

No lo se este es un familiar que jamas e visto-dijo satooji sorprendiendo a todos mientras que tamiat tenia la boca abierta por el asombro.

"Eso es un dragon hazard"-dijo tamiat con algo de incredulidad.

¿dragon hazard?-dijeron todos y tamiat comenzó a explicar.

"Una raza de dragones extinta, estos dragones eran temidos por su enorme poder y su crueldad en el combate, cuando estos crecen si son bien educados pueden convertirse en feroces dragones muy protectores pero agresivos pero si son mal cuidados pueden convertirse en creaturas con una sed de sangre insaciable y hambrientas de caos y destrucción"-dijo tamiat y todos pasaron a mirar al pequeño dragón con incredulidad, como una creatura tan linda puede convertirse en algo tan horrible.

"Bueno supongo que tendré que cuidarte bien verdad creo que te voy a llamar ryu"dijo issei y el dragón felizmente froto la mejilla de issei.

Todos vieron esto con una sonrisa y estaban seguros que issei cuidaría bien al pequeño dragón.

"Bueno es hora de hacer el ritual"-dijo satooji y todos asintieron.

Vegito, asia reynere y issei se pararon en frente de sus respectivos familiares.

"En nombre de vegito/reynere/asia/issei te ordeno que seas mi familiar y que respondas a mi contrato"-dijeron todos, los círculos del contrato se hicieron presentes en cada familiar y al disiparse se dio a entender que el contrato estaba hecho y los familiares fueron a abrazar a sus respectivos amos.

"Espero que nos llevemos bien tamiat"-dijo vegito abrazando a la dragona.

"Si te puedo asegurar de que nos llevaremos muuuuuuuuy bien ve-gi-to"-dijo la dragona para despues darle un beso en la mejilla sonrojándolo un poco para celos de las chicas.

"Espero poder trabajar bien contigo kiss"-dijo reynere abrazando al rey cuervo y kiss embolvio sus alas alrededor de ella.

"Mucho gusto rassie"-dijo asia y el dragón felizmente frotaba su mejilla.

"Seremos un gran equipo ryu"-dijo issei y el pequeño dragon hazard asintió para despues lamerlo.

* * *

Después de eso pasaron varios días y algunas cosas interesantes pasaron, issei y asia oficialmente eran una pareja increíblemente issei tomo el primer paso y le pidió ser su novia y después de varios desmayos de felicidad por parte de asia ella felizmente acepto, tamiat comenzó a vivir con vegito junto con reynere para furia de esta ya que la dragona había invadido su nido de amor con vegito aunque después de unos días estas empezaron a llevarse de maravilla incluso empezaron a dormir con vegito en la misma cama desnudas poniendo a prueba el autocontrol de vegito.

Las chicas gremory no queriendo perder terreno pasaban mas tiempo en la escuela con vegito ya sea almorzando juntos, pasando momentos de calidad en el club y en los entrenamientos y debes en cuando compartiendo dulces momentos con el saiyan aunque vegitp notaba que rias lucia decaída por alguna razón, el los demás miembros del club preguntarle pero esta dijo que estaba bien y cambiaba el rumbo de esas conversaciones.

El entrenamiento como siempre era brutal para los gremory ya que vegito los obligaba a pelear contra cosa que es un suicidio pero por ordenes el tenían que hacerlo incluida tamiat, no hace falta decir que ellos terminaban medio muertos pero con excelentes resultados y viendo esto vegito les informo que el siguiente entrenamiento será para usar el ki cosa que los alegro a todos pero por alguna razón koneko se estremeció con eso.

Una cosa curiosa es que durante estos días se les ha visto a sona interactuar mucho con vegito preguntándole cosas de su mundo y como era su vida hay pero las chicas sabían que esto era para pasar mas tiempo con el y increíblemente ella no lo negaba, en cuanto a issei se le ha visto a yura hablar tanto issei como con asia convirtiéndose en amigos y aunque asia fuera muy inocente tomaba en cuenta los ligeros sonrojos y la forma algo cariñosa que tenia cuando hablaba con issei a ella no le importaba mucho esto pero si le molestaba que issei fuera algunas veces demaciado amable con ella.

Ahora vemos a vegito vestido solo con unos pantalones para dormir haciendo algunas flexiones en su habitación con un dedo, reynere y tamiat habian salido a hacer las compras de la semana asi que se dedico a hacer eso para matar el tiempo.

"9998, 9999 y 10000"-entonces vegito sintip una presencia acercándose y de un circulo mágico aparecio rias.

¿Rias que haces aquí? "pregunto vegito algo intrigado por su visita pero se dio cuenta de que ella tenia una expresión de tristeza y desesperación.

"Vegito hazme el amor"-dijo rias desencajando la mandíbula de vegito.

Eh-fue lo unico que pudo decir.

"Quiero que tomes mi virginidad inmediatamente"-dijo rias empezando a despojarse de su ropa.

"Espera rias que te pasa"-pregunto vegito aquí había algo raro rias no actuaba normal.

"No te preocupes, se que tienes experiencia pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por complacerte"-dijo rias que ahora estaba en sujetador y bragas.

"Rias"-dijo vegito.

"Estoy un poco nerviosa pero"-no termino de quitarce el sujetador ya que fue detenida por vegito tomándola de los hombros.

RIAS-grito vegito trayendo denuevo a rias a la realidad, vegito aflojo el agarre

"Rias que pasa hace días que estas así quiero ayudarte pero no me dejas dime que es lo que te ocurre tu no eres así"-dijo vegito con sinceridad, rias no pudo soportarlo mas y abrazo a vegito llorando a lagrima viva en su pecho, vegito la abrazo de vuelta acariciando su cabello con suavidad para consolarla.

Unos minutos mas tarde rias dejo de llorar pero aun se mantenía aferrada a vegito como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Estoy comprometida"-dijo rias con una voz quebradiza, vegito ensancho un poco los ojos.

"Pero yo no quiero casarme, mi prometido es el mas asqueroso, bruto y vanidoso ser que me haya encontrado, trate de decirles que yo no me casaría con el pero no quieren escucharme este fue el ultimo método que se me ocurrió, soy patética no, debes creer que soy una cualquiera"-dijo rias con nuevas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos pero se sorprendió cuando vegito apretó el abrazo y rias levanto la cabeza para ver que vegito le sonreía cálidamente.

"No pienso eso de ti, lo que veo en ti es una chica fuerte que ha tratado de sobreponerse a su propia familia y a una sociedad estúpida que quiere casarla por conveniencia, pero quiero que sepas que yo no te veré como una cualquiera porque yo…te amo rias y tu eres mia y solo mia y no dejare que nadie te arrebate de mi lado ya que yo mismo los aplastare"-dijo vegito algo avergonzado por la confesión pero todo lo que decía era verdad.

"En cerio sientes eso por mi no me estas mintiendo verdad"-dijo rias con una voz suave y con su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

"No te miento"-y con esas palabras todo el autocontrol de rias quedo en el olvido, ella trajo a vegito en un beso mientras lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos, esto es lo que siempre a deseado, una persona que la mire como es, no por su titulo ni su familia sino como rias y aquí ella estaba besando a ese hombre que le trajo esa dicha agradeciendo al maou un millón de veces en su mente de que vegito haya llegado a este mundo y a su vida.

Ambos rompieron el beso y se miraron con amor.

"Te amo vegito gracias por aceptarme y gracias por venir a mi vida, no te separes de mi nunca"-dijo rias con una mirada que tenia amor y solo amor y con una voz cargada de emoción

"No lo hare"-dijo vegito con sinceridad y con la misma mirada de rias.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente una luz aparecio en la habitación vegito puso a rias detrás de ella y el se levanto para encarar al enemigo.

De un portal aparecio una mujer al menos de 20 años de cabello plateado bastante atractiva con un cuerpo que muchas mujeres matarían y estaba vestida con un traje de maid.

"Esta tratando de romper el acuerdo con algo como estl ojou-sama, sirzech-sama y el amo estarian triste si diera su pureza a es"-pero sus palabras murieron al observar a vegito y no pudo evitar observar de arriba abajo, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente sincerado sin una pisca de grasa o flacidez gracias a los años de entrenamiento dando como resultado un cuerpo que pondría en vergüenza a cualquier fisicoculturista, la maid no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tartamudear y ponerce roja cual tomate.

"No se quien eres ni me importa quien seas pero no tolero a los intrusos en mi casa"-dijo vegito con voz seria apareciendo delante de la meid con su aura de poder a su alrededor, de la sorpresa la meid cayo al suelo temblando viendo al saiyan preparando una esfera de ki.

" _Cuanto poder, el debe ser el ser de otro mundo del que rias-sama nos informó, su poder es abrumador con facilidad supera a sirzech-sama no puedo hacer nada contra el"-_ pensó la maid cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto.

"Vegito espera ella es mi nee-san-dijo rias sorprendiendo a vegito que de inmediato dejo de emitir su poder y cancelo el ataque, el miro a la maid y le tendió la mano.

"Lo siento pero como usted entro a mi habitación de esa forma actué por instinto"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa de disculpa ayudando a la maid a levantarse aunque esta tenia un rubor al ver al saiyan sonreír de esa forma.

"N-no se preocupe usted tenia todo el derecho a atacar fue mi culpa por entrar de esta forma, le ruego me disculpe"-dijo la maid inclinandoce respetuosamente.

"Mi nombre es grafia soy la sirviente de la casa gremory y reina de sirzech-sama es un gusto"-se precento.

"Son vegito, saiyan y demonio un gusto"-se presento con una sonrisa inocente haciendo a grafia ruborizarse nuevamente y quedando intrigada por el joven que tenia frente a ella, primero tenis la expresión de una persona dura y fria como la de un guerrero listo para matar y después se vuelve una expresión inocente casi como la de un niño, esto era algo nuevo para ella.

Que haces aquí grafya-al oir a rias ella salió de su estado de soñador y se dispuso a recoger la ropa de rias tratando de quitar los pensamientos sobre el saiyan de su mente.

"Vine a evitar que haga una locura ojou-sama"-dijo grafya poniendo a rias su camisa de la escuela.

"No es una locura grafya vegito es mi novio y yo decido que hacer con el y ni tu ni mi oniisama ni siquiera oto-sama o kaa-sama pueden decirme que hacer o no con el eso lo decido yo"-dijo rias con comviccion sorprendiendo a grafia por la muestra de determinación y vegito no pudo evitar sonreír esa era la rias que queria ver, ahora era su turno de dejar su punto en claro.

"No tengo nada en contra suya o de la familia de rias pero escúchame bien grafya no importa quien se atreva a enfrentarme o tratar de sopararme de rias porque yo mismo me asegurare de mandarlo al otro mundo y si tengo que destruir a cada demonio para hacer eso lo hare y no hay nada que tu o alguien pueda hacer para evitarlo fui claro"-dijo vegito con una voz que no daba lugar a discusión y si podían ver bien sus ojos empezaron a parpadear de color negro a color verde jade.

Grafya trago saliva ella sabia que no eran amenazas vacías este hombre tenia el poder suficiente para poder aplastar al inframundo el solo y nadie podia detenerlo y dudaba que cualquiera de los maous aun peleando juntos logren hacerle frente, pero el hecho de que haga esto por rias era algo que la hacia feliz y algo celosa de que su ojou-sama tuviera a alguien como el.

Rias en si misma estaba ilusionada viendo a vegito el esta dispuesto a enfrentar y destrui todo el inframundo por ella no cabe duda que en mas de un sentido vegito era especial en mas de una forma y estaba extremadamente feliz de haberlo conocido y enamorarse de el.

"Entendido, ojou-sama nos tenemos que retirar"-dijo grafya.

"Lo siento grafya pero yo me quedare aquí con vegito y mañana nos reuniremos en el club"-dijo rias con una voz que no daba lugar a cualquier replica.

"Pero ojou-sama"-trato de responder.

"No are nada indebido así que no te preocupes te doy mi palabra"-dijo rias con convicción.

"lo mismo para mi no voy a hacer algo que rias no quiera asi que no se preocupe grafya"-dijo vegito con una suave sonrisa sonrojando nuevamente a la maid.

"Entendido ojou-sama nos veremos mañana y vegito-sama lamento nuevamente la intromisión que pasen buena noche"-después de decir eso ella fue transportada por el circulo mágico dejando a rias y vegito solos en la habitación por un momento nadie decia nada quedando en un silencio algo incomodo.

"Eso que dijiste, de destruir todo el inframundo solo por mi ¿ de verdad lo harías?"-pregunto rias con una expresión linda ruborizando a vegito y este se dio la vuelta para que no lo viera.

"Si lo haría"-dijo vegito entonces sintió un par de objetos suaves que se pegaron en su espalda, rias envolvió a vegito en un abrazo amoroso.

"Gracias vegito te amo quédate conmigo para siempre"-dijo rias en su espalda con un dulse sonrisa.

"Yo…..también te amo y no te preocupes no me iré a ninguna parte"-dijo vegito haciendo a rias suspirar de felicidad.

"Vegito ya llegamos y trajimos la"-reynere y tamiat entraron a la habitación de vegito para encontrarse con la peculiar escena de vegito con el torso desnudo siendo abrazado muy íntimamente por rias.

"Hola reynere esta noche dormiré aquí espero que no te moleste"-dijo rias con una mirada traviesa y pegándose mas a vegito y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

"Aléjate de vegito maldita demonio pervertida"-dijeron las dos a coro y rápidamente cargaron hacia rias y formaron una nube de humo donde salían puños y patadas con vegito en medio de todo el caos.

Si solo otro día mas en la vida de nuestro saiyan.

* * *

Al dia siguiente en el club de investigación de lo oculto nos encontramos a todos los miembros reunidos junto a la maid grafya todos en la habitación tenían expresiones de seriedad esperan a escuchar lo que decía rias.

"Ojou-sama desea que les explique la situación"-dijo la maid, rias negó con la cabeza dando a entender que ella lo explicara todo.

"La verdad es"-pero fue interrumpida por vegito.

"Alguien viene"-dijo vegito y todos miraron en la dirección donde el veía, en ese momento aparecio un circulo mágico de transporte en medio de la habitación.

"Phoenix"-dijo kiba entrecerrando los ojos.

Del circulo mágico aparecio un hombre al menos de 20 años cabello rubio con una cara que decía "soy mejor que tu" llevaba puesto un traje rojo, sin corbata y con la camisa habierta hasta el pecho.

"Hahhhh hace mucho tiempo que no visitó el mundo humano"-dijo el hombre el cual ignoro a todos los miembros del club posando su vista en rias.

"Mi querida rias he venido a llevarte de vuelta"-dijo el hombre y estaba dispuesto a tomar la mano de rias

Hasta que…

 _PUM_

"AAHHHHHHHH"-grito el hombre de dolor.

Lo siguiente que todos pudieron ver era que el hombre estaba en el suelo con la cara estampada en el mientras vegito tenia su pie aplastando al tipo en el suelo cual insecto.

"TE EXIJO QUE ME LIVERES MAL-AAAAAAAAH"-pero no pude terminar porque vegito lo piso mas fuerte haciéndolo gritar de dolor, el hombre levanto la vista a su atacante y se conjelo del miedo a ver a vegito ya que este tenia una expresión de "si haces algo te mato" y su aura de poder ardiente alrededor de su cuerpo.

" _Un demonio de clase ultimate, no, maou eso es imposible como un demonio puede tener esta clase de poder"-_ pensó el hombre temblando de miedo ante la presencia del saiyan.

"Ahora escúchame bien asquerosa sabandija si no quieres morir en este instante te voy a dar una recomendación"-dijo vegito agarrando por el cuello al hombre casi asfixiándolo, el trato de pedir ayuda pero su voz no salía por el miedo.

"Manos fuera de mi novia"-dijo vegito apretando el agarre.

 **CONTINUARA**

Y con eso se acaba el capitulo amigos, el siguiente capitulo sera la masac..digo batalla contra raizer y para los que se preguntan el primer personaje de dragon ball que aparecera en mi fic ademas de vegito aparecerá después de ese capitulo así que espérenlo.

Listas del harem y parejas:

Vegito: reynere(alpha), rias, akeno, koneko, sona, penemue, yasaka, tamiat, grafya, ophis,kuroka, xenovia, gabriel, roswisse y serafall

Issei: asia, yura,ravel, irina y aika

Kiba x tsubaki

Saji : momo y ruruko.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia díganla soy todo oídos bueno chicos hasta la próxima.

JANE


	7. Chapter 7

**HE VUELTO AMIGOS,si se que me he demorado pero queria que este capitulo fuera de lo mas agradable posible por dejarlos esperando por tanto tiempo posible y aquí esta, otra cosa es que esta historia sobrepaso los 100 reviews y quiero agradecerles a todos los que ven esta historia y los que han comentado la verdad esta historia no seria lo mismo sin ustedes.**

 **Bueno ahora vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Ikari no ryujin:** no lo matare solo lo humillare hasta el punto de que no muestre su maldita cara a la luz del dia nuevamente y que viva como hermitaño el resto de su miserable existencia, sobre lo primero planeo cambiar eso y ya veras mas adelante en la historia y lo segundo solo continua viendo el fic ya que si te digo si o no seria espoiler, gracias por el apoyo amigo.

 **Calzonesenllamas:** bueno amigo primero que todo tu idea es epica es verdad, traer a gogeta de su propia dimencion y que llegue al mundo dxd sera increible me has dado una idea increible todavia estoy planeando si hacerlo un capitulo especial o una saga completa eso lo decidire mas adelante pero de que lo hare lo hare y como dejiste sera el gogeta serio y badass.

 **Blackichigo** : me alegra que te guste tanto la historia la verdad es que no se porque nadie habia hecho esto con un personaje como vegito asi que me arriesgue y aquí estamos, desafortunadamente riser no morira pero te garantizo que sufrira de la peor manera posible.

 **Gogeta64** : muchas gracias amigo me alegra que te guste esta historia y no te preocupes ya tenia planeado incluir a este tipo de enemigos pero no todos ya que la mayoria fueron vencidos pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo de hecho en la parte final hay una sorpresa, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Pteracuda** : es una idea que me he estado planteando pero tengo que analizarla bien y sobre la aparicion de gogeta ya estoy planeandolo a mas tardar creo que aparecera antes o despues de la saga de loki.o eso supongo.

 **Yisus crazy** : gogeta es vastante popular y ya estoy planrando como integrarlo a la historia y no te preocupes el harem se queda como esta aunque tal vez le agregue a una o 2 mas y si incluyo a gogeta pensare en quien ponerle en su harem.

 **Jason xX** : gracias por tu apoyo amigo es muy apreciado y tienes razon vali le dara un ataque al corazon cuamdo se entere de vegito y los seres de dbz y super jajajaja y ya estoy planeando que hacer con ese par asi que no te preocupes gracias por el apoyo.

 **Dilanrojas53** : yo me acorde de eso pero ya no hare lo de las escalas de poder pero de todas maneras gracias por decirme.

 **Kaiser kay charlychan500** : gracias amigo tu opinión es muy apreciada.

 **Blackssjrose** : me alegra que te guste amigo es muy apreciado, pero tengo que estar en desacuerdo con algo, los seres de dxd no son rivales para los seres de dragon ball z los unicos seres que tal vez tengan oportunidad de dar algo de pelea son ophis y great red pero creo que sus poderes solo llegan saga saiyan o eso creo yo sobre los enemigos no te preocupes que los de súper aparecerán gracias por el apoyo.

 **Atem92** : es cierto jajaja riser esta mas que jodido y grayfya no tardara en caer por el saiyan,y sobre aika creo que es cierto dado que no te di una pista asi que aquí va, si tienes conocimento del nasuverso conocerás este poder, el poder de aika radicara en sus ojos que en mi fic tendrán un poder aun mayor que medir la virilidad de un hombre, en fin este poder si tiene la oportunidad puede matar a cualquier ser sobrenatural, esa es la pista y en cuanto a lo ultimo tienes razón esa chica tiene un nivel de perversión igual al de issei.

 **Alucar77** : gracias por tus comentarios amigo como siempre son muy apreciados, tienes razon esas escenas de celos son clasicas dado que no hay harem sin eso y lo de kiba vamos el tipo merece amor y quien mejor que tsubaki para ello.

 **Dartlan** : gracias por eso amigo se que a muchos no les agrado aunque ya di mis razones por lo que lo hice pero aun así me alegra mucho que a la gente todavia le guste mi historia y hare lo mejor posible para hacer las correcciones que pides, gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que te guste la historia.

 **James anderson** : no te preocupes te garantizo que lo hara y tienes razon VEGITO RULES.

 **Lux01** : si te soy sincero amigo no se si colocarlos o no en el harem pero creo me iria por griselda y valerie para vegito y tal vez a agaares para issei y solo te digo que mires el capitulo para la masa…es decir batalla contra riser.

: eso se responde en este capitulo y lo siento pero ya tengo planeado el lemon con alguien cosa que sucedera en el proximo capitulo.

 **Zafir09** : Me alegro que te haya gustado y veras una pequeña sorpresa relacionada con el dragon de issei en unos capitulos, issei y asia merecian a mi me encanta la pareja y ya veras como sufrira el yakitori jejeje gracias por el apoyo.

 **Darkcrizer** : es absoluta es verdad pero creo que tendras que ver el capitulo para daber eso y sobre sirzech se vera en el proximo capitulo.

 **Hellsing89** : me agrada que haya gistado la verdad queria que todos tuvieran sus familiares jajaja una por una todas caeran jajaja y la hullacion sera tan grande que nunca mas querra salir de casa

 **Richard78zamo** : jajaja tiamat se llevo la sorpresa de su existencia al igual que ddraig la pobre si que le dieron una paliza jajaja solo para al final caer por el, el yakitori esta mas que frito y grayfia no tardara en hacer su jugada.

 **Maxigiampieri2012** : las chicas frías se derriten ante la presencia del saiyan, su poder es inalcanzable para cualquiera en dxd y las sorpresas solo comienzan y el pollo a la parrilla esta listo y servido.

 **KRT215** : kiba merece pareja la verdad es que no me gusta mucho que en muchos fics lo dejen sin pareja por eso quise dársela, no se si incluir a la madre de rias por ahora asi que lo dejate en veremos y riser esta mas que frito.

 **Naruto kurosaki uzumaki:** solo te pido que mires el capitulo y veras amigo.

 **Bueno dejemos esto y vamos con la historia**

"Humano"

" _Recuerdos, pensamientos, sueños y flashbacks"_

" **Seres superiores o de gran poder y espíritus"**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no poseo dragon ball z , super o high school dxd o sus personajes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: entrenamiento del infierno y victoria implacable.**

Nos encontramos en la sala del club de investigación de lo oculto donde vemos a vegito tomando por el cuello al prometido de Rias, los demás miembros por mucho que quisieran(aunque la verdad no querían) hacer algo para evitar el posible asesinato de el no podían y solo esperaban que vegito no llegara hasta ese punto.

Vegito soltó al rubio dejándolo caer en el suelo, el hombre como pudo trato de agarrar todo el aire que pudo.

"Escúchame bien insecto te lo voy a decir una vez y solo una vez lárgate y no vuelvas a molestar a mi novia o te eliminare como la sabandija que eres"-dijo Vegito serio y el hombre levanto la vista y empezó a despotricar

"Con quien te crees que estas hablando plebeyo yo soy Riser phoenix heredero de la"-

 _PUM_

"Me importa una mierda quien seas o lo que seas para mi eres solo un insecto ahora vas a largarte de aquí o no"-dijo Vegito golpeando a Riser en el suelo nuevamente hundiendo su cabeza en el piso. Los demás solo veían a vegito con asombro y algo de terror sabían que Vegito dejaba salir una cara diferente de la habitual cuando estaba frente a su enemigo o alguien que lo molestaba pero esta era la primera vez que veían a Vegito tan cabreado, riser saco su cabeza del piso y miro a Vegito con furia.

"Yo soy el prometido de Rias, yo no tengo que hacer nada de lo que tu digas maldita basura plebeya ella es mía y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto"-dijo Riser tratando de sonar arrogante pero fallo miserablemente ya que se podia ver a leguas que estaba temblando de miedo, vegito solo se limito a mirarlo con ojos fríos y carentes de emoción, el levanto la mano apuntando riser y en ella se creo una esfera de ki. Todos abrieron los ojos, Vegito de verdad va matar a Riser.

"Ya veo, entonces te deseo un buen viaje al otro mundo"-dijo Vegito listo para matar a raiser y este solo veía con miedo su fin.

"ESPERE"-grito Grayfia y todos voltearon a verla.

"Porque me interrumpes Grayfia"-dijo Vegito sin voltear a verla, Grayfia no podia ver su rostro pero por su postura podia ver que estaba molesto por interrumpirlo.

"Puedo entender como se siente Vegito-sama pero matar a Riser-sama no resolverá nada además si el muere es probable que el inframundo trate de cazarlo por matar a uno de los herederos de los clanes demonio"-dijo Grayfia con seriedad.

"Entonces también los matare y a todo el inframundo de ser necesario, este insecto solo quiere usar a Rias para su beneficio eso lo puedo saber con solo verlo, no dejare que sus asquerosas manos la toquen, si tengo que destruir todo el inframundo por ella, Raynare, Akeno, Koneko o Tiamat lo haría sin dudar"-dijo Vegito con sus ojos cambiando de color de negro a verde jade.

Las chicas sintieron que su corazón se les salía al ver que vegito estaría dispuesto a llegar hasta esos extremos por su felicidad verdaderamente no pudieron haber escogido mejor hombre de quien enamorarse, issei y kiba solo sonreían a su amigo ya que ellos también harían lo mismo, issei por su tierna monja y por cierta peli azul y kiba por cierta pelinegra de cabello largo con gafas, mientras que la maid estaba en una perdida de sus palabras, ella sabia que con el poder que tiene Vegito( sin saber que apenas usa un poco de su poder) podría destruir el inframundo en un parpadeo, pero que esto lo hiciera por su ojou-sama o por las chicas del club era sorprendente para ella y no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida porque Vegito llegara hasta tales puntos solo para la felicidad de su ojou-sama y las demás niñas y también algo celosa ya que ella desearía tener a alguien así.

" _alguien como Vegito"-_ pensó ella con un rubor en sus mejillas para después sacudir su cabeza dejando esos pensamientos al menos por ahora, mas tarde se encargaría de resolverlos.

"Entiendo Vegito-sama pero si no le molesta creo que tengo una solución mas pacifica para este predicamento"-dijo Grayfia y todos la miraron expectantes.

"Y eso seria"-pregunto Vegito con un poco de interés.

"Un ratim game"-dijo ella y todos abrieron los ojos.

"Gremory-sama, Sirzech-sama y la casa phoenix sabían que esto no se resolvería pacíficamente asi que consideraron esta opción si gana Raiser-sama se llevara a cabo la boda como se tenia planeado pero si gana Rias ojou-sama entonces el compromiso se cancela"-dijo grafya.

Rias no tenia nada que pensar, ella ha entrenado para volverse mas fuerte, ella no tenia nada que temer, miro a toda si nobleza buscando su confirmación y todos le asintieron con sonrisas, ella capto el mensaje.

"Acepto, tengo confianza de que yo y mi nobleza te derrotaremos phoenix no tenemos nada que temer"-dijo rias sin una pisca de vacilación sorprendiendo a todos y alegrando a vegito al igual que al resto de su nobleza.

"De acuerdo entonces el encuentro sera en aproximadamente en 10 dias para tener listos todos los preparativos"-dijo Grayfia internamente feliz y orgullosa de Rias.

"Así se habla Rias"-dijo Vegito complementándola y ella asintió feliz al ser alabada por su novio, para después Vegito posar su mirada en el tumbado Riser que apenas se levantaba.

" Jejeje querida Rias puede que ahora tengas a"..-miro a Vegito y este le devolvió la mirada haciéndolo temblar ligeramente. Este sujeto pero el resto de tu nobleza y tu no tienes experiencia ya yo he ganado la mayoría de mis juegos no tienes oportunidad porque no te rindes y te ahorras la humillación"-dijo Riser con una sonrisa arrogante chasqueando los dedos

En ese momento de un circulo mágico aparecieron 15 mujeres

La primera era una mujer tetona de pelo purpura ondulado que cubre uno de sus ojos, traia puesto un vestido azul marino con partes blancas y varios adornos.

Una chica hermosa de piel algo pálida de cabello negro con un kimono

Un par de hermanas gemelas de cabellos rojo y azul que al parecer traen un uniforme escolar erótico ya que la falda negras eran bastante cortas y la parte superior del uniforme dejaba a la vista su vientre y la mitad de sus pechos.

Otro par de hermanas gemelas de la misma estatura que koneko de cabello verde vestidas con un uniforme de educación física.

Dos chicas de cabello rojizo y castaño vestidas de con un traje de maid algo revelador en el área del pecho.

Una chica de cabello azul con un traje de sacerdotisa.

Una chica de cabello negro con un traje de bailarina árabe bastante erótico.

Una chica de cabello castaño con algunas mechas rojas que usa una mascara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

Una chica de cabello negro con un traje chino algo revelador

Una chica de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, vistiendo una blusa blanca con con unos shorts rojos y botas de combate y en su espalda cargando una gigantesca espada.

Una chica de cabello castaño claro con una armadura de caballero.

Y por ultimo una chica pequeña de cabello rubio con un vestido elegante de color rosado que tenia cierto parecido con raiser.

Ven estas es mi nobleza completa no tienen oportunidad-dijo raizer mirando de forma arrogante a la nobleza de Riser.

"Pft jajajajajaja"-

Se escucho un resoplido y todos vieron que era vegito que estaba partiéndose de la risa en el agarrándose el estomago.

"Jajajjaja me duele el estomago"-dijo riéndose de lo lindo ignorando la mirada de enojo de Riser y su nobleza.

"QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO"-dijo rizer molesto este tipo desde que llego a este lugar el lo ha estado humillando y no toleraria mas.

"Maldito como te atreves a burlarte de Riser-sama"-dijo la chica de la gran espada cargando hacia Vegiti dispuesto parirlo a la mitad.

 _CRASH_

Lo siguiente que ocurrió dejo perplejos a todos en la nobleza de Riser incluyéndolo, siris el caballero de Riser apunto con su espada a la cabeza de Vegito pero al entrar en contacto con ella la espada se rompió en varios pedazos.

"m-m-mi espada"-dijo la chica en estado de shock entonces ella noto que Vegito estaba frente a ella dándole una mirada para nada amistosa para después darle una pequeña sonrisa la cual la sonrojo un poco.

"Considera esto una lección, nunca ataques a un enemigo sin evaluarlo correctamente"-dijo Vegito apuntando con uno de sus de dedos a su frente.

"Recuerda eso y serás mejor guerrera"-

 _PUM_

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

 _CRASH_

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue a la chica volar a velocidades increibles fuera del club dejando un agujero con la silueta de su forma en el, todos miraron con el aguhero y vieron a Siris a varios kilómetros del club claramente inconsciente y con humo saliendo se su frente.

Todas las chicas en la nobleza de Riser voltearon a ver a Vegito con ana mirada de absoluto terror mientras que los del grupo de Rias y la misma Grayfia no estaban sorprendidos de esto ya que sabían de lo que Vegito era capaz y eso no era mas que un juego para el.

"Tu te jactas de ganar peleas amistosas con otros demonios y crees que eso te hace superior eres patético, déjame preguntarte algo"-dijo vegito acercándose a Riser y su nobleza y estos inconscientemente retrocedían por la presencia jodidamente intimidante del saiyan.

"Alguna vez te enfrentaste a un ejercito armado hasta los dientes cuando eras un niño, has acabado con miles de civilizaciones solo por diversión, has luchado contra seres que pueden destruir ciudades, continentes y hasta planetas enteros en un parpadeo, has luchado contra alguien que posee todas tus habilidades y que puede usarlas en tu contra o alguna vez te has enfrentado a un ser que no importa cuanto lo golpes, lo mates, lo cortes, lo destroces, lo pulverices, los estalles este puede regenerarse de la mas mínima partícula, dime has hecho eso alguna vez o una mejor pregunta seria alguna vez te has estado en un VERDADERO combate donde arriesgues tu vida"-dijo Vegito serio frente a Riser que en este punto el tanto su nobleza temblaban algo en la expresión en la mirada de este hombre le decía que todo eso lo había hecho y aun mas

"N-no"-respondió tartamudeando el heredero phoenix.

"Eso es lo que me parecia gracioso con eso dicho nos vemos en 10 días yakitori"-dijo vegito en ese momento raizer y su nobleza se teletransportaron lejos de hay.

La tensión en la sala se decipo cuando ellos se fueron, vegito se acerco a rias y la beso en la frente poniéndola como su cabello.

"Me alegro de que tengas mas confianza en ti misma y que maduraras como guerrera estoy muy orgulloso de ti "-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa y Rias solo lo abrazo y el devolvió el abrazo, entonces Vegito noto que las demás chicas tenían un puchero, Vegito se separo de rias para decepción de Rias y les dio un beso en la frente a Raynare, Akeno, koneko, Tiamat sonrojándolas.

"Contentas"-dijo vegito y las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa.

"Bueno yo me retiro tengo que informarle a al señor gremory y sirzech-sama sobre esto nos vemos"-dijo grayfia teletransportandoce rápidamente para que no notaran la mirada de celos que tenia.

"Bueno, ahora tenemos diez días para el encuentro le pediré a sona que nos excuse durante ese tiempo y pensar en una estrategia"-dijo rias y todos asintieron.

"Bueno chicos tenemos 10 días así que creo que sabrán lo que eso significa verdad"-dijo vegito dando una sonrisa maligna y retorcida a los demás dejándolos pálidos ya que sabían lo que significaba esa sonrisa.

" **Tiempo de entrenar"-** dijo vegito muy contento.

Si, parece que les espera una dura semana a nuestros amigos demonios.

* * *

Nos encontramos en una de las montañas que pertenecen al grupo gremory, rias habia dicho que era el lugar perfecto para entrenar sin distracciones, todos hicieron sus preparativos para ir incluyendo Raynare y Tiamat, aunque no pertenecen a la nobleza de Rias decidieron ir ya que no querían dejar a su novio.

El lugar daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad para cualquiera que lo viera.

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

HYAAAAAAAAAAA-

Excepto para nuestro grupo de demonios favorito que en este momento corrían por sus vidas.

"ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDEN CORRER VAMOS CORRAN MAS RAPIDO SI NO QUIEREN MORIR"-dijo vegito disparando esferas de ki al grupo gremory mientras estaba en el aire.

"VEGITO ESTAS TRATANDO DE MATARNOS"-grito histerico issei mientras corria por su vida.

"Ara ara Vegito-kun esta emocionado"-dijo Akeno con una mano en su mejilla y los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa mientras corría esquivando esferas de ki.

"Akeno puedes ser mas seria sobre esto"-dijo Rias igualmente esquivando las balas de ki.

"Vegito-sempai esta en modo sargento del infierno"-dijo koneko de forma estoica mientras corría y esquivaba

"Esto es muy peligroso-desu"-dijo Asia que esquivaba las esferas de ki y corria detrás de Koneko, gracias al entrenamiento de Vegito su resistencia y condición física había mejorado mucho.

"No se queden hablando y corran"-dijo Raynare corriendo delante de todos junto a tiamiat.

"Verdaderamente es como lo dicen Vegito es un sádico en el entrenamiento"-dijo Tiamat que igualmente corría.

"HAY BIENEN MAS"-grito Kiba acelerando al igual que los demás.

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

"DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR Y CONTINUEN ESTO ES SOLO EL CALENTAMIENTO ASI QUE NO SE QUEJEN EL VERDADERO ENTRENAMIENTO EMPIEZA CUANDO LLEGUEN A LA CASA DE RIAS ASI QUE MUEVANCE"-grito vegito disparando mas esferas de ki.

* * *

Después del "calentamiento" nuestro grupo de demonios con una dragona y angel caido llegaron a la casa de verano de Rias, ahora mismo se encontraban jadeando en el suelo y no ayudaba el hecho de que Rias y Akeno con magia hicieran mas pesada la ropa de todos pars este entrenamiento.

"Quien dijo que descansaran de pie todos ahora"-dijo vegito y mas rapido que cuando cierras una revista porno cuando tu mama entra al cuarto **( y eso es jodidamente rapido)** todos estaban frente a Vegito que cual sargento evaluaba con la mirada a sus soldados.

"Bien escúchenme les daré a cada uno su respectivo régimen de entrenamiento así que escuchen bien cada uno busque un área donde entrenar a gusto entendido yo iré a su respectiva área y les diré su programa de entrenamiento eso sera durante los primeros 5 dias los días restantes empezaremos con el uso del k, escúchenme bien yo no quiero una batalla quiero una masacre completa y unilateral contra nuestro oponente entendido"-dijo vegito con seriedad aunque Vegito observo que Koneko tembló un poco

"Hai"-respondieron todos y de inmediato se separaron para buscar un área de entrenamiento, Vegito solamente los veía irse con una sonrisa espero unos minutos para después crear varios clones de el mismo y ir por sus victi…digo alumnos mientras el original fue a entrenar a un lugar alejado para que nadie corriera peligro.

El primero de todos fue issei que esperaba a su tortura… digo maestro el cual aparecio frente a el en un parpadeo.

Bien Issei según recuerdo ddraig dijo que estabas a punto de entrar en lo que el llama **balance breaker,** quiero que durante este entrenamiento accedas a el y que mejores tu fuerza y velocidad"-dijo vegito serio.

"Hai sensei"-respondió issei.

 _PUM_

Repentinamente issei fue mandado a volar por un gancho izquierdo de Vegito.

"Empieza la lección"-dijo vegito., mientras veía a Issei levantarse y sobarse el golpe en la cara.

"Kuso, ataquemos ddraig"-dijo issei materializando el boosted gear.

" **Vamos con todo compañero"-** dijo el dragón desde el guantelete.

 **Boost boost bosst boost boost boost BOOST.**

Con eso Issei cargo hacia Vegito que lo esperaba de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

* * *

La siguiente área fue la de Kiba el cual empezó a practicar con su espada en ese momento la copia de Vegito aparecio.

"Bien kiba trabajaremos en aumentar tu fuerza a la hora de atacar con tu espada al igual qure tu velocidad y practicaremos con tus ataques con la espada, también trabajaremos en tu estilo cuerpo a cuerpo ya que debes balancearte mas"-dijo vegito y kiba asintió y cargo hacia el con su espada y el bloqueo el ataque con su dedo.

* * *

La siguiente era Akeno que esperaba pacientemente a Vegito al momento en lo vio aparecer corrió y lo abrazo rosando sus activos con los músculos del saiyan.

"Y que haremos hoy sensei"-dijo Akeno en un tono algo coqueto, Vegito le sonrió para después darle un beso en la frente, ella hizo un puchero.

Porque no en los labios-dijo ella como una niña pequeña que le negaron su dulce.

"Después del entrenamiento"-dijo el y ella asintió y se separaron.

"Akeno he tenido la intención de preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo"-dijo vegito serio.

"Ara que podría ser vegito-kun acaso me quieres preguntar si puedes hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo ufufu"-dijo Akeno disfrutando de cara roja de Vegito que trataba de mantener la compostura.

"N-no lo que quiero saber es porque no usas tu poder de ángel caido"-dijo el, la pelinegra ensancho los ojos por la sorpresa para después bajar la mirada. Vegito al ver esto se arrepintió de inmediato.

"Si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas no te obligare mejor olvida lo que dije"-dijo vegito nervioso y ella nego con la cabeza.

"Vegito-kun te puedo contar una historia"-dijo Akeno con la voz algo entrecortada y el asintio.

Ella le conto todo, le conto que fue concebida por una sacerdotisa y un angel caido, la sacerdotida vio al ángel caído herido en su templo y ella se encargo de cuidarlo, con el tiempo se enamoraron y se casaron, como resultado akeno nació, paso sus niñez feliz con su familia felizmente, su padre al ser un ángel caído de alto rango tenia que salir de casa de vez en cuando, un día unos ángeles caídos llegaron a su hogar y asesinaron a su madre, ella culpo a su padre por no estar hay para protejerla,trato de buscar refugio con unos parientes de su madre pero ella fue rechazada y perseguida por ellos por su sangre de Ángel caído, fue gracias a rias que logro sobrevivir.

"Ese poder es sucio, me niego a usar ese tipo de poder, no quiero tener nada que ver con el"-dijo Akeno con lagrimas cayendo de su hermoso rostro, pero entonces sintio un abrazo reconfortan ante ella sabia que era vegito así que lloro, lloro todo el dolor que tenia guardado en su alma en el pecho de su amado, vegito solo se dedico a abrazarla y confortarla.

Después de unos minutos akeno dejo de llorar y se dedico a aferrarse a vegito con miedo de que si lo soltara este desaparecería y la dejara sola.

"Se que esto es duro para ti Akeno, no se lo que haya pasado para que tu padre no estuviera hay, pero se que el probablemente ha sufrido al igual que tu no te estoy diciendo que lo perdones de inmediato o algo así, pero no niegues lo que eres, porque la parte de demonio y tu parte como ángel caído todo eso te hace akeno así que no niegues esa parte de ti párate orgullosa de lo que eres no lo olvides y si sientes que no puedes te apoyare con todo lo que tengo hasta que puedas"-dijo vegito en un tono consolador.

Akeno escuchaba las palabras de Vegito, ella siempre ha tenido rencor hacia su padre, los ángeles caídos, incluso a si misma por estar relacionada con ellos, ella se consideraba una mujer sucia por su propia sangre, ella incluso llego a pensar que todos los hombres eran iguales salvo unos pocos.

Y entonces llego Vegito.

Era alguien que tenia el poder para hacer lo que quiera pero en vez de eso era una persona noble que lo usa para defender a sus seres queridos, era una persona noble, cálida y algo inocente casi como un niño pero también podia ser un guerreo implacable y sin escrúpulos por defender a los que ama, con el tiempo sin que ella se diera cuenta Vegito entro en su corazón poco a poco y ahora ella podia decir que verdaderamente lo amaba.

Ese mismo hombre estaba aquí abrazándola, apoyándola y tratando de aliviar su dolor, ella no sabia si alguna vez podrá perdonar a su padre, tal vez cuando lo vea otra vez ella pueda hacer el intento, pero ahora solo quería quedarse aquí con el hombre que ama y nunca alejarse de el.

"Si me dices eso…si me dices eso yo.."-Akeno murmuraba algunas cosas que Vegito no entendía.

"Akeno quMPHN"-Vegito se sorprendió cuando Akeno lo atrapo en un beso, no es que no lo hayan hecho antes pero aun así se sorprendió, unos segundos después Vegito devolvió el beso con la misma moneda.

Unos segundos después ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando.

"Si tu me prometes que no te iras y te quedaras conmigo y las demás si me prometes que cuando tenga que enfrentarme a " ese hombre" si lo vuelvo a ver estarás hay para ayudarme entonces lo hare"-dijo Akeno,si Vegito estaba con ella, ella podría enfrentar su pasado y seguir adelante.

"Lo prometo-"dijo Vegito y Akeno sonrió dulcemente.

"Bueno dejemos esto de lado por el momento y comencemos a entrenar, mas tarde le pediremos ayuda a Raynare para empezar con tus habilidades de ángel caído"-dijo Vegito y Akeno asintio.

Ambos se separaron y se alejaron y tomaron sus posturas de pelea, akeno se rodeo de un aura de relámpagos.

"Ufufufufu no me contendre Vegito-kun"-dijo akeno con una sonrisa sadica.

"Yo no lo querría de otra forma akeno"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _BOOOOOM_

Ambos cargaron contra el otro chocando en un gran impacto.

* * *

Koneko estaba practicando algunos movimientos mientras esperaba a su sempai, un segundo mas tarde Vegito llego y de inmediato se coloco frente a el.

"Bien Koneko antes de comenzar quiero hacerte una pregunta-dijo Vegito y por alguna razón Koneko bajo la mirada sabiendo lo que va a preguntar.

"Quieres saber porque no uso el ki verdad"-dijo koneko en un tono algo bajo.

"Si, se que a diferencia de los demás tu puedes usar tu ki pero por alguna razón te niegas a usarlo, si no quieres contármelo ahora esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que estaré disponible para escucharte en cualquier momento"-dijo vegito colocando su mano en la cabeza de koneko.

"Senjutsu"-dijo Koneko algo bajo pero Vegito pudo escucharlo.

"Sen-que"-dijo vegito confundido.

"Senjutsu o como tu lo debes llamar ki es el uso del flujo de la vida y usarlo como energía pero a diferencia de la forma en el que sempai utiliza es que el senjutsu no es tan destructivo pero puede tener otros usos, pero tiene un defecto, si bien nos permite hacer el uso de la energía espiritual, también toma la malasia y la mala voluntad que flota en el mundo llegando a corromper al usuario, mi nee-saman enloqueció por usarlo y se convirtió en un demonio callejero y una criminal…..yo….no quiero(sob) enloquecer yo no quiero lastimar a nadie…(sob)"-dijo koneko con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos pero entonces sintio algo en su cabeza.

Comprendo lo que dices, el poder puede corromper hasta el corazón mas puro,, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare, te enseñare a usar tu poder de forma correcta y no enloquecerás y en caso de que llegue a pasar yo estaré hay y te traeré de vuelta te prometo que te estare hay para ti"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa, koneko veía a su senpai con lagrimas en sus ojos y ella solo lo abrazo.

"Gracias Vegito-sempai te amo"-dijo Koneko abrazándolo mientras el la abrazaba de vuelta.

"Yo también te amo koneko ahora no perdamos mas tiempo y empecemos"-dijo Vegito, ella se limpio las lagrimas y asintió ella se separo un poco de Vegito y algo que el no esperaba ocurrió, de la cabeza de koneko brotaron unas orejas de gato y de su parte trasera salió una cola de gato blanca, vegito solo se sonrojo un poco.

"Kawaii"-dijo vegito en voz baja pero gracias al oído super desarrollado de koneko ella pudo escucharlo y se sonrojo.

"Gracias sempai"-dijo Koneko con timidez, Vegito sacudió la cabeza y se preparo.

"Vamos Koneko demuéstrame que sabes"-dijo vegito y ella asintió, Koneko se concetro y un aura blanca cubrio sus puños.

"Aquí voy sempai"-dijo koneko con una mirada de determinación.

 _PUM_

Koneko cargo hacia Vegito con intención de golpearlo pero este lo detuvo con un dedo pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que creo un cráter por la fuerza del golpe.

"Ki para mejorar tus golpes nada mal pero aun te falta mucho si quieres usar el ki como yo"-dijo vegito y koneko asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Vamos raynere eso es todo"-dijo vegito de brazos cruzados frente a raynere que estaba jadeando.

"Aun no"-dijo raynere creando dos lanzas de luz en sus manos atacando a vegito.

CRAK

Vegito destruyo las lanzas con una mano, Raynare trato de patear a Vegito pero este tomo su pierna y la lanzo unos metros lejos, Vegito miro como Raynare se levantaba nuevamente creando varias lanzas de luz apuntando a Vegito.

"Me encanta cuando tienes esa actitud"-dijo Vegito y Raynare sonrió.

"Ara, gracias Vegito pero después de esto quiero muchos besos por esto"-dijo ella lanzando todas las lanzas hacia saiyan, las cuales eran repelidas fácilmente, Raynare se acerco vegito con intención de golpearlo pero este la detuvo, la jalo y reclamo sus labios, Raynare se sorprendio pero de inmediato devolvió el beso, unos segundos después ambos se separaron.

"Si quieres mas tienes que seguir esforzándote"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Oh, ese juego me gusta"-dijo Raynare con una sonrisa seductora.

* * *

"Concéntrate Rias"-dijo Vegito esquivando los golpes de Rias envueltos con poder de la destrucción.

"Hai"-dijo rias aumentado mas su poder, el aura que tenis en sus puños ahora se extendio a todo su cuerpo.

"Aquí voy Vegito"-dijo rias cargando hacia Vegito y este la esperaba con una sonrisa.

* * *

"No esta nada mal Tiamat no cabe duda de que eres una feroz luchadora"-dijo vegito parado frente a Tiamat en su forma humana que tenia sus garras y cola de dragon en una sona completamente destruida.

"Y eso que no me has visto en la cama querido te puedo asegurar que seré el doble de feroz-"dijo tiamiat mientras le guiña un ojo al saiyan sonrojándolo un poco.

* * *

"Muy bien Asia ahora"-dijo vegito a varios metros lejos de la chica.

"Hai"-dijo ella, levanto las manos concentrándose todo lo que podia, de pronto un aura verde cubrió completamente a Vegito.

"Bien Asia ahora probemos la magia que te enseño Akeno-dijo vegito alejandoce mas.

"Hai vegito-oniisan"-dijo asia con una sonrisa algo cansada, ella se concentro un poco y en un instante una corriente de aire rodeo el cuerpo de Asia formando un tornado alrededor de ella.

" _Yo no seré una carga me esforzare por ustedes issei-san, vegito-oniisan"-_ pensó asia con determinación.

* * *

Vegito sentía a cada uno de sus clones y no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa, todos se estaban esforzando mucho, estaba muy orgulloso de ellos.

"Yo también entrenare con ganas"-dijo vegito parado frente a su clon, este mismo se convirtio en super saiyayin, el original siguió el ejemplo de la copia y también se transformo, el tenia que controlar su transformación al 100%.

"Vamos"-y con eso ambos cargaron hacia el otro.

 _PUM_

Los dos vegitos chocaron creando un movimiento sísmico que sacudió toda el área y creo un inmenso cráter debajo de ellos.

* * *

Han pasado 5 dias del entrenamiento y todos han tenido muy buenos resultados ahora vemos a todos reunidos en la mesa esperando la comida.

Lamento la demora-dijeron Akeno, Asia y Raynare quienes traían los platillos y los repartieron en la mesa, Vegito veía la comida con un poco de baba en su boca.

"Itadakimasu"-dijo Vegito empezando devorar la comida dejando a todos con una cara de preocupación.

"No se preocupen hicimos suficientes platillos para todos"-dijo akeno con una sonrisa tranquilizando a los demás.

Unos minutos después Vegito termino de comer.

"Uf estuvo delicioso les quedo muy rico chicas"-dijo Vegito palmeándose el estomago.

"Todavía no puedo creer que pueda comer todo eso"-dijo kiba con una gota en la nuca viendo las tres pilas de platos vacios que dejo Vegito.

"Bueno al parecer los saiyan tienen un apetito voraz"-dijo Tiamat limpiándose su boca con una servilleta, a todos excepto a Vegito le salió una gota en la nuca al ver dos pilas de platos frente a ella.

"El apetito de un dragon seguro es bastante alto también"-dijo Rias con una risa nervosa.

"Bueno hemos entrenado como locos durante 5 días es normal tener hambre"-dijo issei con un trozo de carme en mano y una pila de platos frente a el.

"Es cierto hemos avanzado mucho"-dijo Kiba.

"Hauu, soy la mas débil de todos"-dijo Asia algo decepcionada de si misma.

"No te preocupes asia poco a poco iras haciéndote mas fuerte nosotros también estaremos hay para apoyarte"-dijo Issei que estaba junto a ella tomando su mano, ella miro a issei con una linda sonrisa.

"Hai arigato issei-san"-dijo asia besando su mejilla haciendo que issei gane una sonrisa boba en su cara.

"Muy bien asia lo tienes completamente domado"-dijo raynere sonrojando a la chica haciendo que todos se rían.

"Bueno chicos es hora de dormir pero antes tomemos un baño, vegito-kun deseas unirte a nosotras"-dijo Rias lanzándole una mirada picara al saiyan.

"Eh, no me molesta pero y a ustedes"-dijo vegito algo sonrojado por esa sujerencia.

"A mi no me molesta Vegito-kun-dijo Raynare con la misma sonrisa que rias.

"Ara ara me encantaría tomar un baño con vegito-kun"-dijo akeno con una sonrisa.

"No me molesta tomar un baño con sempai"-dijo koneko de forma estoica pero sus mejillas estaban rojas.

"Por mi no hay problema seria muy divertido un baño contigo Vegito"-dijo tiamiat con una mirada algo salvaje.

De un momento a otro las chicas arrastraron a Vegito al baño junto a ellas.

"Asia si quieres tomar un baño junto a issei el otro baño esta disponible"-dijo rias dandole un guiño a ambos dejándolos sonrojados.

"Asia no tenemos que.."-trato de decir algo pero Asia tomo la mano de issei.

"Yo te lavare la espalda issei-san"-dijo Asia con la cara muy roja llevando arrastrado a issei el cual gano una sonrisa boba, dejando a kiba en la mesa.

"Jejeje mis amigos tienen una vida muy ajetreada"-dijo Kiba viendo a sus dos amigos ser arrastrados por sus novias, en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar, lo saco para ver quien era y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el nombre de "tsubaki" en la pantalla.

"Hola tsubaki"-dijo Kiba contestando la llamada.

Si la vida trataba bien a estos chicos.

* * *

Los días pasaron volando los del grupo gremory gracias a las enseñanzas de vegito pudieron desbloquear su ki, aunque no podían usarlo de la misma forma que vegito todavía era un gran refuerzo para ellos ya que con el ki podían mejorar su cuerpo y sus ataques, vegito no se quedo atrás y continuaba entrenando en una zona alejada para no destruir nada ni lastimar a las demás ya estaban a en el 10 día y todos se habían hecho mas fuertes.

Vegito regresaba de su entrenamiento nocturno pero se dio cuenta de que rias estaba en un pabellón, mientras leía un libro usando nada mas que una bata roja que cubría su cuerpo.

"Hey Rias"-vegito llamo acercándose a ella sacándola de su transe.

"Ah Vegito entrenamiento otra vez"-dijo rias y el se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"Jijiji ya me conoces siempre quiero hacerme mas fuerte"-dijo vegito.

"¿Porque?"-pregunto rias, ella y todo los del club querían saber, porque vegito quiere ser mas fuerte, el es un ser que puede destruir planetas enteros en un segundo, nadie podia superarlo porque entonces hacerse mas fuerte de lo que ya es.

"Porque….bueno para enfretarce con los mas fuertes, siento que aya afuera hay seres que pueden ser tanto o mas poderosos que yo y quiero enfrentarlos quiero pelear contra ellos, otra razón es para proteger a este mundo"-dijo Vegito mirando al cielo. "Yo llegue aquí tal vez por accidente o tal vez no pero no importa, ahora que estoy aquí protegeré a este mundo de todos los que quieran hacerle algo al igual que mi mundo anterior y sobre todo protegerlos a ustedes"-dijo vegitl mirando a rias fijamente lo cual la sonrojo." Tu me ayudaste cuando yo no conocía nada de este mundo, gracias a eso conocí a grandes personas a las que puedo llamar amigos y también pude conocer personas con las que me he enamorado y tu eres una de ellas, por eso me quiero hacer mas fuerte"-dijo vegito y rias no pudo evitar quedar conmovida por las palabras del saiyan.

Estaba feliz

Feliz de haberse enamorado de este hombre.

"Gracias vegito"-dijo Rias con una tierna sonrisa.

¿Porque Rias?-pregunto el saiyan confundido.

"Por estar aquí, por ayudarnos, por amarme y a las demás y por favor vegito quédate conmigo y los demás para siempre"-dijo Rias abrazando a vegito, a veces ella tenia sueños, sueños en los que vegito se va y no vuelve jamás, dejándola sola y a las demás también.

Ella no queria eso.

Ella quería que son vegito se quedara con ella y las demás chicas por siempre, no le importa si vegito era un ser de otro universo, el ahora estaba aquí y no lo dejarían ir ni ella ni las otras.

Vegito simplemente la abrazo de vuelta, pero no dijo nada, el a veces pensaba en su universo, y se preguntaba que habrá pasado, ¿seguirán todos muertos?, ¿habrán sido revividos de alguna forma?.

No lo sabia.

Pero si por algún milagro sus amigos y familias hayan sido revividos, el volveria a su mundo o se quedaría aquí.

Por ahora no quería pensar en eso el simplemente quería disfrutar de su nueva vida aquí todo el tiempo que pueda.

Pero de algo estaba seguro.

El por nada del mundo abandonaría a Raynare, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Tiamat.

Tampoco lo haría con sus nuevos amigos.

Si el tuviera que volver buscaría una manera de estar con ellos no importa el costo.

Eso lo juraba.

* * *

¿Bien, están todos listos?-pregunto Vegito a los demás los cuales solo asintieron con sonrisas y Vegito les sonrió de vuelta. **(Todos usan su uniforme escolar excepto asia que lleva su traje de monja y vegito que usa su traje normal)**

"Los estaremos apoyando así que destrócenlos"-dijo raynare para después darle un beso a vegito en la mejilla izquierda.

Ufufu no necesitas suerte pero de todas maneras un poco de suerte no hace daño"-dijo Tiamat para después besar a Vegito en la mejilla derecha para choque y celos de las demás unos segundos después se separaron.

"Jijiji gracias chicas"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa

"Mou no es justo"-dijo Rias ahora tomando a vegito para darle un beso su mejilla.

"Ara ara buchou no es bueno acaparar"-dijo akeno para despues besar su otra mejilla.

Pero koneko fue la que se llevo el premio mayor ya que apropecho para darle un beso a vegito dierecto el los labios para celos de las demas, al terminar el beso koneko les dio el simbolo de paz.

"Lentas"-dijo koneko para celos de todas.

"Jejeje"-vegito solo se reía nervioso por todo este ambiente.

En ese momento grayfia aparecio de un circulo magico.

Minna colóquense prepárense serán transportados desde un circulo magico al lugar de la batalla, ustedes pelearan en una dimencion desechable del tamaño de kuoh así que no se preocupen por destruirla.

"Hai"-dijeron todos

"Ustedes dos tiamat-sama y raynare-sama vendrán conmigo al salón vip para presenciar el encuentro-dijo grayfia la cual todavía estaba algo shockeda al enterarse de que el mas poderoso de los reyes dragón ahora era el familiar del saiyan, pero sintiendo el poder que viene de vegito esto no es algo tan sorpresivo pero aun asi lo era.

El circulo alrededor del grupo comenzó a brillar y en un parpadeo ya no estaban hay.

"Nosotros también debemos irnos"-dijo grayfia, tanto la caida como la dragona asintieron para despues desaparecer en un circulo magico.

El campo de batalla era una replica exacta de la escuela kuoh y sus alrededores en su totalidad, rias le paso un transmisor a cada uno para comunicarse durante la batalla.

" **Atención en nombre de mi señor yo grayfia sirviente de la casa gremory seré el arbitro de este partido, las reglas son simples, si el rey o la nobleza entera es eliminada el equipo contrario será el ganador, la base de rias-sama será el club de investigación de lo oculto mientras que la base de rizer-sama será el salón del club del consejo de estudiantes, con eso dicho el juego empezara en…"-**

 **3-**

 **2-**

 **1-**

 _RING RING_

 _BOOOOOOOM_

En el momento que sonó la campana de inicio Vegito lanzo una esfera ki destruyendo la mitad de la escuela justo donde estaba la base de Raiser forzandolo a salir de ella, se noto que gran parte de su ropa estaba quemada y tenia varias quemaduras en su cuerpo.

MALDITA ESCORIA ESTAS TRATANDO DE MATARME TU ESC...-grito Riser.

 _PAM_

Vegito no lo dejo terminar ya que en un pardeo aparecio frente a el dándole un golpe en el estomago haciéndole escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

"Te preguntabas si estoy tratando de matarte, tal vez si, tal vez no, y si hago que piensas hacer sabandija"-dijo vegito agarrando del pelo a raizer para después agarrar la mano de riser y empezar a golpearlo con su propia mano.

"Porque te golpeas, porque te golpeas, porque te golpeas"-dijo vegito solo para despues lanzar a riser hacia arriba.

 _PUM_

para despues interceptarlo en el cielo dándole una patada mandándolo en picada al suelo creando un cráter por el impacto.

"Que sucede pollito demuéstrame tu poder o es que solo sabes cacarear"-dijo vegito de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa sádica y algo burlona.

 _PAM_

Vegito de un momento a otro estaba frente a riser golpeándolo sin piedad en el suelo aumentando el tamaño del cráter y haciendo temblar todo el lugar por la fuerza de los golpes.

"Chicos yo me encargo del pajarraco ustedes diviértanse con los demás"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa sádica mientras seguía golpeando a Riser..

Hai-los demás respondieron y fueron a enfrentar a sus respectivos oponentes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala vip varias figuras miraban el juego, entre ellos estaban el grupo sitri, Raynare, Tiamiat y Grayfua.

También se encontraba un hombre idéntico a rias de cabello rojo hasta los codos y ojos verdes el vestía un esmoquin elegante.

Otra figura era una mujer de cabello castaño, de ojos verdes una figura extremadamente envidiable y usaba un vestido elegante color blanco.

La siguiente era una chica de cabello negro algo pequeña pero bien dotada que vestia un traje de choca mágica y extrañamente veía como Vegito golpeaba sin piedad a Riser con estrellitas en los ojos.

Otra de las figuras era un hombre al menos de 30 años de cabello rojo hasta los hombros, con barba, ojos verdes y usaba un traje Elegante color blanco.

La siguiente era una mujer que solo podia describirse como la hermana gemela de Rias solo que un poco mayor con el pelo castaño y un traje elegante color lavanda.

Las ultimas figuras eran un hombre de cabello rubio peniado hacia atrás con barba y bigote, que usaba un elgante traje noble y una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio de una figura envidiable y finas facciones que usaba un bestido morado.

"Es sorprendente verdad sirzech-sama reia-sama"-dijo grayfia al pelirojo mas joven y la castaña a su lado.

"No cabe la menor duda ese joven nos supera a nosotros en poder y aun esconde la mayoría de el es muy interesate y aterrador a la vez"-dijo Sirzech viendo la pelea con asombro el podia decir que Vegito solo se divertía el cual ahora mismo azotaba a Riser contra el suelo.

"Yo igualmente estoy un poco interesado en eso sirzech-sama"-dijo el hombre rubio.

"Al parecer estamos en el mismo barco lord phoenix pero no deberia estar preocupado por su hijo"-dijo reia al lider de la casa phoenix.

Tanto yo como mi esposo lo estamos pero creemos que esta es la mejor manera de bajarle los humos a nuestro hijo y enseñarle un poco de humildad-dijo la mujer rubia que era nada mas y nada menos que lady phoenix.

"Pero es extraño como fue capaz de reencarnar las evil pieces no hubieran podido reencarnar a alguien como el"-respondió reia intrigada por esto.

"Es un misterio, ni yo misma se como ocurrió pero algo es seguro, ese hombre puede acabar con todas las facciones el solo sin ayuda de nadie"-dijo grayfia para sorpresa de todos.

"Es cierto-dijo Raynare y todos la voltearon a ver.

"Todos nosotros somos meras hormigas comparados con el y los enemigos que ha enfrentado"-dijo Raynere viendo la pelea disfrutando como Vegito ponia en su lugar al pajarraco.

"Incluso yo no puedo con el, el solo uso una muy pequeña fraccion de su poder y me vencio sin sufrir un solo rasguño"-dijo Tiamat mientras veía la carnicería mientras ella tomaba una soda.

Disculpe por favor, pero quien es usted-pregunto el pelirrojo mayor a la peli azul la cual tenia un poder monstruoso.

"Oh, yo soy tiamat el caos karma dragón"-dijo ella con toda naturalidad dejando con la mandíbula en el suelo.

"D-dices que eres la mas poderosa de los reyes dragones y que vegito te venció sin sudar"-pregunto sona tratando de mantener la compostura.

"Sip, vegito-kun me venció así que me decidí para ser su familiar una de sus futuras esposas-dijo Tiamat dejando la mandíbula mas abajo a los demás. En ese momento escucho un ruido en la sala y todos vieron que la pelinegra con vestido de chica mágica escribía furiosamente en unos papeles y tenia estrellitas en los ojos.

"Ano, onee-sama que haces"-pregunto Sona con una gota en la nuca.

"Escribo mi propuesta de matrimonio para Vegito-tan, so-tan"-dijo la chica para sorpresa de todos repentinamente fue agarrada por el cuello por su hermana que de alguna manera escupía fuego por la boca y tenia los ojos blancos.

"Como se te ocurre hacer esa locura onee-sama"-dijo sona mientras zarandeaba a su hermana sacándole una gota de sudor a los presentes.

"Es que si no nos apuramos mas chicas se enamoran de vegito-tan y nos robara la delatenra-"dijo la chica provocando que sona se ponga muy roja.

"Q-que estas diciedo onee-sama yo no estoy"-

"Entonces puedo tener que Vegito-tan solo para mi"-dijo la chica mágica cortándola.

"Absolutamente no"-dijo sona y se tapo la boca rápidamente al comprender lo que acaba de decir lo cual provoco que su hermana le sonriera como cierto gato del país de las maravillas.

"Deberíamos hacer algo"-pregunto Tiamat a Raynare.

"No, nosotras ya tememos un puesto asegurado en el corazón de Vegito y ellas no parecen malas chicas así que merecen un chance"-dijo Raynare con sensatez.

"Es cierto pero…"-en ese momento las dos se miraron con intensidad y una sonrisa retadora.

"La primera esposa seré yo"-dijeron ambas al unísono.

Los demás veían la interacción de las chicas con una gota en la nuca.

"Oh parece que ojou-sama y Akeno-sama también empezaran su combate"-dijo Grayfia y todos vivieron a la pantalla.

* * *

Akeno y Rias llegaron a la entrada donde era custodiada por la reina de Raiser.

"No dejare que avancen mas, puede que no podamos contra ese monstruo pero si el rey pierde entonces la victoria será nuestra"-dijo la peli morada en ese momento el aura de rias y akeno estallo y miraron con gran furia asesina a la peli morada que ahora si que estaba asustada

"Ne, akeno esta chica acaba de decirle a nuestro vegito monstruo verdad"-dijo dijo rias con una voz carente de emoción y sus ojos brillando rojo sangre mientras veía a la peli morada con furia.

"Ufufu creo que esta sabandija no tiene modales buchou creo que necesita un castigo"-dijo akeno con un aura de relámpagos y sus ojos brillando de amarillos.

 _PUM_

Un segundo después las rias y akeno estaban frente a la peli morada y golpearon su mandibula mandándola a volar.

"Ahhh"-aulló de dolor la peli morada, esta reflexiono sus alas para detener su ascenso.

Cuando fue qu-

"No deberias estar mas pendiente de lo que te rodea"-escucho detrás de ella, volteo y vio a akeno y esta agarro su cabeza fuertemente haciéndola aullar de dolor.

 _BTZZ BTZZ BTZZ_

AAAAAAAH-la peli morada gritaba al ser electrocutada varias veces por akeno la cual solamente reia.

"Rias te toca jugar"-dijo akeno con una voz cantarina mientras lanzaba a la reina de raizer hacia rias .

 _PAM_

La chica fue recibida con un potente golpe mejorado con poder de destrucción en su estomago dejándola sin aliento .

 _PUM_

Seguido de una patada mejorada en las costillas.

 _PAM_

 _BOOOM_

Para terminar un doble golpe en la cabeza haciéndola caer al suelo creando un crate en el.

Akeno voló hasta Rias colocándose a su lado y apuntaron sus manos hacia ellas.

"Nunca insultes a nuestro vegito perra"-dijeron ambas lanzando un rayo de poder de la destrucción y un relámpago de sus manos hacia ella.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

"AHHHH RAIZER-SAMA"-grito la peli morada para después desaparecer del juego.

 **Reina de Riser-sama eliminada** -dijo grayfia por el altavoz de la sala vip.

* * *

En la sala vip todos excepto raynare y Tiamat veían la masacre y destrucción con los ojos abiertos y solo una cosa les vino a la mente.

" _Que miedo"-p_ ensaron casi todos en la sala.

* * *

Kiba escucho el anuncio y sonrió , el también tenia un deber en ese momento sintio a dos presencias acercarse.

"Asi que ustedes son mis oponentes"-dijo kiba con una sonrisa.

"Kalarmine caballero de riser-sama"-dijo la castaña con armadura apuntando su espada a kiba.

Siris segundo caballero de riser-sama-dijo la pelinegra sacando su enorme estada totalmente reparada y apuntando a kiba.

"Yuuto kiba caballero de rias-sama y espero que tengamos un buen duelo"-dijo kiba en posición.

Los tres cargaron hacia su oponente a gran velocidad.

 _CLANK_

 _CLANK_

Las espadas de Kiba y Siris chocaron, Siris ponía gran fuerza en su a ataque pero kiba apenas ponía esfuerzo en detenerlo.

 _CLANK_

Mientras que Kalarmine estaba en la misma situación ella trato de atacar a kiba mientras siris lo detenía pero en la otra mano de kiba aparecio otra espada deteniendo su ataque.

 _CLANK_

 _CLANK_

 _CLANK_

 _CLANK_

Las chispas volaban como siris y kalarmine atacaban a gran velocidad a kiba pero este bloqueaba todos sus ataques sin esfuerzo y simplemente sonreía.

 _CLANK_

Con un ultimo ataque ambos se separaron, siris y kalarmine lucían agotadas pero kiba estaba fresco como lechuga.

"Que demonios es esto, el ni siquiera esta atacando"-dijo kalarmine jadeando.

"Cobarde porque no nos atacas "'gruño siris y kiba se rasco la mejilla.

"De acuerdo si insisten"-y en un parpadeo kiba desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

"AAAAAAAHHHH"-tanto siris como kalarmine cayeron al suelo con varios cortes en su cuerpo, no eran letales pero con eso no deberían poder moverse.

"Ríndanse por favor no deseo lastimarlas mas"-dijo kiba de forma solemne, contra todo pronostico las chicas se levantaron con todo y heridas.

"No nos subestimes nosotras somos los caballeros de riser-sama"-dijo siris con una mirada desafiante.

"No nos rendiremos sin pelear"-dijo kalarmine que apenas se mantenía en pie, kiba las miraba con admiración.

"Ya veo fue un honor combatir con oponentes tan honorables pero lamentablemente yo no puedo perder así que les ruego me disculpen lo que hare"-dijo kiba chasqueando los dedos.

En ese momento tanto las chicas ampliaron los ojos y jadearon al ver una gran cantidad de espadas materializarse sobre ellas.

"Lo siento mucho"-dijo con una sonrisa triste y con un movimiento de su dedo las espadas cayeron.

 _THUNK_

 _THUNK_

 _THUNK_

 _THUNK_

 _THUNK_

"KYAAAAAAAA"-las chicas gritaron de dolor al recibir el ataque, kiba se aseguro de que ninguna de las espadas fuera a un punto vital y solo las hiriera superficialmente, con ese ultimo grito las chicas desaparecieron.

" **Caballeros de riser-sama eliminados"-** se escucho a Grayfia en la zona vip.

* * *

"Increíble no sabia que el sword birth se podia usar de esa forma"-dijo sona mientras que tsubaki miraba con un sonrojo la pantalla.

"Kiba-kun"-susurro tsubaki para que nadie la oyera pero su rey la pudo oir perfectamente y solo pudo sonreír.

" _Bien por ti tsubaki"-_ pensó sona mientras volvía su vista al encuentro.

* * *

Ahora nos dirigimos al gimnasio de la replica de kuoh donde estaban issei y asia.

"Llevamos la delantera Asia si seguimos así ganaremos"-dijo issei corriendo.

"Hai issei-san"-dijo asia corriendo junto a el.

Lo siento pero hasta aquí llegaran-issei y asia escucharon de un momento a otro se encontraron rodeados.

"Kuso estamos rodeados, si solo vegito y Ddraig no me prohibieran usar mi técnica suprema yo podr"-lo que estaba a punto de decir issei fue detenido por el brazo de la boosted gear se materializo y empezó a ahorcar a issei.

" **ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITO PERVERTIDO NO PERMITIRE QUE EMPAÑES EL NOMBRE DEL SEKIRYUTEI ME ENTENDISTE, ADEMAS LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LA USASTE EN ASIA VEGITO CASI NOS MATA ASI QUE NO LA USES"-** rugió ddraid desde el guantelete.

"Ya entendí, ya entendí ahora suéltame que no respiro"-dijo issei que en este punto se estaba poniendo azul, el brazo de la boosted gear soltó el cuello de issei y este pudo volver a respirar.

"Estas bien issei-san"-pregunto la monja.

"Si asia pero es hora de acabar con ellas"-dijo issei y las chicas a su alrededor comenzaron a reír.

"Solo eres un diablo de clase baja alguien como tu no tiene oportunidad contra nosotras y mucho menos contra mi onii-sama"-dijo la chica rubia con vestido rodado que al parecer era la líder del pequeño grupo.

"Jajajaja alguien tan patético como tu no puede con nosotras"-dijo la chica con traje de bailarina.

"Solo eres un ser inferior"-dijo la chica que usaba un traje chino.

"Una escoria como tu solo debe morir"-dijo la pelinegra con kimono.

"Baka baka"-dijeron las gemelas de pelo verde con motosierras.

Asia al escuchar las palabras de esas chicas se molesto, nadie insulta a su novio, entonces recordó una táctica que le dijo Rias que podia usar para sacar el verdadero poder de issei, con mucha determinación asia dijo.

"Issei-san si les ganas a esas chicas te daré un gran beso y puedes usar mi regazo como almohada-dijo una muy roja Asia tratando de aguantarse la vergüenza.

Un silencio se formo por un minuto solo para después escuchar las risas de las chicas de la nobleza de Riser.

Jajajaja que demonios es eso de verdad crees que con-

 _BOOOOOOOM_

Lo que estaba a punto de decir fue interrumpido por una gigantesca explocion de energia, todos vieron que issei sonreía como loco, sus ojos brillaban de verde y un aura roja de poder estaba a su alrededor.

" **Con eso ahora no puedo perder** "-rugió issei liberando mas poder quebrando el piso por la inmensa aura de dragón que liberaba.

 **Boost boost boost boost boost bosst boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost BOOST.**

" **Aquí vamos"-** rugió issei rodeando su cuerpo con fuego.

 **DRAGON CHARGE**

Issei cargo hacia la chica de traje chino y la del kimono a gran velocida.

"Nani"-fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir.

 _PAM_

Issei cargo hacia las chicas estirando los brazos y golpeando las chicas en el estoago dejandolas sin aliento mientras eran quemadas por las llamas alrededor de issei.

 _BOOOOOOOM_

Issei estrello a las chicas contra la pared del gimnasio destruyéndola por completo.

"AAAAAAH"-fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la chica del traje chino y la pelinegra del kimono las cuales desaparecieron.

"Xuelan mihae"-gritaron las demas.

"Kisama no te lo perdonaremos"-dijeron las gemelas peliverdes cargando con motosierras en mano a issei pero este simplemente sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados.

 _PAM_

 _PUM_

 _CRASH_

"KYAAAAA"-fue el grito de las peliverdes mandadas a volar por los puños de issei al otro lado del gimnasio para después desaparecer.

Issei volteo a ver a su siguiente presa, ahora solo quedaba la chica con traje de bailarina y la rubia.

"Ravel-sama huya yo me encarga-

 _ **GREEN THYPHON**_

"KYAAAAA"-La bailarina grito de dolor al ser atrapada en un mini tornado de color verde, que dejaba pequeños cortes en su cuerpo, unos segundos después ella sucumbió y desapareció.

La rubia volteo y vio a la monja, estaban tan concentrados en el issei que se olvidaron de ella.

"Lo siento mucho pero no me gusta que se burlen de mi novio"-dijo Asia que tenia su mano extendida y corrientes de aire se arremolinaban en ella.

Ravel estaba en problemas, ellos eran mas fuertes de lo que pensaba, no tenia oportunidad, tenia que escapar.

" **Planeabas ir a algún lado"-** escucho Ravel haciéndola estremecerse en el miedo, lentamente volteo y vio a issei mirándola con sus ojos brillando de verde y una sonrisa siniestra.

"U-uha"-ravel empezó a tartamudear y cayo al suelo por el miedo, ella vio que issei estiro la mano y solo cerro los ojos esperando el ataque el cual nunca llego, en vez de eso sintio una mano en su cabeza

"Estas bien"-escucho ella, abrió los ojos y vio a issei mirándola, ella se detuvo por un momento para verlo detenidamente y no pudo evitar pensar una cosa.

" _Es muy lindo"-_ penso Ravel con las mejillas rojas.

"Sabes no me gusta lastimar a las chicas lindas así que podrías rendirte por favor"-dijo Issei y ella se sonrojo hasta por los codos.

"B-baka no digas esas cosas"-dijo Ravel alejándose un poco tratando de evitar que la vieran sonrojada.

"Eh pero solo dije la verdad eres muy linda"-ravel empezo a votar bapor por los oidos.

"Hum, hoy me iré per estar en desventaja pero nos volveremos a ver, dime tu nombre"-dijo ravel como toda una tsundere.

"Oh, soy hyodou issei"-dijo el castaño presentadoce.

"Mi nombre es ravel phoenix y mas vale que no lo olvides nos volveremos a encontrar issei-sama, me rindo"-dijo Ravel para después desaparecer.

"¿sama?"-dijo issei confundido.

"Mou, issei-san"-dijo asia haciendo un puchero y volteandoce.

"Ne, Asia y ahora que Issei, si hice algo mal me disc"-

(Chu)

Issei fue atrapado con la guardia baja al ser besado por Asia, estaba tan sorprendido por la audacia que se quedo como piedra, Asia se separo de issei y le dio una linda sonrisa.

"Jijiji muchas chicas se interesaran en issei-san pero yo siempre sere la primera, porque yo amo mucho a issei-san"-dijo asia con tanta cantidad de ternura que el cerebro de issei se fundió.

 _POW_

"Kya issei-san resiste"-

Issei cayo al suelo con una sonrisa boba mientras que Asia trataba de despertarlo.

" **Obispo, torre y cuatro peones de Raiser-sama eliminados"-** dijo grayfia desde el micrófono.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sección vip

 _CRASH_

Todos vieron como Yura quebraba un baso de agua que tenia en sus manos y tenia una mirada de celos en su rostro al ver toda la interacción de Asia y Issei.

"Bien jugado Asia Argento pero no creas que me quedare atrás"-dijo yura con fuego en los ojos determinada a llevar su relación con Issei al siguiente nivel.

"Así que ese es el portador de la boosted gear debo decir que es muy impresionante"-dijo el pelirrojo mayor y todos asintieron a lo que dijo, mientras tanto lady phoenix meditaba en su mente después de lo que vio lo sucedido entre y issei, en su cara se formo una sonrisa y gano un brillo travieso en los ojos.

* * *

Koneko ahora mismo se encontraba rodeada de enemigos, la torre de riser la chica castaña de mechas rojas con mascara y 5 de sus peones restantes, una chica vestida de sacerdotisa y dos nekomatas de pelo azul y rojo con uniforme escolar erótico y por ultimo dos chicas con trajes de maids.

Koneko simplemente sonrió liberando sus rasgos de nekomata para sorpresa de las chicas

"Vengan por mi insectos"-dijo koneko haciendo un gesto.

"Te enseñaremos nya"-dijeron las nekomatas gemelas cargando hacia koneko y esta desapareció en un estallido de velocidad.

"Que rayos"-dijo la peli azul.

"A donde se fue"-dijo la peli roja.

"Arriba de ustedes"-dijo una

Las chicas levantaron la vista y vieron a Koneko cayendo en picada hacia ellas.

 _BOOOM_

"NYAAAAAA"-Koneko se estrello contra ella creando una nube de humo haciendo a las otras cubrirse, cuando el humo se disipo vieron a Koneko sobre las dos chicas y ellas tenian ña cabeza enterrada en el suelo claramente fuera de combate.

Koneko se limpio el polvo de su uniforme y miro a sus próximas victimas.

"Ataquemos todas juntas Isabela si lo hacemos no tendrá oportunidad de hacer nada"-dijo la chica vestida de sacerdotisa.

"Es cierto ese es el mejor plan"-dijo una de las maids.

"De acuerdo ataquen"-dijo la castaña de la mascara.

Todas cargaron hacia koneko y esta solo sonrió.

"Inútil"-

 _POOF_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

"KYAAAAA"-las chicas maids gritaron de dolor y cayeron al suelo con partes de su ropa destrozada, un segundo después ellas desaparecieron, las dos restantes vieron a Koneko y esta tenia unas garras hachas de ki en sus manos, las cuales desaparecieron para luego ser reemplazadas con un aura llameante blanca que tomo forma de cabeza de gato.

"Se termino"-dijo Koneko y en un estallido de velocidad ya estaba frente a las dos restantes piezas de riser.

 **NEKO PUCH**

Las dos chicas fueron mandadas a volar por el doble golpe cargado con ki de koneko solo para después desaparecer del juego.

Koneko simplemente sonrió a si misma, miro el poder en sus manos, el poder al que antes le temía, ella nunca le tendrá miedo otra vez, ella lo usara para proteger a su nueva familia, ella nunca volverá a tener miedo de su poder otra vez.

Todo era gracias a el

A ese joven que llego a este mundo y sin pedir nada a cambio la ayudo a superarse a si misma y a ser mas fuerte.

"Arigato vegito-sempai"-susurro koneko con las mejillas rojas y una dulce y pequeña sonrisa.

 **Torre y 4 peones de riser-sama eliminados-** se escucho a grayfia por el altavoz.

* * *

"Parece que la pequeña koneko ha superado su miedo anata(esposo)"-dijo reia a su marido.

"Si me pregunto si ese joven de otro mundo será el responsable"-dijo sirzech.

"Hablando de el sirzech-sama mire la pantalla por favor, gremory-sama venelana-sama, lord y lady phoenix creo que deberían prestar atención"-dijo la maid.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que seria la pelea final.

"Haaaaan"-vegito bostezo, estaba jodidamente aburrido, en este momento riser se encontraba lanzándole bolas de fuego desesperadamente pero vegito ni se inmutaba, ni siquiera su ropa se veía dañada.

Al otro lado en el aire riser magullado, con su traje destrozado y uno de sus ojos morados seguía atacando con desesperación a vegito.

"Muere muere muere muere MUERE"-dijo Riser lanzando bolas de fuego inutilmente.

"Esto es patético"-murmuro vegito

 _PUM_

Vegito aparecio frente a riser dandole un codazo en el estomago dejandolo sin aliento.

Maldito-gruño riser lanzando varios golpes a vegito pero este simplemente los esquivava con aburrimiento.

 _PUM_

Vegito le dio un golpe en la mandíbula a Riser destrozándola por completo.

Esa voz tuya es tan molesta y sigues diciendo tantas estupideces que tuve que cerrarte la boca lo siento-dijo vegito con una sonrisa sadica.

 _PAM_

Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, esto es todo lo que un demonio de clase alta puede hacer que me das-Vegito pateo a Riser en la cara mandándolo a volar, vegito se movió interceptando a riser dándole un doble golpe juntando sus manos en su cráneo haciéndolo caer en picada.

 _BOOOM_

Riser se estrello contra el suelo creando un inmenso cráter en el.

"Solo eres un pobre diablo, estoy decepcionado, no dijiste que eras un poderoso demonio vamos demuéstrame esos poderes"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa burlona.

Riser se levanto del suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Dolor

El nunca ha sufrido de esta forma, se supone que el es parte del clan phoenex, el clan con el poder de la inmortalidad porque estaba sufriendo este dolor.

Porque no puedo ganar,porque estoy siendo vencido se supone que soy un ser inmortal, soy superior-dijo riser furioso al parecer su mandíbula se reparo.

Pft-

Riser levanto la vista y vio a vegito aguantandoce las ganas de reirse.

JAJAJAJAJAJA te creees inmortal por ese factor curativo de pacotilla, sin ofender a los de tu clan pero ese tiene que ser el factor curativo mas debil que he visto y te crees ser inmortal solo por eso JAJAJAJA-dijo vegito partiendose de la risa en el cielo.

Tu…te burlaste de mi…yo soy raser phoenix heredero dd la casa phoenix….yo no voy a permitir que una escoria de clase baja como tu se burle de mi-dijo riser que con sus ultimas fuerzas se elevo en el cielo al nivel de vegito,levantando sus manos reuniendo todo el poder demoniaco que podia creando una masiba bola de fuego.

Jajaja con esto desaparecereras y rias se sera mia jajajaja desaparece-dijo riser lanzado su bola de fuego hacia el, vegito simplemente se quedo quieto con una mirada de aburrimiento.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

La bola de fuego dio en el blanco haciendo a riser reir como un desquiciado.

Eso es lo que obtienes por confiarte ahora conoce tu lugar clase baja ahors cuando acabe con el resto del patetico sequito de rias, me casare con ella y la hare mía-dijo riser como un loco.

¿de verdad?-se escucho la voz desde la nube de humo haciendo a Riser temblar de miedo, al poco tiempo el humo se disipo revelando a vegito sin ningún rasguño y con una sonrisa digna de vegeta.

"Tan orgulloso estas de tu poder de regenerarte, entonces porque no lo ponemos a prueba"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa sádica.

 _CRASH_

Un segundo mas tarde vegito cogió a riser por el cuello empujándolo contra una pared.

Aprieta los dientes-dijo vegito oscuramente.

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

Vegito empezó a golpear a Riser sin piedad llenando sus guantes con su sangre pero a este no le importaba el solo lo continuaba golpeando, cuando termino vegito miro el cuerpo de riser ensangrentado, magullado, sus articulaciones estaban dobladas al poco tiempo su regeneración empezó a trabajar pero su cuerpo había recibido tanto daño que ya no se curaba como antes.

Eso…eso es…monstruo ….eres un monstruo—dijo Riser levantando la vista como podia.

Monstruo, no me compares con algo tan patético como eso-

 **YO SOY UN GUERRERO SAIYAJIN**

Vegito se alejo un poco se coloco en la posición firma de goku libero su aura de poder.

 **KA ME**

"Espera no lo entiendes este matrimonio es importante para la sociedad de demonios, alguien como tu no podria entenderlo"-dijo riser deseperado.

 **HA ME**

"Por favor no lo hagas te lo ruego"-dijo riser suplicando pateticamente.

 **HAAAAAAAAAAA**

Vegito disparo su kamehameha hacia riser o eso debería si no fuera porque vegito justo antes de que le diera a riser cambio la dirección del ataque,si ese ataque hubiera impactado, riser hubiera muerto seguramente.

Pero lo que ocurrió después lo dejaría marcado de por vida y dejaría al resto de los espectadores con una idea de lo poderoso que es vegito.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

La explosión creada por el kamehame solo podia ser descrito como el impacto de una bomba atómica ya que destruyo la mayor parte de kuoh solo dejando la zona del club de la investigación oculta donde se encontraban actualmente sus amigos intacta, sus amigos que estaban detrás de el miraban la destrucción con asombro y un poco de miedo, el ataque fue tan poderoso que las paredes de la dimensión empezaron a quebrarse, al terminar la explosión solo quedaba un masivo cráter de lo que antes era kuoh.

Vegito voló lentamente hasta riser que estaba en shock por lo que acaba de presenciar y se puso frente a el y empezó a hablar para que todos los escucharan.

Eso fue solo un 2% de todo mi poder que te quede claro sabandija trata de acercarte a rias o alguna de mis novias o si insultas a mis amigos y mis novias de nuevo te voy a…-

* * *

 _ **Lo siento pero las siguientes palabras que vegito dirá a continuación son tan nefasta sadicas y crueles que tuvimos que censurar esta parte lamento las molestias.**_

* * *

"Entendiste"-dijo vegito poniendo fin a la calamidad verbal.

Silencio, absoluto silencio, las reacciones por parte de los demonios que miran todo el encuentro eran varias.

En el sequito de rias todos perdieron el color, issei se encontraba vomitando su desayuno por los horrores que vegito dijo, kiba tenia la cara verde tratando de mantener su almuerzo, koneko se desmayo, las únicas personas se salvaron del caos, fueron rias que se dividia entre estar horrorizada y un poco excitada por lo que dijo vegito, Asia la cual le taparon los oidos desde que comenzó a hablar vegito y akeno que tenia las mejillas sonrojas y una cara de absoluta excitación al escuchar tan desgarradoramente maravillosa escena.

Mientras tanto en la sala vip, sirzech, el padre de rias y lord phoenix estaban corriendo al baño para debolver su almuerzo, la esposa de Sirzech Reia, Venelana y lady Phoenix tenían la boca habierts y una sombra azul en sus caras por los horrores indescriptibles que acaban de escuchar, la mayoría de la nobleza de Sona se desmayo por el horror descrito por vegito mientras que sona se encontraba con los lentes blancos los cuales si se fijan podían verse unas cuantas grietas.

Finalmente tenemos a Raynare, Tiamat Serafall y sorprendentemente Grayfia que en estos momentos se lamian los labios imaginándose tan maravillosa muestra de crueldad y sadismo

Y parece que necesitarían un cambio de ropa interior.

Volviendo a donde estaba vegito, riser que estaba en el centro de la calamidad verbal literalmente había perdido el cabello dejándolo completamente calvo, se habia orinado en sus pantalones solo para después desmayarse y caer al suelo votando espuma por la boca.

" **R-riser-sama eliminado el ganador es el grupo gremory"-** se escucho a grayfia por el altavoz señalando la victoria del grupo de Rias.

"Si ganamos"-dijo vegito volviendo a su actitud infantil levantando el puño en señal de victoria.

"Hey chicos que pasa porque no están celebrando"- volteo a ver a sus amigos y novias solo para ver que todavía seguían en la misma posición que antes ya que aun no se habian recuperado del apocalipsis verbal.

"Eh que les pasa"-pregunto vegito inclinando la cabeza con genuina confusión y inocencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un rincón abandonado del mundo, cerca del polo norte donde no habia ningún solo rastro de vida, nos enfócanos en un determinado aisberg, si uno se fija bien se puede ver a alguien atrapado en el, si se fijan bien se puede ver que la figura empezaba a moverse ligeramente solo para después abrir los ojos de golpe revelando que no tenia pupila en ellos.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

El glaciar se destruyo por completo dejándolo en meros pedazos revelando la figura, la cual era un hombre de cabello negro alborotado, descamisado dejando ver su torso musculoso, usaba pantalones blancos, una faja roja, unas botas de color amarillo y unas muñequeras doradas en ambos brazos cada una adornada con una gema verde.

Kakarotto-murmuro esas palabras con tanto odio y rencor que no se podia describir.

 **KAKAROTTO**

El guerrero rugió con todas sus fuerzas expulsando una inconmensurable cantidad de poder haciendo temblar toda la zona y que los glaciares alrededor de ella se destruyeran por completo, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y relámpagos caían por toda la zona, todo causado por este hombre.

Broly

El legendario super saiyajin había regresado.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Chan chan chan, listo amigos mios con eso acaba el capitulo, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, jajaja queria darles una sorpresa por el tiempo que han estado esperando por la actualizacion de esta historia, muchas gracias por su pasiente espera.**

 **El siguiente capitulo sera la tan esperada batalla el entre vegito y broly asi que esperenlo, con eso me despido y nos vemos en la proxima JANE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amigos míos estoy emocionado joder después de 20 años, 20 putos años vegito volverá joder y mas fuerte que nunca jajaja espero que zamasu lo humillen de la peor manera va estar increíble, pero vasta de eso vinieron por un capitulo y aquí se los doy.**

 **Bueno ahora vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Ikari no ryujin:** ellas aparecerán y se armara la grande pero eso será un poco mas adelante y sobre lo de broly solo te digo que mires el capitulo

 **Calzonesenllamas:** ya vi eso amigo y igualmente estoy emocionado mi personaje favorito de dragon ball por fin aparecerá será jodidamente increíble por fin peleara a todo poder y sobre la aparición de gogeta ya he planeado su aparición y te garantizo que sera dentro de unos capítulos y por favor devuelve los mutantes a su jaula.

 **Gogeta64** : me alegra que te gustara el capitulo amigo mío y sobre las fusiones ya vere que hago sobre los antagonistas ya me decidido que pondré algunos y sobre towa, mira y demigra tendré que investigar pero veré si los puedo poner disfruta el combatem

 **Redsombra:** por supuesto que habrá amigo ellos aparecerán no dudes de eso lemmons no se si pondre pero lo pensare y sobre 18 no se amigo pienso que krilin merece un poco de amor el chico murio casi todas las temporadas por lo menos que se quede con una chica.

 **Blamasu:** me da gusto que el capitulo te gustara el pobre riser quedo mas traumado que en el canon jajaja y el mundo dxd presenciara el combate de dos seres con un poder infinitamente mayor al de ellos las reacciones de estos no faltaran gracias por el apoyo.

 **Yisus crazy** : aquí esta el capitulo amigo espero que te guste la batalla titanica y por cierto tienes razon es vegito es todo un caso pero admitámoslo riser podria haber sufrido mas yo pienso que le salió varata.

 **Jason xX** : la verdad ed que tienes razón la verdad es que zamasu junto a freezer son los que merecen el puesto a villanos de la serie no es que cell, buu y los demas sean malos pero es que al menos esos dos hicieron planes de dominación me alegra que te gustara el capitulo amigo y vegito hará de las suyas en mas de una forma en los siguientes, disfruta el capitulo.

 **Neopersival** : lo siento amigo pero lo que dijo vegito es demasiado cruel y despiadado aun tengo pesadillas de solo escucharlo jajaja esas dos deben avanzar y surar sus temores y quien mejor que el saiyan favorito de todos para el trabajo, lo voy a ver amigo y no te preocupes tratare de actualizar mas pronto.

 **Xmisterdarkx** : no esperes mas amigo aquí esta el capitulo.

 **Kaiser kay charlychan500** : aquí esta el capitulo amigo disfrutalo.

 **Blackssjrose** : grasias por el apoyo amigo y me alegra que te gustara broly es uno de mis antagonistas favoritos y lo tenia que poner si o si, la verdad es quue se me paso ese hecho, ya vi la pelea y me dio muchas ideas y por ultimo ya tengo planes para esa saga asi que esperalo.

 **Atem92** : jajaja todos quedaron traumados por el entrenamiento de vegito y nadie se salva ni siquiera se salvara cierto vampiro travesti ese si que sufrira bwajajajaja, veo que te diste cuenta de que poder es, la verdad me sorprende que nadie lo haya usado antes es decir ese poder es jodidamente asombroso por eso decidi darselo y tienes razon con ese par las cosas se van a descontrolar.

 **THE CROW:** Me alegra que te gustara amigo.

 **Alucar77** : gracias amigo me alegra que te gustara amigo trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en mis historias, tratare de hacer lo que dices ya que me parece una buena idea y a parte de eso quiero decirte que has hecho una gran historia amigo.

 **Lux01** : me agrada que te guste amigo y esas pervertidas son incorregibles quieren corromper a al inocente saiyan jajaja te garantizo que mas de una sorpresa te llevaras.

 **Zafir09** : vegito dejo ver un lado que a mas de una en dxd atraerá, los problemas de akeno y koneko les dificulta avanzar asi que el como buen novio y maestro las ayudo con eso me alegra que gusta.

 **Darkcrizer** : jajaja ya tengo planeada esa escena y te garantizo que la disfutarss amigo, grayfia tendra su momento solo hay que esperar y disfuta de la batalla gracias por el apoyo.

 **Richard78zamo** : vegito lo dejo claro te metes con sus chicas te mueres, grayfia tendra su momento solo tienes que esperar me alegra que te gustaran los combates y gracias por el apoyo amigo eso espero tambien.

 **Maxigiampieri2012** : un saiyan no piensa en cosas innecesarias a la hora de hacer las cosas las hace y ya no importa quien este de por medio me alegra que te gustara vegito es muy posecivo y se lo dejara claro a todos y no te preocupes todavia les falta mucho por sufrir a nuestros amigos demonios con el entrenamiento.

 **KRT215** : gracias amigo me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y la censura jajaja esos dos haran temblar el mundo en mas de un sentido.

 **Naruto kurosaki uzumaki:** jajaja el pobre maou no aguanta nada y lo mejor esta por venir amigo y sobre lo que dijo vegito es demaciado sádico amigo traumaría a la mayoría de los que ven esta historia, disfruta la pelea.

 **Superheros315:** me alegra que gustara amigo gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Baox:** solo mira el capitulo amigo te aseguro que no te defraudara.

 **Pteracuda** : tal vez lo haga amigo tal vez.

 **Kenshiro64hokuto no ken:** me agrada que te gustara el capitulo amigo el entrenamiento de vegito será mas brutal en el futuro te lo garantizo kukuku, vegito no duda en defender lo que es suyo, me alegra que te agraden las parajas, aquí esta el choque de titanes esperado amigo disfrútalo, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Bueno dejemos esto y vamos con la historia**

"Humano"

" _Recuerdos, pensamientos, sueños y flashbacks"_

" **Seres superiores o de gran poder y espíritus"**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no poseo dragon ball z , super o high school dxd o sus personajes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: el guerrero legendario vs el guerrero definitivo un combate de titanes.**

Unos minutos antes del despertar del saiyan legendario nos encontramos en la dimensión desechable o mejor dicho lo que queda de ella viendo al grupo gremory y los demás demonios reunidos.

En ese momento algunos de los demonios que se encontraban en la sala VIP se transportaron frente a ellos los cuales eran el grupo de Sona junto con Grayfia, Raynare y Tiamat aunque algunos mantenían una distancia segura de Vegito ya que aun estaba fresco en sus mentes y necesitaran unos buenos años de terapia para olvidar esos horrores indescriptibles.

Vegito de inmediato fue abrazado por Raynare y Tiamat las cuales cada una se puso restregando sus encantos el los brazos del saiyan cosa que le gusto.

"Eso fue increíble Vegito quien diría que tuvieras un lado tan sádico creo que en algún momento tenemos que ponerlo a prueba en otras actividades"-dijo Raynare seductoramente pegándose mas al saiyan.

"ara ara, Vegito parece que es un súper S y no me refiero a lo saiyajin"-dijo tiamat, las chicas de Vegito se sonrojaron ya que sabían lo que Tiamat quería decir mientras que Vegito dio una mirada confundida.

"¿ a que te refieres con eso chicas?"-pregunto vegito con genuina curiosidad, Tiamat dio una mirada picara.

"Bueno Vegito eso es…"-

"EJEM"-

Tiamat fue interrumpida por Grayfia que se podia ver con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Disculpe Tiamat-sama pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir ese tipo de cosas asi que por favor absténgase de hablar de eso"-dijo grayfia firmemente.

"Oh bueno supongo que tendré que explicárselo a Vegito en la cama"-dijo Tiamat con una mirada seductora vegito en ese momento inmediatamente entendió lo que Tiamat quería decir y se sonrojo.

"ABSOLUTAMENTE NO"-gritaron todas las novias de Vegito incluidas Sona y grayfia asi comenzó una discusión entre las chicas sacándole una gota de sudor a vegito.

"Debo decir que fue un esplendido combate"-dijo el maou apareciendo de un circulo mágico junto con los padres de Rias y los de Riser junto a serafall.

"Onii/maou-sama"-dijeron los del grupo gremory para después inclinarse en señal de respeto excepto Vegito, Tiamat y Raynare que curiosamente seguían abrazadas a el.

"Debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido por esto, los felicito por su victoria"-dijo Sirzech con una sonrisa orgullosa de su hermana y su grupo, el después se dirigió a Vegito y camino hasta ponerse frente a el, Vegito les hizo un gesto a sus chicas y esta a regañadientes entendieron y lo soltaron, Vegito se puso frente al maou cara a cara con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Espero que no creas que me inclinare ante ti, no me importa si eres el rey del mundo yo no me inclino ante nadie"-dijo Vegito con los ojos entrecerrados, si este insecto cree que puede hacerlo arrodillarse por su titulo le daría un viaje directo al otro mundo lento y jodidamente doloroso, los demás demonios estaban algo sorprendidos ya que no todos los días alguien le planta cara al maou, pero sabiendo que esta persona era Vegito esto era normal ya que el dejo claro que el no obedece a nadie ni se inclinara ante nadie.

Sirzech simplemente sonrió y el hizo algo que nadie se esperaba el se inclino haciendo una reverencia frente a Vegito.

"por supuesto que no, Son Vegito te doy las gracias por ayudar a imoto y su grupo te agradezco mucho por capacitarlos y te pido encarecidamente que cuides a Ria-tan"-dijo el maou.

La expresión de Vegito cambio nuevamente a la de goku esto dejo algo intrigados a los que no lo conocían ya que por lo que veían Vegito poseía algo parecido a doble personalidad.

"No se preocupe yo la protegeré y a las demás también así que no se incline es algo incomodo-dijo Vegito haciendo que el maou pelirrojo levantara la cabeza.

"Muchas gracias Vegito-san"-respondió el pelirrojo.

"Solo Vegito y por cierto usted es el líder de los demonios" -pregunto Vegito con un brillo muy familiar en los ojos.

"Junto con otros 3 pero si porque preguntas"-pregunto el pelirrojo.

"Quiero que seas mi oponente"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa de emoción, los demás estaban algo shockeados por como Vegito le pedía al maou que peleara con el excepto sea novias y el resto del sequito de Rias que ya se esperaban algo así del saiyan.

"¿Puedo preguntar porque?"-pregunto Sirzech algo sorprendido ya que no todos los días le piden a el una pelea.

"Eres fuerte verdad, se supone que tu eres el mas fuerte de los demonios, por eso quiero enfrentarme a ti ya que francamente el combate contra el yakitori me dejo insatisfecho"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa desafiante.

Sirzech no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa divertida, este joven era muy interesante, el sabia que no podia ganar contra el pero aun así con ese reto nació un sentimiento de querer probarse a si mismo y una emoción por enfrentarse a un oponente claramente superior y ver hasta donde podia llegar.

"Jajaja eres muy interesante Vegito y con gusto aceptaría tu reto pero por ahora quedara pospuesto ya que mis obligaciones no me dejan mucho tiempo pero durante el periodo de vacaciones tendré suficiente tiempo y pelearemos a gusto ¿Qué me dices?"-dijo Sirzech tendiéndole la mano, Vegito estaba un poco decepcionado de no pelear de inmediato pero cuando el hombre prometió que pelearían en el periodo de vacaciones se emociono al instante y con gusto estrecho su mano.

"Es una promesa"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa y Sirzech asintió.

"Ahora déjame presentarte a unas personas"-dijo el maou y en ese momento los padres de Rias, Serafall y los padres de Riser y Ravel se colocaron frente a Vegito.

"Mucho gusto Vegito-san soy Venelana gremory la madre de Rias es un gusto aunque si quieres puedes decirme oka-sama"-dijo la hermosa castaña idéntica a Rias excepto en su pelo sonrojado a Rias de la vergüenza.

"Mi nombre es Zeoticus gremory lider de la casa gremory y padre de rias es un gusto en conocerlo Vegito-san"-dijo el pelirrojo mas viejo.

"Gusto en conocerlo Vegito-san soy Rivals phoenix líder del clan phoenix"-dijo el padre de riser.

"Igualmente es un gusto Vegito-san soy Tiffanya phoenix es agradable poder conocerlo"-dijo la mujer rubia.

"Al igual que mi esposo es un gusto en conocerlo Vegito-san soy Reia lucifer esposa de Sirzech"-dijo la castaña mas joven con una sonrisa.

"Hola vegito-tan mi nombre es Serafall Leviatán"-dijo la chica mágica para después hacer una vuelta y una pose.

"Dime Sera-tan"-dijo serafall sacándole una risa algo nerviosa a Vegito y una gota en la nuca aunque por alguna razón la encontró bastante adorable.

"Hola soy Vegito es un placer, por cierto dijeron que ustedes son los padres de Rias y el yakitori"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa inocente señalando respectivamente a lord gremory y phoenix que por alguna razón se sintieron algo nerviosos así que simplemente asintieron.

"Ya veo"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa demoniaca

 _CRAK_

"ITETETETETEITETE"-lo siguiente que todos vieron fue que Vegito sostenía de sus cabezas a los dos lideres de las casas con gran fuerza mientras el daba una sonrisa digna de vegeta.

"Saben estoy muy molesto de que comprometieron a MI novia con un alguien que no quería y mas aun de que ese alguien era un bastardo pomposo y debilucho así que tenia la intención de "conversar" con ustedes"-dijo Vegito siniestramente, los lords miraron al grupo de demonios buscando ayuda.

"Lo siento oto-sama no puedo ayudarte"-dijo Sirzech detrás de su esposa la cual simplemente sonreía disfrutando de la situación.

"Lo siento querido pero es un castigo apropiado"-dijo lady phoenix con firmesa.

"Lo mismo digo cariño no quiero decir te lo dije oh espera la verdad si quiero te dije que era mala idea el compromiso así que aguanta el castigo de tu futuro yerno como hombre"-dijo Venelana con una sonrisa un poco siniestra.

"Gomen oto-sama pero mi novio tiene toda la razón así que afronta tu castigo"-dijo Rias con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras que por dentro ella estaba riéndose como una villana de las caricaturas al presenciar el castigo de su padre.

El resto del grupo simplemente se limito a ver el espectáculo sin decir una palabra incluyendo a Grayfia que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse de su amo.

Los lords viendo que nadie los ayudaría aceptaron su destino.

Hasta que..

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Una poderosa presencia se sintió en toda la dimensión, todos los demonios cayeron al suelo sucumbiendo y temblando ante el monstruoso poder que sentían, Vegito soltó a los lords al sentir el ki maligno, un ki que el reconocía muy bien y que nunca podría olvidar.

"Pero que es este monstruoso poder"-dijo Sirzech en el suelo temblando.

"Oi oi que rayos ddraig que esta pasando"-pregunto issei al dragón mientras abrazaba a Asia y a Yura que se estaban aterradas por la presencia y se aferraban a el.

" **Compañero no estoy seguro solo se que esa poderosa energía es tan grande que todas las dimensiones que están temblando sea lo que sea es mas poderoso que yo y el blanco por mucho"-** dijo el dragón para sorpresa de todos.

"Todos quédense aquí y no me sigan"-dijo Vegito para sorpresa de todos.

"Vegito sabes que pasa"-pregunto kiba.

"Si, un enemigo de mi mundo natal ha llegado aquí, como, no lo se pero si se que no lo detengo la tierra y prevalente esta galaxia será destruida"-dijo Vegito para horror de los presentes hasta que el maou pelirrojo hablo.

"Espera Vegito-san si la amenza es tan grande como dices debemos"-

NO-rugió vegito con firmeza.

"Entiendo sus buenas intenciones pero esta es MI pelea y no dejare que nadie se meta en ella vidas inocentes se perderían inútilmente así que yo me encargare"-dijo Vegito no dando lugar a cualquier discusión haciendo suspirar al maou por su impotencia.

"De acuerdo Vegito-san"-dijo el maou a lo cual Vegito asintió y estaba dispuesto a irse pero entonces sintió un tirón en su camisa volteo y vio Raynare, Tiamat, Rias, Akeno, Koneko y también sona todas tenían expresiones algo preocupadas y tenían una mirada vidriosa, Vegito simplemente les sonrió.

"Hey hey dejen esas caras no voy a morir, ya verán que lo venceré y voy a regresar"-dijo Vegito, acto seguido las chicas una por una besaron al saiyan incluida Sona para sorpresa de los presentes para sorpresa de todos y mas aun de su sequito.

"No te atrevas a morir"-dijo Raynare seria pero se podia ver la preocupación por su amado en su rostro.

"Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, si mueres no te lo perdonare"-dijo Akeno tratando de mantener sus ganas de llorar.

"Gana y vuelve a nosotras"-dijo Rias en el mismo estado que akeno.

"Sempai no mueras"-dijo Koneko con una expresión de preocupación.

"Mi hombre no perderá por nada del mundo así que ve y derrótalo"-dijo la dragona con confianza.

"Cuando regreses hablaremos de esto vegito así que no te atrevas a dejarme plantada"-dijo Sona con una expresión dura pero se notaba la preocupación en su mirada.

Las chicas sabían que su hombre ganaría de eso no tenían duda pero cualquier mujer se preocupa por su hombre en especial cuando el suyo es un saiyan amante de las peleas que se mete en esta clase de líos.

Vegito las miro a todas y sonrió el tenia mas de un incentivo para ganar esta batalla.

Lo prometo-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa marca goku aliviandolas.

"Derrótalo Vegito"-dijo issei animándolo.

"No puedes perder"-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

"Esfuerzate vegito onii-san"-dijo Asia con preocupación pero con confianza de que su onii-san ganara.

Para sorpresa de Vegito y del resto de los demonios Serafall corrió hacia Vegito y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Es un conjuro mágico ahora no perderás"-dijo mahou shoujou con una tierna sonrisa.

Pero lo que verdaderamente se llevo las palmas fue que Grayfia la reina de hielo del inframundo beso también a Vegito en la otra mejilla.

"Nunca se tiene demasiada suerte, vuelva a salvo vegito-sama"-dijo grayfia con un rubor en sus mejillas

Vegito asintió aunque algo aturdido con eso rastreo el ki maligno y se teletransporto del lugar.

"Rias utiliza las evil pieces para ver la ubicación de Vegito hay que observar la amenaza que esta enfrentando"- ordeno Sirzech y de inmediato Rias se concentro, una especie de imagen aparecio frente a todos mostrando lo que parecía el ártico unos segundos después Vegito aparecio en la imagen cara a cara frente a su enemigo.

* * *

Vegito estaba frente a uno de los mayores adversarios que Goku y Vegeta hayan tenido, nada mas y nada menos que Broly el súper saiyan legendario, el no podia confiarse ya que conocía muy bien la habilidad mas molesta de Broly que era la de aumentar su poder cada segundo que pasaba así que no podia bajar la guardia.

"Debo decir que es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí y yo que pensaba que ya habías muerto Broly"-dijo Vegito al saiyan legendario que este al parecer lo analizaba con la mirada.

Broly con la poca razón que le queda trato de identificar al joven frente a el, al parecer el lo conocía y por alguna razón encontraba algo familiar en el algo que lo enfurecía.

"Que pasa no me reconoces a ver si esto te refresca la memoria"-Vegito se aplasto el pelo dando la forma del cabello original de Goku.

Broly inmediatamente sintió como la ira salía a flote al ver ante el al ver a su enemigo sin pensarlo Broly se transformo en súper saiyajin.

"KAKAROTTO"-cargo hacia Vegito con un rugido de furia con intención de golpearlo, vegito simplemente se movió a un lado evitando el golpe.

 _PAM_

"GUAH"-Vegito pateo a Broly en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre.

"Que sucede no tenias intención de matarme"-dijo Vegito con burla.

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

Vegito golpeo a Broly en la cara para después iniciar un asalto sin piedad golpeando su rostro.

 _PAM_

Vegito dio a Broly una doble patada en el estomago mandando lejos para después reaparecer arriva de el golpeándolo mandándolo al suelo.

 _PAM_

 _CRASH_

Broly se estrello contra el suelo destruyendo un glaciar por el impacto.

"HA"-Vegito empezó a disparar esferas de ki a gran velocidad dirigidas hacia broly.

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

Vegito dejo de disparar y vio que parte de la zona desapareció por las explosiones de sus ataques dejando solo agua.

"Sal de hay se que no eres tan débil como para morir con eso sabandija, da la cara"-dijo Vegito de brazos cruzados y esperando a su oponente el cual no tardo mucho.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**

El agua empezó a agitarse, luces espesaron a salir del agua, la tierra empezó a temblar y relámpagos empezaban a caer todo eso acompañado con el rugido de furia de Broly.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Con esa gran explosión del agua emergió broly pero su apariencia cambio de forma drástica, su cuerpo se hizo mas voluminoso y musculoso, su estatura también se incremento drásticamente, sus ojos ya no tenían pupila y su cabello ahora era mas picudo.

Se había transformado en el super saiyajin legendario.

"Así debe ser HAAAA"-Vegito expulso su aura de poder blanca y hizo un gesto con la mano a Broly para atacar.

"KAKAROTTO"-Broly cargo hacia Vegito y este cargo hacia el chocando sus puños.

 _PUUUUUUM_

El impacto de los puños de los saiyan fue tan fuerte que sac

udieron toda la zona y todos los glaciares cercanos eran destruidos por la onda expansiva, esto dio inicio a un intercambio de golpes a una velocidad segadora.

Lo que no sabían o por lo menos fingían no saber es que su combate estaba siendo observado desde muchos lugares.

* * *

Nuestro grupo favorito de demonios estaba observando la pelea desde el inicio, estaban asombrados no esa no era la palabra estaban completa y absolutamente sin habla por el nivel de poder de esta pelea esto era algo que no se podia comparar ni siquiera en la gran guerra de las facciones se veía una batalla de tal magnitud.

"Así que esto es un combate al nivel del mundo de Vegito"-dijo issei anonadado por el nivel de esta pelea.

"apenas puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos"-dijo Kiba verdaderamente que este combate estaba a otro nivel.

" **Yo sabia que era poderoso pero esto no tiene nombre literalmente la tierra tiembla solo por el impacto de sus golpes"-** dijo Ddraig igual de anonadado que su portador.

"Vegito tenia razón no podemos hacer nada aunque queramos, ya informe al inframundo y están en estado de alerta solo en caso de emergencia, por desgracia solo podemos esperar"-dijo Sirzech con algo de pesar.

Mientras tanto las novias y intereses amorosos de nuestro protagonista miraban fijamente la imagen sin despegarse esperando el final de esta batalla aunque solo pudieran apoyarlo desde lejos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las sedes de grigory los ángeles caídos miraban el combate con miedo y asombro simplemente era indescriptible entre ellos destacaban 3 figuras.

La primera era un hombre a mediados de los 30 de cabello negro excepto la parte de al frente que era rubio, usaba un kimono color café claro este era Azazel gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

La segunda era una mujer atractiva de cabello negro y facciones finas, grandes pechos y amplias caderas y ojos de color purpura esta era Panemue secretaria de Azazel y cadre.

La ultima figura era un joven de al menos 17 años de cabello plateado, ojos azules y vestía una chaqueta negra y una camisa negra debajo y pantalones morados este era Vali lucifer y portador del divide dividing el poder del dragón blanco.

"Esto es sumamente interesante aterrador pero interesante"-dijo Azazel intrigado por la pelea de estos seres pero si se fijaban bien se podia ver que estaba completamente aterrado.

Panemue solo pudo asentir las palabras no salían de su boca al ver tal despliegue de poder eso el hecho de que no despegaba la vista del endemoniadamente atractivo hombre de cabello negro y traje azul-naranga.

El ultimo era Vali su rostro era una mescla de emociones por una parte estaba eufórico al presenciar la batalla de estos poderosos guerreros, asombro por el despliegue de habilidad y poder y algo que nunca pensó que podia sentir, el miedo, un profundo miedo al ver que comparándose con esos seres no era mas que una pulga y que por mucho que quisiera enfrentarse a ellos el no estaba a la altura.

" **No te equivocas vali"-** escucho el peliplateado en su mente.

" _Albion"-_ efectivamente era el hakuryuukou.

" **Escúchame bien Vali esos dos que están peleando son de otra dimensión en comparación de poderes, ni yo mi el rojo o por muy inverosímil que parezca ophis o great red somos capases de plantarles cara esos dos pueden acabar con el planeta en un instante"-** dijo el dragón para sorpresa y terror de vali.

" _No estas exagerando Albion"-_ pregunto vali que estaba sudando.

" **Nunca bromeo sobre esto y eso no es lo peor ya que como creo que te has dado cuenta y los demás también el tipo gigante su poder esta aumentando cada segundo y el de cabello negro…ni siquiera a expulsado gran parte de su poder"-** dijo Albion dejando a Vali pasmado.

Después de su charla continuo viendo la pelea algo decía que esta pelea no hacia mas que comenzar.

* * *

En el cielo los ángeles miraban la tierra a través de las nubes muchos ángeles miraban con horror a los dos seres que combaten todos los que estaban dispuestos a pelear rápidamente dejaron caer sus armas entre los ángeles dos figuras destacaban del resto.

La primera era hombre joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con doce alas de ángel vestía una túnica roja con hombreras adornadas este era el arcángel Michael el actual líder del cielo.

La segunda era una mujer que a falta de mejores términos era angelical, un rostro hermoso, ojos verdes, cabello rubio hermoso y tenia 10 alas de ángel traía puesto un vestido blanco puro con algunos adornos.

"Kami, esto es algo inconcebible, no hay nada que podamos hacer"-dijo Michael claramente sin habla ante la pelea de los saiyan.

"Onii-sama ese hombre el de cabello negro"-dijo Gabriel señalando a la imagen de Vegito.

"Lo se Gabriel es difícil de creer que existan seres como ellos"-dijo Michael aun estupefacto por lo que veía.

"No onii-sama ese hombre es 100 % puro de corazón"-dijo gabriel haciendo que todos ensanchen los ojos ante esto.

"¿estas segura Gabriel?"-pregunto Michael, los ángeles siempre han tenido la habilidad de ver el corazón de las personas, pero Gabriel era especial ella literalmente podia sentir todo del corazón de cualquier creatura no importa cual fuera podia sentir la pureza y la malasia por mas mínima que fuera todos tenían aunque sea un poco de maldad en su corazón sin excepción y ahora Gabriel estaba diciendo que ese hombre que era puro esto era algo inconcebible.

"Totalmente, lo puedo ver en su corazón su alma es inocente y pura como la de un niño pero a la vez es fuerte, decidida y orgullosa jamás había visto un alma mas hermosa y pura estoy segura onii-sama que nuestro padre que descansa en paz nos ha enviado a ese hombre para proteger a este mundo"-dijo Gabriel viendo con anhelo a Vegito que seguía peleando contra Broly.

"Ruego a kami porque así sea Gabriel"-dijo Michael volviendo su vista a la pelea junto con los demás ángeles.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos grises de piel pslida y vestida con un traje de lolita gótica miraba la pelea de los saiyan esta era nada mas y nada menos que ouroboros dragon Ophis.

Ella era una existencia extraña, venerada y temida, su poder era " infinito" ningún ser a excepción de su jurado enemigo great red podia compararse con ella.

Hasta ahora.

Ella sintió un pico de poder en el ártico y rápidamente vio la pelea de estos dos seres, ella solo con verlos por mucha incredulidad que fuera podia decir que eran mas poderosos que ella misma si ella pudiera demostrar emociones probablemente su cara estaría con la boca por el suelo y los ojos como platos.

Preguntas llenaron su mente, ¿de donde venían?, ¿Cómo llegaron?, ¿Qué hacían aquí? Ella observaba a los dos guerreros pero en particular al joven de cabello negro, no podia explicar, al momento de verlo su interés se disparo hasta el cielo, un ser con un poder abrumador pero con un alma tan pura era algo que no podia entender, ella al ser una existencia hecha de poder no sucumbía ante el, pero ese hombre era un ser humano( hasta donde sabia) aunque podia sentir un poco de demonio en el menos un 10%. ese poder que tiene debería haberlo corrompido igual que el otro guerrero, en cambio se mantenía puro y firme, no podia entender.

Si el resultaba vencedor de esta batalla ella hará contacto con el no importa que.

* * *

Volviendo a la pelea Vegito se encontraba esquivando los golpes de Broly sin ninguna dificultad cosa que ponía al saiyan legendario mas y mas furioso justo antes de que pudiera dar otro golpe Vegito tomo sus golpes deteniéndolos.

 _PAM_

Para después patear su cara casi quebrándole el cuello por la fuerza de la patada pero se detuvo hay Vegito atrajo su cabeza hacia abajo.

 _PUM_

Solo para recibir un rodillazo en el rostro, Vegito empezó a girarlo para después lanzarlo lejos, junto sus manos y creo una esfera de energía azul y la lanzo hacia Broly.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

La explosión creo una nube de humo, unos segundos después se disipo dejando ver el cuerpo golpeado del saiyajin legendario, pero Vegito no termino hay en un estallido de velocidad aparecio frente a Broly

 _PUM_

Y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula mandándolo hacia arriba para después tomar su pie y caer en picada junto con el.

"HAAAAAA"-vegito grito mientras caía en picada mientras llevaba a Broly justo en ese momento a pocos centímetros del suelo lo arrojo hacia un glaciar.

 _BOOOOM_

El glaciar fue destruido por el impacto, Vegito se quedo viendo la zona de impacto por un momento para después apuntar con su mano y crear lo que parecía una espada de energía que se dirigía justo donde Broly callo, Vegito levanto la mano para ver que su espada de energía había apuñalado a broly en el estomago, su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado, múltiples heridas y moretones se veían en su cuerpo y su ropa había sido un poco quemada.

"Me sorprendes no creí que aguantaras tanto puedo ver que has aumentado mucho tus poderes todos estos años y te agradezco mucho el darme una buena pelea pero es hora de acabar contigo"-dijo Vegito serio listo para darle el golpe final.

Broly solo podia mirar con impotencia su fin, el, el súper saiyan legendario estaba a punto dd morir por esta…esta…basura, NO, el no podia morir, el tenia que matarlo, el no perdera contra kakarotto, no otra vez.

El era..

El era el…

 **YO SOY EL SUPER SAIYAJIN LEGENDARIO**

Con ese rugido el poder de broly salió a flote nuevamente creando una cúpula de energía a su alrededor, la tierra tembló nuevamente y los escombros de alrededor comenzaron a flotar como si no hubiera gravedad, su poder disipo la espada de vegito y seguía aumentado desmesuradamente.

Vegito veía con asombro como el poder de Broly aumentaba mas y mas y no mostraba signos de detenerse.

Unos minutos después la cúpula se disipo dejando ver a Broly pero esta vez se veía diferente su cabello había crecido y alborotado aun mas llegando hasta su espalda, sus cejas habían desaparecido.

Super saiyajin 3-susurro vegito asombrado, el poder de broly se había disparado podia decir que era tanto o mas fuerte que buu(majin buu gohan)

"RAAAAAGH"-Broly cargo hacia Vegito y en un segundo se encontraba frente a el.

 _PUM_

Broly golpeo a Vegito en el rostro.

 _PAM_

"GUAH"-broly le dio un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire.

Broly prosiguió a golpear sin piedad a Vegito disfrutando de cada momento, procedio a tomarlo por el pelo y arrojarlo a al agua.

 _SPLASH_

Broly comenzó disparar incontables balas de ki haca vegito para después reunir una gran cantidad de energía en ambas manos creando dos esferas de color verde y con una sonrisa psicótica en su rostro rugió.

 **DOBLE ERASER CANNON**

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Broly disparo sus esferas de energía donde cayo Vegito creando una gigantesca explosión de color verde destruyendo gran parte de la zona, Broly después de la explosión sonrió creyendo que su enemigo había sido eliminado al fin.

"JejejejejajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJA"-Broly rio de forma enloquecida, por fin mato a kakarotto.

O eso pensó el.

"No creo que sea el momento de reírse sabandija"-es escucho la voz, broly en ese instante dejo de reír.

Del agua empezaron a salir luces.

 _BOOOOOOOOM_

Lo siguiente que broly vio fue como la persona que creyó haber matado salio del agua como si nada, lo peor de todo es que los únicos daños que tenia eran unos cuantos raspones y que sus ropas estaban algo desgastadas y el simplemente se masajeaba los hombros y el cuello.

Vegito en ese momento sintió que algo salía de su boca, se lo limpio y vio que era un poco de sangre, para sorpresa de broly el lamio su propia sangre y empezó a reír.

"JajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA"-Broly sin que lo notara retrocedió un poco, algo en esa risa lo hizo temblar hasta los huesos.

"Debo decir que estoy impresionado, lograste el super saiyajin 3 sin proponértelo y tus poderes aumentaron de forma abismal te felicito ya que desde mi nacimiento no he tenido una pelea tan entretenida lamentablemente todo lo bueno tiene que terminar pero como me has entretenido tanto te daré algo"-dijo Vegito que sonreía sádicamente.

"Voy a ir un poco serio haaaaaa"-los músculos de Vegito aumentaron un poco de tamaño un aura dorada cubrió a vegito.

"HAAAAAAA"-el cabello de Vegito cambio ahora era mas puntiagudo y ahora era de color dorado al igual que sus cejas, sus ojos ahora eran color verde jade y el aura dorada a su alrededor era mas grande.

 **ESTE ES EL SUPER VEGITO**

Vegito se presento con su transformación ante Broly el cual en estos momentos a pesar de su poco razonamiento mental pudo sentir el poder de su oponente y supo en ese momento.

Que no tenia oportunidad.

Por otra parte las reacciones de los espectadores al ver la transformación de Vegito eran varias.

* * *

 _SPLUURT_

Las novias de nuestro protagonista, algunas chicas del grupo de Sona incluida ella, Grayfia, Serafall y sorprendentemente Venelana, Reia y lady phoenix se desmayaron por una hemorragia nasal de nivel 7 y con una sonrisa boba en sus rostros.

Mientras que los hombres y el resto de las mujeres que quedaban consientes miraron la nueva forma de vegito con asombro aunque también estaban algo shokceados por la reacción de las chicas.

* * *

El grygori la mayor parte del personal femenino había caído inconsciente por una hemorragia nasal para sorpresa de Azazel el discretamente observo a Panemue para ver un charco de sangre y que estaba tirada con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

"Esto si que no me lo esperaba"-dijo Azazel con una gota en la nuca.

* * *

En el cielo la mayor parte de los ángeles femeninos se había ruborizado al ver la nueva forma de Vegito entre esas incluidas Gabriel que estab

a mas roja que un tomate.

"Kami"-susurro ella y algo inconcebible ocurrió en ese momento por un segundo las alas de gabriel cambiaron de blanco a negro solo para después volver a su color original cosa que también ocurrió con muchos ángeles femeninos.

Lo bueno es que nadie se dio cuenta ya que estaban demasiado absortos por la pelea.

* * *

Si antes el interés de Ophis era alta ahora literalmente se había robado toda su atención, esto simplemente no tenia nombre ese joven de cabello negro ahora rubio había captado la total y completa atención de la diosa dragona.

Y fue hay cuando se dijo a si misma que ese guerrero seria suyo.

* * *

"Que sucede no piensas atacar, entonces permíteme hacer el primer movimiento"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa marca vegeta.

 _PUM_

 _PAM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

Solo en un segundo broly había sido golpeado bestialmente podia sentir todos sus huesos quebrándose por el asalto implacable que estaba recibiendo.

 _PUM_

Broly fue mandado a volar por una patada en la mandíbula, Vegito no perdió tiempo y creo su espada de energía y cargo hacia Broly.

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

"AAAAAAAAAH"-el cuerpo de Brolu recibió numerosos cortes, miro a Vegito y con gran furia lanzo incontables esferas de ki.

"HAAAAA"-rugió Vegito extendiendo sus brazos creando una masiva onda de ki desviando todas las esferas de energía.

"KAKAROTTO"-Broly cargo hacia Vegito pero este simplemente recibió el gope sin siquiera sonrió y tomo la mano de Broly apretándola con gran fuerza.

 _CRAK_

Esa fue la mano de broly que acaba de romperse.

AAAAAAH-broly grito de dolor mirando con furia a vegito

"Kakarotto, kakarotto es acaso todo lo que puedes decir ya te dije mi nombre es vegito asquerosa sabandija, no lo olvides"-rugió vegito arrojando a broly al suelo, vegito apunto su mano directo a el y su aura de poder se encendió de nuevo.

 **BIG BANG**

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

El rayo de energía azul impacto de lleno en broly dejando creando una gigantesca explocion creando una nube de humo, al disiparse Se veía al cuerpo magullado y cortado del saiyan legendario.

"Me sorprende que estés vivo insecto te felicito por haber sobrevivido"-dijo vegito con burla aumentando la furia de Broly.

Por mucho que quería seguir sabia que no tenia oportunidad así que si el moriría el se llevaría a este planeta a kakarotto y todas las sabandijas que residen en el también.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**

Broly rugió acumulando todo su poder, su aura de poder estallo de su cuerpo y se elevo a lo mas alto el cielo se tiño de verde como una esfera de energía de tamaño pequeño se creo en su mano el tamaño era engañoso pero esa esfera acabaría con este planeta en un segundo.

 **OMEGA BLASTER**

La esfera fue arrojada directo hacia Vegito el cual se quedo de brazos cruzados viendo la esfera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"De verdad eres increíble Broly tienes unos poderes asombrosos tantos que podrías acabar con esta galaxia tu solo y por eso tienes mi respeto como guerrero pero eres demaciado peligroso para dejarte vivo así que no tengo opción"-Vegito libero su aura de poder.

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

Vegito extendió sus brazos Reuniendo gran cantidad de poder en sus manos creando dos esferas de energía.

 **FINAL**

Vegito después reunió las dos esferas de energía creando una esfera para después cambiar de posición a la pose característica de goku.

 **KAMEHAME**

Vegito cargo aun mas energía y la esfera se hizo un poco mas grande y que un aura dorada se formara alrededor de vegito.

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

Vegito lanzo su ataque hacia la esfera verde chocando con ella al revivir el ataque la esfera verde incremento su tamaño exponencialmente y para sorpresa de broly el ataque de vegito estaba empujado su ataque.

Broly desesperado lanzo varias esferas de energía para empujar su ataque pero todo fue en vano.

"No tiene caso te llego la hora broly"-rugió vegito aumentando el poder del ataque

 **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

El ataque de vegito absorbió la esfera de poder de broly y se dirigió hacia a el impactándolo.

 **KAAAAAAAKAAAAROOOOOTTOOOOOO**

Ese fue el ultimo rugido que se escucho de broly al ser consumido por el ataque el cual salio para incredulidad de los observantes había salido de la orbita de la tierra.

 _¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Dando como resultado la explosivo del planeta marte destruyéndolo en mil pedazos y del cuerpo de broly no quedaba nada ya que el ataque lo había desintegrado por completo.

Broly el saiyajin legendario el temido guerrero que destruyo la galaxia del sur y uno de los mas poderosos saiyajin de raza pura que existía había muerto finalmente.

En la tierra vegito miraba su obra para después sonreír secándose el sudor de la frente.

"Eso fue un poco mas duro de lo que pensé pero fue muy emocionante"-murmuro vegito sonrió, desde que llego aquí esta fue la mejor pelea que ha tenido incluso majin boo con todo su poder no dio batalla, se sentía increíble pelear con un oponente tan poderoso.

Pero esto no acaba aquí, el no podia confiarse seguiría entrenando para volverse mas y mas poderoso para proteger a la tierra y a su nueva familia no dejaría que cualquier sabandija se atreva a lastimarlos

Pero dejando eso de lado por el momento vegito pensó que era hora de dar un mensaje, una advertencia para cualquier insecto estúpido que tenga planes de conquista y destrucción mundial, vegito tomo una profunda respiración y rugió a los cuatro vientos.

 **ESCUCHENME BIEN TODOS LOS QUE ME ESTAN OBSERVANDO**

Para sorpresa de los espectadores vegito sabia que era observado desde el inicio de la pelea.

 **SI SE QUE ME HAN OBSERVADO DESDE EL COMIENZO Y VENGO A HACERLE UNA ADVERTENCIA A CUALQUIER SABANDIJA CON COMPLEJO DE MEGALOMANO YO SOY VEGITO UN SAIYAJIN QUE HA LLEGADO A ESTE MUNDO PARA PROTEGERLO Y CUALQUIER INSECTO NO IMPORTA DE CUAL DE LAS FACCIONES O CUALQUIER CREATURA TRATE DE DAÑAR A ESTE MUNDO Y MI FAMILIA ES MI ENEMIGO Y LOS EXTERMINARE COMO LAS BASURA QUE ES Y NO TENDRE PIEDAD CON NINGUNO.**

Vegito dio una sonrisa sadica haciendo temblar a mas de uno en las facciones aunque por alguna razón varias mujeres se excitaron por esto.

 **QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS**

Con su mensaje dado vegito desapareció con su tele transportación dejando la zona en un profundo silencio.

Las facciones y con eso me refiero a todas las facciones habían escuchado el mensaje de vegito proclamándose como el protector de este mundo y que acabara con cualquier enemigo que lo amenace, el inframundo, el cielo, grygori, youkai y todos los demás que escucharon el mensaje del saiyan estaban temblando por el poder del guerrero, esa advertencia fue mas que suficiente para hacer estremecer a los seres mas poderosos del planeta y el mensaje había sido claro.

Con vegito no se juega y hay del pobre que trate de llevarle la contraria.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Listo mis amigos eso es todo el siguiente capitulo será el epilogo de esta saga para despues comenzar la saga de kokabiel que tan mal creen que sufrirá el pajarraco con cara de tiburon , que sorpresas nos esperan en esa saga sigan leyendo el fic y lo averiguaran este es jair d y con eso me despido JANE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**ESTOY VIVOOOOOOO-rugio el autor**

 **Hey como estan todos, ha sido un tiempo desde que actualice y vengo con buenas noticias, PASE EL SEMESTRE, lo que significa que tendré mas tiempo y publicare un capitulo o dos cada semana.**

 **Lo segundo quq tengo que decir es FUCK YEAH esta historia paso los 200 comentarios, muchisimas gracias a todos y les vuelo a repetir que esta historia no seria lo mismo sin ustedes y gracias por seguirlam**

 **Otra cosa que quiero decir es que ESTOY INDIGNADO como se les ocurre mentirnos por 20 años diciendo que la fusión de vegito es temporal, no solo no tiene sentido también es jodidamente estúpido es decir algo así lo debió haber sabido el supremo Kaiosama viejo y no solo eso sino que vegito solo duro 2 jodidos minutos y trunks de alguna manera salvo el día sacando la genkidama de quien sabe donde y haciendo la espada solo para que al final todo se vaya a la mierda y zeno-sama tenga que aparecer y salvar el dia.**

 **No se preocupen mis lectores vegito aquí no tiene duración y hare lo posible para cambiar las cosas en esa futura saga.**

 **ahora he leído los comentarios y me encontré con uno de ellos bastante despectivo con esta historias y voy a aclarar algo, yo se que tengo problemas con la ortografía pero busco mejorar y si leo pero yo no soy un escritor profesional solo soy una persona normal que busca hacer esta historia de la forma mas cómoda de entender tanto para mi como para ustedes, en cuanto a rebajar el poder de Vegito, no lo he hecho, es solo que al igual que goku el no va enserio a menos que sea un oponente verdaderamente peligroso y eso es todo.**

 **Por cierto tengo dos anuncios importantes, el primero es que mucha gente me ha pedido integrar gente de otros animes así que voy a hacer el intento pero solo seran dos o tres, si les gusta díganlo en los comentarios y lo segundo es que en la parte final deje un mensaje para cada uno de ustedes y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión y me ayudaran.**

 **Lamento decir que por la hora que es donde resido no podre responder a los comentarios ahora pero prontamente actualizare nuevamente y los responderé Los comentarios que dejaron.**

 **Bueno dejemos esto y vamos con la historia**

"Humano"

" _Recuerdos, pensamientos, sueños y flashbacks"_

" **Seres superiores o de gran poder y espíritus"**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no poseo dragon ball z , super, high school dxd o otros animes o sus personajes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: en este capitulo hay lemon si no lo quieren ver simplemente saltenlo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Un final y un nuevo comienzo**

Vegito aparecio en la dimensión basura donde estaban sus amigos, novias y los demás demonios, al llegar tubo una gota de sudor en la nuca aunque paso a una expresión de preocupación por la escena que veía.

Varios de los que estaban imitando perfectamente a un pez muerto ya que lo miraban con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, una cosa curiosa es que sus novias, algunas chicas del grupo de sona, las esposas de los machos gremory y phoenix tenían unos papelitos en los orificios de la nariz y se podia ver un poco de sangre en ellos.

"Etto, estan bien porque tienen esas cosas en la nariz paso algo mientras me fui"-pregunto Vegito algo preocupado y como si hubieran practicado negaron con cabeza en sincronia.

"Nada, simplemente nos caímos"-dijeron todas a coro sacando una gota de sudor a Vegito mientras se reía de forma nerviosa, issei estaba a punto de soltar la sopa pero solo vasto una mirada "di algo y te asesino" de las chicas para callarlo y que este se esconda detrás de Asia y Yura.

"De acuerdo si ustedes lo dicen"-dijo Vegito aunque en el fondo no lo creyera, el podia ser ingenuo en algunos casos pero no era estúpido.

"Vegito tu estas..."-Raynare señalo al cabello de Vegito y el supo de inmediato lo que queria decir.

"Oh, se me olvido que aun sigo transformado"-dijo Vegito rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa.

"Esa es la transformación de la que nos contaste"-dijo Akeno y el asintió.

"Si, a esto le llamamos el super saiyajin"-dijo Vegito con orgullo.

" _Increíble, tenia razón al sentir que escondía mas poder pero esto es inaudito y lo mas increíble de todo es que siento que aun esconde mas, son Vegito, verdaderamente eres un ser fascinate y aterrador"-_ pensó Sirzech con un poco de pavor pero a la vez intriga, se pregunto si alguna vez verían el poder total de Vegito.

"No creía que fuera posible pero mi Vegito se volvió aun mas apuesto-dijo Raynare abrazando vegito restregando sus pechos contra el suyo

"Es cierto te vez aun mas guapo ahora vegito-sama"-dijo tiamat con una sonrisa picara mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

"Ufufu es cierto"-decía rias con una mirada seductora mientras tomaba el brazo de vegito entre sus pechos.

Ara ara Vegito es aun mas apuesto-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa seductora haciendo lo mismo que Rias pero en su otro brazo.

"Sempai….cool"-dijo Koneko con las mejillas rojas.

"Sugoi sugoi sugoi"-dicia Serafall mientras miraba por todos lados a vegito con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Es cierto puedo decir que se ve muy bien"-dijo Sona la cual tenia para sorpresa de muchos un brillo algo seductor en sus ojos.

Cierta maid peliplateada tenia los ojos cerrados y un rubor en sus mejillas pero tenia que admitir que era verdad lo que decían.

"Etto…gracias chicas"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa aunque no entendía porque estaban así aunque no le veía nada de malo.

"EJEM"-se escucho la tos del maou llamando la atención de todos, a regañadientes todas las chicas se apartaron de Vegito.

"Primero que todo quisiera agradecerte Son Vegito por defender este planeta se que mi agradecimiento puede que no sea suficiente pero te prometo que encontrare algo para compensarte por lo que has hecho"-dijo Sirzech con un tono agradecido.

"No hace falta Sirzech yo lo hice porque quería no hace falta que me des algo"-dijo Vegito en un tono alegre y solidario.

"No no lo que has hecho debe ser recompensado asi que como maou es mi deber darte algo por la obra que has hecho"-replico Sirzech y Vegito suspiro con una sonrisa.

"No vas a desistir verdad"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa.

"No"-el maou respondió de inmediato.

"Esta bien"-dijo Vegito.

"Ahora lo siguiente es que creo que todos queremos saber quien era ese sujeto que enfrentaste y si tienes idea de como llego aquí ya que dijiste que era de tu mundo de origen"-dijo Sirzech intrigado sinceramente y los demás también lo estaban.

"Bueno, el era Broly el al igual que yo era un saiyajin"-dijo Vegito y todos ensancharon los ojos.

"Puedes decirnos exactamente lo que es un saiyajin"-pregunto Zeoticus y el asintio.

Básicamente les conto lo mismo que a sus amigos, los saiyajines eran una rasa guerrera que se dedicaba a la piratería, destruían civilizaciones con planetas habitables y los vendían al mejor postor aunque para alivio de ellos les conto que ya no se dedicaban a eso.

"Broly era un saiyajin de raza pura y era conocido como el legendario super saiyajin su mayor fortaleza era su poder infinito ya que mientras mas tiempo pasara mas poderoso se volvía, el solo destruyo una galaxia entera sin ningún esfuerzo, la ultima vez que se vio fue cuando goku uno de los seres que me conforman lo derroto gracias a sus amigos"-culmino vegito dejando mas que anonadados a todos.

"¿Una galaxia entera?, ¿estas diciendo que ese sujeto acabo con una galaxia entera?"-dijo issei aun en estado de shock, el propio ddraig que escuchaba todo jadeo de asombro, el mismo era un ser poderoso con la capacidad de aumentar su poder cada momento que pasa pero esta claro que Broly llevaba su poder a nuevas alturas.

"Pero es extraño como es que el termino aquí, según lo que nos contaste Vegito tu fuiste enviado aquí a través de un portal a este mundo después en una de tus batallas pero que pasa con el"-dijo Sona tratando de pensar en miles de teorías de como estos dos seres llegaron a este mundo.

"Yo…"-y todos se acercaron expectantes.

"Yo…."-todos inconscientemente tragaron saliva esperando la respuesta..

"Me estoy muriendo de hambre"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa y todos de inmediaton cayeron al estilo anime.

"Mou, Vegito puedes ser mas serio sobre esto"-dijo Sona recuperándose jalando uno de los cachetes del saiyan.

"Ayayayayay Sona duele duele"-dijo vegito mientras Sona se sonrojaba un poco y dejo de hacerlo.

"Lo siento"-dijo un poco avergonzada.

"No te preocupes, pero de verdad no tengo idea de como pudo Heber llegado"-dijo Vegito y todos asintieron.

"Bueno eso se tendrá que investigar, por ahora celebren su victoria chicos nosotros nos retiraremos"-dijo Sirzech y ellos asintieron después de una corta despedida y de despegar a Serafall de Vegito que hacia un berrinche cual niña de tres años abrieron un portal para transportarse.

O al menos eso creyeron.

 _CRAK_

"AAAHHHH"-se escucho el grito el grito de lord gremoy y phoenix y todos vieron que Vegito los agarro de la cabeza jurando que estaba rompiendo sus cráneos.

"Espero que no se les haya olvidado que tenemos una conversación pendiente"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa diabólica haciendo sudar a los dos demonios.

" _Oh mierda"-_ pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Griten para mi"-dijo vegito sonriendo como solo el sabe.

Mientras tanto los demás solo se dedicaron a ver o en el caso de algunos a disfrutar la tortura.

 _CRACK_

"AHHHHHHHH"-se escucho el grito de Zeoticus.

"No creo que los brazos se pudieran doblar de esa forma"-dijo Issei.

"KYAAAAAAA"-ese fue el grito extremadamente masculino de lord phoenix.

"Es normal que las piernas estén dobladas de esa forma"-dijo kiba con la cara verde.

"ESPERA MIS PIERNAS NO SE PUEDEN DOBLAR DE ESE MODO"-ese fue zeoticus.

 _CRACK_

"AHORA SI PUEDEN KYAAAAA"-se escucho el grito varonil de Zeoticus.

"KYAAAA"-ese fue lord phoenix.

"Estoy seguro que eso es ilegal aquí y en el inframundo"-dijo Sona sin poder despegar la vista de escena

"BWAJAJAJAJAJA GRITEN PARA MI SABANDIJAS"-se escuchaba la voz macabra de Vegito que se divertía de lo lindo.

Koneko cayo al suelo desmayada otra vez al igual que casi toda la nobleza de Sona otra vez.

"Issei-san que sucede"-pregunto Asia que desde hace un momento issei le tapaba los ojos.

"No veas Asia es demasiada maldad"-dejo Issei tratando de proteger la inocencia de la monja.

"Ah vegito-sama"-dijeron Akeno, Raynare, Serafall y Tiamat que disfrutaban de la maravillosa escena que se desarrollaba

Mientras tanto nuestra hermosa maid pali plateada grababa todo con una camara de video, ¿de donde la saco? A quien le importa ella usara este material para reírse de lo lindo cada vez que quiera y también como chantaje si lo necesita.

"Grafya-nee me puedes dar una copia"-pregunto Rias con una sonrisa travieza y ella asintio con la misma sonrisa.

* * *

Después del castigo de los lords nuestros amigos celebraron con un banquete por todo lo alto para gran dicha de Vegito que acabo con el 50% del banquete dejando el resto para los demás, después de eso todos se dirigieron a sus casas respectivamente para una buena noche de descanso.

Vegito solo con los boxers puestos recién salía de la ducha y se dirigía a su habitación para dormir junto con Raynare y Tiamat que ya estaban hay, lo que no sabia en estos momentos era que las chicas tenían otras " ideas" para el esta noche.

Vegito abrió la puerta y se encontró con las luces de su cuarto apagadas lo cual era extraño ya que recordaba dejarlas encendidas.

Ufufu bienvenido Vegito-se escucho la voz de Raynare en la habitación y al verla vegito no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

Hay estaba Raynare vistiendo una lencería que haría que cualquier hombre babee, un sostén que apenas podia contener sus grandes y muy deseables pechos, unas bragas que se metían dentro de su carnoso y muy deseable trasero, ambas de color purpura con detalles negros, todo esto en conjunto con sus su mirada de seducción con sus hermosos ojos purpura ardiendo en pasión y lujuria.

El pobre saiyan era testigo de todo eso y por un segundo su mente casi se nubla.

"Raynare que"-

 _CLICK_

Ese fue el seguro de la puerta

Vegito volteo y se encontró con su literalmente echando vapor por los oídos ante la otra visión que lo dejo con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Atras de el estaba Tiamat con un conjunto similar al de Raynare, un sostén azul con detalles dorados que apenas cubrían sus enormes pechos que eran tan grandes como los de Akeno, su intimidad cubierta por unas diminutas bragas que al igual que las de Raynare se metían en su trasero mostrando su trasero de burbuja.

"Tiamat"-dijo Vegiti todavía mas rojo al ver a Tiamat que lo miraba como su presa.

Ambas chicas se acercaron contoneando sus caderas muy atractivamente hasta llegar a vegito, Raynare lo abrazo por el frente y Tiamat por la espalda restregando sus encantos.

"Chicas que.."-pero fue silenciado por Raynare que cerro sus labios con los suyos, Vegito después de un momento se dejo llevar y rodeo la cintura de Raynare con uno de sus brazos, unos segundos despues se separaron pero no tubo tiempo de respirar porque sus labios fueron reclamados por Tiamat y rápidamente paso una batalla de lenguas por el dominio, el aire hizo su jugada y por desgracia se separaron, las chicas se abrazaron al saiyan y lo miraron con ojos llenos de amor y deseo.

"Yo….nosotras te queremos Vegito, yo no podia reprimirme mas…yo quiero ser tu mujer"-dijo Raynare derramando su corazón.

"Lo mismo va para mi…desde hace tiempo yo quiero estar contigo….no es solo lujuria, yo te amo de verdad y quiero ser tuya y solo tuya Vegito-dijo Tiamat abrazando a bellito y igualmente dejando salir su corazón en sus palabras.

"Y no te preocupes por Riss y las demás ya hablamos con ellas, yo tenia que ser la primera y…después de un juego para elegir quien nos acompañaría, Tiamat gano así que no dijeron nada mas pero….tienes que tomarlas como tuyas en la próxima oportunidad que tengan"-dijo Raynare aliviando a Vegito internamente.

El miro a Raynare y Tiamat buscando cualquier duda o vacilación en sus ojos.

"Están seguras de esto"-pregunto Vegito y ambas asintieron sin ninguna duda.

"De acuerdo"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa y las chicas con una brillante sonrisa arrastraron a vegito a la cama y lo tumbaron en ella.

* * *

 **IT'S LEMON TIME**

Raynare se puso al lado derecho del saiyan y procedió a devorar sus labios con hambre mientras Vegito metía la lengua en la boca de la caída explorando su cavidad por completo sacándole dulces gemidos.

Tiamat procedió a besar el cuello del Saiyajin dejando ligeras mordidas sacándole varios gruñidos de satisfacción, para siguiente acto procedió a lamer el cuerpo musculoso y duro como el acero del saiyan disfrutando de cada minuto.

Vegito procedió a pasar sus manos por la espalda de ambas chicas hasta llegar a sus trazeros y empezando a masajearlos con total descaro haciéndolas gemir.

Raynare decidió que no era suficiente así que procedió a quitarse su sujetador dejando sus grandes pechos libres.

"Tómalas amor, son tuyas has con ellas lo que quieras" 'dijo Raynare con una voz segada por la lujuria.

Tiamat al no querer quedarse atrás se quito su sujetador también dejando sus enormes pechos libres y los coloco frente al rostro de Vegito.

"Chúpalas mi amo son tuyas tu eres el único hombre que puede tocarme y hacer esto conmigo"-dijo tiamat prácticamente rogando que su amo la tocara mas.

Vegito ni corto ni perezoso procedió a chupar los pechos de la dragona con hambre mientras aun masajeaba su trasero de burbuja, el traslado la mano que estaba masajeando el trasero de Raynare a su pecho y lo empezó a amasar.

"Eso es amor chúpalas, chúpalas mas"-dijo tiamat abrazando la cabeza de Vegito para que chupe mas fuertes sus pechos.

"Vegito, tócalas, tócalas mas no dejes de tocarme"-dijo raynere gimiendo sin control el nombre de su amado, sus pechos eran un punto muy sensible y Vegito la estaba haciendo sentir en el paraíso.

Unos momentos mas tarde vegito procedío a bajar sus manos para rosar la intimidad de sus chicas a través de las bragas haciéndolas chillar de placer deleitándose con el toque de su amante no paso mucho tiempo hasta que las chicas llegaran al limite.

"ME VENGO"-chillaron ambas chicas de placer liberando su primera corrida de la noche.

Las chicas entonces se dieron cuenta de la enorme carpa que tenia Vegito con hambre y bajaron lentamente a "atender" a su hombre.

Raynare bajo los boxers e vegito revelando su imponente miembro totalmente erecto, las chicas jadearon un poco ante el tamaño que no podia ser menos de 15 pulgadas de largo, tres de ancho y sus testículos grandes como naranjas.

Solo observar el miembro de su hombre las encendió aun mas y sus partes intimas se estremecieron, ambas tomaron el miembro con sus manos y empezaron a acariciarlo lentamente, Raynare pajeaba el eje mientras Tiamat se dedico a sobar la hinchada cabeza del pene su amo.

Vegito estaba en el paraíso al sentir su pene siendo acariciado por las suabes manos de Raynare y Tiamat, ellas aumentaron la velocidad de sus manos y ambas empezaron a jugar con sus bolas.

"Como te sientes amor ¿ se siente bien?"-dijo Tiamat para después besar la cabeza del miembro y darle un par de lamidas a ella.

"¿Vegito se siente bien?"-dijo Raynare con una cara lujuriosa para después empezar a chupar uno de sus testículos sin dejar de masturbar el pene de su amado.

"Chi-chicas son increíbles"-dijo Vegito entre gruñidos haciendo a sus dos novias sonreir.

Acto seguido las chicas procedieron a darle una doble mamada, Raynare ahora chupaba la cabeza mientras que Tiamat lamia el eje y cambiaban de posición cada cierto tiempo, Vegito solo podia gruñir ante el increíble placer que le proporcionaban sus chicas, las chicas procedieron a usar sus pechos moviéndolos de arriba abajo rápidamente mientras lamian la cabeza y lubricaban el pene con su saliva.

"Chicas yo…"-las chicas inmediatamente redoblaron esfuerzos aumentando la velocidad de sus pechos y la velocidad de las lamidas al sentir el pene de su amado temblar.

"Aaagh"-vegito gruño eyaculando sobre los rostros y los pechos de Raynare y Tiamat después de unos minutos de eyaculación continua las chicas notaron que estaban empapadas completamente del semen de Vegito.

"Hay tanto"-dijo Raynare en estado de ensueño mientras tomaba un poco de semen de Vegito de sus pechos y lo lamia como si fuera el mejor manjar del mundo.

"Es tan espeso y caliente"-dijo Tiamat lamiendo el semen en sus manos deleitándose con el increíble sabor del semen de su amo.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer mas ya que en un parpadeo ahora ellas estaba tumbadas sobre la cama.

"Eso fue increíble pero ahora les voy a recordar quien manda aquí entendido, ahora bragas fuera"-dijo vegito en un tono de mando dejando salir un poco de su personalidad sadica haciendo estremecer a Raynare y Tiamat de placer.

"Hai vegito-sama"-dijeron ambas de inmediatamente y de forma muy atractiva procedieron a quitarse sus bragas tirándolas lejos revelando cada una su intimidad,vegito procedió a chupar los pechos de las chicas intercalando entre los de Tiamat y Raynare usar sus dedos metiéndolos en las vaginas de ambas.

Raynare y Tiamat estaban en éxtasis los meros roses de su amo en su Sona intima les deba una descarga de placer, ellas se volverían adictas a esto sin duda.

"Vegito no mas juegos te quiero dentro ah por favor"-suplicaba Raynare la cual esta a escasos paso de perder la cordura.

"Dime lo que quieres Raynare"-dijo Vegito a su oído haciendo estremecer a Raynare al sentir el aliento de amado.

"Onegai Vegito-sama quiero que me coja como una puta con su gloriosa verga hasta la inconciencia"-dijo raynare desesperada haciendo sonreír a vegito.

"Buena niña"-dijo vegito dándole un rápido beso para después trasladarse a la vagina de Raynare para después de una estocada penetrarla.

"AAAAAAAHHHH"- Raynare grito de dolor y placer al sentir el pene en su interior, ella solto unas lagrimas de dolor pero también de felicidad.

Vegito al ver las lagrimas de Raynare inmediatamente lo alarmaron y la miro con preocupación, ella al ver esto llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Vegito para frotarla dulcemente.

"No te preocupes, duele un poco pero también estoy feliz, al fin soy tuya"-dijo raynere con solo amor en sus palabras tranquilizando al saiyan visiblemente. Vegito espero hasta que raynere se acostumbrara al dolor unos momentos.

Raynare ya acostumbrada inclino la cabeza en señal de comenzar y de inmediato Vegito lentamente comenzó a estocarla llevándola a un mundo completamente nuevo de placer.

"Mas rápido….mas fuerte…cógeme mas fuerte-dijo Raynare entre gemidos, el cumpliendo con lo pedido aumento sus embestidas al punto de que sus caderas eran un borrón haciendo a Raynare gemir el nombre de Vegito.

"AH AH AH ESO ES NO PARES VEGITO OH SI FOLLA A ESTA PUTA CON TU ENORME PENE, USAME COMO QUIERAS, OH SI MAS MAS MAS"-Raynare gritaba mientras era estocada sin piedad.

"Estas tratando de decirme que hacer , creo que eso merece un castigo"-vegito saco su miembro de Raynare para después voltearla y ponerla a cuatro patas y penetrarla sin piedad.

 _SMACK_

"AAAAAAH"-chillo Raynare de dolor y placer al sentir como novio/amo golpeaba su trasero.

 _SMACK_

 _SMACK_

 _SMACK_

"OH SI MAS FUERTE, CASTIGAME MAS VEGITO-SAMA GOLPEA EL CULO DE ESTA SUCIA CAIDA"-Raynare gruño de placer al ser penetrada sin piedad y ser nalgueada en su culo, ella misma se movía impactando el su trasero con la pelvis de Vegito para incrementar el placer con cada nalgada sentía que Raynare apretaba su miembro mas y mas llevándolo cerca del limite.

"Raynare yo estoy…"-gruño Vegito que estaba cerca de estallar aumentando aun mas la velocidad de sus estocadas

"DENTRO, OH JODER SI, LLENAME ENTERA LO QUIERO TODO DENTRO DE MI VEGITO-SAMA"-chillaba Raynare como perra en celo, en este punto sus ojos miraban a la nada y su lengua colgaba fuera y con un poco de baba en la comisura de sus labios.

"Raynare me corro"- con una ultima estocada vegito se corrió dentro de la caida.

"KYAAAAAAA"-gimio Raynare al sentir el semen de Vegito en su matriz llenándola hasta el punto de inflar su vientre haciéndola caer en la cama totalmente exhausta.

" _Hay tanto…no creo poder vivir sin vegito ahora"-_ pensó Raynare jadeando, ahora su cuerpo pertenecía al saiyan y ningún otro hombre podrá satisfacerla.

Vegito saco su pene un duro y rebosante de energía de la vagina de Raynare.

"Sigues tu mi hermosa dragona"-dijo Vegito a Tiamat que asentía ansiosamente, despues de ver toda la interacción de Raynare y Vegito ella estaba caliente y mojada, si no tenia el pene de su amo en este momento se volvería loca.

"Adelante Vegito-sama"-dijo Tiamat ahora en cuatro patas sacudiendo sus cadaras sensualmente incitando al saiyan a entrar en lo mas profundo de ella.

"Si insistes de esa forma"-dijo vegito y de una estocada penetro a la dragona.

"KYAAAAAA"-Tiamat dejo salir un potente gemido de dolor y placer al ser penetrada con fuerza, Vegito vio que un poco de sangre salía de la vagina de Tiamat y dejo que el dolor pasara, después unos segundos Tiamat ya acostumbrada al dolor y indico a Vegito que podia moverse, Vegitl entendiendo el mensaje empezó a moverse lentamente penetrando a la dragona hasta su útero y ella solo podia gemir el nombre de su amante.

"JODER SI, VEGITO-SAMA MAS FUERTE PENETRAME MAS FUERTE HASTA QUE NO PUEDA CAMINAR, PARTEME CON ESE ENORME PENE"-rugio tiamat la cual tambien empezo a moverse incrementado el placer.

"Conque eso quieres eh entonces lo tendrás"-dijo vegito tomando a tiamat una de las piernas abriendolas y levantándola poniéndola en su hombro para despues penetrarla aun mas profundo que antes.

"SIIIII; MAS MAS MAS NO PARES ESTOY CERCA"-decía Tiamat que en este punto su mente estaba hecha pure y solo podia pensar en follar con su amo.

"Joder Tiamat me aprietas mucho, me voy a correr"-dijo vegito aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas.

"ONEGAI VEGITO-SAMA LO QUIERO TODO DENTRO QUIERO DAR QUIERO DAR A LUZ A TUS HIJOS"-rugió Tiamat y con una estocada final Vegito libero su semen en la matriz de tiamat inflando su vientre haciéndola ver como si tuviera 9 meses de embarazo.

"Hay mucho…..Vegito-sama me dejara embarazada-murmuro Tiamat con sus ojos desorbitados y algo de saliva en la comisura de sus labios.

Vegito llevo a Tiamat a la cama donde estaba Raynare ya recuperada y la puso junto a ella.

Espero que no estén exhaustas porque aun tengo energías para seguir-dijo Vegito y las chicas abrieron los ojos en estado de shock al ver el pene de Vegito aun duro como roca solo para despues sonreir de forma lujuriosa y abrir las piernas.

Venga vegito-sama-dijeron ambas eróticamente en espera de su novio/amo.

Sip, esta seria una noche muuuuuy larga.

 **LEMON TIME END**

* * *

Dos días pasaron y la vida volvió a la normalidad salvo varias excepciones, las facciones se reunieron para discutir sobre el suceso acontecido y la declaración de vegito, no hace falta decir que ninguna de las facciones quería problemas con el ser que literalmente puso a temblar el planeta en una pelea y destruir uno sin esfuerzo( excepto ciertos estupidos que todos conocemos), la destrucción de marte la lograron cubrir dando información falsa a los humanos manipulando a los medios para que informaran que la destrucción del planeta marte fue ocasionada por un meteoro, arreglado eso hecho las facciones llegaron a la conclusión que en dado caso de que llegaran a toparse con el tratarían de no ocasionar nada que lo molestara, aunque muchos discutían que debían tratar de llevarlo a su facción o eliminarlo, aunque estaba mas que claro que la ultima era imposible.

La vida de nuestro saiyan volvió a la normalidad, el seguía entrenando cada momento que podia, va a la escuela y se divierte con sus novias cada momento que puede, aunque en el caso de Raynare y Tiamat digamos que se volvieron adictas a tener sexo con nuestro saiyan y cada vez que tenían oportunidad trataría de hacerlo con el pero eran detenidas por nuestras chicas demonio que también esperaban la oportunidad perfecta para poder hacerlo con el, excepto por Koneko ya que ella aun era muy pequeña así que tendría que esperar cosa que la deprimió un poco pero Vegito la contento diciendo que esperara por ella el tiempo necesario.

Llego en fin de semana y Vegito tubo ir a su salida con nuestra no tan fría presidenta del consejo de estudiantes Sona Sitri.

Nos encontramos en el centro comercial donde seria la cita aunque curiosamente las miradas de específicamente la población femenina Vegito llego vistiendo una chaqueta roja con negro sin mangas, una camisa blanca debajo, unos jeans y unas botas, el estaba frente al centro comercial apoyado en una de las columnas con los ojos cerrados.

"Hey hey ya viste ese chico"-dijo una chica muy linda mientras revisaba a Vegito de arriba abajo.

"Mira esos músculos y su cabello, será acaso un modelo"-menciono otra mujer pero esta vez resultaba ser una señora muy atractiva.

"Es justamente mi tipo"-dijo otra chica linda junco con sus amigas que estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

Vegito ni siquiera prestaba atención a los murmullos y solo se dedicaba a esperar a sona unos segundos después Vegito sintió su presencia acercarse.

"Lo siento,¿ esperaste mucho?"-dijo Sona que acaba de llegar.

"No para nada"-dijo Vegito abriendo los ojos para ver a Sona y se sonrojo un poco al ver lo bien que se veía.

Sona llevaba un vestido de color blanco corto de color blanco que se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando sus encantos, sobre el llevaba una chaqueta color azul y usaba un par de tacones de color blanco todo eso en conjunto con sus inseparables gafas lo cual le daba un toque atractivo y a la vez elegante.

" _No debí dejar que onee-sama me ayudara con la ropa probablemente me veo extraña-_ penso Sona avergonzada por lo que llevaba puesto.

Te vez muy bien Sona-dijo Vegito con su sonrisa marca Goku poniendo roja a Sona.

¿D-de verdad lo crees?-pregunto Sona ajustándose las gafas tratando de sonar calmada pero fallando miserablemente.

"Si te ves muy bonita jejeje"-dijo Vegito tomando la mano de Sona poniéndola aun mas roja.

Vamos hay que divertirnos-dijo Vegito y Sona apreto ligeramente su mano y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Las cita comenzó, el saiyan y la heredera sitri, lo primer fue una película la cual fue aburrida para el saiyan así que se durmió en el hombro de Sona cosa que le hizo ganar un nuevo tono de rojo en su rostro, después de eso siguieron caminando para ir a su siguiente actividad.

"Jejeje lo siento"-dijo Vegito rascándose la nuca disculpándose por dormirse y Sona negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes honestamente la película no estuvo tan buena"-dijo Sona con una sonrisa, pero repentinamente se quedo viendo algo fijamente.

"Eh Sona que pasa"-pregunto Vegito a Sona que se quedo congelada , dirigió su mirada a donde veía Sona y lo que vio era una tienda de peluches y lo que estaba viendo era el pequeño peluche de una foca.

"¿Sera que….te gustan los peluches?"-pregunto Vegito trayendo de vuelta a Sona a la realidad y ella trato de excusarse pero no podia llegar a nada coherente.

Unos segundos después se vio a Vegito y Sona salir de la tienda de peluches con Sona sosteniendo el pequeño peluche de foca mirándolo con estrellitas en los ojos y un lindo rubor en sus mejillas.

Jajajaja-vegito se reia avergonzando a Sona.

"No te rias"-dijo Sona con la cara roja.

"Lo siento es que no esperaba que tuvieras un lado como este, te hace ver linda"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa.

"¿de verdad?"-pregunto Sona con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y Vegito asintió,

"No se lo digas a nadie si"-pidió Sona, si se llega a saber que a ella le gustan las cosas como esta su imagen de la estricta presidenta del consejo de estudiantes se vendrá abajo.

"Claro, además me gustaría ser el único que vea este lado tuyo"-dijo vegito dejando salir un poco de su lado posesivo, en un acto de audacia Sona llevo tomo el brazo de vegito y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

"Arigato"-dijo Sona con una linda sonrisa y Vegito también le sonrió.

La cita continuo sin ningún inconveniente, fueron al museo donde Vegito le conto a Sona que en su mundo aun habían dinosaurios intrigándola, después fueron al arcade donde se divirtieron jugando, comieron. hablaron y se conocieron mas, ya tarde en la noche dejo a sona frente a su apartamento.

"Me divertí mucho"-dijo Sona con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si yo también pero ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"-dijo Vegito. Intrigando a sona.

¿Por qué yo? –

¿a que te refieres?-

"Porque quisiste hacer esto conmigo, Rias me conto que tu querías a un hombre que fuera mas listo que tu y francamente yo no lo soy"-pregunto el saiyan haciendo a sona suspirar con una sonrisa.

"Yo….no lo se, en mi mente siempre me decía que si yo quisiera a un hombre este tendria que ser mas inteligente que yo, siempre tuve en mente eso….entonces te vi y fue algo que no podia entender, me parecías interesante y quería saber mas de ti….poco a poco sin darme cuenta empezó a tener estos sentimientos y darme cuenta de lo superficial que era….pero ahora se el tipo de hombre que deseo y….ese eres tu"-dijo Sona mirando a Vegito directamente a los ojos para que viera que todo lo que decía era verdad.

"Ya veo, entonces ven aquí"-

Vegito tomo el brazo de Sona y plantándole un beso en los lavios sin ningun pudor.

Sona ni siquiera tubo tiempo para pensar lo siguiente que sabia es que vegito la estaba besando, sus ojos se convirtieron en espirales y su rostro era un nuevo color de rojo nunca antes visto, unos segundos después Vegito dejo ir a Sona y esta solo podia tartamudear incoherencias.

"Jejeje adiós Sona"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para después teletransportarse de ese lugar dejando a Sona como piedra.

Después de unos segundos sona entro a su apartamento se llevo sus manos a sus lavios para después ir corriendo a su cuarto y saltar sobre la cama para dormir con una tierna sonrisa mientras abraza el peluche que le dio vegito.

* * *

Al día siguiente Vegito fue a entrenar en alguna parte del mundo y cuando volvió a casa se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa.

"Eh, ¿pero que rayos? ¿ mi casa donde quedo?"-dijo vegito totalmente desconcertado, como todos los días el se levanto temprano y fue a entrenar en alguna parte deshabitada del mundo, después de su entrenamiento regreso a casa solo para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba.

Frente a el estaba lo que solo podia describirse como una mansión de tres pisos vastante ostentosa, Vegito podia sentir la presencia de sus amigos/ novias y ¿Grayfia?, ¿Qué demonios ocurría?.

Vegito entro a "su casa" y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Grayfia que al verlo se inclino ante el.

"Bienvenido a casa Vegito-sama"-dijo grayfia con su rostro estoico normal como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

"Buenos días Grayfia ¿pero que rayos ocurre aquí y que rayos le paso a mi casa?"-pregunto vegito confundido por lo que pasa.

" todo será explicado en breve sígame por favor"-dijo Grayfia con toda la calma del mundo guiando a Vegito a la sala modificada de la casa donde se encontraban todas sus novias, Serafall y sus amigos aunque por alguna extraña razón Raynare y Tiamat tenia un aura de furia a su alrededor.

"NOS OPONEMOS"-dijeron ambas con su aura de poder ardiente a su alrededor.

"Es una orden de maou-sama no hay nada que hacer"-dijo Rias bebiendo te de piernas cruzadas pero con una sonrisa triunfadora.

"Es cierto no hay nada que podamos hacer"-dijo Sona con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

"Minna calma por favor"-trato de detenerlas kiba.

"NO TE METAS EN ESTO"-dijeron rias, akeno, koneko, sona, serafall, raynare y tiamat en sincronía causando que kiba haga lo que todo hombre macho haría.

 _FUSH_

Esconderse detrás de su chica mientras tiembla.

"Yosh yosh kiba-kun"-dijo Tsubaki dándole palmaditas en la cabeza para calmarlo.

Las chicas nuevamente empezaron a discutir cual verduleras de mercado y por lo visto si no eran detenidas podrían pasar a mayores Vegito llego y las interrumpió

"Eh, ¿chicas que pasa, porque la casa cambio y porque están discutiendo?"-pregunto vegito con una expresión confundida.

"Permítame hacerlo vegito-sama"-dijo Grayfia y el asintió.

Una corta explicación mas tarde.

"A ver si entendí, al parecer sirzech me ascendió a demonio de clase ultimate o lo que sea"-dijo vegito mientras una de sus cejas temblaba.

Y todos asintieron.

"Tambien dijo que rias, akeno, koneko sona y serafall vivieran aquí"-

Volvieron a asentir.

"También me dio un territorio en el inframundo"-

Nuevamente asintieron.

"Y modifico mi casa sin mi permiso además ahora resulta que ahora tu eres mi sirvienta y también vivirás aquí"-

Otra vez asintieron.

"Y el hizo todo esto sin preguntarme verdad"-

Esta vez vegito tenia una vena resaltándole en la frente.

Y ellos asintieron nuevamente.

"Ya veo"-vegito sonrio y se levanto poniendo dos dedos en su frente.

"Si me disculpan voy a matar a cabron pelirrojo"-

Pero antes de que pudiera teletransportarse y matar a Sirzech sus chicas excepto tiamat y raynare le saltaron encima derribándolo en el suelo.

"Vegito cálmate por favor y deja que Grayfia-nee te explique mejor"-dijo rias que precionaba sus pechos contra la cara de Vegito..

"Dhe achueddo(de acuerdo)"-dijo Vegito mientras tenia la boca tapada por los pechos de rias haciéndola gemir, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo mas las chicas se levantaron y jalaron a Rias.

"Tsk aguafiestas"'dijo Rias con un puchero.

Nuevamente se sentaron en la sala para explicar toda la situación a Vegito.

"Vegito-sama como comprenderá desde su llegada el balance del poder ha cambiado drásticamente, usted amenazo a las tres facciones dejando en claro que las eliminara a todas si llegan a hacer algo contra este mundo, el inframundo vio todo el acontecimiento y entro en alerta al ver una existencia que superaba no solo a los maous si no a las tres facciones en su totalidad ellos entraron en pánico al saber esto, sirzech-sama los calmo alegando que usted es una persona de buen corazón y que mientras no hagamos nada contra el mundo o contra usted no hara nada contra el inframundo, el consejo demoniaco quiso convertirlo en un maou pero al ser un puesto que inmediatamente rechazaría por lo que Sirzech-sama y los otros maous lo nombraron un demonio de clase suprema que no esta al servicio de la sociedad demoniaca incluyendo a los maous-dijo Grayfia entregándole a Vegito la carta de sirzech donde explicaba que le daba el titulo como agradecimiento por proteger al planeta y por lo de su hermana.

"Por eso le dije que no quería nada maldita sea… no era necesario que hiciera esto"-dijo vegito solemnemente.

"Sirzech-sama lo hizo como un gesto de agradecimiento Vegito-sama no hay nada de malo en aceptarlo"-dijo Grayfia y Vegito suspiro pesadamente.

"Y ¿que es eso de demonio de clase ultimate?-pregunto Vegito inclinando la cabeza lo cual le pareció algo lindo a sus novias.

"Básicamente usted si quiere puede tener una nobleza si lo desea, usted ya no esta ligado a rias-ojousama pero si usted desea puede participar es sus ratim games y posee un rango de realeza en el inframundo"-dijo Grayfia con toda la calma del mundo y Vegito asintió.

"Entiendo y eso me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué se mudan todos a mi casa?"-dijo Vegito no le molestaba esto pero queria saber el porque.

"Sirzech-sama cree que esto ayudara a mejorar las relaciones como grupo y serafall-sama armo un berrinche de que si no la dejaban vivir aquí atacaría el cielo"-dijo grayfia y todos miraron a Serafall y esta les dio la señal de paz.

"Además nosotras queremos vivir aquí con nuestro novio"-dijo rias con una sonrisa y las demas también asintieron excepto Raynare y Tiamat que estaban algo molestas de que su " nido de amor" sea invadido.

"Ya veo, Raynare Tiamat no se molesten chicas les garantizo que las cosas seguiran como siempre y no las dejare de lado chicas"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa sonrojando a la dragona y la caída y poniéndolas muy contentas porque su hombre piensa en ellas.

"¿y tu estas bien con esto?, yo no necesito sirvientes, si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas"-pregunto Vegito con una sonrisa amable sonrojando a Grayfia.

"Si Vegito-sama, esta fue mi propia decisión por lo tanto ahora estoy aquí para servirlo"-dijo grayfia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas haciéndola ver muy linda.

"Supongo que no hay problema, mientras nadie me ordene esta bien y ustedes sean felices esta bien….pero dile a sirzech que cuando lo vea lo matare"-dijo vegito y grafya asintio provocando que rias y las demonios lo abrazaran tumbándolo en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en el inframundo cierto maou pelirrojo sintió la guadaña de la muerte peligrosamente cerca de su cuello y por alguna razón sabia que cierto saijayin tenia que ver.

Después de eso todos los miembros del club procedieron a traer sus pertenencias y instalarse en sus nuevas inquilinas procedieran a mudarse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente vegito se encontró abrazado por Raynare a su izquierda, Tiamat a su derecha, Rias encima de el junto a Akeno, Sona abrazada a una de sus piernas, Koneko dormía abrazada a su otra pierna.

Curiosamente todas estaban desnudas excepto Sona que usaba una ropa interiror color blanco y Koneko que usaba un pijama de gatito.

Vegito sonrió un poco, tal vez esto no era tan malo, a gran velocidad salió de la cama y fue al salón de entrenamiento como todas las mañanas.

Después de un buen entrenamiento y una deliciosa comida preparada por grayfia se alistaron y fueron a la escuela recogiendo a kiba y tsubaki seguido issei,asia y ¿yura?.

"Yura porque estas en casa de hyodou-kun"-pregunto Sona y Yura abrazo el brazo derecho de issei pegando sus pechos al brazo de issei y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Issei-kun ahora es mi novio también"-dijo Yura para sorpresa de todos.

"Yura-san no acapares tanto a issei-san"-dijo Asa pegándose al otro brazo de issei con un puchero.

"Jajaja felicidades Issei"-dijo Vegito palmeando a issei en la espalda pero esto lo mando a volar a una pared.

 _CRASH_

Issei se estrello contra una pared para después caer al suelo con espirales en los ojos.

"Issei-kun/san"-yura y asia corrieron a ayudar a su novio.

"Jejeje lo siento issei"-Vegito con una sonrisa tensa.

"No te preocupes estoy bien"-dijo Issei aun con espirales en los ojos.

Después de que issei se recuperara y que Vegito se disculpara con Asia y Yura por lanzar a su novio a una pared, se dirigieron a la escuela.

¿Pero que rayos pasa aquí?-dijo vegito junto en frente del portón de la escuela, pero no podían pasar ya que había un montón de gente que obstruía la entrada, unos momentos después vieron al consejo de estudiantes tratar de controlar a la multitud asi que se acercaron a saji para que les informara de todo.

"¿Hey saji que rayos pasa?"- Pregunto issei a saji y el señalo acusadoramente a vegito.

"Eh ¿yo que hice?"-pregunto vegito confundido.

"Parece que alguien de otra escuela ha llegado con la intención de pelear contra ti vegito"-dijo saji para sorprendiendo a todos.

"Y eso que tiene de raro"-

"este no es cualquier retador, digamos que es especial"-dijo Saji temblando un poco.

"Ah si pues a ver de que esta hecho"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa, el siempre estaba dispuesto a aceptar una pelea, rápidamente se traspaso a la multitud para ver a su supuesto retador, al llegar al centro de la multitud pudo verlo claramente.

En medio de la multitud estaba una chica muy hermosa, con cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos rojos, su cuerpo era de infarto, sus pechos eran un poco mas grandes que los de akeno, cintura estrecha, unas caderas anchas y bien formadas, ella vestía una blusa negra que resaltaba sus pechos y usaba una chaqueta escolar como como capa y una falda corta que dejaba apreciar sus bellas y torneadas piernas

"¿Donde esta son vegito? que venga y de la cara"-dijo la chica claramente retando a vegito.

Las chicas se acercaron y al ver a la chica no pudieron evitar jadear de sorpresa al reconocerla.

"Kawakami Momoyo"-susurraron y rias impactadas al ver a la chica dejando a vegito enredado.

¿Kawaka-que?-

"Kawakami momoyo, ella es reconocida como la mejor artista marcial del mundo humano, muchos demonios de clase alta han tratado de reclutarla pero los ha vencido a todos con facilidad, su poder es equiparable al de los demonios de clase alta mas fuertes del inframundo"-informo Rias, al escuchar eso Vegito se emociono de inmediato.

"Wow sus oppais son mas grandes que las de akeAHH"-Issei grito ya que fue pellizcado tanto por Yura y Asia mientras ambas hacían un puchero.

"¿Lo haras?"-pregunto saji con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que haría.

"Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo amigo"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminando hacia Momoyo.

"¿Donde esta son Vegito?"-dijo pelinegra la cual se estaba cansando de esperar.

"hola soy son vegito, ¿me buscabas?"-

"Asi que por fin apa"-repentinamente la chica se quedo congelada.

Lo primero que la chica tenia que admitir era que vegito era apuesto y eso no lo podia negar, su cabello alborotado y sus músculos perfectamente trabajados por sus años de entrenamiento solo le añadían un aire aun mas atrayente, pero esto no es lo que la congelo….bueno tal vez si pero no era lo principal, claro que no, lo que la hizo congelar es el inmenso poder que sentía proveniente de el, era inmenso, esto era algo que nunca habia visto, por un momento se pregunto si era humano.

Momoyo se dividía en dos emociones, la primera era la emoción, ella siempre soñó con pelear con un oponente verdaderamente fuerte y la segunda es el miedo, si, por primera vez en su vida, kawakami momoyo temía enfrentarse a alguien.

Pero eso no la detendría.

"Ya veo asi que eres tu, debo decir que no te vez como te describen los rumores"-dijo momoyo confundiendo al saiyan.

¿rumores?-pregunto Vegito inclinando su cabeza.

"Si, dicen que eres como un demonio salido del mismo infierno, que no tiene piedad y que te gusta destrozar al que se ponga frente a ti por placer"-dijo Momoyo dejando a vegito con la mandíbula abajo.

Eh,¿ soy asi?-pregunto vegito inocentemente a sus amigos que tomaron una postura pensativa.

"Bueno, vegito es una buena persona pero cuando esta molesto creo que encaja en esa descripción"-dijo issei y los demas asintieron.

"Ara ara vegito es un súper S cuando quiere serlo"-dijo akeno con una sonrisa con un rubor en sus mejillas, nuevamente los demás volvieron a asentir.

Eh, no lo habia notado-dijo Vegito sinceramente dejando con una gota de sudor a los presentes, luego paso a mirar a Momoyo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces ¿quieres pelear contra mi?"-pregunto Vegito y Momoyo asintio con una sonrisa salvaje.

"Así es quiero ver si lo que dicen de ti es real"-dijo Momoyo en posición.

"ESPEREN"-grito sona caminando hacia ellos.

"Si van a pelear háganlo en un lugar con mas espacio, no dejare que la escuela sea destruida por algo como esto"-dijo sona de forma seria a lo cual los dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ahora vemos a Vegito y Momoyo en el gimnasio de la escuela frente a frente, mientras que el resto de los alumnos y hasta los mismos maestros se preparan para mirar la pelea.

"Me sorprende que los maestros o el director no hagan algo para detener esto"-dijo kiba sorprendido.

"Ver pelear a la mejor artista marcial del mundo en tu escuela no es algo de todos los dias"-dijo tsubaki a su lado mirando la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Mientras tanto los peleadores estaban frente a frente, vegito con una sonrisa y momoyo seria.

"Vamos"-Vegito haciendo un gesto para que atacara.

"Ho, me das el primer movimiento, que amable de tu parte, espero que no te arrepientas"-Momoyo cargo hacia Vegito a una velocidad segadora con intención de golpearlo.

 _PUM_

Para sorpresa y incredulidad de momoyo el detuvo el golpe con un solo dedo y ni siquiera lo hizo moverse de su posición.

" _pero que, puse toda mi fuerza en ese golpe"-_ pensó Momoyo incrédula.

"Buen golpe pero si quieres hacer que me mueva será mejor que te pongas seria de lo contrario será aburrido"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa.

"Ya veras"-Momoyo intento golpearlo otra vez pero Vegito esquivo el golpe inclinando la cabeza a un lado, intento de nuevo pero Vegito lo volvió a esquivar.

" _Esto no puede ser"-_ momoyo pensó con frustración, ella se movía de un lado a otro y intentaba golpear al saiyajin de todos los ángulos posibles pero este la esquivaba con facilidad.

"¿eso es todo?"-dijo vegito con burla molestando aun mas a Momoyo.

"CALLATE"-rugió Momoyo tratando nuevamente de golpear a Vegito pero esta vez el tomo su mano y la arrojo como si nada a una de las paredes del gimnasio.

 _CRASH_

Momoyo se estrello contra la pared del gimnasio dejando un gran agujero en ella, unos segundos mas tarde Momoyo salió con unos cuantos raspones.

"Si eso es todo lo que tienes entonces esto será aburrido, muéstrame tu verdadera fuerza"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa sadica.

* * *

"Mierda vegito ya se emociono"-dijo issei.

"Espero que no la lastime mucho"-dijo asia preocupada por momoyo.

* * *

Momoyo salió dispara hacia vegito en un estallido de velocidad.

" **Kawakami ryu: musou seikenzuki"-** Momoyo lanzo un golpe hacia Vegito con toda su fuerza.

 _BOOOOOM_

El golpe impacto creando una gran explosión por la fuerza que llevaba dejando una gran nube de polvo

" _Lo logre"-_ Momoyo pensó eufórica creyendo que su ataque había funcionado, solo para después mirar con incredulidad lo que estaba frente a ella.

El humo se disipaba dejando ver a vegito, no solo no se movió ni un centímetro sino que también recibió el golpe de lleno y no tenia un solo rasguño en su rostro, en cambio detrás de el se podia ver la destrucción generada por la fuerza del ataque ya que la pared del gimnasio estaba completamente destruida.

"La verdad me impresionas puedes usar el ki muy bien es bastante impresionante"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa feliz.

Momoyo se alejo tomando distancia, en ese momento sintió un dolor punzante en su mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba rota.

" **Shunken kaifuku(** recuperacion instantanea)"-un brillo purpura rodeo a momoyo y en un segundo su mano estaba como nueva.

"También puedes usar tu ki para curarte, increíble debo decir que eres muy buena en tu control sobre el ki"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa inocente haciendo sonrojar a momoyo, sacudió la cabeza y miro fijamente a vegito.

"Esto no ha terminado"-rugió Momoyo reuniendo energía en sus manos.

" **Kawakami ryu: star-destructor-**

Momoyo lanzo de su puño una ráfaga de energía dirigida hacia Vegito pero para incredulidad de esta Vegito simplemente destruyo el ataque con su mano desnuda como si nada.

"Sabes ese ataque pudo haber volado toda la escuela, ten mas cuidado"-reprocho vegito a momoyo.

"No puede ser"- susurro Momoyo ese era uno de sus mejores ataques y el lo dispo como si nada.

"Bueno supongo que es hora de terminar esto fue un placer pelear contra ti"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa sonrojándola nuevamente para después ponerse en guardia a la espera de su ataque.

 _PUM_

Lo siguiente que todos vieron es que vegito estaba frente a Momoyo golpeando su vientre con su codo dejándola sin aliento.

Momoyo ni siquiera pudo saber lo que estaba pasando, un segundo su oponente estaba unos metros lejos de ella y al siguiente segundo sentía un dolor inconmensurable en su estomago, ella retrocedió un poco y cayo al suelo de rodillas jadeando con las manos en su vientre.

" **Shunken kaifuku"-** susurro nuevamente y un resplandor purpura rodeo a momoyo pero el dolor no se había ido.

"Esa curación tuya al parecer solo trabaja en reparar los daños exteriores pero los daños internos son otra cosa"-dijo Vegito de brazos cruzados frente a Momoyo.

"Jo-der"-con esa ultima palabra momoyo cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Silencio, absoluto silencio, los alumnos de kuoh estaban en una perdida de sus palabras, la invencible kawakami momoyo había perdido, la luchadora invencible habia perdido contra vegito de un solo golpe.

Vegito ni siquiera espero y cargo a momoyo al estilo princesa para llevara a la enfermería.

"UUUUOOOOHHH"-la multitud empezo a aplaudir y gritar por la asombroza batalla que habian visto.

"Increíble vegito la vencio de un golpe"-dijo un alumno.

"Momoyo-sama era tan fuerte"-dijo una alumna con corazones en los ojos.

"¿Esos dos serán humanos?"-se pregunto un alumno.

Los estudiantes empezaron a hablar de la magnifica batalla que acaban de ver

"Muy bien, la pelea ya termino ahora todos vuelvan a sus clases aun estamos en horario escolar"-dijo el director de la escuela para desilusión de los alumnos, excepto para nuestro grupo favorito que fueron a donde fue vegito.

* * *

Nos encontramos en la enfermería de la escuela con momoyo en una cama y vegito sentado al lado de ella, en ese momento el club de lo oculto y el consejo de estudiantes en la sala.

"Oh, hola chicos, ¿Asia puedes curarla por favor?"-pregunto Vegito con toda la normalidad del mundo.

H-hai-

Asia levanto la mano y un brillo verde rodeo a Momoyo , unos segundos despues ya estaba completamente curada.

"Uuugh"-momoyo comenzó a despertar, ella se froto los ojos y vio que ella no estaba en el mismo lugar.

"Oh despertaste"-los ojos de momoyo se dispararon al escuchar esa voz, ella se levanto y vio a vegito a su lado y algunas personas que no conocia.

"Yo….perdí"-dijo momoyo bajando la cabeza aun en shock por haber perdido por primers vex en su vida.

"Si, pero fue increíble me divertí mucho pelea jejeje tienes un buen control de ki y eres muy hábil en el combate, además de que puedo ver que te encanta pelear como a mi, vuelvete mas fuerte y peleemos otra vez en otra ocasión"-dijo vegito tendiéndole la mano.

Momoyo vio esto sorprendida, es la primera vez que ve a alguien que disfruta pelear tanto o mas que ella y era cierto lo que decía ella a pesar de perder sintió una emoción que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, la emoción de una buena pelea, ella le dio una gran sonrisa.

"Claro, ahora que se que por fin hay alguien mas fuerte no me detendré, volveremos a pelear"-dijo Momoyo dándole la mano a Vegito.

"Eso espero, bueno, nos vemos"-dijo vegito levantándose para después salir de la enfermería junto con los demás dejando hay a Momoyo.

Momoyo miro hacia el techo con una sonrisa, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha esperado esto? Un verdadero oponente que sea verdaderamente fuerte, no como esos debiluchos que siempre vienen a retarla y que terminan perdiendo con un solo golpe, a su mente llego la imagen de cierto saiyan dándole una gran sonrisa provocando que un rubor aparezca en sus mejillas.

"Son vegito"-susurro momoyo con una linda sonrisa.

* * *

Al dia siguiente nos encontramos en la clase de nuestro saiyan como cualquier dia comun y corriente.

Excepto por una cosa.

"Chicos tenemos una nueva estudiante por favor pasa"-dijo el maestro y al instate en que la puerta se abrió toda la clase tenia la mandíbula en el suelo.

"Soy kawakami momoyo y desde hoy estudiare en esta escuela es un gusto-dijo momoyo con una sonrisa con los brazos cruzados debajo de su increíble busto.

"UUUUUUUOOOOH"-

Toda la clase celebraba la llegada de Momoyo.

"Momoyo-sama estudiara con nosotros kyaa"-dijo una chica.

"Otra onee-sama se une a la escuela"-dijo uno de los chicos.

"Quiero que entiendan una cosa, mi corazón ya le pertenece a una persona, el unico y verdadero hombre que reconoceré en esta vida y ese es nada menos que mi única pareja Son vegito"-dijo momoyo señalando a Vegito dejando con la mandíbula en el suelo a todos en la clase y provocando que raynare expulse un aura de muerte.

"Eh, ¿somos pareja?, ¿desde cuando?"-pregunto Vegito inclinando la cabeza verdaderamente confundido.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido la diosa dragona se encontraba observando con interés a nuestro saiyan.

"Son Vegito, ha llegado el momento de que nos encontremos"-dijo ophis teletransportandose de ese lugar para encontrarse con el saiyan.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Listo mis amigos aquí acaba la saga de rizer y se viene la de las excalivurs, muchas sorpresas, un cuervo desplumado y un personaje especial del mundo de dragón ball aparecera ¿Quién será? Quédense viendo el fic y averígüelo.**

 **Bien el mensaje que temía que dar es simple, con mi tiempo de sobra he estado pensando en diversos proyectos para nuevas historias que deseo hacer y quiero que me ayuden a escoger cual es la que usare ya que tengo 6 historias y solo planeo usar dos pero esto no será de inmediato ya que aun las tengo en fase experimental así que quiero que me ayuden por favor**

 **Las historias en las que he trabajado son:**

 **El clon del jucio final(nombre experimental): para los fanáticos de D.C este será de la serie de young justice(justicia joven) y trata de lo siguiente, cuando robin, chico flash y acualad encuentran a superboy en cadmus encuentran a otro clon que es nada mas y nada menos que el clon de doomsday, ¿ que cambios traerá este encuentro a esta historia?.**

 **Boku no hero academia: gurarara- creo que el titulo ya les da la idea pera de todas formas aquí va, que sucede si deku tenia una peculiaridad pero por su increible poder tenia miedo de usarla para ser un heroe por que podria lastimar a otros, esta es la historia de como deku con ayuda de su mas grande heroe supero su miedo y se combirtio en el heroe que con solo aparecer hace temblar a los villanos.**

 **Harem: aun no decido quien estará.**

 **Ranma ½ re life: esta historia es simple, básicamente es la misma historia de ranma solo que este ranma es mucho mas maduro amable, no tan arrogante y machista como el original porque este ha entrenado en diversos lugares y ha aprendido a ser mejor persona y un mejor artista marcial**

 **Por supuesto sera harem con: akane, nabiki, shanpoo y ukyo.**

 **Kenichi: el camino para ser el mas fuerte : para los conocedores de este manga ya sabran como va la historia, en este fic kenichi en su niñez se encuentra con uno de los maestros del ryosampaku y lo entrena para ser mas fuerte y convertirse en el artista marcial mas fuerte.**

 **Harem: miu, renka, freya, izumi y posiblemente shigure.**

 **Ahora vienen las pedidas por otros:**

 **El dragon y las chicas monstruo: natsu dragneel un dragon humanoide entra al programa de las chicas monstruo y será su deber cuidar a estas chicas y sobrevivir a ellas.**

 **Harem: las originales de la serie y otras mas.**

 **El origen de la ira: este es un crossover de marvel con asuras wrath, bruce banner fue afectado porcla bomba gama creando a hulk por los genes mutados de su padre, pero y si esto no fuera asi y si el poder de hulk vinera de otra lugar y si vinieran de un ser antiguo y poderoso y bruce fuera su reencarnación.**

 **Ustedes deciden cual de estas historias seran las dos futuramente publicadas, dejen su voto en los comentarios y gracias por leer este mensaje, con eso me despido y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HE VUEEEEEELTOOOO-dijo el autor desde la tarima de los premios oscar.**

 **Como están mis lectores soy yo su amigo jair d trayéndoles la siguiente actualizacion de esta historia y también para darles el aviso de cuales serán los siguientes fics que voy a hacer y los ganadores son…-el autor abre el sobre con los ganadores (inserte redoble de tambores.**

 **Kenichi el camino para ser el mas fuerte y ranma ½ re life-exclamo el autor y el publico aplaudió.**

 **Pero esto no acaba aquí decidí retarme a mi mismo y poner uno de los fics que no fueron seleccionados así que la votación sigue abierta así que voten por el ultimo fic aquí estan las opciones:**

 **El clon del jucio final(nombre experimental): para los fanáticos de D.C este será de la serie de young justice(justicia joven) y trata de lo siguiente, cuando robin, chico flash y acualad encuentran a superboy en cadmus encuentran a otro clon que es nada mas y nada menos que el clon de doomsday, ¿ que cambios traerá este encuentro a esta historia?.**

 **Boku no hero academia: gurarara- creo que el titulo ya les da la idea pera de todas formas aquí va, que sucede si deku tenia una peculiaridad pero por su increible poder tenia miedo de usarla para ser un heroe por que podria lastimar a otros, esta es la historia de como deku con ayuda de su mas grande heroe supero su miedo y se combirtio en el heroe que con solo aparecer hace temblar a los villanos.**

 **Harem: aun no decido quien estará.**

 **El dragon y las chicas monstruo: natsu dragneel un dragon humanoide entra al programa de las chicas monstruo y será su deber cuidar a estas chicas y sobrevivir a ellas.**

 **Harem: las originales de la serie y otras mas.**

 **El origen de la ira: este es un crossover de marvel con asuras wrath, bruce banner fue afectado porcla bomba gama creando a hulk por los genes mutados de su padre, pero y si esto no fuera asi y si el poder de hulk vinera de otra lugar y si vinieran de un ser antiguo y poderoso y bruce fuera su reencarnación.**

 **Ustedes deciden cual de estas historias sera la historia integrada y Recuerden esta vez es solo una así que voten por su favorita**

 **Vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012:** me alegra que te gustara amigo, sirzech se salvo por suerte y tienes razon momoyo rara vez se ve asi que la quise incluir y me alegra que haya sido bien aceptado gracias por el comentario.

 **Superheros315:** gracias amigo.

 **Blackgokurose:** me agrada que te haya gustado amigo, momoyo era un personaje que desde hace tiempo quería integrar y me alegra que fuera bien aceptada.

 **Kenshiro64hokuto no ken:** gracias amigo la verdad no me agrado la explicación de mierda de toei y de como se saco de la manga las cosas, ese par se les adelanto pero créeme que las demás se le pondrán al día y me alegra que te haya gustado la integración de momoyo.

 **Kaiser kay charli chan 500** : gracias amigo se te agradese.

 **Madarax : aun sigue la votacion amigo.**

 **Gogeta64, blackssrose y yuuma:** gracias por sus palabras amigos se les agradece y por cierto como dato especial uno de ustedes aserto al personaje especial ¿Quién sera? Eso lo se yo y ustedes tienen que esperar pero les garantizo sera epico.

 **Blamasu:** me alegra que te guste amigo, la caida y la dragona tuvieron acción y sirzech casi muere jajaja, me alegro que momoyo haya sido tan bien recibida y sobre los personajes medaka tal vez la coloque pero no se exactamente como y esdeath ya la estoy usando en otro fic asi que lamentablemente ella no, por cierto leí las frases de zamazu en tu perfil y dejame decirte están excelentes y te garantizo que las usare.

 **Naruto kurosaki uzumaki:** esas fueron las ganadoras, tomoyo no se, orihime quisas, lucy esta en veremos y la de la espada de majikoy tal vez.

 **El cholito:** jajaja tienes razón esas dos no les gusto pero tendrán que aguantarse y mas que estaran por venir jajaja., Maya no lo se la tendré que analizar, La vanadis esta en veremos y veronica lautreamont la tendré que analizar.

 **Hpinvidente:** esas fueron las ganadoras amigo.

 **Xmisterdarkx** : gracias amigo.

 **Maestro della fiamma oscura:** aun hay espacio para una amigo vota por tu favorita y gracias por tu comentario.

 **Yisus crazy:** me alegra que te gustara amigo y me alegro que compartas mi opinion.

 **Lux01:** gracias amigo, la de kenichi y la de ranma fueron las ganadoras pero aun queda un puesto mas asi que escoge tu favorita y sobre las chicas de dragon ball tengo uno que otro plan para eso kukuku.

 **Issei 98:** la de kenichi fue una de las ganadoras pero la otra aun tiene oportunidad asi que vota por ella amigo y issei tiene una que otra sorpresa guardada para vali kukuku gracias por comentar.

 **Pteracuda:** la imagen no sale pero vere que puedo hacer.

 **Zafir09:** gracias amigo y la nobleza de vegito estara en el proximo capitulo asi que eres libre de dar sugerencias.

 **The crow 88:** gracias amigo.

 **Dartrlan:** katarea la agregare en visto de que es muy popular y muy poco vista, gracias por la sugerencia, la batalla en multiverse me base un poco en ella pero tenia que ser un poco mas conciente de los niveles, en multiverse los poderes de broly aumentaron por aun mas años que los de aquí por lo tanto no tenia el nivel de multiverse y sobre las historias aun hay espacio para una así que vota por tu favorita, gracias por comentar amigo.

 **Richard78zamo:** ella ya esta en el harem amigo no te preocupes, me alegra que te gustara la cita y el capitulo.

 **Darkcrizer:** gracias amigo me alegra que te gustara el capitulo jajaja si vegito fuera con todo su poder momoyo quedaria traumada y sobre katarea ella entrara al harem.

 **Dante sparda 200:** gracias por tus palabras amigo y gracias por leer mi historia y voy a revisar tu historia no te preocupes.

 **JasonxX:** muchas gracias amigo Me alegra que te gustara la batalla de momoyo y Vegito, lo de ophis lo veras en este capitulo y sobre katerea ella ya esta incluida gracias por tu comentario.

 **Vergil sparda:** jajaja me aledra que te gustara y sobre lo segundo solo mira el capitulo amigo.

 **Dark sekyryuutei:** la segunda fue escogida amigo pero aun queda oportunidad para la primera.

 **:** eso mismo pense yo y momoyo según lo que he visto en su anime esta en un nivel un poco inferior a tiamat pero aun asi puede darle pelea.

 **Ikary no ryujin:** me alegra que te gustara, y sobre las historias la votacion sigue y sobre lo de asura en marvel la verdad suena interesante lo voy a pensar.

 **Calzonesenlllamas123:** jajajaja lo siento esos dos no pueden aparecer aquí y el harem se queda como esta y tal vez ira aumentando amigo, me recordaste otra cosa amigo COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN HOMBRE CASADO NO HAYA BESADO NUNCA A SU MUJER NO LO ENTIENDO , GOKU ACABA DE PASAR EL NIVEL LUFFY DE INOCENSIA, por cierto amigo aquí esta el capitulo y por cierto feliz cumpleaños adelantado se que es mañana pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo.

 **Danielsempai:** gracias amigo aprecio mucho tus palabras de verdad y el capitulo aquí lo tienes.

 **Yuki god:** lo siento amigo aquí vegito no se separa por nada no repetiré lo de toei.

 **Bueno dejemos esto y vamos con la historia**

"Humano"

" _Recuerdos, pensamientos, sueños y flashbacks"_

" **Seres superiores o de gran poder y espíritus"**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no poseo dragon ball z , super, high school dxd o otros animes o sus personajes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: la diosa dragón y el dúo de la iglesia, los problemas empiezan otra vez**

Nos encontramos en el techo de la academia donde se encontraban Raynare y Momoyo con sus auras de poder a su alrededor y literalmente matándose con la mirada.

Cerca de ellas se encuentra Vegito con una risa nerviosa por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Retrocedamos en el tiempo un poco, cuando Momoyo llego a la clase inmediatamente se presento como la pareja de Vegito cosa que molesto a mas no poder a la caída, Momoyo inmediatamente tomo su puesto al lado izquierdo de Vegito para después abrazarlo cual oso de peluche, solo para después ser derribada por Raynare en el suelo cosa que enfureció a Momoyo, ambas estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea en medio del salón pero gracias a la intervención de nuestro saiyan se acordó que lo resolverían durante el receso en el techo sin que nadie molestara.

"Etto ¿Momoyo, porque estas aquí?"-pregunto Vegito a la peleadora lo cual la hizo sonreír.

"Ya me oíste en la clase no vegito vine a estar con mi pareja"-dijo momoyo con una sonrisa lo cual hizo a la caída elevar su aura.

"¿Como que tu pareja?, Vegito es mi novio loca adicta a las peleas"-rugió Raynare con sus ojos brillando de purpura, lo cual hizo a Momoyo elevar también su aura.

"Ho, la chiquilla cree que puede ganarme, esta bien peleemos aquí y ahora"-Momoyo sonrió de emosion con sus ojos brillando de rojo.

Ambas inmediatamente se lanzaron a la otra con intención de golpearse.

 _PUM_

Pero sus golpes fueron detenidos por Vegito que aparecio en medio de ellas y detubo sus golpes con sus manos.

"Chicas este no es el momento ni el lugar para una pelea podrían destruir la escuela y lastimar a otros sin querer así que por ahora cálmense"-dijo vegito siendo la voz de la razon por una vez en su vida **(nota del autor: si lo se el apocalipsis esta cerca)**

Las chicas bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas e inmediatamente bajaron sus puños.

"Gomen vegito"-dijeron ambas deprimidas, inmediatamente ambas sintieron que Vegito acariciaba sus cabeza, ellas inconscientemente empezaron a ronronear como un gatito.

"No estoy molesto, es solo que si van a pelear háganlo en un lugar que sea deshabitado para que no causen daños innecesarios"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa inocente sonrojandolas para después asentir.

"De acuerdo, ahora Momoyo explícame ¿como es eso que soy tu pareja?"-pregunto el saiyajin con genuina curiosidad, Momoyo se sonrojo pero inmediatamente comenzo a hablar.

"Desde pequeña siempre quise ser la mas fuerte, mi abuelo me entreno y me enseño todo lo que se ahora, me volví fuerte, lo suficiente para derrotar a los mas fuertes de mi ciudad, después de eso seguí entrenado para volverme aun mas fuerte, mi nombre empezó a hacerse muy conocido, pronto oponentes de todo el mundo empezaron a llegar pero los derrotaba con facilidad, las batallas ya no eran entretenidas, derrotaba a mis oponentes sin ningún esfuerzos y pocos eran los que podían mantener un combate conmigo, empecé a pensar que los combates ya no tenían sentido, era frustrante.."-dijo Momoyo con una mirada seria para después mirar a Vegito y darle una gran sonrisa.

"Entonces supe de ti, escuche rumores sobre un poderoso peleador invencible, al principio pensé que era igual que todos los demás solo un debilucho con fama, pero estaba tan desesperada por una pelea que vine, entonces te vi, sentí el inmenso poder que tienes, queria pelear contra ti, durante nuestra pelea sentí la emoción que había perdido, la emoción por una buena pelea, al final perdí por primera vez en mi vida pero encontré algo mejor, encontre a alguien como yo, que ama pelear, ama enfrentarte a oponentes, entonces me dije que tu eras el único hombre para mi y que no aceptaría otro"-dijo Momoyo con determinación en sus palabras sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Vegito para que viera que ella era honesta en todo lo que decía.

Vegito estaba un poco sorprendido por la honestidad de las palabras de momoyo, honestamente no sabia que decir, ¿Cómo demonios se mete en estos líos con las mujeres?.

"Mira Momoyo entiendo lo que dices pero estoy en una situación algo complicada"-dijo vegito algo nervioso.

"Si es por tu novia no te preocupes no me importa compartir"-dijo momoyo dejando shockeado a Vegito por un momento al igual que a Raynare la cual para actos siguientes empezó a murmurar cosas como "maldito sea el encanto de su novio".

Aunque es raro que yo sepa a los demonios se les permite tener varias parejas verdad-pregunto Momoyo, ella ya había peleado contra demonios antes, ellos querían que se uniera a sus noblezas y algunos trataron de conquistarla pero fueron rápidamente derrotados.

"No es exactamente eso, yo no soy del todo demonio"-confeso el saiyan intrigando a la peleadora, después de eso paso a explicarle de donde venia, lo que el era y lo que el había hecho en este mundo, el cerebro de Momoyo literalmente se apago por todo lo que acaba de escuchar.

Después de un minuto el cerebro de Momoyo se reinicio y empezó a tartamudear

"E-e-entonces eres un alíen que tiene el poder de destruir planetas y galaxias"-pregunto Momoyo y el asintió, ahora entendia la razon por la que vegito era tan fuerte, bueno era algo loco, pero ella vive en un mundo donde existen demonios y seres sobrenaturales asi que esto no era tan raro.

"También eres de otro mundo donde hay seres que pueden hacer lo mismo que tu"-

Vegito y raynare asintieron.

"Y tu fuiste el que destruyo el planeta marte por accidente en una de tus peleas con un antiguo enemigo tuyo"-

Vegito se rasco la nuca y raynare se rio un poco pero aun así asintieron

Momoyo bajo la mirada y empezó a temblar, vegito se pregunto que pasaba, un segundo después recibir un abrazo Momoyo que lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor entréname quiero pelear contra ellos, quiero pelear contra otros seres fuertes, quiero pelear, por favor entréname siiiiiiii"-Momoyo le aplico a Vegito la técnica invencible contra cualquier hombre, los ojos de cachorrito.

Vegito inmediatamente fue impactado por todo el poder de la técnica sucumbiendo ante los efectos de ella de forma inmediata.

"E-esta bien"-dijo el saiyan con una risa nerviosa y una de sus cejas temblando.

"Yay, gracias vegito eres el mejor novio del mundo"-inmediatamente estrello sus lavios con los de vegito sorprendiéndolo, aprovechando esto introdujo su lengua en la boca del saiyan explorando su cavidad, pero el saiyan no se dejaría ganar tan fácil, el rápidamente empezó una batalla de lenguas por el dominio resultando el como ganador, rápidamente Momoyo rodeo el cuello de Vegito con sus brazos y el rodeo a la pelinegra por a cintura, unos minutos después ambos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva y se miraron a los ojos.

"Eso fue increíble"-dijo Momoyo con sus mejillas rojas y jadeando por el beso.

"Jejeje gracias"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa marca goku, repentinamente miro a su izquierda y vio que Raynare hacia un puchero lindo como una niña que le negaron su dulce.

Inmediatamente Vegito soltó a Momoyo y fue con su caída y de golpe la beso, Raynare inmediatamente se dejo llevar por el beso profundizándolo mas disfrutando de los calidos labios de su amado, unos minutos después se separaron, Vegito vio que ella ahora sonreía con un rubor en sus mejillas claramente ahora estaba muy feliz.

"Chicas salgan de ahí"-dijo vegito, inmediatamente la puerta de la azotea se abrió revelando a Rias, Akeno, Sona, Koneko, todas tenían un puchero en su rostro.

"NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN QUEREMOS"-rugieron todas, inmediatamente se lanzaron sobre Vegito para besarlo por todos lados.

"OIGAN NO NOS DEJEN FUERA"-rugieron Momoyo y Raynare que también se lanzaron sobre el.

Mientras tanto vegito tenia una sonrisa algo nerviosa en su rostro, tener muchas chicas era algo dificil.

Pero eso no lo cambiaria por nada.

* * *

Después de clases Vegito fue a buscar a Issei y Asia para su sesión de entrenamiento de hoy, Momoyo y Raynare van a su lado aferradas a sus brazos restregando sus pechos, por supuesto esto genero la envidia de los machos y los hombres que los veían, los machos porque Vegito tenia a dos chicas sexys con el y las hembras por que esas chicas acaparaban a Vegito, pero esto a los tres les importaba una mierda, llegaron al salón atrayendo las miradas como siempre.

"Oi Issei vamos"-dijo Vegito acercándose al asiento de issei, este estuvo sorprendido de ver a Momoyo en su brazo pero después le preguntaría sobre eso aunque ya tenia una idea y no pudo evitar maldecir a vegito por su suerte.

"Hai, vamos por asia"-dijo issei que paso a ver a su novia que estaba hablando con unas chicas alegremente.

Los dos no pudieron evitar sonreír por ella, la chica había sufrido por un acto de bondad y fue tachada como una bruja y una traidora, ahora ella podia ser feliz y tener amigos, ella se lo merecía después de todo lo que paso en su vida, ellos después vieron que Asia termino de hablar con las chicas y se dirigía hacia ellos.

"Lamento hacerlos esperar Issei-san, Vegito-oniisan"-dijo Asia en un tono de disculpa y ellos negaron con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes Asia"-dijo issei acariciando su cabeza suavemente ganando un rubor y una linda sonrisa de la chica.

"Ustedes son tan acaramelados como siempre-

escucharon una voz, ellos voltearon y vieron a una chica, de cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas, ojos verdes, usaba un par de lentes y vestía el uniforme de la escuela.

Vegito entrecerró los ojos un poco, la presencia de esta chica tenia algo extraño

"Aunque veo que aun no han pasado "esa" línea"-dijo la chica, inmediatamente sonrojando a Issei y la monja.

"Kiryuu deja de enseñarles esas cosas a Asia"-dijo el castaño molesto.

"Ara pero Hyodou ella.."-repentinamente Asia le tapo la boca para que no hablara.

"Kiryuu-san por favor para"-chillo Asia roja y avergonzada.

"¿ issei quien es ella?-pregunto Vegito a su amigo.

"¿eh?, ella kiryuu aika, ella a estado con nosotros desde el principio, ¿Cómo es que no la conoces?"-dijo Issei confundido.

"No nada solo curiosidad"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro el estaba intrigado por la aparición de esta chica y el no era el único ya que Ddraig también estaba en el mismo barco, por ahora lo dejarían pasar ya que no había hecho nada pero aun así no bajaría la guardia.

"Bueno chicos vamos"-dijo vegito ,ellos asintieron y se despidieron de Aika que también se despidió de ellos.

Después de eso Aika tomo su bolso y se fue del salón, ella al salir adopto una mirada seria.

" _Como era de esperarse de son vegito, mi magia no surtió efecto en el, a pesar de eso en la escuela nadie me ha notado ni siquiera los demonios, tendré que mantener un perfil bajo hasta que llegue el apoyo, solo espero que no hagan una estupidez"-_ pensó Aika para después sacar un collar que tenia oculto en su uniforme, ella abrió para después ver con cariño lo que había dentro.

Dentro del relicario había una foto con lo que parecía una versión mas joven de Aika con cierto castaño junto a ella, en la foto ella abrazaba al castaño por detrás y le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras que en la imagen del castaño tenia un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

" _Mi querido i-kun, ahora que entraste en este mundo por fin se levantara la magia que sella tus recuerdos y así nosotros volveremos a estar juntos, solo espera"-_ penso Aika saliendo de la escuela.

* * *

Después de la sesión de entrenamiento todos se fueron por direcciones separadas cabe resaltar que todos excepto Vegito se veían molidos y la única que sonreía era Momoyo.

Al llegar a su casa Vegito inmediatamente se quedo quieto, un enorme poder se sentía en su casa, no era nada para el pero comparado con los que ha sentido en este mundo este era bastantéate grande aun mas que ddraig las demás chicas que sintieron lo mismo que el y empezaron a temblar un poco.

"Detrás de mi"-dijo vegito y todas inmediatamente asintieron

Entraron a la casa y inmediatamente se colocaron en guardia, todo parecía normal pero cuando entraron a sala se encontraron con una escena peculiar dejándolas con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Hay estaban Grayfia y Tiamat pero había alguien mas, era una chica pequeña de cabello negro, ojos grises, estaba vestida con un traje de lolita gótica. Lo curioso de la escena era que la maid y la dragona estaban inclinadas ante la niña como si fuera una reina.

"¿que sucede aquí?"-pregunto Vegito con una gota de sudor en la nuca, rápidamente las tres chicas voltearon al ver a vegito, la maid y la dragona fueron hacia el abrazándolo aunque un poco nerviosas era mas que obvio que la niña era la causante

Vegito-sama tiene una visita-dijo la Grayfia nerviosa y Tiamat asinti, el saiyajin entrecerro los ojos a la "niña" mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¿les hiciste algo?"-pregunto Vegito y la niña negó con la cabeza.

"No les he hecho nada, recién llegue y ellas al verme se inclinaron de inmediato"-dijo la niña con una voz monótona y sin emociones.

"¿Has venido a atacarnos?"-

Vegito no sentía hostilidad en ella pero aun así quería estar seguro.

"No, no tengo interés en eso, pero aun si lo hiciera tu me derrotarías en un parpadeo, no tendría oportunidad contra ti"-dijo la niña sin un cambio en su tono o su expresión.

Vegito de inmediato se relajo cambiando a una su expresión a la de goku nuevamente.

"Ya veo, entonces no hay problema"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa amable y sincera, dejando un poco shockeadas a todas.

"Grayfia, Tiamat ven ella no viene a dar problemas"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa, ellas dejaron de temblar pero y asintieron pero aun así se quedaron pegadas a Vegito con una expresión de felicidad, las chicas notaron esto e inmediatamente los celos se hicieron presentes pero por esta vez lo dejarían pasar ya que aun tenían cosas que querían preguntarle a la niña.

"Bueno entiendo que no vienes a atacarnos pero si no estas aquí para eso estonces porque y a todo esto ¿Quién eres?"-pregunto Sona.

"Yo soy ophis"-dijo la chica pequeña e inmediatamente las chicas excepto momoyo quedaron atónitas ante esta declaración dejando confundido a Vegito y a Momoyo.

"¿ophis?"-dijeron ambos inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

"Ouroboros dragon ophis conocido como el dragón infinito, la entidad mas poderosa de este mundo"-dijo akeno temblando un poco, inmediatamente Vegito y Momoyo adoptaron una sonrisa, vegito se acerco a la chica con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Así que tu eres la mas fuerte de este mundo, ¿te gustaría pelear conmigo?"-pregunto Vegito con una sonrisa llena de emoción como un niño que le dan un dulce.

"Oh yo también quisiera pelear contigo por favor"-dijo Momoyo con la misma expresión.

Las chicas tenían la mandíbula en el suelo, ellos tienen a una de las existencias mas fuertes del mundo en frente de ellos y le piden pelear, bueno estaban seguras que Vegito podría vencerla pero Momoyo seria derrotada.

"Locos adictos a las peleas"-declaro Koneko sin rodeos y todas asintieron de acuerdo a lo dijo la nekomata.

Ophis inclino la cabeza lindamente al no comprender porque querían pelear con ella.

"¿Por qué?, no tendría sentido, son Vegito me derrotaría sin esfuerzo y la otra chica no tendría oportunidad contra mi"-dijo ophis en su tono monótono normal pero con atisbos de confusión.

"Porque seria divertido"-dijeron ambos con una gran sonrisa confundiendo aun mas a la diosa dragona.

"¿divertido? No lo entiendo"-dijo Ophis aun mas confundida que antes, en ese momento se acerco Tiamat algo nerviosa.

"Disculpe ophis-sama seria tan amable de decirnos porque esta aquí"-pregunto Tiamat y Ophis asintió, inmediatamente ella señalo a Vegito con su dedo, inmediatamente un mal presentimiento lleno a las chicas.

"Son Vegito, quiero que seas mío"-declaro sin rodeos la diosa dragona dejando a todos paralizados y a Vegito confundido.

..

…

…

"¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?"-fue el grito que se escucho por todo kuoh.

"¿O-ophis-sama porque quiere a Vegito?"-pregunto Tiamat tratando de controlar sus celos, Ophis se quedo mirando a Vegito fijamente

"Son Vegito eres un ser de gran poder que no es de este mundo, eres un ser que a pesar de poseer un poder mayor al mio no lo usas para lo que quieres, eres un ser interesante"-dijo ophis

"Entonces solo es por eso Ophis-sama"-pregunto Grayfia pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"Quiero que son Vegito me ayude a derrotar a great red y reclamar el silencio"-dijo ophis.

"¿el silencio?"-pregunto Vegito y Ophis bajo la cabeza un poco.

"La nada, el lugar donde yo nazi, ahora no puedo volver, fue sellado por great red y quiero recuperarlo-

¿ese great red es mas fuerte que tu?-pregunto vegito con emoción y ella asintio aun cabizbaja.

En ese momento Ophis sintió algo en su cabeza, levanto la vista y vio que era la mano de Vegito acariciando su cabeza y el le sonreía.

"Ya veo por ese tipo te quedaste sin hogar, no te preocupes yo lo golpeare y podrás volver a tu hogar, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí hasta que ese tipo vuelva a aparecer"-dijo vegito con toda honestidad.

"¿Me ayudaras? ¿ que quieres a cambio?"-pregunto ophis.

"No quiero nada, solo quiero que puedas volver a tu hogar sin ningún problema y pelear con ese great red-

Ophis al escuchar eso se sorprendió nuevamente, los otros humanos con los que se había encontrado antes siempre codiciaban algo, siempre que solicitaba la ayuda de algún ser este le pedia algo a cambio para sus propios fines.

Ahora este ser frente a ella, se ofrecía a ayudarla sin nada a cambio, ella podia sentir la sinceridad en esas palabras, no había maldad, tampoco codicia, era la primera vez que se encontraba con un ser como Vegito, una repentina sensación que desconocía la invadió,

¿esto era lo que los mortales llaman felicidad?

Ella no lo entendía , ella no podia comprender las emociones, nunca lo necesito, ella siempre considero que era una perdida de tiempo comprender tales cosas, pero esta nueva sensación era extraña para ella, por primera vez desde su existencia ella quería saber que era, pero si sabia algo.

Esta nueva sensación le gustaba.

"Eres un ser extraño son Vegito"-dijo Ophis y para sorpresa de todos sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña pero aun asi perceptible sonrisa.

"Tu crees yo solo hago lo correcto y si quieres me puedes llamar Vegito, después de todo ahora somos amigos"-dijo Vegito rascándose la mejilla y Ophis inclino la cabeza.

"¿amigos, que es eso?"- ophis pregunto y Vegito puso una pose pensativa.

"Um, amigos es…una persona en la que confías y que esta hay para ti sin pedir nada a cambio y que te ayuda cuando estas en problemas"-dijo Vegito y Ophis asintió.

"¿Entonces yo soy tu amiga?"-dijo Ophis y el asintió con una gran sonrisa, ophis inmediatamente sintió otra vez esa misma sensación que no comprendía y nuevamente sonrió nuevamente.

"Grasias Vegito"-dijo ophis y el asintió.

"De nada Ophis, déjame presentarte a los demás"-dijo vegito y les hizo el gesto a sus chicas para acercarse.

"Ophis, ellas son Raynare, Rias, Sona, Tiamat, Akeno, Koneko, Momoyo y Grayfia ellas viven conmigo y son muy especiales para mi"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa sonrojandolas a todas.

"Ser especial es mas que un amigo"-pregunto Ophis y vegito se rasco la mejilla.

"Um, creo que si"-dijo Vegito con una risa nerviosa.

En ese preciso ínstate ophis sintió algo mas, pero esta emoción no era tan placentera, era un repentino impulso de querer ser mas para vegito.

"Yo quiero ser especial para Vegito"-dijo Ophis inmediatamente para sorpresa de todos, inmediatamente Momoyo empezó a reír a carcajadas.

"Jajaja no cabe duda eres único Vegito, hasta la diosa loli dragón te quiere jajaja"-dijo momoyo partiéndose de la risa y confundiendo a ophis.

¿Qué es loli?-pregunto ophis dejando a todos como piedra, todas miraron a momoyo a la espera de su respuesta.

"Bueno, Loli es el tipo de niñas que son lindas y de baja estatura que les gustan a algunos hombres"-dijo Momoyo y Ophis asintio.

"¿a vegito le gustan las lolis?"-pregunto Ophis dejando a todos con la mandíbula en el suelo, ¿Qué clase de conversación era esta?.

"Creo que Vegito no tiene preferencias pero a mi parecer le gustan las chicas sexis y fuertes con pechos grandes"-dijo momoyo poniendo sus brazos debajo de sus pechos resaltándolos cosa que sonrojo a Vegito, al escuchar eso inmediatamente Koneko y Sona sintieron una puñalada y cayeron al suelo con nubes negras encima de ellas.

"Ya veo"-dijo Ophis repentinamente su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y para sorpresa de todos su cuerpo empezó a crecer mas grande, después de uno segundos todos pudieron apreciar el cambio de Ophis.

Ophis ahora era tan alta como Momoyo, su cabello llegaba hasta el final de su espalda, su nuevo cuerpo era muy voluptuoso y atractivo , su rostro adquirió facciones mas maduras y finas, sus pechos ahora eran tan grandes como los de Akeno, cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, ahora su vestido solo cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos y se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando apreciar su nueva figura.

Ella se acerco hacia vegito y se coloco frente a el ladeando la cabeza lindamente sonrojando al saiyajin.

"¿ahora le gusto mas a vegito?"-pregunto Ophis expectante poniéndolo nervioso y se puso aun mas nervioso al ver que Soba y Koneko lo miraban con un puchero y ojos vidriosos.

Joder, el se enfrenta a frezer, cell, buu, broly y el pelea con ellos sin chistar pero esto es algo que el no quería enfrentarse.

* * *

Despues de salir de esa incomoda situación Vegito fue a darse un baño antes de dormir, joder como se mete en estas situaciones, esto era como si una deidad loca quisiera que se metiera estos líos por gusto **(nota del autor: bwajajajaja)**

"Vegito-sama voy a entrar"-se escucho la voz de Grayfia en la puerta del baño.

"Claro"-respondió con toda normalidad Vegito.

Grayfia entro a la ducha con toda calma dejando a Vegito apreciar. su glorioso cuerpo desnudo con su cabello suelto que llegaba hasta su trasero.

"Le lavare la espalda Vegito-sama"-dijo ella con su tono normal.

"No tienes que hacerlo Grayfia estoy bien"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa y ella negó con la cabeza.

"Como su sirvienta es mi deber estar pendiente de mi amo en todos los aspectos asi que lo hare Vegito-sama"-dijo la maid en un tono serio, Vegitl suspiro y asintió con una sonrisa haciendo muy feliz a la maid.

Grayfia tomo la esponja y empezó a restregar la espalda de su amo muy a su deleite disfrutando pasar sus manos por el cuerpo musculoso del saiyan por todos sus años de entrenamiento, mientras tanto Vegito disfrutaba de las suaves manos de la maid en su espalda.

"¿vegito-sama es cierto lo que dijo?"-preguntó Grayfia con las mejillas rojas mientras restregaba la espalda del saiyan.

"¿sobre que?"-

"Acerca de que somos especiales para usted incluida yo, ¿de verdad piensa así?"-pregunto Grayfia expectante.

"Por supuesto, todas son increíbles, cada una a su manera, el tiempo que he estado en este mundo ha sido increíble gracias a ustedes y no lo cambiaria por nada, todas son especiales para mi Grayfia y tu también haces parte de eso"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

Grayfia sintió sus mejillas arder y una dulce sonrisa adorno su rostro, con esa respuesta todas sus dudas se disiparon.

"Vegito-sama podria mirar para acá por favor"-

Vegito lo hizo y se encontró con los labios de Grayfia, se sorprendió un poco al principio pero aun así devolvió el beso, ella aprovecho esto y profundizo el beso, ahora ambos tenian una batalla de lenguas por el dominio, unos minutos pasaron y ambos se despegaron.

"Para mi también Vegito-sama es especial y estaré con el en todo momento como su sirvienta.."-ella se acerco a uno de los oídos de Vegito aprovechando para restregar sus grandes pechos en la espalda del saiyajin.

"Y como su mujer también"-susurro seductoramente al iodo de Vegito cosa que lo excito un poco.

"Mou Grayfia-nee no es justo"-

Ambos escucharon y vieron en la puerta del baño a Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Sona , Raynare, Tiamat, Momoyo y Ophis, por supuesto todas estaban desnudas.

"Ara ara grayfia-san que atrevida"-dijo akeno con su sonrisa marca registrada.

"Injusto"-dijo koneko con el seño fruncido.

"Mou yo quería ser la que bañara a Vegito"-se quejo Raynare.

"Tsk, y yo que pensé que podríamos pasar un buen rato"-se quejo Momoyo.

"Grayfia-san es inmoral tomar ventaja de la situación"-replico Sona.

"Mi amo es mas popular cada dia"-dijo Tiamat con una risita.

Quiero ser mas especial para Vegito-dijo Ophis con su tono estoico normal pero se podian sentir los atisbos de celos en el.

Para celos de todas Grayfia se pego mas a Vegito restregando sus pechos en su espalda y les dio una mirada de superioridad.

"Lo siento pero este es un momento entre mi amo y yo así que les agradecería que se fueran"-

Inmediatamente todas las chicas tenían un aura de furia y celos, sip incluida ophis aunque no entendía el porque de esto.

"COMO SI TE FUERAMOS A DEJAR"-todas se lanzaron hacia Grayfia creando una nube de humo donde las chicas se zarandeaban entre si.

Vegito simplemente se quedo viendo esto con una gota en la nuca para después suspirar con una sonrisa.

Nunca había un momento aburrido en esta casa.

* * *

Una semana después de eso, Momoyo se mudo a casa de vegito y oficialmente se unió al club de investigación de lo oculto pero ella expreso que ella pertenecerá únicamente a la nobleza de Vegito, Ophis empezó a vivir en la casa de Vegito y a copiar todo lo que hacían las chicas pensando que con eso podrá aprender mas sobre las emociones que sentía, eso incluía entrar en el baño con Vegito y dormir desnuda con el en la cama junto con las demás chicas por supuesto tiamat y grayfia se encargaban de cuidarla y que no hiciera nada y trataban de enseñarlcomo dato aparte cuando Ddraig se entero de que Ophis estaba aquí y vivía con Vegito literalmente se desmayo en la boosted gear, ¿Cómo sucedió?, quien sabe pero paso.

Tambien hay que resaltar que Grayfia, Momoyo el sequito de Sona se unieron a entrenar con vegito cabe destacar que la única feliz era Momoyo mientras que los demás también adoptaron el apodo del sargento del infierno para Vegito y si Ophis también se unió, pero de vez en cuando ella trato de escapar pero no importa a donde fuera pero el la encontró con la tele transportación y fue hay cuando aprendió una lección muy valiosa.

Vegito en modo sargento del infierno es el mal.

Hoy era lunes y vegito se dirigía al club con Momoyo y Raynare a su lado,

"Parece que se me fue el tiempo en el entrenamiento después de clases"-dijo vegito con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No es justo Vegito me hubieras llevado"-dijo momoyo con un puchero.

"Si Vegito no es justo que nos dejes así y te vayas a algún lado"-dijo raynare tambien con un puchero.

"Jejeje lo siento, la próxima vez las llevare conmigo y a las demás también si quieren"-

Yai"-Ambas celebraron y se pegaron a Vegito cada una a un brazo haciéndolo reír, en ese momento el recordó una cosa que Vegito tenia en mente desde ayer.

"Chicas ustedes han notado que Rias actuaba un poco raro desde ayer"-pregunto vegito y ellas tomaron una postura pensativa.

"Si ha estado un poco mas seria de lo normal ¿me pregunto porque será?"-dijo raynare esperando que su amiga/ rival este bien.

"Bueno, ella dijo que dos personas vendrían al club hoy así que supongo que será por eso"-dijo momoyo

al llegar al club se dieron cuenta que todos estaban pero también había dos presencias mas además de las de sus amigos, también notaron que el poder de issei estaba subiendo de golpe. Asi que entraron y fueron testigos de una peculiar escena

Había dos chicas en el club, una de ellas de cabello azul conto con un mechón verde con una capa que cubría su cuerpo y llevaba un extraño objeto amarrado con vendas en su espalda, la otra era una chica de cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas con la misma capa que la otra, Issei trataba de atacar a la de pelo azul, Koneko trataba de detener a issei con toda su fuerza, Rias mirando con furia contenida a las chicas, Akeno también estaba igual que rias, a asia con ojos llorosos y a kiba se veía como si quisiera matarlas, al parecer estaban tan distraidos que no notaron su llegada.

" **Quien te crees para decir esas cosas de Asia ni siquiera sabes por todo lo malo que a pasado no tienes derecho a juzgarla"-** rugió issei con su aura de dragón saliendo a flote.

"Solo dije la verdad ella es una bruja que abandono las enseñanzas de dios, dios la amaba al igual que nosotros, si le ocurrieron cosas malas era porque su fe era insuficiente o simplemente falsa"-dijo la peliazul aunque se podia notar que estaba temblando un poco por el aura de issei.

Vegito vio que Asia estaba literalmente al borde de las lagrimas.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

 **Esas dos cavaron su tumba.**

"¿A todo esto que es para ti Asia argento que solo la has conocido alrededor de dos meses?"-

Ella es mi novia, mi compañera y mi familia si te atrevez a tocarla te quemare hasta las cenisas-rugio issei con su aura de dragon aumentando nuevamente.

"H-ho, estas desafiando a la iglesia, algo muy grande para un simple demonio"-dijo la peliazul tartamudeando un poco.

"Ya he escuchado suficiente"- se escucho la voz de ultratumba en el salon

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOM_

La tierra empezó a temblar todos tenían que agarrarse de algo para no caer, los demonios miraron atrás de las chicas de la iglesia y vieron la expresion de vegito y solo les vino a la mente una palabra

" _mierda_ "-pensaron todos los demonios.

Mientras que las chicas de la iglesia cayeron al suelo temblando de miedo, empezaron a sudar, al sentir la inmensa aura de furia, ¿Qué demonios era esa presencia monstruosa?, ellas con miedo lentamente miraron detrás de ellas y abrieron sus ojos con horror al ver la cara de vegito.

"So-son-ve-vegi"-las chicas no podían decir una sola palabra por el miedo al ver a vegito con su aura ardiente y mirándolas como si fueran meras pulgas y ¿era su imaginación o detrás de vegito había un jodidamente aterrador simio gigante de ojos rojos gruñéndoles a ellas?.

"No se lo que pasa aquí y la verdad no me importa quien sean y de donde vengan pero si se una cosa"-vegito acerco su rostro al de ellas y las miro como si ellas no fueran nada mas que una futura mancha el piso.

" **Ustedes ahora están muertas"-** dijo Vegito con voz de ultratumba.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Bueno mis amigos fue un capitulo corto pero no se preocupen el próximo será aun mas largo y sera el primer encuentro con kokabiel y el inicio de su masa. Digo batalla y como dato a parte uno de ustedes aserto en el personaje de dragon ball que aparecerá bwajajaja.**

 **harem de vegito: raynare, rias, akeno, koneko, rosswisse, ophis, kuroka,serafall, yasaka, tiamat, panemue, gabriel, sona, momoyo y katerea.**

 **Bueno mis amigos con eso me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

 **JANE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAAD-grito el autor apareciendo de la nada**

 **Como estan amigos aquí esta su amigo jair d trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo de esta historia que ya paso los 100 favoritos y los 300 reviews de verdad muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes mis lectores no seria lo mismo sin ustedes nunca, oh también les informo que el nuevo fic de ranma ya esta en mi perfil asi que vayan a verlo y para los fanáticos de mi fic de naruto mañana se publicara el siguiente capitulo asi que no se lo pierdan.**

 **Lamentablemente por asuntos familiares no tengo tiempo para contestar sus reviews asi que les pido una sincera disculpa y que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Oh como dato especial quiero informarles que hubo un empate entre "el clon del juicio final" y "el dragón y las chicas monstruo" asi que los dos son los ganadores y mas adelante cuando mis ficcs estén un poco mas adelantados publicare las historias.**

 **Bueno dejemos esto y vamos con la historia**

"Humano"

" _Recuerdos, pensamientos, sueños y flashbacks"_

" **Seres superiores o de gran poder y espíritus"**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no poseo dragon ball z , super, high school dxd o otros animes o sus personajes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: excaliburs y cuervos.**

El duo de la iglesia estaba asustado, no, estaba total y completamente aterrorizado, ellas vinieron aquí con la misión de recuperar las espadas excaliburs robadas y derrotar al que las robo, llegaron con la simple intención de advertir a los demonios para que no de inmiscuyan en sus asuntos pero al parecer todo se había ido al caño por la "brillante idea" de tratar de cortar a asia argento, pero seamos honestos, ¿¡como demonios hubieran sabido que se encontrarían con el único ser que tenia el poder suficiente para destruir a cada ser en este mundo y volar el planeta como si nada!?.

El vaticano había sido testigo de la pelea de son Vegito y se llego a la conclusión de que en caso de encontrarlo no harían nada para enfurecerlo, cosa que al parecer ellas no cumplieron muy bien ya que frente a ellas estaba el mismo Son Vegito con una mirada de muerte y una presión jodidamente aterradora, la peliazul trato de hablar pero debido al miedo no podia decir nada coherente.

"Es-es-espere son"-

 _PUM_

 _CRASH_

Lo que fuera a decir fue interrumpido por un golpe con el dedo de Vegito en su frente que la mando a volar fuera del club a varios metros lejos destrozando una gran cantidad de arboles al chocar contra ellos para después rodar por el suelo, con toda la fuerza que tenia clavo su espada en el suelo y detenerse, levanto la vista y vio que Vegito se acercaba caminado hacia ella con una cara inexpresiva, su mente corría a toda maquina, le pedía que saliera de hay en este instante, que no tenia oportunidad, pero su orgullo no lo permitía, ella era una exorcista, ella era una guerrera al servicio de dios y no podia darse el lujo de correr.

"HAAAAAAAAA"-en un acto desesperado ella blandió su espada creado una onda de destrucción dirigida a Vegito que en este punto ya estaba a centímetros de ella.

 _BOOOOOOM_

La onda de destrucción impacto a Vegito creando una explosión, la chica pensó por un segundo que había ganado solo para después mirar con miedo que Vegito ni siquiera se inmuto por su ataque y solo la miraba con aburrimiento.

"¿Se supone que ese mondadientes tuyo debía hacerme algo?"-dijo vegito con una voz monótona.

 _STOMP_

En un segundo el saiyajin se encontraba pisando el rostro de la peliazul mientras ahora sostenía su espada.

"¿Tu amenazaste a mi imoto con este palillo de dientes verdad?, entonces me asegurare que no vuelvas a hacerlo-dijo Vegito y aplicando un poco de fuerza destruyo la espada como si nada haciendo jadear a la peliazul que miraba con horror como su espada era destruida, vegito inmediatamente paso a ver a la chica levantando su puño listo para terminar con ella.

"Bueno ahora…"-pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una especie de cuerda de metal se ato a su brazo, el volteo y vio a la chica castaña que al parecer trataba de ayudar a su amiga, vegito simplemente la jalo sin ningún esfuerzo comenzando a girarla en el aire para después lanzarla en el suelo junto a la peliazul, por un momento la expresión de Vegito se suavizo para después volver a su expresión fría.

"Trataste da ayudar a tu amiga eso esta bien, puedo sentir que no son malas en verdad, asi que respóndame con sinceridad ¿Por qué atacaron a Asia y insultaron a mis amigos? Dependiendo de su respuesta puede ser mejor o peor para ustedes"-dijo Vegito en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión, la peliazul que todavía estaba siendo pisada tardo un momento en responder pero aun así lo hizo.

"Ella…..es una hereje …..a pesar de haber ayudado a los demonios ella aun dice creer en dios….ella curo a un demonio…..a nuestros enemigos por eso merece ser juzgada, nosotras no queremos que los demonios se metan en nuestra misión"-gruño xenovia, vegito entrecerro los ojos y la piso mas fuerte haciéndola gritar de dolor.

"Lo que acaba de escuchar son un montón de estupideces sin sentido, estas juzgando a alguien por ayudar a otro, aunque fuera un demonio según Asia la persona que ayudo estaba herida eso demuestra que tiene buen corazón, ella no hizo nada malo ella simplemente ayudo a alguien que lo necesitaba, ¿no es eso lo que hacen ustedes?, el que merece ser exterminado es el demonio que se aprovecho de la bondad de Asia"-dijo Vegito haciendo ensanchar los ojos de las chicas, en sus cabezas empezaron a reflexionar lo que decía el saiyan dándose cuenta de cuan ciertas eran sus palabras, Asia solo era una victima de todo lo que paso y la iglesia la trato como la culpable, vegito dejo de pisar a la piliazul haciendo suspirar de alivio a su amiga

"Les voy a dar una advertencia"-vegito les dio a ambas chicas una mirada de muerte tomando a ambas por el cuello. "No quiero que vuelvan a amenazar a mi imoto ni a ninguno de mis amigos o novias yo mismo me encargare de exterminarlas y a esa iglesia suya ¿entendido?"-dijo Vegito haciendo que ellas asientan rápidamente, Vegito las soltó dejándolas caer al suelo para que recuperaran el aliento para después darles una sonrisa amable después de eso y las cargo a ambas en sus hombros.

"Bueno con eso arreglado las llevare con Asia para que las cure y quiero que se disculpen con ella-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa llevándolas al club de investigación de lo oculto dejando algo shockeadas a las chicas por el repentino cambio de personalidad del saiyajin.

"Por cierto se que estas hay así que sal"-dijo vegito confundiendo a ambas chicas, de entre los arboles salió Kiryuu Aika con diversión al ver las caras de los demonios, para despues mirar a las exorcistas.

"Creo que fue estúpido de mi parte creer que no podías detectarme"-dijo Kiryuu con diversión para después pasar a mirar a ambas chicas con una sonrisa muy dulce y un aura negra. "Irina, Xenovia después de su disculpa con Asia-chan vamos a tener una pequeña charla ¿entendido?" -ambas chicas inmediatamente perdieron el color al darse cuenta de que estaban en problemas.

* * *

Ya en el club las exorcistas después de pedir disculpas a la monja y atados por su comportamiento estaban siendo curadas por Asia, Issei en el fondo también se sintió aliviado de que Irina no fuera asesinada por Vegito, pero al ver la nueva cara dentro del club inmediatamente todos querían una explicación.

"Tranquilícense yo se del mundo sobrenatural desde que era una niña así que no se preocupen además creo que lo mejor es explicar a los que no estaban presentes la situación a en la que estamos"-dijo aika con sensatez, Rias entrecerró los ojos pero aun así asintió y procedió a explicarles que las exorcistas están aquí para recuperar las espadas excaliburs robadas por el cadre kokabiel.

"Ok creo que entiendo pero ¿Por qué robar las espadas? Es obvio que debe quererlas para algo ademas de molestar a la iglesia" -pregunto momoyo confundida.

"Yo creo que puedo tener una idea"-dijo Raynare para sorpresa de todos."Kokabiel es conocido como un belicista en la sedes del grygori, siempre se quejaba de que nos retiramos de la guerra creyendo que teníamos la victoria, es solo una suposición pero tal vez el tomo las espadas como un medio para traer nuevamente una guerra de facciones"-

"Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo simplemente acabémoslo"-dijo Vegito chocando su puño con su palma, esta vez Aika tomo la palabra.

"Se que puedes hacerlo son vegito, pero hay que encontrarlo primero, tendremos que mantener la guardia alta y vigilar constantemente en caso de que aparesca"-dijo aika ajustándose los lentes, inmediatamente Rias se acerco a ella.

"Creo que es hora de que nos digas quien eres en verdad y como te infiltraste en la escuela acaso ¿es agente de la iglesia también?"-preguntó rias a Aika con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No, yo simplemente tengo un trabajo junto con ellos, la iglesia no seria tan estúpida para mandar a estas dos a enfrentarse a Kokabiel y recuperar las excaliburs, en cuanto a como me infiltre digamos que es una de mis habilidades que guardare en secreto por el momento"-dijo aika con una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresion de la pelirroja.

"Espera, entonces si no estas con la iglesia con quien estas"-pregunto la pelirroja, aika la miro con una mirada seria antes de responder.

"Soy parte del clan nanaya"-dijo Aika para incredulidad de todos los demonios y confusión de Vegito, Issei, Asia y Momoyo.

"E-e-el clan nanaya"-tartamudeo Akeno con los ojos ensanchados.

"Así es, la iglesia estaba tan desesperada por contactar a excalibur que nos llamaron a nosotros como medio de apoyo y me enviaron aquí para apoyar a estas dos"-dijo aika ajustándose los lentes señalando a Xenovia y Irina.

"Ano, ¿Qué es el clan nanaya?"-pregunto Asia con curiosidad.

"El clan nanaya asia-chan es un clan formado por diferentes seres con habilidades especiales ya sea que son expertos en la magia o otro tipo de habilidad para el exterminio de los seres sobrenaturales que causan problemas, cada uno de nosotros es experto en "tratar" con seres sobrenaturales"-dijo aika tomando un poco de te, Raynare inmediatamente tomo la palabra.

"En otras palabras son asesinos"-dijo Raynare entrecerrando los ojos a aika que simplemente le sonrió.

"es una forma algo brusca de decirlo pero si somos asesinos"-respondio sin ninguna vacilacion.

"La leyenda cuenta que el clan nanaya fue formado por el único humano que era capaz de matar a cualquier ser sobrenatural, shiki nanaya, se decía que su poder era tan mortal y aterrador que ninguna de las facciones podia derrotarlo, el se encargo de fundar el clan nanaya para proteger a los humanos y que no se vean afectados por la guerra de las facciones"-dijo rias inmediatamente a Vegito y Momoyo ganaron una sonrisa.

"¿son fuertes?"-pregunto Momoyo a Aika la cual dio una misteriosa sonrisa.

"Lo dejo a tu imaginacion"-respondio inmediatamente

"¿Comparada con los demas que tan fuerte eres?"-vegito pregunto. Aika puso en dedo en su mentón pensando en la respuesta.

"Bueno…nosotros no somos muy numerosos, estamos distribuidos por todo japon y el mas fuerte esta en Londres así que supongo que seria la tercera mas fuerte"-dijo Aika. Vegito inmediatamente levanto su puño en el aire y Momoyo sonrió con emoción.

"Genial me quiero enfrentar a ellos"-exclamo vegito muy emocionado.

"Déjame unos a mi no puedo esperar a poder pelear con ellos"-dijo momoyo en el mismo estado.

Aika miraba a los dos con cara de palo son unos adictos a las peleas tal y como estaba en el informe que recibió cuando llego aquí.

"Exactamente pero por ahora tenemos un cadre que derrotar y creo que nos vendria bien su ayuda"-dijo Aiks, Xenovia y Irina querían replicar pero ella las detuvo.

"Seamos realistas Kokabiel es todo menos débil y no sabemos cuantos subordinados tendra a su mando así que necesitamos su ayuda, ese tipo es un belicista y debe tener un as bajo la manga así que es mejor tener de parte a los demonios y al guerrero que puede destruir planetas sin esfuerzo de nuestra parte para vencerlo"-dijo Aika, Xenovia y Irina no podían decir nada ante esa lógica y asintieron.

"Yo no participare"-dijo kiba con una mirada de ira en su rostro sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Qué mosco te pico ahora chico guapo?"-dijo issei poniendo una mano en su hombro pero kiba rápidamente lo sacudió.

"Me niego a ser parte de esto, no voy a ir a pelear por la cosa que ha matado a todos mis compañeros"-dijo kiba con veneno en su voz mirando a las exorsistas mas precisamente a la espada que estaba en el brazo de irina, inmediatamente se dispuso a salir de la habitacion pero fue detenido por rias.

"Espera yuuto eres el caballero del grupo gremory, no puedes irte de este modo"-dijo rias pero kiba no la escucho y se livero de su agarre.

La única razón por la que estoy vivo fue por mis compañeros, no puedo ir ayudar a rescatar las cosas que ocasionaron la muerte de todos ellos y que deseo destruir con todas mis fuerzas asi no cuenten conmigo, aun si me convierto en un demonio callejero por desobedecerte lo acepto-dijo kiba saliendo de la habitación.

"¿ buchou por qué kiba actuó así?"-pregunto issei desconcertado.

"El proyecto espada sagrada"-respondio jadear a Aika y las exorcistas.

"Ya veo no puedo culparlo"-dijo Aika con una mirada comprensiva.

"¿Qué es el proyecto espada sagrada?"-pregunto Vegito, Rias empezó a contarle que el proyecto consistía en criar niños para hacerlos empuñar la espada sagrada excalibur los que no podían simplemente eran desechados y Kiba era el único sobreviviente del proyecto.

"¿Cómo pueden.?"-dijo asia con lagrimas en los ojos, issei inmediatamente la abrazo para calmarla mientras también trataba de calmar su ira, Raynare y momoyo apretaban los puños en frustracion, vegito simplemente tenia una mirada de furia en su rostro y por un segundo sus ojos cambiaron de negro a verde, el miro a Xenovia y Irina que bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzadas.

"Ese proyecto fue una gran vergüenza para la iglesia, a pesar de que hubo pequeños resultados las perdidas de ese proyecto siempre estarán presentes, los integrantes del proyecto fueron rápidamente asesinados y nunca se volvió discutir sobre el nuevamente, creo que ahora entiendo como se siente"-dijo Xenovia con seriedad.

"Pero fue gracias a ese proyecto la investigación de las personas que pueden empuñar espadas sagradas mostro resultados, ahora la iglesia busca personas como Xenovia y yo que pueden sincronizarse con las espadas"-dijo Irina tratando de buscar el lado positivo solo para recibir un coscorrón de issei provocándole un chichón.

"Auu, ¿Por qué hiciste eso Issei-kun?"-reclamo la castaña con lagrimas de anime solo para estremecerse por la mirada de furia de su amigo de la infancia.

"Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho, ¿estas diciendo que esta bien matar a niños inocentes por solo unas estúpidas espadas? ¿estas diciendo que todas esas muertes solo significaban lo que acabas de decir? apuesto a que no dirías lo mismo si tu estuvieras en los zapatos de kiba, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Irina?"-gruño Isssei apretando los puños con furia a la castaña, Irina vio la expresión de su amigo de infancia y un sentimiento de dolor inundo su pecho.

"Yo….yo….lo siento"-dijo bajo la mirada negándose a mirar a la cara a su amigo de infancia y conteniendo con todo lo que tenia las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"Yo hablare con kiba"-dijo Vegito serio y antes de que alguien dijera algo se teletransporto de la habitación hacia donde estaba kiba.

* * *

Kiba estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo con la mirada perdida, aun podia recordarlo, los horribles experimentos, los gritos de agonía, toda la sangre derramada, no, el no podia simplemente olvidar eso y ahora quieren que ayude s recuperarlas, eso era absurdo.

"Creo que puedo entenderte"-se escucho la voz, Kiba volteo y vio a Vegito detrás de el con una mirada seria.

"¿Cómo podrías entenderme no sabes nada?"-gruño kiba con los puños apretados.

"ya me contaron de lo que sufriste-dijo vegito mirándolo de forma seria, kiba inmediatamente se relajo un poco.

"Si sabes como me siento entonces sabes que no puedo ayudar con las excaliburs"-

"Deja de comportarte cono un niño mimado y reacciona, no eres el único que ha tenido un pasado duro, ¿vas a abandonar a tus compañeros ahora solo por tu estúpido resentimiento?-rugió Vegito haciendo retroceder a Kiba.

"Tu puedes protegerlos"-replico kiba devuelta.

"Puede que sea cierto, pero yo no siempre voy a estar ahí, cuando ese momento llegue y te necesiten, ¿los abandonaras?, ¿los dejaras morir?-replico de vuelta el saiyajin haciendo retroceder a Kiba aun mas ante lo que dijo.

"Yo.."-el trato de responder pero ninguna coya llego a su mente para contradecir al saiyajin.

"Vas a dejar todo lo que tienes ahora por el odio a unas espadas, ellos han estado hay para ti y ahora y tu no estarás para ellos, eso te vuelve un cobarde"-declaro Vegito sin tapujos enfureciendo aun mas a Kiba.

"Me estas diciendo que me olvide de todas las personas que dieron su vida por mi y deje mi odio así como así"-exclamo el espadachín apretando los puños por la frustración, para su sorpresa Vegito negó con la cabeza.

"No, no digo que lo olvides, úsalo como un medio para hacerte mas fuerte, canaliza esa ira y odio para fortalecerte para proteger lo que tienes ahora, No olvides lo que perdiste pero no abandones lo que has conseguido, tus compañeros no querrían que te lamentes por algo asi después de todo lo que hicieron por ti, tu tienes que vivir por ellos y dar todo lo que tienes para proteger lo que tienes ahora, estoy seguro de que ellos no quisieran verte actuar de esta forma tan patética después de lo que hicieron por ti"-dijo Vegito colocando una mano en el hombro de Kiba que en este punto tenia lagrimas en su rostro, imágenes de sus amigos y todos lo momentos que paso junto a ellos pasaban por su cabeza, ¿Cómo pudo siquiera tener la idea de abandonarlos? Ellos lo ayudaron a encontrar la felicidad nuevamente y ahora los va a dejar, Vegito tenia razón estaba actuando como un cobarde.

"Lo siento"-kiba sacudió la cabeza. "yo me volveré mas fuerte, no volveré a ver a mis camaradas caer otra vez, yo estaré hay para apoyarlos a todos, yo no voy abandonarlos"-exclamo kiba con determinación en los ojos haciendo sonreír al saiyan.

"No me lo digas solo a mi, díselo a ellos también y solo para que lo sepas voy a hacerte pagar por hacer triste a Rias y los demas me entendiste Kiba"-dijo vegito poniendo pálido a kiba que solo podia asentir al ver la sonrisa de su amigo/maestro.

"Me alegra que entiendas Kiba"-dijo el saiyan palmeado a kiba en la espalda.

 _CRASH_

Pero nuevamente no midió su fuerza y lo mando hacia una pared dejando su silueta estampada en ella.

"Ups, lo siento"-dijo Vegito con una risa nerviosa.

Inmediatamente lo recogió y lo llevo al club de investigación de lo oculto.

* * *

Vegito reapareció nuevamente en el club dejando a kiba inconsciente en el sofá, inmediatamente todos miraron al saiyan acusadoramente.

"Oigan no me miren así fue un accidente y no se preocupen el nos ayudara"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa nerviosa. Aika inmediatamente tomo la palabra.

"Bueno supongo que con eso arreglado podemos armar un plan para encontrar a kokabiel, dudo mucho que haya escogido este lugar para hacer su plan, ya que somos un grupo grande debemos separarnos en grupos y buscar en todo kuoh"-dijo Aika y todos asintieron.

"Informare a Sona para que nos ayude así tendremos mas personas para ayudarnos a peinar la ciudad"-dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo entonces yo estaré en el grupo de Vegito"-dijo raynare tomando el brazo del saiyan, con esa sola declaración se desato la guerra.

"Huh, ni siquiera lo pienses Raynare, Vegito ira conmigo"-dijo Rias tomando el otro brazo del saiyan.

"Ara ara yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo buchou, Raynare no se quieran adelantar-dijo Akeno con su sonrisa S, los ojos cerrados y un aura de rayos a su alrededor.

"Ho, eso es emocionante ni sueñen que dejare que tengan a mi hombre sin pelear"-dijo momoyo tronando sus nudillos con una sonrisa salvaje.

"Yo iré con sempai"-dijo koneko con sus rasgos de nekomata afuera y un aura blanca.

"Ni siquiera lo piensen, yo soy la primera novia de Vegito y yo estaré a su lado y eso es final"-dijo raynare con un aura purpura a su alrededor.

"Eso no importa aquí caída yo estaré en el grupo de vegito y eso es final"-dijo Rias con un aura roja a su alrededor.

Vegito estaba sudando al sentir el aura de las chicas, si no las detenía esto se va a descontrolar **(nota de autor: XD)**

"Chicas calma estoy seguro que podemos…"-

 _BOOOOM_

Las chicas empezaron a lanzarse ataques la una la otra por el derecho de ir con Vegito creando una nube de polvo donde se veian puños, patadas, jaladas de pelo y ataques de energia casi letales.

Mientras tanto los demas que no tenían nada que ver con la pelea estaban en el rincón al fondo de la sala protegidos por una barrera creada por Asia.

 _BOOOM_

"¿es siempre asi?"-pregunto Xenovia a issei con una gota en la nuca al ver la pelea.

"Si-respondió sin rodeos haciendo que la gota en la nuca se haga mas grande.

"Ano, ¿puedo ir contigo issei-san?"-pregunto la tierna monja sonrojando a Issei.

"Claro Asia por supuesto que iremos juntos"-respondió Issei con una sonrisa ganando un tierno abrazo de la monja cosa que puso celosa a Irina.

 _BOOM_

"¿puedo ir yo también Hyodo?-pregunto Aika con una sonrisa, Issei volteo a mirarla y asintio provocando que Aika lo abrazara que puso aun mas celosa a la castaña.

 _BOOOM_

"Por cierto quiero hablar contigo sobre algo después ¿esta bien?"-pidió Aika a issei a lo que el asintió algo intrigado, ¿Qué será lo que quiere hablar con el?.

Las exorsistas miraban con incredulidad la escena, estos tres están hablando de algo tan trivial mientras fuera de la barrera es un zona de guerra.

"Oigan ¿no deberíamos detenerlas?"-pregunto Irina sola para que issei y Asia negaran con la cabeza en forma sincronizada

"No queremos morir"-dijeron al mismo tiempo provocando que le saliera una gota de sudor a Irina.

* * *

Después de la batalla campal finalmente se decidió a través de juego se decidió que vegito iria con Koneko, Akeno y Rias para deleite de las tres y desdicha de las demas, Kiba al recuperase se disculpo con todos por su comportamiento pero eso no lo salvo de recibir mil azotes de Rias con un circulo mágico frente a todos cosa que algunos grabaron en su celular para sufrimiento de kiba, se acordó que mañana empezarían a peinar la ciudad en busca de Kokabiel así que por ahora descansarían Vegito se fue a su casa con sus novias, issei a la suya con Asia, Yura y para sorpresa de todos Aika y Irina se fueron con el también y kiba se fue con Tsubaki a su apartamento.

Vegito y sus chicas llegaron a casa y al entrar se encontraron con una sorpresa que los dejo con la mandíbula en el suelo a todas.

"Vegito-chan, tu Sera-chan esta aquí"-la maou Serafall se lanzo a abrazar al saiyan con una gran sonrisa para después besarlo pero eso no era los dejo congelados, lo que los dejo asi era que Serafall nada mas estaba usaba solo un delantal rosa sin nada mas abajo dejando su sensual cuerpo al descubierto.

Serafall se separo de Vegito extremadamente feliz al ver la cara de shock de vegito, ella empezó a trazar con su dedo sus músculos para después darle una mirada seductora.

"Lo siento mucho Vegito-chan, tu Sera-chan no podido venir por su trabajo aburrido como maou así que como recompensa por esperar quise darte un regalo de bienvenida, que deseas ve-gi-to-chan ¿quieres un baño? O prefieres comer o me quieres a-antes de que pudiera terminar Sona alejo a su hermana de Vegito que aun estaba con las neuronas fundidas y la empezó a zarandear.

"¿Onee-sama como puedes actuar de esa forma y usar e-e-esa ropa pervertida?-dijo Sona mas roja que un tomate mientras trataba de estrangular a su hermana.

"Ara Sona-chan pero yo quería emocionar a Vegito-chan y que me tomara toda la-pero la maou nuevamente fue interrumpida.

"No digas cosas pervertidas onee-sama"-rugio Sona votando bapor por los oidos.

"Pero Sona-chan tu también quieres hacer eso con vegito-chan ¿verdad? Tal vez podamos hacer un trio"-dijo la maou provocando que sona se congelara.

"t-t-trio"-tartamudeo la heredera sitri con un nuevo color de rojo en su rostro y con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz para después desmayarse pero antes de que callera al suelo Vegito la atrapo.

"Oh Serafall te adelantaste"-dijo Tiamat que hacia acto de presencia y también traia puesto solo un delantal azul que no cubría para nada su sensual cuerpo.

"Y tu cuando piensas salir todas estuvimos de acuerdo con esto"-dijo tiamat y para incredulidad de las presentes Grayfia también llego y traía un solo un delantal blanco dejando expuesto su cuerpo.

"Yo no estuve de acuerdo con esto vegito-sama ellas me obligaron"-dijo Grayfia con su rostro estoico pero con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"No mientas Grayfia tu también querías alegrar a tu amo y que el te tome toda la noche"-acuso Tiamat con una mirada picara avergonzando aun mas a grayfia

"Yo también me he vestido asi"-mecánicamente todos siguieron a la voz que era nada mas y nada menos que Ophis solo que usaba un delantal purpura oscuro, ella se acerco hasta vegito y lo abrazo restregando sus activos en su pecho.

"Vegito te gusta, Serafall dijo que esto te gustaría-dijo Ophis inclinado la cabeza lindamente sonrojando al saiyajin, las otras chicas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando inmediatamente supieron que no podían quedarse fuera de esto.

NO NOS DEJEN FUERA-rugieron Raynare, Rias, Momoyo, Koneko y Akeno que fueron corriendo en busca de un delantal o cualquier cosplay para ellas.

Mientras tanto Xenovia veía todo esto con una gota en la nuca con una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro y solo pudo pensar una cosa ante lo que veía.

Los demonios son extraños-afirmo xenovia sin rodeos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Issei, Aika se encontraba con el en su habitación dado que ella tenia que decirle un asunto importante mientras que Asia, Yura y Irina ayudaban a la madre de Issei con la cena.

"Jejeje esta habitación sigue igual a como la recuerdo"-dijo Aika con una sonrisa nostalgica confundiendo a issei.

"De que hablas kiryuu esta es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa y ya revelaste que fue una de tus habilidades las que hizo que toda la clase excepto Momoyo y Vegito creyeran que te conocíamos"-dijo issei ganando una sonrisa triste de aika.

"Es cierto pero yo si te conocía a ti solo que tu no lo recuerdas todavia"-dijo Aika acercándose hacia issei balanceando sus caderas poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

"Oi kiryuu…"-

"Solo relájate issei pronto recordaras todo"-dijo aika con una voz seductora tumbando en la cama issei y colocándose sobre el.

"Kiryuu que"-pero no llego a terminar ya que ella planto sus labios sobre los suyos, issei estaba tan sorprendió que no pudo hacer nada en contra de Aika, para confusión de issei un brillo color naranjo rodeo el cuerpo de Aika para después absolverlo a el, issei ensancho los ojos al recibir una repentina descarga de información en su cabeza.

 _Flashback_

 _Se veía a una pequeña niña de 6 años con antejos grandes y de cabello naranjado siendo molestada por otros tres niños_

" _Mírala que niña tan fea"-_

" _Cuatro ojos"_

" _Mírenla va a llorar que boba"-_

 _La pequeña niña trataba de mantener las lagrimas en sus ojos para no llorar pero no podia evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus ojos._

" _Oigan dejen de molestarla"-grito un niño de cabello castaño acercándose a ellos lanzando un puñetazo a uno de los niños._

" _Oye quien te crees"-_

" _Te daremos una lección"-_

 _Inténtenlo si es que pueden-grito el pequeño castaño que empezó a pelear con los tres niños, al final los niños se fueron corriendo a casa llorando dejando a la niña y al castaño en solor con este ultimo con un ojo morado y varios rasguños._

" _¿estas bien?"-pregunto el castaño volteando a ver a la niña._

" _¿Porque lo hiciste? Te golpearon por mi culpa"-sollozaba la pequeña._

" _No importa, no me gusta que molesten a las niñas lindas como tu-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sonrojando a la niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?"-pregunto el castaño._

" _k-kiryuu aika"-respondio entre sollosos._

" _Yo soy hyodo issei ¿quieres jugar conmigo?"-pregunto el castaño provocando que la niña se iluminara con lagrimas en los ojos._

" _Hai"-respondio aika con gran sonrisa._

 _El siguiente recuerdo se podia ver a Issei y Aika corriendo por la playa con sus padres vigilando que no pasara nada._

" _Vamos a-chan alcánzame"-dijo Issei corriendo delante mientras aika lo seguia sus pasos._

" _Espera i-kun woa"-Aika se callo de cara en la arena alarmando a issei que se acerco a vetla_

" _Aika estas bien"-_

" _Caíste"-grito la pequeña derribando al chico en el suelo quedando sobre el._

" _Jejeje te engañe i-kun"-reia la pequeña Aika ganando un puchero de issei._

" _No es justo estaba preocupado"-dijo Issei cosa que gano un tierno beso en la mejilla por parte de su amiga sonrojándolo._

" _Lo se eso es porque i-kun es mi mejor amigo y se preocupa por mi"-dijo la pequeña Aika con una tierna sonrisa._

 _El recuerdo cambio ahora se veía una casa completamente destrozada, con los muebles destruidos, issei estaba lastimado en el suelo con sangre corriendo por su boca y su cabeza mientras estaba a su lado._

" _No te hagas es héroe pequeña peste solo tenemos asuntos con la niña así que vete y te dejaremos vivir"-dijo un sujeto con gabardina negra con un par de alas negras._

" _No dejare que se lleven a Aika pajarracos de mierda"-gruño issei que trataba de pararse pero el dolor era demasiado para el y cayo al suelo._

" _i-kun por favor resiste, no te mueras por favor"-sollozaba Aika que sacudía a issei._

" _No creo que a los altos mandos les importe que matemos a ese mocoso insolente"-dijo el otro ángel caído creando una lanza listo para acabar con issei._

" _No, dejare que le hagan daño a i-kun"-grito la niña tomando un cuchillo con intención de defender a su amigo provocando que los ángeles caídos se rían._

" _Jajajaja mira niña te necesitamos viva así que no tientes a la suerte y apártate"-gruño uno de ellos empujando a Aika lejos del issei estrellándola contra la pared para después caer al suelo._

" _Ahora es turno del mocoso"-El hombre creo una lanza de luz y la lanzo hacia issei lo que daria una muerte segura._

 _SLASH_

 _Pero para su sorpresa la lanza se fue destruida, el hombre de inmediato vio a Aika en frente de issei con su cabello tapando sus ojos._

" _Pero que…"-no alcanzo a terminar porque aika aparecio frente a el en un estallido de velocidad, levanto la vista y dejo ver que sus ojos ahora eran de color diferente, ahora eran de un color azul zafiro, la pequeña Aika dio una sonrisa demoniaca antes de decir._

 _ **Muere-**_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLAH_

 _SLASH_

 _Para sorpresa del otro ángel caído su compañero fue cortado en trozos que se esparcieron por el suelo dejando un festival de órganos y sangre,! esa niña hizo eso con un cuchillo de cocina¡,el hombre estaba tan shockeado que no noto que Aika se acerco a el con una gran sonrisa._

" _Tu sigues"-_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _Sin dejarlo siquiera hablar el hombre fue cortado en trozos al igual que sus compañero, con su trabajo hecho sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo casi le hizo vomitar su almuerzo, pero ella no tenia tiempo para eso ella tenia que ver a su amigo así que se acerco a el para tratar de despertarlo nuevamente._

" _AIKA ISSEI"se escucho el grito desde la entrada de la casa_.

" _OKA-CHAN"-grito Aika aliviada desde la cocina._

 _Nuevamente la escena cambio y ahora vemos a Isssei en una cama de hospital con Aika sentada a su lado con lagrimas en sus ojos._

" _Gomen, i-kun, kaa-chan dice que tenemos que irnos, dice que mis ojos son algo especial y que necesito aprender a controlarlos, también dice que tiene que sellar tus recuerdos por tu seguridad…y que posiblemente no nos volvamos a ver pero…yo…te prometo que volveré …..y estaremos juntos otra vez…y esta vez te diré lo que mis sentimientos…..adiós i-kun"-dijo la pequeña aika con lagrimas en los ojos para después plantar un dulce y inocente beso en los labios del chico._

 _Flashback fin._

* * *

Issei miraba a Aika que aun estaba sobre el con sorpresa, ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos y lo miraba con anhelo y amor sincero.

"A-chan"-susurro issei.

"Hai, i-kun por fin te he vuelto a ver, quería hablarte y decirte todo desde que llegue pero tenia que esperar el momento justo, no podia contactar contigo si no tenias conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural pero cuando note que eras un demonio sabia que ya no tenia que esconderme mas, por fin podia estar contigo sin esconderte nada…mi amado …i-kun"-dijo aika que se abrazo mas cerca de issei llorando de felicidad en su pecho.

"¿Ya no te iras verdad?"-pregunto issei abrazando a Aika, ahora que recordó quien era y todo lo que vivieron no quería dejarla ir de nuevo.

No….llame a oka-sama informándole de todo y me permitió quedarme aquí así que no me alejare de ti de nuevo mi i-kun"-dijo Aika aun en su pecho abrazando a issei como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"a-chan"-Issei llamo a Aika haciéndola levantar la mirada acerco su rostro y la beso, Aika cerro los ojos sintiendo los labios de su amado, esto era lo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo y ahora no quería dejarlo nunca, ambos empezaron una batalla de lenguas por el dominio pero para sorpresa de del castaño Aika tomo el control del beso explorando su boca por todo lo que valía la pena, unos minutos después ambos se separaron algo jadeantes por el beso pero para sorpresa de issei Aika empezó a moverse sobre el rosando su parte intima con su miembro.

"Vaya, parece que i-kun esta muy animado"-dijo Aika en un tono seductor, ella empezó a desabrocharse la falda y abrir su blusa dejando ver su sujetador y bragas color blanco con líneas rosadas para después arrojarla a un lado de la cama, issei estaba tan rojo como tomate y sangre salía por su nariz a borbotones.

"Jujuju i-kun eres tan pervertido como recuerdo, pero eso me gusta, me gusta que me veas como mujer y que me esees como yo te deseo"-dijo aika que desabotonaba la camisa de issei dejando expuesto el pecho tonificado del castaño su deleite.

"Oh si nos la pasaremos muy bien"-

"DAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"- gritaron dos voces, de la puerta entraron asia y yura con cara de enojo y celos.

"¿Ara?, ¿ustedes quieren tener su turno con i-kun tambien?, no se preocupen después de mi puede ir con ustedes"-dijo Aika con una sonrisa triunfadora para molestia de ambas que también se empezaron desnudar quedando en ropa interior y se acercaron a la cama de issei.

"No, yo sere la primera de issei-san"-grito Asia tomando la mano de issei y colocándola en su pecho.

¿¡Asia!?-chillo issei de sorpresa mor la audacia da monja.

"Aléjense ustedes dos, Issei-kun me tomara a mi primero"-dijo Yura tomando la otra mano de issei y colocándola en sus pecho también.

¿¡Yura!?-chillo nuevamente issei aun mas conmocionado.

"Vaya, lo siento pero yo seré la primera vez de i-kun asi que hagan fila"-declaro Aika, repentinamente un ruido se hizo presente el la habitación y voltearon para ver a Irina mas roja que un tomate y claramente celosa.

"i-i-i-issei-kun echii, debes hacer eso con la persona que te cases"-grito irina tomando su espada atacando.

"¿¡eso es lo que te molesta de esta situación!?-exclamo issei sorprendido.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kiba y Tsubaki llegaron a su apartamento siguiendo su rutina habitual, cenaron, hablaron un poco de su día, vieron una película y compartieron un par de besos antes de irse a dormir, ellos dormían en habitaciones separadas ya que no querían apresurar mucho las cosas.

Lastimosamente o afortunadamente depende que punto lo mires Tsubaki tenia otros planes para el esta noche.

La puerta de la habitación de Kiba se abrió alertando a kiba que rápidamente creo una espada pero inmediatamente se quedo congelado y ruborizado al ver lo que estaba frente a el.

Tsubaki estaba frente a su cama, con una bata transparente color rosa y una lenceria color rosa que resaltaba su increíble figura sumando el hecho de que ella estaba sonrojada y un poco avergonzada lo cual le da un toque mas atractivo.

T-tsubaki-tartamudeo kiba rojo hasta por los codos ella lentamente se acerco a la cama y se coloco sobre Kiba.

"Me informaron sobre lo que paso en el club, debió ser doloroso revivir todos esos recuerdos horribles que tienes de ese horrible proyecto…..yo quiero que Kiba-kun sea feliz….por eso quiero ayudarte a olvidar…"-dijo Aika derramando sus sentimientos, kiba que logro salir de su asombro y con todo el autocontrol que tenia tomo a Tsubaki de los hombros con suavidad.

"Tsubaki no tienes que forzarte a hacer esto"-pero para su sorpresa ella negó con la cabeza.

No me estoy obligando kiba-kun yo también quiero hacer esto, quiero que olvides el dolor y que seas feliz y yo quiero darte esa felicidad a ti….porque te amo kiba-kun"-dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa amorosa.

Y con eso todo el autocontrol se fue al diablo.

Kiba cambio de posición con Tsubaki quedando el sobre ella ahora, el miro la preciosa figura de la pelinegra deleitándose cada segundo.

"k-kiba-kun, no me mires tanto, es vergonzoso "dijo ella un poco avergonzada mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, kiba suavemente toma las manos de Tsubaki las quito dejando ver su hermoso rostro.

"No puedo, eres demasiado hermosa para no mirarte"-dijo Kiba con una sonrisa sonrojando mas a Tsubaki.

"Es mi primera vez así que se amable"-dijo Tsubako suavemente a lo que Kiba asintió para después plantarle un beso.

Lo que pasa después se lo dejo a su mente cochambrosa

* * *

Al día siguiente después de clases todos estaban con sus respectivos grupos aunque por alguna razón en particular nuestro buen amigo Kiba se veía como si le hubieran chupado el alma y Tsubaki se veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja extremadamente radiante, nadie dijo nada ya todos o al menos la mayoría entendía lo que paso y estaban felices por ellos, despues de eso cada uno de los grupos se separaron para buscar en toda la ciudad algun rastro de Kokabiel y las excaliburs o alguna pista de su paradero.

"Ya quiero que aparezca y pelear contra el"-dijo Vegito en su gi de combate junto con Rias, Akeno y Koneko; las dos primeras se aferraban a cada uno de sus brazos y la ultima estaba montada en sus hombros.

"Vegito, tienes a tres hermosas chicas aferradas a ti y tu solo piensas en pelear eres un desconsiderado hump"-dijo Rias con molestia fingida poniendo a sudar a Vegito.

"Ara ara es que acaso no te emocionamos lo suficiente vegito-kun"-dijo akeno en el mismo tono que Rias lo cual ocasiono que se pusiera aun mas nervioso.

"Vegito-sempai…..malo"-dijo Koneko con un adorable puchero.

"Ya chicas no se pongan así, esta bien hare lo que me pidan pero no se pongan así por favor"-dijo Vegito en tono nervioso, a el no le gustaba que sus chicas estuvieran molestas o infelices en ningún momento.

" _Cayo redondito"-_ prensaron las tres chicas con una sonrisa traviesa, ellas anteriormente habían planeado hacer esto para que cada tenga un tiempo a solas con el saiyan y ahora que había resultado no desaprovecharían la oportunidad.

"Entonces queremos que pases tiempo de calidad a solas con cada una si, si haces eso no estaremos tristes"-dijo rias en un tono serio, Vegito arqueo una ceja ante el pedido para después dar su sonrisa marca Goku. "¿eso era todo?, chicas solo tenían que pedírmelo saben que no me gusta dejar de lado a ninguna de ustedes así que si se sienten de ese modo solo diganlo y yo me asegurare de hacerlas felices"-

Las tres chicas al escuchar a Vegito se sonrojaran para después sonreirle hermosamente a su amado, el de verdad era el mejor hombre que ellas podían pedir las hacia enamorarse mas y mas de el cada día y nunca se cansaban de ese sentimiento.

"Es cierto Vegito no se en que pensábamos, aquí esta mi disculpa-dijo Rias tomando su oportunidad besando apasionadamente alsaiyajin que ni corto ni perezoso beso devuelta a su amada pelirroja, ella aprovecho para llevar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del saiyan y restregar sus muy grandes activos en su pucho musculoso pero repentinamente y para su irritación Akeno la empujo interrumpiendo su momento

"Chotto akeno…"-Rias miro con molestia a su amiga y esta solo le saco la lengua molestándola mas.

"Lo siento Rias pero yo también quiero besar a mi lindo novio"-dijo Akeno para después tomar el rostro de Vegito con sus manos y besarlo, sin ningún pudor tomo las manos del saiyajin y colocándolas en su muy carnoso trasero que por reflejo le dio un par de apretones haciéndola gemir. Pero no se esperaba que Koneko con su gran fuerza tomara a Akeno y la arrojara lejos cual saca de patatas.

"Mi turno"-dijo Koneko con las mejillas rojas mirando tiernamente al saiyajin, se puso en la puntas de sus pies y llevo el rostro del saiyajin mas cerca de ella para besarlo apasionadamente, inconscientemente sus rasgos de nekomata brotaron por la felicidad que sentía al tener un beso con su amado.

"Esta bien Koneko es suficiente es mi turno ahora"-dijo rias tomando el brazo de Vegito entre sus pechos alejándolo de Koneko para molestia de ella.

"Ara ara Rias no seas una aprovechada yo también quiero ser mimada por Vegito-kun"-dijo akeno con su sonrisa de 'onee-sama' tomando el otro a brazo de Vegito entre sus grandes pechos.

"Vegito-sempai esta conmigo esperen sentadas"-dijo Koneko uniéndose a la pelea abranzando al saiyan por el frente.

Vegito suspiro con una sonrisa la discusión de las chicas al parecer esto no dejaría de pasar ahora ni en el futuro, pero bueno así era mas divertido. Repentinamente vegito sintió un ki peligrosamente bajo.

"Chicas la amiga de issei esta en problemas vamos"-dijo Vegito apresurado y ellas asintieron, rias aviso a todos a través del circulo mágico que vayan a la ubicación de Irina para después tele transportarse al lugar.

* * *

Cerca de la academia se veía a Kiba, Tsubaki y Xenovia en frente a los causantes de toda este incidente , estaba Freed Sellzen con su típica riza lunática, un hombre viejo con pintas de sacerdote conocido como Valper Galilei el exdirector del proyecto espada sagrada y por ultimo en el cielo, un hombre de mediana edad con orejas puntiagudas con un traje negro algo desaliñado y cinco pares de alas negras similares a los de un cuervo este era Kokabiel que tenia a Irina por el cuello y por mucho que quisieran ayudarla si se movían podría el mataría a Irina.

"Así que esto es lo que manda la iglesia a enfrentarme, incluso están tan desesperadas para aliarse con unos asquerosos demonios que patético"-dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa retorsida mientras ahorcaba a Irina.

"Era de esperarse que fracasaran ya que uno de esos productos defectuosos esta con ellos"-dijo Valper provocando que kiba lo mirara con ira con su espada lista para atacar.

"Maldito"-gruño kiba furioso Tsubaki sintió su ira así que para calmarlo tomó su mano lo cual para su sorpresa pareció haber ayudado un poco.

"Realmente eres un desgraciado Valper Galilei alejarte de los caminos de dios para ir al lado de los ángeles caídos eres una deshonra para la iglesia"-exclamo Xenovia provocando que el sacerdote la mirara con veneno.

"No menciones a dios ante mi perra"-dijo el ex sacerdote con veneno.

"Jajajaja porque no matamos de una vez a estas perras de dios y loa demonios de mierda"-dijo freed.

"Eres un estúpido Kokabiel de verdad crees que no tendríamos refuerzos que nos respalden-dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa intrigando al cadre.

"¿Ho? Y quien podrían ser esos refuerzos"-dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa,

 **-SUELTA A IRINA MALDITO CUERVO DE MIERDA-**

Se escucho el grito encima de Kokabiel, levanto la vista solo para encontrase con un puñetazo directo en su rostro mandándolo en picada al suelo creando un enorme cráter soltando a irina en el proceso.

 _BOOOM_

Irina levanto la vista y vio que issei se acercaba a ella y la atrapo en sus brazos con suavidad para no lastimarla.

Isse-kun-gimio Irina feliz de ver a su amigo/interes amoroso.

"No te preocupes Irina ya todo esta bien Asia te ayudara y derrotaremos a Kokabiel-dijo issei con una sonrisa, los demas miembros del grupo sitri y gremory junto con momoyo, raynare y Tiamat llegaron también colocándose junto a sus compañeros.

"¿Pararon a tomar un café o algo asi?"-pregunto kiba con sarcasmos.

"Pues disculpa niño bonito pero no todos podemos volar además el servicio de taxi era una mierda-dijo Momoyo señalando a Tiamat ofendiéndola.

Oye-

Jajajajaja-

Se escucho la risa de Kokabiel que se levaba del crater escupiendo algo de sangre saliedo de su boca y sacudiéndose el polvo.

"Asi que el grupo de las hermanas de los maou esta aquí que lindo, debo admitir que ese fue un buen golpe gaki parece que esto será mas interesante de lo que pensé"-dijo kokabiel haciendo gruñir a Issei.

"Enserio piensas eso cadre Kokabiel"-dijo una voz femenina que retumbo por todo el lugar, de un portal sobre ellos aparecio nada mas que la misma Ophis mirando con aburrimiento la escena, a pesar de su cambio de apariencia su poder se podia sentir por todo el lugar reconocible por haciendo temblar al cadre y sus seguidores.

"Ophis"-susurro kokabiel anonadado por la aparición de la diosa dragona.

"No te confundas kokabiel ambos sabemos que no puedes ganarme, simplemente estoy aquí para ver el espectáculo de tu muerte por parte de mi persona especial que es mucho poderoso que yo"-dijo ophis con una sonrisa siniestra, Kokabiel y todos sus seguidores ensancharon los ojos, que clase de ser aterrador y horrible era capaz de superar a la misma Ophis, Kokabiel en ese momento sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro haciéndolo estremecerse, lentamente volteo solo para quedarse mas pálido que un fantasma al ver quien estaba detrás de el.

"Hola soy vegito"-se presento el saiyajin con una sonrisa amistosa aunque por alguna razón esto aterraba aun mas al cadre hasta el punto de que sintió una humedad en sus pantalones.

"Sabes, no me gustan los idiotas que tienen planes estúpidos como el tuyo asi que voy a disfrutar mandarte lentamente al otro mundo así que hazme un favor….."-la sonrisa de vegito lentamente paso a una sonrisa sádica que literalmente todos sientan un poco de pena por el cadre.

 **Trata de no morir con el primer golpe ¿si?-** con esas palabras se sello el destino de kokabiel.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido vemos tres figuras misteriosas que observaban a Vegito a través de un portal.

La primera figura era una mujer hermosa tiene el pelo largo blanco, piel de color azul claro, y los ojos de color púrpura. Lleva pendientes de oro que se asemejan a Potara 's. Ella lleva un traje de cuerpo apretado de la piel de color rojo y negro dejando apreciar su sensual figura lleva un bastón de color marrón que tiene dos puntos de oro en cada lado.

La siguiente persona era hombre similar al anterior de cabello blanco y piel de color azul claro tiene una línea en ambas mejillas que va desde los ojos hasta la mandíbula. Lleva una ropa de color rojo que cubre todo su cuerpo. Por encima de él, lleva una armadura blanca. también lleva una capa similar a los pantalones que cubran totalmente las piernas, dejando sólo un par de zapatos de color rojo.

La ultima figura era un hombre con cabello similar al de Goku y su rostro esta oculto por una mascara blanca con un extraño simbolo en ella, lleva una armadura negro y dorado con una correa alrededor de su cuello, los pantalones son de color negro y lleva brazaletes oscuras a lo largo de los antebrazos,

"¿Ara?, esto si es una sorpresa quien diría que nos encontraríamos con el guerrero legendario en este lugar parece que nuestro viaje aquí valió la pena verdad Mira"-dijo la mujer viendo al saiyan con deseo.

"¿debemos eliminarlo Towa-sama?"-pregunto el hombre de cabello blanco ahora conocido como Mira.

"No, al menos no por ahora, seria un gran elemento si se une a nuestra causa y mas divertido también en mas de un sentido"-dijo la mujer ahora conocida como Towa sin despegar la vista de la imagen del saiyan observándolo con hambre. "pero creo que tienes razón el puede ser una amenaza demasiado grande para ignorarla, vamos a presentarnos ante el y si se niega será eliminado ¿no estas de acuerdo conmigo bardock?"-

Bardock no respondió y simplemente se quedo viendo la imagen de vegito sin siquiera hacer un movimiento o sonido como si no fuera mas que una marioneta esperando a que su titiritero mueva los hilos para moverse.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Y eso to-to-to-todo amigos espero que les haya la próxima digan en los comentarios que les pareció la aparición de towa, mira y xeno bardock, con eso dicho su amigo jair d les desea feliz navidad**


	12. Chapter 12

**ESTOY VIIIIIIIIIVOOOOOOOOOOOO, asi es amigos he vuelto otra vez y estuve un mes sin actualizar por el maldito bloqueo( la pesadilla de todo escritor) que tenia pero he vuelto señores, listo, recargado y con mas ganas que nunca.**

 **Sobre todo desoues de ver el trailer del torneo de los 12 universos, joder espero que este arco cumpla con las expectativas y no nos decepcione como lo que paso en la saga de hit, solo puedo decir que como va hasta ahora no me ha decepcionado, lo mas sorprendente fue el hecho de que la transformación del super saiyajin legendario se hizo canon, juro que me quede mis 5 minutos viendo la pantalla con cara de WTF al ver que tendremos una broly mujer, otra cosa es el diseño de los dioses de la destrucción y la verdad eso ya me lo esperaba ya que a toriyama le gusta hacer ese tipo de diseños para seres de alto rango o seres poderosos y solo tengo que decir, QUE ESTOY 95% SEGURO QUE EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION PAYASO SERA EL JODIDO ANTAGONISTA EN LA SAGA, MARQUEN MIS PALABRAS, la ultima cosa es la posible nueva transformación de Goku ¿ustedes creen que sea verdad? Díganme que opinan en los comentarios.**

 **Lamento decirles que no respondere los comentarios en este capitulo por falta de tiempo, se que es como la tercera vez que hago esto pero creanme que tengo mis razones.**

 **Bueno no perdamos el tiempo y vamos con el capitulo.**

"Humano"

" _Recuerdos, pensamientos, sueños y flashbacks"_

" **Seres superiores o de gran poder y espíritus"**

 **Renuncia de derechos: no poseo dragon ball z , super, high school dxd o otros animes o sus personajes eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: un cuervo desplumado y invitados inesperados.**

Para Kokabiel su plan era simple, robar las espadas excalibur para incitar a la iglesia y matar a los miembros de los clanes Gremory y Sitri y destruir esta ciudad para estallar una nueva guerra de facciones para demostrar que los ángeles caídos eran la raza mas poderosa de todas, pero nunca, jamás, ni en sus sueños mas salvajes espera encontrarse con uno de los seres mas poderosos de todos, ophis el ouroboros dragon, el dragon del infinito, pero eso no era lo peor, oh no, hay sonriéndole esta el ser sacudió todo el planeta con su presencia y que tiene el poder no solo para destruir cada facción si no también todo el planeta, Son Vegetto.

Y al parecer se estaba muy cabreado.

"Debo decir que de verdad eres un estúpido, advertí a cada facción de lo que pasaría si hacia algo como esto, veo que tu no eres muy inteligente ¿verdad? Insecto"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa mientras tronaba sus nudillos

 _PUM_

Lo siguiente que supo Kokabiel es que había sido lanzado varios metros lejos chocando contra una pared sintiendo un horrible dolor en la frente, levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que Vegetto solo lo había golpeado con un dedo para su incredulidad y temor.

"¿Cómo esta tu amiga issei?"-pregunto Vegetto serio.

"Asia la ha esta sanando en este momento"-respondió el castaño.

"Saji saca a Irina-san y llévenla a la casa de Vegetto; Tomoe, Momo, Ruruko, Reya, Yura creen una barrera alrededor de la escuela no podemos dejar que el daño de la batalla se extienda"-ordeno Sona a su sequito.

"Hai kaicho"-respondieron los integrantes de la nobleza Sitri que al instante se teletransportaron fuera de la academia pero no sin antes Yura darle un buen beso de buena suerte a Issei.

"Bien resuelto eso vamos a lo divertido, Kiba el pajarraco es mío, el tipo que tiene vestido y el que tiene cara de lunático son tuyos"-dijo Vegetto a lo que Kiba asintio apuntando su espada hacia Balba y Freed.

"Balba galilei tu fuiste el que acabo la vida de mis compañeros yo juro por mi espada que te destruire"-dijo Kiba con gran furia en sus ojos causando que Balba se ría oscuramente momentáneamente ignorando la presencia del saiyajin.

"Y pensar que me encontraría con uno de esos proyectos fallidos en este lugar, sabes siempre me encantaron las espadas sagradas desde pequeño tuve una fascinación por ellas, talvez se deba a que siempre me encanto la historia de excalibur, cuando me entere de que no era capaz de usar una casi caí en la desesperación, pero aun así mantuve mi admiración por ellas así que comenzó a investigar una manera para que cualquiera pudiera usarlas y fue un éxito gracias a ustedes"-dijo balba con una sonrisa siniestra.

"¿¡éxito!? Maldito, nos trataste como basura y nos desechaste"-rugió Kiba con ira haciendo a Balba negar con la cabeza divertido.

"Me di cuenta que hacia falta un elemento para que alguien pudiera manejar las espadas, cada uno de los sujetos de prueba tenia ese elemento pero no tenían el suficiente para portar las espadas, entonces me dije ¿y si extraemos el "elemento" de los sujetos y los unimos en uno?"-kiba si era posible miro con aun mas furia al hombre junto con todos los demas que miraban al hombre con asco.

"Ahora entiendo lo que ponen en el interior de las espadas sagradas cuando reciven su bendición es"-

"Así es tomamos los "elementos" y los cristalizamos"-el ex sacerdote saco de su tunica un cristal. "Esos imbéciles me tacharon como hereje aunque aun asi hicieron uso de mi investigación aunque dudo que michael haga sacrificios por ella"-

"¿mataste a todos mis camaradas solo para extraerles el elemento necesario para manejar las espadas?"-rugió Kiba con odio.

"Así es, ves este cristal es antiguo, ya he utilizado tres en Freed sin embargo este es el ultimo"-dijo balba apretando el cristal en su mano.

"¿Cuántas vidas has sacrificado por tu ambicion maldita sabandija?"-esta vez hablo Vegetto con clara furia en su voz haciendo estremecer a balba.

"E-eso no importa, ahora mi investigación ha avanzado al punto de que puedo producirlos en masa"-Balba apretaba aun mas el cristal con intención de romperlo. "Esta ciudad sera destruida y le mostrare a esos ángeles estúpidos y sus seguidores lo equivocados que estaban al rechazar mi investigación"-

"Creo que eso no se podrá"-

 _PAM_

Lo siguiente que todos veían era a balba tumbado en el suelo escupiendo sangre por la boca, levanto la vista con miedo al ver al saiyajin quien lo miraba de forma seria para después darle una sonrisa.

"Disculpa pero estabas desprotegido por culpa de tu monologo asi que aproveche para golpearte suavemente, lo siento mucho"-dijo el saiyajin.

Esto aterro a Balba a mas no poder, ¿eso era un golpe suave?, el estaba totalmente seguro de todos sus órganos internos explotaron solo por ese golpe y ¿solo era un golpe suave?, repentinamente el rostro de Vegetto cambio a un rostro serio aterrando a Balba

"Sabes hacer toda esa estupidez por esta pequeña cosita y por tu debilidad es patetico, tu realmente eres una basura, debería matarte aquí y ahora como el insecto que eres pero creo que dejare a mi amigo hacerlo"-dijo Vegetto para después mirar a Kiba. Hey Kiba atrapalo-Vegetto le lanzo el cristal a al rubio y este lo atrapo.

Repentinamente el cristal comenzo a brillar en las manos de Kiba, el resplandor se extendio por todo el campo formando figuras espectrales humanas y todas estas empezaron a rodear a Kiba.

"Los diversos poderes que se encuentran en este lugar estan haciendo aparecer los espiritus de la esfera"-dijo Akeno sorprendida al igual que los demas.

Todos los espíritus miraron a Kiba con una expresión triste pero a la vez consoladora.

"Yo….yo siempre me pregunte, ¿estuvo bien que yo haya sido el único que vivió?"-Kiba sollozo un poco. "Había quienes tenían mas sueños que yo, mas ganas que vivir que yo ¿es justo que yo viva una vida pacifica cuando ustedes tuvieron que morir"-

El espíritu de un muchacho sonrió y movía los labios como si quisiera decir algo pero al parecer no podia hablar así que Akeno leyó los labios y tradujo para todos.

"No te preocupes, estas vivo y eso es lo que importa, eso es lo que esta diciendo"-informo Akeno.

Mas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Kiba, al parecer los sentimientos de los espiritus lo habian alcanzado, entonces los espíritus empezaron a mover los labios en un ritmo que parecia que estaban cantando.

"Una canción sagrada"-murmuro Asia.

Los espíritus empezaron a brillar con mas intensidad mientras se reunían alrededor de Kiba.

" **no estas solo"-**

" **no teníamos suficiente elemento para manejar las espadas sagradas pero…"-**

" **Estaremos bien si estamos juntos"-**

Todos podían escuchar las voces de los espíritus, algunos como Tsubaki, Issei, Asia y Aika tenían lagrimas en los ojos los demas miraban a todo con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros.

" **Tienes que aceptar la espada sagrada"-**

" **Aunque dios no este mirando"-**

" **Nuestros corazones seran"…-**

"Uno"-termino Kiba cerrando los ojos con las lagrimas aun corriendo por su rostro.

Los espíritus se elevaron en el cielo convirtiéndose en una luz que descendió sobre Kiba.

" **Compañero"-** hablo Ddraig desde boosted gear.

"¿Qué pasa Ddraig?"-pregunto Issei.

" **Ese caballero lo ha alcanzado"-**

"¿te refieres a..?"-

" **El balance breaker"-**

el brillo alrededor de Kiba desapareció, el levanto la vista hacia Balba que aun estaba tirado en el suelo.

"Balba galilei si no te mato ahora habrá otros que pasaran lo mismo que nosotros sufrimos y eso no lo permitiré"-dijo Kiba invocando una de sus espadas, Vegetto se alejo del sacerdote loco con una sonrisa, ahora era el turno de Kiba para tratar con el.

"Freed"-llamo Balba al sacerdote loco que en momento aparecio frente a el para defenderlo.

"Jajajaja hai jefe no se preocupe matare a ese demonio de mierda con mi nueva excalibur-chan"-dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa lunatica.

"Kiba"-Vegetto rugio ganando la atención de todos. "Recuerda que ahora tu llevas la vida de tus compañeros así que no puedes perder, asegúrate de matar a ese insecto"-

"Yuuto, tu eres el caballero del grupo Gremory una excalibur de pacotilla no puede contra ti"-dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

"Yuuto-kun creo en ti"-

"Yuuto-sempai"

"Vamos niño bonito derrotalos"-

Kiba observo como sus compañeros lo apoyaban y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por tener camaradas como ellos, inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió a Tsubaki que simplemente le dio una cálida sonrisa.

"Ve"-

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

"Freed los espíritus de mis compañeros están dentro de ti y yo no permitiré que hagas mas maldades con ellos, yo me convertiré en una espada, la espada de buchou y mis compañeros, así que por favor responde a mis deseos…."-

 _ **SWORD OF BIRTH**_

Kiba alzo su espada en alto al momento que la espada se cubrió por un rayo de luz y oscuridad formando la primera espada sagrada/demoniaca del mundo.

 _ **BALANCE BREAKER**_

 _ **SWORD OF BETRAYER**_

Kiba empuñaba su nueva espada para asombro de todos los presentes.

"Imposible los poderes sagradados y demoniacos no pueden coexistir al mismo tiempo"-bramo Balba incredulo y aterrado porque Kiba se acercaba hacia ellos.

"Deja que te ayude caballero del grupo Gremory"-dijo Xenovia que repentinamente aparecio a su lado.

"Pero tu ya no tienes espada"-replico Kiba a lo que Xenovia solamente sonrió.

"Eso crees, entonces te lo demostrare…petra, basilio, dionisio y maria la santa madre por favor escuchen mi voz"-junto a Xenovia aparecio un portar de color dorado y de ella salio una espada de gran tamaño que al parecer estaba encadenada. "En el nombre del santo que descansasa sobre esta espada desencadenare a.."-Xenovia tomo la espada destruyendo las cadenas que estaban a su alrededor.

"La espada sagrada **durandal"-** Xenovia empuño la espada con las dos manos para sorpresa de de los presentes excepto para los que no conocían la espada.

"¿Rias porque todos estan tan sorprendidos?"-pregunto Vegetto.

"Esa es durandal la espada sagrada que se rumora que no hay nada que pueda atravezar en este mundo"-explico Rias.

"Ooh"-exclamaron asombrados las personas que no sabian sobre la espada.

"Imposible mi investigación nunca dio resultados de alguien que pudiera portar a durandal"-exclamo Balba incredulo.

"A diferencia de Irina y el caballero Gremory yo soy una portadora natural"-dijo Xenovia un poco arrogante. "Aunque es muy difícil controlarla, es muy destructiva y casi no puedo controlarla así que debo mantenerla sellada en otra dimencion"-

"Eso no importa lo unico que se es que voy a cortar a todos estos demonios de mierda con mi nueva excalibur-chan asi que terminemos con esto yahoooooo-dijo Freed cargando hacia Kiba y Xenovia que igualmente se lanzaron hacia el.

 _CLANK_

Las tres espadas chocaron dando inicio al combate de los tres espadachines.

Vegetto ni siquiera tenia que mirar el combate, ya estaba claro quien seria el ganador, ahora mismo el tenia también que encargarse de cierto cuervo molesto, con eso en mente comenzó a caminar hacia Kokabiel liberando su aura blanca de poder haciendo retroceder a Kokabiel.

"No es justo, Vegetto lo va a matar y yo que quería jugar con el también"-dijo Momoyo con un puchero.

"Ma ma, al menos podemos ver como masacran a Kokabiel"-dijo Raynare tratando de conciliar Momoyo.

"500 yens a que Vegetto juega con el un rato y luego lo mata con su técnica Firma"-menciono casualmente Rias desencadenando una piscina de apuestas entre todos, si hasta Grayfia, de como torturaría y o masacraría a Kokabiel para después matarlo.

"Bien en que estábamos…"-dijo Vegito con una gran sonrisa y tronándose los nudillos.

"Espera Son Vegetto, porque sirves a los demonios un ser como tu no necesita de ellos"-dijo Kokabiel tratando de ganar tiempo y formular un plan pero solo consiguio que Vegetto expulsara mas poder haciendolo temblar de miedo.

" escuchame bien sabandija, yo no le sirvo a nadie y nunca me inclinare ante nadie, si estoy con ellos porque quiero nada mas nada menos"-respondió Vegito siguiendo su camino hacia Kokabiel que todavía retrocedía sudando por el miedo.

"Entonces que tal esto, porque no te unes a nuestro bando, tu podrías tener mas de lo que te ofrezcan esos demonios, puedes tenerlo todo, gloria, poder, mujeres únete a nosotros y tendrás todo eso y mucho mas"-dijo Kokabiel, Vegetto se quedo quieto como si estubiera pensando lo que proponía para después sonreirle al caído lo que gano una una sonrisa retorcida de Kokabiel pen extendiéndole la mano pensando lo había Convencido.

 _SLASH_

En menos de un segundo el brazo de Kokabiel había sido cortado, le tomo unos segundos al cadre procesar lo que había pasado solo para después gritar dolor mientras agarraba el muñón que antes era su brazo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"-grito de agonía el cadre por el dolor de su brazo cortado, levanto la vista con furia solo para ver que el Saiyan con una mano extendida con su espada de energía.

"Debo decir que fue divertido lo que dijiste, deberías trabajar como comediante, de verdad crees que con eso me cómbenselas, no seas estúpido sabandija"-dijo el saiyan con una sonrisa marca Vegeta.

"MALDITO AHORA VERAS"-Kokabiel levanto la mano en el aire, repentinamente de varios portales que aparecieron en la zona, un grupo enorme de ángeles caídos aparecieron cada uno con lanzas de luz en mano listo para atacar.

"FUEGO"-Kokabiel rugió a lo que todos los caídos lanzaron sus lanzas hacia Vegetto que solo cerro los ojos con una sonrisa divertida.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Las lanzas impactaron donde estaba Vegito creando una explosión dejando una nube de polvo que bloqueaba la visión.

" Jajajajajaja que te parecio estúpido este es el poder de los ángeles caídos, no importa que tan poderoso seas si la lanza de luz te atraviesa estas muerto, eso te pasa por engreído jajajajaja"-exclamo Kokabiel cacareando como una sonrisa psicorica que rápidamente paso a una cara de absoluto horror cuando vio que la nube de humo se disipo dejando ver a Vegetto totalmente ileso y sin manchas.

"No puede ser"-susurro Kokabiel horrorizado.

"Eso fue un buen masaje"-dijo Vegito con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras se sobaba hombros para despues voltearse y señalar su espalda." Hey te importaria darme un masaje aquí es que sufro muchos dolores de espalda jejeje"-

"CANALLA"-Kokabiel se lanzo hacia Vegito con lanza de luz en mano con gran desesperacion y furia.

 _PUM_

Solo para ser recibido por un codazo en toda la cara.

 _PAM_

 _CRASH_

Acto seguido Vegito le dio una patada mandándolo hacia la academia destruyendo parte del edificio por el impacto.

inmediatamente Vegetto volteo a ver el lugar donde estaba el ejercito de angeles caidos haciéndolos temblar pensando que va a matarlos pero para su confusion y incredulidad el simplemente les sonrió.

"No se preocupen yo no soy el que los matara, mis amigos se encargaran de eso"-dijo Vegetto de forma inocente y despreocupada.

 _BOOOOOOM_

Repentinamente en la zona se sintieron varias poderes de gran tamaño, los ángeles caídos voltearon a ver y se aterraron al presenciar las auras de poder de los grupos, gremory, sitri y la nobleza no oficial de Vegetto.

"Diviértanse"-dijo Vegetto al ejercito de caídos sentenciado a muerte, inmediatamente paso a mirar a Kokabiel que se levantaba de los escombros temblando de miedo y furia.

"Ahora en que estábamos"-Vegetto se trono los nudillos con una sonrisa marca Vegeta en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Kiba y Xenovia**_

"Ha"-Xenovia se lanzo hacia Freed que estaba riendo locamente.

"Jajajajaja perra ton recive el poder de mi excalivur-chan"-exclamo Freed usando el poder de excalibur Mimic la espada se de dividió en cuatro tentáculos apuntando hacia Xenovia.

"Eso no te servira"-rugio Xenovia.

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

Xenovia corto fácilmente los tentáculos de la espada mientras se acercaba Freed.

"Maldita perra ahora veras"-Freed desaparecio en un estallido de Velocidad usando los poderes de excalibur speed y creando varias ilusiones usando excañibur nightmare para confundir a Xenovia.

"Jajajaja ahora que haras perra estas acabada, te cortare en muchos pedazos y me bañare con tu sangre"-exclamo el exorcista loco.

"Te olvidas de mi"-

 _SLASH_

AAAAAAAAAHHHHH-Freed fue repentinamente derribado en el suelo.

"Maldito seas quien….¿COMO DEMONIOS PASO ESTO?"-exclamo en estado shock al ver que su excalibur estaba hecha pedazos.

"Maldito muéstrate hijo de"-

 _THUNK_

"AAAAAAAHHHH"-Freed grito de dolor al recibir una espada que se incrusto en su hombro en su hombro.

 _THUNK_

 _THUNK_

 _THUNK_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH"-cuatro espadas mas que se clavaron en sus piertas y brazos, con toda la fuerza que tenia levanto la vista y vio a Kiba que lo miraba de forma indiferente.

"M-maldi"-

"Eres molesto"-sentencio Kiba.

 _SLASH_

De un solo corte la cabeza de Freed se separo de su cuerpo matándolo de forma instantanea.

Xenovia miraba con asombro y un poco de miedo la forma en como Kiba habia acabadp con su oponente.

" _No pude verlo, su velocidad es muy superior a la mía, y con esa espada sagrada/demoniaca y el manejo de su sacred gear lo hacen un enemigo de temer"-_ pensó Xenovia

"Sigues tu Balba"-Kiba se acerco al sacerdote loco arrastrando su espada por el suelo haciendo estremecer a Balba del miedo que trataba de retroceder pero no podia moverce por el daño que había recibido por el golpe que le dio Vegetto.

"Espe-espera por favor no me mates"-gimio patéticamente el ex sacerdote, haciendo enfurecer mas no poder a Kiba que en un parpadeo estaba frente a el.

"Un monstruo como tu no merece piedad"-

 _SLASH_

En un parpadeo el cuerpo de Balba fue cortado a la mitad por la espada de Kiba, no hace falta decir que había sido el final para el.

Durante un momento Kiba no se movió de ese lugar quedándose quieto frente al cadaver de balba.

"Oi cabellero gremory"-llamo Xenovia pero no respondió, repentinamente se escucho lo que parecía un sollozo proveniente Kiba.

"Lo hice, destruí a la excalivur y vengue a mis camaradas"-dijo Kiba con lagrimas callendo por su rostro y una sonrisa, Xenovia no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

* * *

 _ **Issei,**_

 _ **Asia y Aika.**_

"Vamos ddraig mostrémosles a todos los resultados de nuestro entrenamiento"-dijo Issei con una sonrisa salvaje materializando la boosted gear.

" **Jajaja mostremos el poder del sekiryutei compañero"-** rugió Ddraig

 **WELSH DRAGON**

 **BALANCE BREAKER**

El cuerpo de issei se rodeo de llamas cubriéndolo por completo, al dispersarse se pudo apreciar que ahora tenia puesta una armadura roja con barias jemas verdes y unas enormes alas de dragón en su espalda.

¿Que están esperando ataquen?-grito uno de los caídos con lanza de luz en mano.

Rápidamente una gran cantidad de lanzas de luz se dirigían hacia issei pero para incredulidad de esto luz lanzas de luz simplemente se destruían cuando entraban en contacto con la armadura de issei.

"Eso es todo"-dijo Issei con burla. "Les voy a mostrar un verdadero ataque"-

 **Boost, boost,boost, boost, boost,boost, boost, boost,boost BOOST**

Issei levanto las manos creando una pequeña esfera de energia que rapidamente se fue expandiendo hasta ser del tamaño de una casa.

"Tomen esto"-

 _ **GAIA FORCE**_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"-los ángeles caídos que fueron impactados por el ataque gritaron de agonía absoluta para después morir desintegrados, los sobrevivientes miraban esto con terror.

" **¿Ahora quien sigue?"** -dijo Issei elevando su aura de dragon aterrando aum mas a sus presas.

"Jejeje Issei-san esta siendo influenciado por Vegetto niisan"-dijo Asia creando una masiva onda de viento mandando a volar a varios ángeles caídos lejos de ella pero repentinamente mas caídos parecieron rodeándola.

Déjenme darte na mano con estos cuervos Asia-

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

Lo siguiente que se vio la monja fue al grupo de caídos que la rodeaba cortados en varias partes dejando un festival de órganos y sangre en el suelo.

Asia volteo observando a nada mas y nada menos que a Aika ahora sin lentes dejando ver que sus ojos ahora eran de color azul zafiro y en su mano tenia lo que parecía una navaja.

"Vamos Asia no se apuran me quedare con toda la diversión"-dijo Aika volteando a verlas con una sonrisa en su rostro que por alguna razón las hizo temblar un poco.

" _kiryu-san es aterradora"-_ pensó Asia con una gota de sudor en la nuca , rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para después envolver su cuerpo en una capa de viento.

"Vamos Kiryu-san"-exclamo Asia ensanchando la sonrisa de Kiryu.

"Ese es el espíritu Asia-chan"-exclamo mas que feliz la asesina.

* * *

 _ **Rias, Akeno, koneko, Sona, tsubaki.**_

"¡Ha!"-Rias disparo varios blast de poder de la destrucción desintegrando a un grupo de ángeles caídos. Esos 20 para mi Sona-

"No presumas tanto Rias"-dijo Sona creando unas enormes serpientes de agua que engullian a los caídos. "Con esos van 30 para mi"-

 _BTZZ_

 _BTZZ_

 _BTZZ_

Varios ángeles caídos fueron carbonizados por los relámpagos de Akeno que estaba en el cielo divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Ara ara esos son 50 para mi mas vale que peleen en cerio si no quieren que las deje atrás buchou, kaichou, tal vez Vegetto me premie por acabar con masenemigos que ustedes-dijo Akeno con su tipica sonrisa molestando a ambos reyes.

No te paces de lista sacerdotisa del rayo pervertida-rugieron ambas elvevando su poder mágico nuevamente.

 _SLASH_

Mientras tanto Tsubaki con su lanza cortaba a otro angel caido mas mientras miraba con una gota de sudor la actitud de ambos reyes y la sacerdotisa del trueno.

Creo que estar con Vegetto-san aumento la rivalidad de mi rey y rias-san-afirmo sin rodeos Tsubaki mientras cortaba a otro angel caido.

La mania de Vegetto-sempai por los combates es contagiosa-tsubaki escucho la voz de Koneko detrás de ella y volteo solo para encontrarse con una montaña de angeles caidos golpeados por la pequeña nekomata mientras ella seguia aumentando la pila.

Tsubaki solo pudo ver esto con una gota en la nuca.

* * *

 _ **Raynare, momoyo, Tiamat y grayfia.**_

Raynare tenia una mirada aburrida en su rostro mientras veía a un pequeño grupo de caidos que la rodeaba.

"Maldita traidora como te atrevez a estar del lado de nuestros enemigos y darle la espalda a tu raza"-exclamo un angel caido del grupo.

"Ustedes son los únicos que se dejan influenciar por el estúpido de Kokabiel, ustedes solo son sus títeres así que les doy la oportunidad de irse"-dijo Raynare de forma seria lo que causo que el grupo de caídos se ría como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

"Tu perdonarnos la vida, que broma mas buena, no te preocupes querida cuando acavemos contigo ten por seguro que te trataremos muy bien"-dijo el caido con una mirada lasciva junto con el resto que también la miraban de la misma forma.

 _SCRACH_

Lo siguiente que se pudo apreciar fue al mismo caído atravesado por una lanza de luz para después caer claramente muerto al suelo.

"Malditos bastardos, el único que puede mirarme de esa forma es mi hombre y ahora pagaran las consecuencias"-rugió Raynare extremadamente furiosa expulsando su aura de poder haciendo retroceder al grupo que la rodeaba, en sus manos aparecieron dos espadas de luz, su cuerpo empezó a emitir mas poder y las espadas empezaron a brillar con mas intensidad.

 _ **BLADE OF LIGHT**_

 _ **SLASH**_

Para después lanzar una onda de luz que desintegro a todos los enemigos que la rodeaban.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-los caidos gritaron de agonía al recibir el ataque de Raynare para después desaparecer en la nada.

"Hum, ni siquiera eran dignos de mi tiempo"-dijo Rayanare con algo de arrogancia

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

 _PUM_

"Ora ora ora ora vamos debiluchos den un poco mas de si mismos y peleen"-dijo Momoyo que golpeaba a todo caído que se encontraba en su camino mientras una sonrisa salvaje adornaba su rostro.

"Vamos pongan un poco mas de esfuerzo que me estoy aburriendo"-dijo Tiamat con una sonrisa mientras era rodeado por un grupo de ángeles caídos, las manos Tiamat comenzaron a brillar creando lo que parecían dos garras hechas de energía.

 _ **DRAGON CLAW**_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

 _SLASH_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"-un gran grupo de ángeles caídos para después caer muertos al suelo.

"Esos son 20 mas para mi momoyo"-dijo Tiamat sacándole una vena en la frete a momoyo.

"No te pongas engreída maldita lagartija todavía no ha terminado"-rugio Momoyo golpeando a otro caído que estaba en su espalda sin voltear a verlo.

"Dejen de actuar de forma tan inmadura estamos en una batalla no en una competencia"-dijo Grayfia de forma seria.

"Ara Grayfia dices eso pero te veo muy decidida de seguro quieres que nuestro amo te recompense por acabar con el mayor numero de enemigos"-Tiamat con una sonrisa picara mientras que usaba cola para mandar a volar a otro ángel caído

Grayfia cerro los ojos tratando de mantener su cara seria pero el rubor en sus mejillas mientras que alrededor de ella se podia apreciar una zona cubierta de hielo creada por ella misma con un montón de ángeles caídos convertidos en esculturas de hielo.

* * *

 _ **Vegetto vs Kokabiel**_

Vamos pajarraco eso solo fue un saludo o es que acaso eres tan débil que ya te moriste, te dire que durante lo que resta del combate no usare mis ataques de ki, no digas que no te estoy dando oportunidad-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa burlona y un poco sádica.

"DESGRACIADO"-Kokabiel salió de los escombros con algunas heridas y su ropa algo destruida para después lanzarse hacia Vegito con intención de golpearlo pero este simplemente se movió hacia un lado evitando el golpe.

"Vamos vamos"-Vegetto le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a atacar cosa que al parecer funciono ya que Kokabiel cargo hacia el con una cara de furia y con intención de golpearlo Vegetto simplemente se quedo quieto y recibió el golpe en la cara pero este ni siquiera se inmuto por el.

"Ese es tu mejor golpe, eso fue pésimo, este es un verdadero golpe"-Vegetto sonrió de forma salvaje.

 _PUM_

Para después darle un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo gemir de dolor mientras escupía sangre por la boca y era mandado a volar para después caer al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

"Hey hey no me digas que eso es todo, vamos pon un poco mas de esfuerzo"-Vegetto se seguía burlando haciendo que varias venas aparezcan en la cara de Kokabiel.

"Maldito, maldito, maldito MALDITO"-Kokabiel creo dos espadas de luz tomando una con su mano y la otra con sus dientes y nuevamente cargo hacia Vegetto que simplemente seguía esquivando sin ningún esfuerzo, repentinamente el saco sus alas y las uso como unas cuchilas para atacar a Vegetto pero el solo seguía esquivando con aburrimiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto el resto del grupo se reunió después de acabar con el ejercito de Kokabiel sin esfuerzo.

"Hey chicos como les fue acabe con al menos 50 caídos sin sudar"-exclamo con orgullo el caataño.

"Ano yo vencí a 20"-dijo timidamente la monja rubia.

"Bueno yo estoy segura se que vencí a mas que caídos que todos ustedes"dijo Momoyo hincho su pecho orgullosa.

"Huh, de que hablas loca adicta a las peleas yo fui la que derroto a mas"-exclamo Rias parándose frente a Momoyo.

"Están locas obviamente yo fui la que derroto a mas"-dijo Tiamat.

"No, yo fui la que lo hizo"-dijo Koneko de forma estoica.

"están dementes yo fui la que asesino a mas"-dijo Aika

Repentinamente se sintió un aura de poder extremadamente potente y todos notaron que venia de Grayfia que les deba a todos una mirada de ultratumba.

" **Dejen de discutir temas tan triviales en este momento, mi amo esta teniendo una pelea muy importante así que dejen de discutir y veamos la batalla de Vegetto-sama, ¿entendido?** "-

"H-hai"-respondieron todos al unisono temblando de miedo para despues mirar la batalla de Vegetto contra el cadre.

* * *

"Sabes, estoy decepcionado creí que eras mas fuerte que esto pero al final de cuentas solo eres un insecto mas"-dijo Vegetto con la cara seria mientras seguía esquivando para despues desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad.

 _PAM_

 _BOOOM_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" _-_ Kokabiel recibió una poderosa patada en la espalda quebrando su columna mandándolo a estrellarse con el edificio de la academia.

* * *

"Sona cálmate por favor"-rias junto con el resto de los demonios trataban de calmar a la herdera sitri que en este momento estaba envuelta en un aura de poder demoniaco y los ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello.

" **Vegetto espero que acabes con Kokabiel rápido y dejes de jugar porque si destruyes mas mi preciosa academia créeme que la pagaras muy caro"-** dijo Sona con una sonrisa sádica mientras planeaba muchas, muchas formas de castigar a su novio si destru en su rostro mientras que el restro de nuestros protagonistas estaban alejados de ella temblando de miedo con una sola cosa en mente.

" _Kaicho/sona-sama/sona-san/sona da miedo"-_ pensaron todos los presentes.

* * *

De vuelta en el campo de batalla Vegetto esperaba a que Kokabiel saliera cuando de pronto un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

" _Porque siento que voy a morir después de que todo esto termine, espero que solo sea mi imaginación"-_ pensó Vegetto con miedo, era como si un ser de increíble poder estaba molesto con el y si no terminaba aquí rápido lo lamentaría.

Sera mejor que deje jugar y que acabe con esto.

 _BOOM_

Kokabiel salió de la academia con una expresión de furia en su rostro, no hace falta decir que su plan se fue a la mierda por culpa del der que tiene frente a el, si no estuviera aquí el hubiera matado a los demonios fácilmente y hubiera cumplido su objetivo de hacer una guerra y lo peor era que ese maldito solo jugaba con el tratándolo como si no fuera nada mas que un muñeco de trapo.

"Tu"-siseo el cadre. "Maldito bastardo de mierda como te atrevez a burlarte de mi,yo soy el cadre Kokabiel yo no voy a tolerar que me mires hacia abajo maldito monstruo te acabare aquí y ahora"-Kokabiel levanto su mano y creo una gigantesca lanza de luz que era tan grande como una casa para sorpresa de los presentes

"MUERE"-Kokabiel lanzo la lanza de luz hacia Vegetto que solo se limito a sacudir la cabeza con decepción.

Veo que no has entendido la diferencia de nuestros poderes sabandija-para horror de Kokabiel Vegetto simplemente levanto un dedo deteniendo la lanza de luz para incredulidad del cadre.

"Y ahora te lo voy a demostrar"-

Para sorpresa de Kokabiel Vegetto aparecio frente a el con su propia lanza de luz sosteniéndola como si fuera un bate de baseball mientras tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bola en juego"-Vegetto sonrió salvajemente.

 _ **PUUUUUMMMM**_

 _ **CRASH**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"-kokabiel salió volando cual pelota de baseball por el batazo de vegetto destruyendo la barrera creada por el grupo Sitri en el proceso mandándolo directamente hacia las estrellas.

* * *

El grupo de amigos y novias de nuestro saiyan estaba literalmente con la mandíbula en el suelo y con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas por lo que acaban de ver, la primera en salir del shock fue Xenovia.

"Oigan….. son Vegetto acaba de usar a un cadre como pelota de baseball ¿verdad?"-pregunto la peliazul y los demas simplemente asintieron ya que aun no podían creer lo que acaban de ver.

"Que bueno por un segundo pensé que era la única que lo había visto"-

* * *

Volviendo a la pelea el cadre Vegetto miro la dirección en donde salió volando el cadre y rápidamente se teletransporto para después reaparecer frente a el para interceptarlo.

"Aprieta los dientes"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa salvaje.

 _PAM_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"-Kokabiel fue mandado a volar de vuelta a la academia con un golpe en el rostro de haciéndolo gritar de dolor, pero esto aun no acababa, para sorpresa de el Vegetto aparecio sobre con las manos juntas.

"Cuidado abajo"-

 _PAM_

 _BOOOOOM_

Con un doble golpe el saiyan en la cabeza el saiyan mando en picada al cadre destruyendo la parte trasera de la academia dejando un enorme crater en ella.

Vegetto se quedo mirando el cráter por un momento para descender en medio de el observando el cuerpo magullado y sangrante de Kokabiel que trataba de levantarce, Vegetto se acerco y lo piso para que se mantuviera en el suelo.

"Yo advertí a todas las facciones que si hacían algo como esto no tendría piedad, quiero que me respondas maldita escoria ¿Por qué hiciste esta estupidez?"-pregunto Vegetto expectante por la respuestas del cadre que trataba de resistirse pero el saiyan aumento la presión haciéndolo gruñir de dolor.

"Habla sabandija no tengo toda la noche"-

"L-l-la guerra estaba en nuestras manos, estuvimos a punto de salir victoriosos, pero ese maldito de azazel prefiero dejarlo todo hay y rendirnos para hacer ese estúpido tratado de paz, ¿Por qué debo bajar mi puño una vez lo he levantado? Las demas facciones habían perdido a sus lideres nos habríamos hecho con la victoria"-dijo el cadre medio muerto que apenas podia moverse.

"¿Espera que quieres decir con eso?"-pregunto Rias que con el resto del grupo Gremory, Sitri y las exorcistas llegaron al borde del inmenso cráter. Kokabiel aun en su agonía solo podia sonreír de forma siniestra, el esta a punto de morir de todas formas asi que no tenia porque guardar el secreto mas.

"Jejeje supongo que no tengo que guardar el secreto nunca mas ya que seguro morire, la verdad ES QUE DURANTE LA GUERRA DE LAS FACCIONES LOS YONDAI MAOU Y KAMI MURIERON"-rugio Kokabiel para que todos los escucharan.

Silencio, silencio absoluto, nadie dijo una sola palabra, las reacciones eran varias la mayoría del grupo Gremory, todo el grupo Sitri, Momoyo, Tiamat, Raynare ensancharon los ojos y jadearon ante la incredulidad, las mas afectadas eran claramente Xenovia y Asia que cayeron al suelo de rodillas con una mirada de desesperación, Grayfia a pesar de que tenia una expresión calmada como siempre se le podia ver apretando los puños en señal de frustración por lo que el cadre acaba de revelar, se suponía que era un secreto que no debía ser revelado.

"No…no, no, no NO, eso no puede ser verdad, tienes que estar mintiendo"-exclamo Xenovia con desesperación.

"Es cierto nunca habia escuchado sobre eso"-dijo Rias.

"Maldito cabron de mierda solo estas mintiendo para salvar tu pellejo"-rugió Tiamat mientras que sus ojos brillaban con ira dirigida hacia el cadre.

"Que ganaría yo con mentirles, esa es la verdad, durante esa guerra los cuatro yondai maou y la mayoría de lo los demonios de clase alta murieron así como la mayoría de los angeles puros y ángeles caídos con excepción de los ángeles caídos de clase alta, ahora mismo no hay forma de crear ángeles puros y los demonios de raza pura son escasos por lo que los angeles y demonios requerían la ayuda de los humanos"-dijo Kokabiel aun siendo aplastado por el pie de Vegetto que extrañamente se mantenía imperturbable.

"Mientes, mientes"-musito Xenovia como si todo su mundo se viniera abajo.

"Entonces las bendiciones, el amor y las oraciones que no nosotros les mandamos…."-Asia dijo con gran desesperación en su voz.

"Michael esta haciendo muy buen trabajo como su reemplazo, mientras el sistema funcione las oraciones, exorcismos y bendiciones funcionaran hasta cierto punto, pero eso no importa ahora, durante esta batalla nosotros pudimos haber ganado pero por la muerte de kami y satam los lideres decidieron terminar la guerra, no podia soportarlo, si hubieramos continuado hubieramos ganado nosotrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"-

Kokabiel fue interrumpido por el mismo Vegetto que no habia dicho nada desde que comenzo su relato, el empezó a presionarlo mas fuerte contra el piso al punto en qe parecia que su cráneo estaba a punto de romperse.

"Déjame ver si entendí, comenzaste toda esta estupidez solamente porque no pudiste continuar peleando en esa guerra, tu…..tienes que ser uno de los mas estúpidos seres que me he encontrado en mi vida y créeme que me he encontrado con muchos"-dijo Vegetto tomando dos de las alas de Kokabiel.

 _SCRACH_

 _SCRACH_

Arrancándolas de raíz muy dolorosamente y sin piedad alguna.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"-grito Kokabiel de dolor pero fue interrumpido porque Vegetto estampo su cara en el suelo con su pie nuevamente.

"Haces esto para demostrar que tu facción es la mas fuerte, ja , no me hagas reír sabandija esto solo por tu patética ambición egoísta y patética de tener poder"-

 _SCRACH_

 _SCRACH_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-

Dos alas mas fueron arrancadas.

Kokabiel litieralmente estaba chuchindo de dolor como cerdo al matadero.

"Lo peor de todo es que de verdad creías que podrías lograr esa estupidez, crees que de verdad tenias oportunidad contra mi, no seas engreído insecto"-

 _SCRACH_

 _SCRACH_

 _SCRACH_

 _SCRACH_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"-Kokabiell aulló de dolor cuando sus ultimas cuatro alas fueron arrancadas, la sangre que salía de su espalda a borbotones.

Vegetto pateo a Kokabiel volteándolo dejando ver su rostro casi moribundo, se acerco a el mirándolo con ojos fríos y muertos.

"Antes de que te mate Kokabiel te dare un mensaje de despedida y espero que te quede grabado en el cerebro de pajarraco que tienes"-dijo Vegetto.

 _PUM_

"GUAH"-Vegetto golpeo a Kokabiel en el estomago haciéndolo escupir gran cantidad de sangre y aumentando el tamaño del cráter donde estaban por la fuerza del golpe.

"No importa si kami y el Maou estan muertos"-

 _PUM_

"No importa que enemigo venga"-

 _PUM_

"Mientras yo este aquí"-

 _PUM_

"Mientras aun este respirando"-

 _PUM_

"Ni tu ni nadie va hacer algo como esto y tener éxito"-

 _PUMM_

"Porque yo estare ahi"-

 _PUUUUMM_

" yo me encargare de exterminar a todos esos patéticos insectos como tu y proteger este mundo"-rugio Vegetto levantando su puño listo para darle el golpe final mientras miraba lo que quedaba de Kokabiel sin una pisca de compasión.

" **Espero que te quede claro cuando estés en el otro mundo"-**

 _ **PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM**_

El ultimo golpe de Vegetto hizo que el cráter donde estaban se hiciera mas grande que las veces anteriores generando también una onda sísmica tan poderosa que toda la ciudad de Kuoh se sacudió violentamente por la fuerza del golpe del saiyajin.

Los demas miraban con asombro y un poco de miedo la fuerza monstruosa de Vegetto, tenian literalmente que sostenerse de alguien para no caer al suelo por la poderosa sacudida generada por el golpe del saiyan.

 _ **FATALITY**_

Repentinamente se escucho una voz profunda y misteriosa que resono por todos lados de la zona, el grupo trata de buscar de donde venia la voz.

 _ **VICTORIA IMPLACABLE**_

Esta vez se dieron cuenta que la voz provenía de Ophis que miraba la escena con estrillatas en los ojos.

"Momoyo te dije que no jugaras mortal Kombat con Ophis, no ves que es una mala influencia"-reprendió Rias a Momoyo.

"Oye, el empaque dice que es de 18 en adelante y la loli dragon tiene millones de años mas que eso estoy seguro que podia manejarlo"-se defendio la artista marcial.

"En eso tiene razon, Ademas a nadie le importa que sea de 18 en adelante y simplemente lo ignoran"-agrego Issei a lo que los demas asintieron.

"De todas maneras ese juego es una mala influencia para ella"-dijo Sona que estaba de acuerdo con Rias y continuo reprendiendo a Momoyo que simplemente las ignoraba olímpicamente.

De vuelta en el cráter Vegetto se levanto mirando a Kokabiel o mas precisamente lo que quedaba de el ya que todo lo que quedaba era nada mas que un reguero de partes y órganos regados alrededor de el.

"Ha"-Vegetto levanto la mano disparando un blast de energía desintegrando lo poco que quedaba del cadre dejando nada mas que polvo se sacudió las manos e Inmediatamente Vegetto salió flotando del cráter para reunirse con sus amigos.

"Hola chicos ya acabe con el pajarraco"-dijo Vegetto regresando a su personalidad feliz y despreocupada.

"Si fue muy impresionante Vegetto"-dijo Akeno que tenia una cara de completo extasis pegándose a Vegetto restregando sus pechos.

"Chotto Akeno aléjate de Vegetto"-dijo Rias separando a la sacerdotisa del saiyan.

"Vegetto yo acabe con mas ángeles caídos puedo tener un premio"-dijo Momoyo abrazando al saiyan de frente.

"Momoyo, no te pases de lista"-Raynare separo a Momoyo del saiyan.

Las chicas empezaron a discutir sacándole una gota de sudor al saiyan que solo podia reír nerviosamente por la situación repentinamente sintió una presencia sobre ellos.

tenemos compañía-dijo Vegetto levantando la vista al cielo, los dejas dejaron de discutir para después levantar la vista a donde Vegetto miraba.

De pronto en el cielo una luz blanca se hizo presente, cuando se disipo dejo ver a un sujeto envuelto en una armadura similar a la de Issei pero de color blanco con jemas azules y alas traslucidas de color azul.

"Vaya esto parece una zona de guerra"-dijo Vali lucifer al ver la destrucción en la zona y la cantidad de caidos muertos en ella, Azazel no estaria muy feliz por esto.

"Hola"-

Vali se sorprendió y inconscientemente retrocedió al ver frente a el a vegetto de brazos cruzados.

" _No lo vi, no pude verlo cuando se movió"-_ pensó Vali en shock y algo atemorizado pero nunca lo admitiría.

" _ **Vali ten cuidado este tipo nos pude mandar a la historia con un dedo, se cauteloso"-**_ aconsejo albion en su mente a lo que asintió.

Vegetto se le quedo mirando de forma seria un momento para después sonreír de forma amistosa descolocando a Vali y albion por completo.

"Hola soy Vegetto"-saludo el saiyan de forma amistosa descolocando aun mas a ambos. "Tu debes ser el rival del que Ddraig hablaba"-

Vali simplemente se limito a asentir todavía descolocado por la actitud de Vegetto, el recordaba que durante la batalla que presencio junto a Azazel y los demas caídos el saiyajin se mostraba como un guerrero orgulloso, brutal y sobre todo un amante de las batallas al igual que el, pero ahora estaba aquí frente a el mostrando una personalidad distinta a la que vio en ese combate, era casi como si fuera otra persona.

Brevemente se pregunto si el tenia alguna especie de trastorno bipolar.

"(silivido) tu y mi amigo Issei son bastante parecidos cuando usan esa armadura, excepto por los colores y algunas cosas"-dijo Vegetto atrayendo el interés de vali por esta información, su rival habia llegado al balance breaker, eso era muy util. "oh se olvidaba ¿Por qué estas aquí?"-pregunto el saiyajin.

"Estoy aquí para llevar de vuelta a Kokabiel"-informo el peliplateado haciendo que Vegetto frunciera el seño.

Lo siento pero no podras hacer eso"-no hace falta ser un genio para saber lo que queria transmitir con esa frase.

"Lo mataste"-dedujo vali a lo que Vegetto asintió.

"No iba a permitir que ese pajarraco se saliera con la suya así que hice lo que tenia que hacer"-dijo Vegetto a lo que Vali asintió entendiendo el razonamiento del saiyajin.

"Ya veo tendre que informar a Azazel sobre esto"-respondió el hakuryukou a lo que vegetto asintió para después mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa. "¿Hey quieres pelear contra mi?"-

Ahora Vali y albion estaban totalmente desconcertados, el quería pelear contra ellos, Vali repentinamente sonrió cual niño en tienda de caramelos, tenia la oportunidad de enfrentarse a un ser que era mas poderoso que el mismo great red, esto era una oportunidad que no podia dejar pasar, aunque si era un poco sincero consigo mismo también estaba asustado de pelear pero eso no importa, esto era una oportunidad que no podia desperdiciar.

Pero entonces recordó que no tenia mucho tiempo y tenia que volver con Azazel.

¡maldita sea!

"Tal vez en otro momento ahora mismo tengo que volver y informar sobre la muerte de Kokabiel"-dijo Vali haciendo que Vegetto haga un puchero.

" De acuerdo pero si nos encontramos nuevamente tienes que pelear conmigo, Oh espera creo que primero debes enfrentarte a mis amigo Issei y Ddraig ya que son sus rivales"-murmuro Vegetto con los ojos cerrados inclinando la cabeza repentinamente Vegetto abrio los ojos mirando a Vali con una sonrisa. "entonces que tal esto enfréntate a Issei primero y luego me enfrentas a mi-

"Oi Vegetto yo también quiero pelear contra el"-grito Momoyo con una sonrisa desde el suelo a lo que el asintió.

"De acuerdo entonces te enfrentaras a issei luego conmigo y finalmente con Momoyo"-dijo Vegetto a lo que Vali asintió, si pudieran ver su rostro se darían cuenta que el tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"De acuerdo, acepto Son Vegetto"-respondió Vali, sin poder contener la emosion en su voz, su rival, un guerrero superior a todos los seres de este mundo y una de las peleadoras mas poderosas del mundo pelearan contra el.

Parece que la navidad llego antes este año.

Con eso dicho se dispuso a salir del lugar..

" **Me estas ignorando blanco"-** Se escucho la voz de Ddraig a travez de boosted gear.

" **Veo que estas despierto rojo, ahora mismo acaban de tener una batalla, si nos enfrentamos quiero que sea al 100 % de nuestras capacidades"-** la voz de albion se escucho desde su sacred gear.

" **Me parece justo blanco pero suenas muy confiado, no creo que debas subestimarnos a mi y a mi compañero"-** dijo Ddraig.

" **Sabes que nunca te subestimaría, se muy bien que subestimar a un dragon no llevaría a otra cosa que no sea la muerte pero creo que a mi huésped le gustaría luchar contra tu anfitrión estando en su mejor forma ¿no es asi?"-** dijo Albion esta vez hablando con su anfitrión.

"Si….a decir verdad no estoy decepcionado de lo que veo, puedo ver que mi rival es fuerte y por lo que dice el sekiryutei Ddraig puedo suponer que tienes muchos trucos bajo tu manga ¿verdad?-Dijo Vali elevando su poder mágico mientras miraba a Issei.

"¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que si?"-respondió Issei elevando su poder mientras sus rasgos dragonicos se hacen visibles.

"C-cuanta presión"-murmuro Kiba al sentir el poder de ambos.

" **Finalmente nos encontramos pero en una situación así…"-**

" **Esta bien, nuestro destino es luchar algun dia, cosas como estas pasan"-**

" **Pero blanco, no puedo sentir ninguna hostilidad como la que tenias antes"-**

" **Tu hostilidad también es baja rojo"-**

"Hay por favor quieren dejar la charla inútil ustedes dos quiero ir casa que me estoy perdiendo la novela"-rugio Tiamat cortando la charla de los dragones, albion inmediatamente se aterro al escuchar la voz de la reina dragon.

" **T-tiamat ¿Qué haces aquí?"-** Vali ensancho los ojos por el asombro la reina dragón en ese lugar, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?.

"Estoy aquí acabando con unos pajaros y ver como mi hombre destrosaba a Kokabiel sin piedad"-dijo Tiamat con una sonrisa haciendo sudar a albion dentro de la sacred gear.

" **Entonces tu hombre es…-**

"Sip esta justo frente a tu portador"-respondió Tiamat señalado a Vegetto que simplemente les sonrió haciendo sudar aun mas a albion que antes.

" **Espero que tampoco me estés ignorando conscientemente mi presencia albion"-** dijo Ophis haciendo estremeser tanto a Vali como Albion que no esperaban verla en este lugar.

"OPHIS/ **OPHIS"-** exclamaron ambos de asombro.

" **Asi que por fin decidiste prestarme atencion albion, no sabes que es descortes ignorar a tus superiores"-** dijo Ophis con su habitual mirada estoica expulsando su aura haciendo estremecer a todos en la zona excepto a Vegetto.

"Ophis ¿ que haces aquí? No se supone que estabas con"-

" **Ellos ya no son de utilidad, nunca lo fueron verdaderamente, solo eran unos tontos que querían mi poder, nunca fueron verdaderos aliados…..pero ahora tengo algo mejor que cualquier aliado, tengo amigos y un ser especial que me ayudara a vencer a baka-red y estara conmigo por toda la eternidad"-** repentinamente Ophis desapareció de su lugar y reaparecio detrás de Vegetto abrazándolo por la espalda mientras asomaba su cabeza por encima de su hombro.

" **Justo aquí"-** dijo Ophis con lo que parecía ser cariño y ¿devoción?

Sin palabras, tanto Vali como Albion estaban sin palabras, estaban seguros de que se quedaron hay por unos buenos 2 minutos hasta que por fin se recuperaron del shock.

" **Wow eso no me lo esperaba"-** murmuro el dragon blanco aun incrédulo por todo lo que pasaba. **"Como sea rojo al parecer tenemos asuntos mas importantes que nuestra pelea por ahora, nos volveremos a ver Ddraig"-**

" **Jajaja esto sera divertido, hasta luego albion"-** dijo Ddraig.

Ahora nos vemos después estoy esperando ansiosamente nuestro futuro encuentro, mi rival, Son Vegetto y su compañera nos veremos pronto-

"Cuenta con eso blanco"-Respondió Issei sonriendo de emoción.

"Espero que seas fuerte"-añadió Momoyo con la misma sonrisa.

"Te estaremos esperando, espero que no nos decepciones"-dijo Vegetto con una sonrisa a lo que vali asintió sonriendo de emoción debajo de su casco.

Esto era cada vez era mas y mas interesante.

Vali dio la vuelta, se cubrió en una luz blanca y alzo vuelo lejos de hay, el circulo majico que creo Kokabiel para destruir la ciudad había desaparecido.

La ciudad estaba a salvo.

"Bueno supongo que es hora de irnos a casa"-dijo Vegetto felizmente a lo que los demas asintieron.

"Ara, tan pronto dejando"-

Vegetto y todos los demas se detuvieron inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz femenina, Vegetto inmediatamente gano una expresión sombría, podia sentir tres poderes muy grandes en la zona.

"Dos de ellos tenian un ki maligno y el otro….era extraño no podia identificarlo completamente, pero lo que si sabia es que estos tres ki eran mas fuertes que el ki de broly.

Los demas vieron la expresión de Vegetto y de inmediato y no pudieron evitar estremecerse, la única vez que el puso una cara así era cuando se enfrento contra ese tipo Broly,

De repente frente a Vegetto aparecio un portal y de el salaron nada mas y nada menos que Towa, Mira y Bardock.

Vegetto entrecerró los ojos al ver a Towa y Mira después miro al ultimo sujeto también se intrigo un poco.

Ese sujeto era un saiyajin como el, lo podia sentir en su sangre y otro indicativo de eso era ese estilo de cabello tan familiar.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-pregunto Vegetto de forma seria.

"Ara, directo al punto me gusta eso en un hombre, permíteme presentarme Vegetto mi nombre es Towa…."-dijo la mujer de peliblanca mirando a Vegetto con hambre, cosa que no le gusto a ninguna de sus novias.

"Y tengo algo que proponerte"-termino con una sonrisa haciendo que Vegetto entrecierre los ojos.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **DUN DUUN DUUUUUUMM, tosa, mira y bardock salvage aparecen jajaja esto se va a descontrolar en proporciones épicas así que esperen el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana mis amigos porque la verdadera emoción esta a punto de comenzar.**


	13. NOTA DE AUTOR

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

 **mis queridos lectores les tengo buenas y malas noticias, he estado leyendo los comentarios recientes que han puesto sobre mi historia del guerrero definitivo DXD, sobre que mi historia está más dedicada al fanservice, que he convertido a vegetto en un personaje bipolar, que lo he puesto como un Gary stu y su relación con las chicas, me he tomado la libertad de revisar los capítulos anteriores de este fic y me he dado cuenta de que tienen razón.**

 **Creo que la relación con las chicas avanzo demasiado rápido y que he hecho que varias de las chicas se enamoren de el con solo verlo, he exagerado mucho los cambios de personalidad de vegetto y me he dado cuenta de que he puesto cosas sin sentido como la inclusión de los time breakers o el hecho de que haya podido ser reencarnado entre muchos otros, así que he tomado una decisión.**

 **VOY A REESCRIBIR EL FIC**

 **Asi es, reescribiere el guerrero definitivo DXD desde el principio y esta vez no cometeré los mismos errores que en la versión anterior, si me quieren seguir en este nuevo fic son bienvenidos y a los fans de mi fic anterior les agradezco haberme seguido todo este tiempo.**

 **Asi que si lo desean síganme en la reescritura de este fic que ya la pueden encontrar en mi perfil**

 **JANE**


End file.
